Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: Edward Cullen amaba a Bella Swan. Odiarla habría sido fácil. Era el pasado, y él estaba malditamente empeñado en mantenerla ahí. O eso pensó Avisos clasificados: BUSCANDO DESESPERADAMENTE A EDDI Eres mi padre. Así que, Eddi, si lees esto, por favor regresa. No tienes que ser mi papá. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme que me amas o que lo sientes. Sólo ven a verme. Nessi ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

Edward Cullen amaba a Bella Swan.

Odiarla habría sido fácil.

Era el pasado, y él estaba malditamente empeñado en mantenerla ahí.

O eso pensó

Avisos clasificados: BUSCANDO DESESPERADAMENTE A EDDI

Eres mi padre.

No sé mucho sobre ti. Sé que tu nombre es Edward Cullen, eres un aventurero, y hace un tiempo hacías acrobacias y la gente te llamaba "Eddi".

Me ha dicho que no sabes sobre mí. Que es complicado.

Pero para mí es simple.

Así es la cosa: Tengo doce años y estoy muriendo.

Y por mucho que esto pueda lastimar a mi madre, tengo que conocerte antes de irme.

Con el tiempo, seguro lo entenderá. Todavía está enamorada de ti.

Así que, Eddi, si lees esto, por favor regresa. No tienes que ser mi papá. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme que me amas o que lo sientes. Sólo ven a verme.

Pacientemente esperando, pero quedándome sin tiempo,

Nessi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Buscando desesperadamente a Eddi, **_Tú eres mi padre. No sé mucho sobre ti. Sé que tu nombre es Edward Cullen, eres un buscador de emoción, y una vez en el tiempo, hiciste acrobacias y la gente te llamaba "Eddi". Me han dicho que no sabes acerca de mí. Eso es complicado. Pero para mí es muy sencillo. Aquí esta es la cosa. Tengo doce años… y estoy muriendo. Y por mucho que esto podría destrozar a mi madre, tengo que conocerte antes de irme. Con el tiempo, estoy segura de que ella entenderá. Todavía está enamorada de ti. Así que, Eddi, si lees esto, por favor, vuelve. No tienes que ser mi padre. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme que me amas o que lo sientes. Solo tienes que venir a verme. Esperando pacientemente, pero con el tiempo acabándose, Nessi. _

La taza de café en mi mano se estrella contra el suelo, partiéndose a la mitad, el líquido marrón salpicando mis piernas desnudas.

―No ―jadeo.

Ignorando el ardor de las gotitas de café que gotean por mis piernas, me apresuro a donde está la pequeña televisión y subo el volumen. Mi programa favorito de la mañana, "This World, This Morning" esta encendido. La presentadora de noticias rubia, Veronica Marsh, sentado frente a ella su co-presentador, Brett Adams, y una gran pantalla detrás de ellos representado un anuncio de Craigslist titulado: Buscando desesperadamente a Eddi.

―Esto ―Veronica gira en su silla y se mueve hacia la pantalla―, me rompe el corazón, Brett.

―El mío también. ―Brett está de acuerdo―. Este anuncio de Craigslist fue publicado hace cuatro días y se ha extendido entre los medios sociales como un reguero de pólvora. This World, This Morning está trabajando diligentemente para localizar al autor de este anuncio porque nos gustaría más que nada encontrar a su padre.

―Así es ―interviene Veronica―. De modo que si alguno de ustedes conoce a esta joven chica o a un Edward Cullen que es conocido con el nombre de Eddi, vaya a nuestro sitio web y mándenos un correo electrónico. Y, Nessi ―Encogiéndome, escucho que Veronica dice el nombre de mi hija, su tono lleno de intención―. Si estás viendo esto, nos encantaría tenerte en el programa.

Golpeando el botón de apagado, me giro con la intención de entrar como un relámpago en la habitación de Nessi y darle la paliza verbal de su vida, pero me resbalo en el café que se me cayó dos minutos antes, aterrizando duro sobre mi culo.

Con un gemido, me muevo lentamente sobre mis rodillas, tratando de levantarme, pero parece que no puedo completar la tarea. No hago _ecos de felices para siempre _dentro de mí. Incluso el recuerdo de esas palabras es como un puñetazo en el estómago. De la nada, un sollozo se propaga hacia arriba y se libera de mi pecho. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Y por qué no me preguntó primero? Mi cuerpo se sacude a medida que continúo llorando, las imágenes parpadean a través de mi mente como un canal de televisión con mala recepción; rápida y no lo suficiente como para comprender realmente. Lo cual es Edward perfectamente. Tú sólo consigues probarlo y nunca es suficiente.

Casi salto fuera de mi piel cuando alguien toca ligeramente mi hombro. Cuando levanto de un tirón mi mirada, los ojos rojos e hinchados de Nessi se encuentran con los míos mientras pone sus rodillas en el suelo cerca de mí.

―No ―gimoteo―. El suelo está pegajoso y conseguirás que se moje tu pijama. Por favor, busca piezas de mi taza. La rompí. ―Señalo donde está la taza frente a nosotras.

Me ignora y se desliza más cerca.

―Lo siento, mamá ―gime, después de un momento. Me olvido del café y tiro de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Estoy enojada, enojada como el infierno. Pero no puedo verla deshacerse, no ahora, no cuando hay tan poco tiempo―. No sabía que lo pusieron en un programa de televisión.

―Lo sé, cariño. Pero ahora está ahí. Ellos lo encontrarán.

Apartándose, se limpia la nariz con el antebrazo.

―Pero eso es una buena cosa.

Exhalo lentamente mientras me levanto, luego me inclino y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. No tengo forma de explicar que no es bueno si lo encuentran. Es una niña con esperanza con la idea romántica de que su padre biológico se reunirá con ella y se enamorará. Eso es muy poco probable, y lo último que necesita es tener a un padre que la rechace en la televisión nacional.

_No hago lo de bebés y vallas blancas. _

Solo he querido protegerla. Pero tal vez no puedo protegerla más. Es inteligente y amorosa, y muy curiosa. Y cuando se trata de Edward, es mejor mantener la mayoría de las cosas en la oscuridad.

―Sé que él tal vez no quiera encontrarse conmigo ―admite―. Sé que tal vez no pueda amarme.

La aplasto contra mi pecho en otro abrazo.

―Es imposible no amarte, cariño.

Nos movemos para estar paradas en la cocina y abrazadas.

―Vamos a tratar de encontrarlo. Pero por favor, no te hagas ilusiones. ―No puedo decirle que ya he intentado, en varias ocasiones, llegar a él. No puedo decirle que he tomado medidas drásticas en un último esfuerzo para traerlo de vuelta. Eso solo crearía falsas esperanzas y rompería su corazón si él no aparece.

―No lo haré. Gracias, mamá.

***-*-*-Tres meses antes-*-*-*-***

Nunca bebo.

Ha habido menos de un puñado de veces en la vida en que he tenido un mal día y me vuelvo a una botella para ahogar mis penas. Hoy es uno de _esos _días.

La luz en la oficina se enciende y hago una mueca de dolor, entrecerrando los ojos mientras me giro en mi silla de cuero en la oficina, el líquido ámbar en mi vaso de papel se mueve, aterrizando en los resultados de las pruebas en mi escritorio.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta James mientras me mira desde la puerta. Camina con cautela hacia mi escritorio, con expresión de incertidumbre.

Me río al mirar el vaso de papel.

―Estoy bebiendo.

No estoy mirando hacia él, pero puedo sentirlo desinflarse. Toda la esperanza que lleva dentro de él se funde de su cuerpo, se evapora.

―Mierda ―susurra y mueve la silla de visitas a su derecha. Hecho vistazo a él mientras sacude la mano, sentado en la misma silla que acaba de aventar. Apunta a la botella de Hennessy en mi escritorio―. Sírveme uno.

Uso el escritorio como palanca para empujarme de la silla y tropezar al refrigerador de agua y tomar otro vaso, balanceándome en mi regreso. Dejándome caer en mi asiento, sirvo su bebida y la deslizo por encima del escritorio. Alzo mi taza con un agarre sin ceremonias y refunfuño:

―Por la vida cagándose todo, todo.

James toma la taza y cierra los ojos antes de asentir una vez y tomarse su bebida. Cuando termina, aplasta la taza en su pequeña mano y la arroja a la papelera.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

La pregunta me alcanza, envolviendo sus dedos fríos e implacables alrededor de mi garganta, ahogándome con su emoción. Tengo que tragar más de una vez y parpadear un par de veces para evitar llorar.

―Seis meses. Un año más, si tenemos suerte.

―¿Cómo lo tomó?

―Como siempre. ―Tentativamente, tomo mi bebida tibia, después añado―: Como un soldado.

Él asiente un par de veces, igual que yo durante la pasada hora, y puedo decir que está tratando de no perder la cabeza, también.

―Tenemos que hacer que Edward vuelva. Tal vez él sea su par. Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero tal vez

―¿Crees que no he intentado llegar a él para ahora? ―Callo de repente―. Le envié correos electrónicos, le hice llamadas nada. No responde. Incluso hice que Alec lo intentara, pensando que no estaba respondiendo porque era yo. ―Mi corazón se contrae un poco.

―Entonces solo hay una otra manera de llamar la atención de Edward, obligarlo a regresar.

―Oh sí. ―Suelto una risita desdeñosa―. ¿Cómo?

―Dinero.

Mis rasgos faciales, una vez ponderados por la desesperación, se animan. La idea es brillante, y estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber pensado en eso antes.

―¿Me puede demandar por eso?

―¿En serio te importa? Cualquier juez con la mitad de un corazón se aliaría contigo de todos modos.

Es verdad. Miro el reloj, observo que faltan diez para las cinco. Alec siempre contesta su teléfono antes de las cinco. De pie, voy alrededor del escritorio con paso inseguro, los efectos de mi consumo de alcohol de la noche me están alcanzando, y caigo de rodillas delante de James por lo que estamos a nivel del ojo.

―Oh, mierda. No me abraces ―refunfuña.

Tirando de él a mí, le susurro:

―Oh, cállate, y sigamos. ―Aprieto, levantándolo del suelo. James de apenas noventa centímetros de altura, sufre de acondroplasia, una forma de enanismo que afecta el crecimiento de los huesos. Lo que le falta en altura sin duda lo compensa con personalidad. Nunca he conocido a una persona más colorida en toda mi vida.

Inclinándome hacia atrás y sentándome sobre los talones, limpio las lágrimas frescas de mi cara.

―¿Crees que funcionará? ¿Crees que volverá?

―Por supuesto que lo hará ―insiste James, agarrando un pañuelo de la caja en mi escritorio y entregándomelo―. Necesita dinero para financiar su viaje.

―No se lo digas a Nessi, ¿de acuerdo? No podría soportar que supiera que estuvo aquí y no quiso encontrarse con ella. La aplastaría.

―Sé que no tiene el mejor historial, Bella, pero no es del todo malo. ―Asiento una vez, no porque esté de acuerdo; más bien lo contrario. Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo. Edward Cullen es uno de los hombres más egoístas que he conocido. Pero James y yo, aunque estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, siempre parecemos chocar a tope nuestras cabezas sobre éste tema―. Una vez pensaste que era un idiota. Míranos ahora.

―Todavía pienso que eres un idiota ―bromeo―. Solo que eres uno adorable. ―Resopla y me río a través de mis lágrimas.

―Si podemos traerlo a casa, ayudará ―reitera.

―Espero que tengas razón. ―Me levanto y cepillo mi falda―. Pero, por favor, ni una palabra a Nessi ―reitero.

―Ni una palabra ―promete―. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, sin embargo, Bella. Puede que no sean compatibles.

Respiro profundamente, tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Sé que tiene razón. Hay una posibilidad muy fuerte de que Edward no esté a la altura de Nessi y todo esto sea en vano. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Tenemos que hacerlo. Una bocina suena desde fuera.

―Ese es mi taxi. Me voy a casa. Llamaré a Alec en el camino.

―Dale un beso a Nessi por mí. ―Me hace señas―. Cerraré.

**Edward**

**Saldo de la cuenta: $1.425,00 **

Entrecierro mis ojos, no estoy seguro de estar leyendo bien. Síp. Definitivamente estoy leyendo bien. _¿Qué carajo? _Debería haber miles más en esta cuenta. Al hacer clic en la pestaña de depósitos, veo que el último depósito directo fue hace poco más de tres meses. El depósito trimestral debería haberse hecho hace semanas.

―Hijo de puta ―gruño. Va a costarme una fortuna, pero no tengo otra opción. Saco mi celular y marco a mi abogado, Alec Mateo.

Suena una vez y atiende.

―Edward ―dice mi nombre claramente.

―Alec ―grito―. ¿Has estado esperando mi llamada? ―Nunca he sido de los saludos respetuosos, especialmente por teléfono, y no voy a comenzar ahora.

―De hecho, lo hago ―admite.

―Me conecté a mi cuenta bancaria y encontré que el depósito trimestral no se ha hecho.

―Bueno, Edward, te he llamado varias veces, pero siempre va directamente al correo de voz. Y el correo de voz está lleno. También te he enviado correos electrónicos. ―Aprieto el teléfono con más fuerza. Nunca reviso mi correo electrónico, y detesto los correos de voz.

―¿Dónde está mi dinero? ―gruñó, mi temperamento ardiendo. Una pequeña mujer joven me mira, mi tono debe haber atraído su atención, pero rápidamente mira hacia otro lado, cuando le doy una mirada que dice: _"Métete en tus propios malditos asuntos". _

―El acuerdo contempla una reunión anual una vez al año. La señora Swan está reteniendo tus fondos hasta que la reunión sea realizada.

―¿Qué? ―Me río porque es la cosa más ridícula que he oído―. ¿Por qué diablos está eso en el contrato?

―Porque no era consciente de que sería un problema. Me diste el poder y tomé las decisiones que pensé que mejor te beneficiarían.

―¿Cómo me va a beneficiar una reunión anual?

―Porque deberías querer saber cómo lo está haciendo tu negocio ―responde, haciéndome sentir como un idiota. Debería _estar _revisando el negocio. Es mitad mío. Pero revisar el negocio significaría _verla_―. Ella quiere que vuelvas a casa, Edward. Quiere una reunión.

―Ni siquiera hemos tenido una reunión anual ―argumento, apretando mi puño.

―Está en tu contrato.

―Han pasado más de doce años desde que el contrato fue firmado, Alec y nosotros no hemos tenido ni una reunión anual ―señalo de nuevo―. ¿Ella puede legalmente retener el dinero?

―Bueno tal vez no legalmente. Pero no puedes luchar contra ella contra ello sin ir a casa y llevarla a los tribunales. Solo ve a la reunión. Ella te pagará. Luego, puedes volver a corretear alrededor de todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera me molesto en responder. Golpeo _finalizar _en la llamada, lo apago y lo vuelvo a meter en el bolsillo. Esto suena igual que Bella. Siempre jugando su mano y buscando el poder en nuestro acuerdo. La excavadora. Si no puede conseguir lo que quiere, correrá sobre ti. No puedo imaginar por qué diablos quiere que vuelva a casa ahora, después de todos estos años. Estaba seguro que el primer año que me había ido, ella llegaría hasta mí, pidiéndome que regrese, pero no hubo nada. Su vida siguió como si yo nunca hubiera existido en ella.

Inicio sesión en _Hotwire _para encontrar la tarifa más barata que puedo, maldigo la situación.

Casa.

Tengo que ir a casa.

Ella.

Tengo que hacerle frente a ella.

Las dos cosas de las que he estado escapando. Si ella piensa que nuestra reunión será placentera y profesional, tiene otra cosa viniendo. Voy a asegurarme que nunca pida otra reunión anual de mierda de nuevo.

***-*Actualidad*-***

**Bella**

―Apágala, Nessi ―le advierto mientras reviso una pila de papeles en mi escritorio.

―No está prendido ―miente. Levantando la mirada, encuentro la lente de su cámara de vídeo a quince centímetros de mi cara.

―¿Así que estás sosteniéndola en mi rostro sin razón?

―Eh, ajá.

―Ve a filmar a James ―me quejo.

―Se está preparando.

―Maldita sea ―murmuro―. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Nessi hace una mueca tan amplia que no tengo ni siquiera que mirarla para verla; puedo sentirla.

―Quince.

Empujando los papeles en un folder y arrojándolo a un lado, tomo el rostro de Nessi en mis manos y aprieto los labios en su frente. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio por la nariz porque no tiene fiebre, murmuro:

―Te ves cansada, nena.

―Estoy cansada ―admite.

―Descansa un poco por favor. Después de que los chicos se vayan a su primer salto, te despertaré e iremos a buscar algo de comer.

―Bien ―resopla débilmente, rascándose el cuero cabelludo, la bufanda púrpura que cubre su cabeza calva se mueve atrás y adelante mientras lo hace.

No quiere acostarse, pero es nuestra rutina diaria, y sabe que la regañaré si no la hace. La esquina de mi oficina está adornada con una sola cama cubierta con un edredón de felpa, y almohadas neón. Las paredes que la rodean están cubiertas con carteles de la banda favorita de Nessi; _Masters of the V_. Por desgracia, mi trabajo no me permite el lujo de cuidar a mi hija enferma. Tengo que trabajar, algo de lo que me siento terriblemente culpable. Pero Nessi insiste en que prefiere estar aquí en la oficina conmigo y James y los chicos que en su habitación. Su diagnóstico es triste pero me prometí dos cosas. Una: nunca darme por vencida. Voy a luchar para salvarla hasta el final. Dos: a tratar de ser cada día tan feliz como me sea posible para ella, por si en caso de que perdamos. Después de que se acuesta y enciende su iPad para poder ver una película en Netflix, la beso una vez más, agarro mi taza de café de viaje, y apago la luz de la oficina, cerrando la puerta para no hacer ruido. Al pasar por la sala de almacenamiento donde guardamos los monos, veo a James abotonarse el traje a medida. Le doy una mirada significativa y él se encoge de hombros, dándome una mirada significativa también.

―Tres veces al mes. Ese fue el trato.

―Vas a conseguir que nos demanden un día, ¿sabes?

―No. ―Se ríe―. Todo es por diversión.

―Déjame al menos sus tarjetas de crédito antes de salir.

Él levanta sus brillantes ojos azules para encontrarse con mi mirada, su mirada llena de alegría y guiños. Vive estos tres días al mes cuando le permito ser bromista. La comisura de su boca se levanta en una ligera sonrisa.

―Por supuesto.

Moviéndose hacia delante, volteo la señal de ABIERTO y desbloqueo la puerta del frente. Sorbiendo mi café, compruebo para asegurarme de que los formularios de exención están en el portapapeles y un montón de plumas se encuentran en la taza en el centro de la mesa. El timbre suena y Paul y Sam entran, ambos riendo.

―Buenos días, jefa ―llama Paul.

―Buenos días, Bella ―sigue Sam.

―Buenos días muchachos. James se encuentra en la parte posterior preparándose, así que será mejor que se preparen ustedes mismos o se molestará.

―Oh, mierda. ―Se ríe Sam―. Es quince.

Sam y Paul son ex militares, ambos paracaidistas durante su tiempo de servicio. Son mis saltadores más fiables y altamente capacitados. No son baratos tampoco, pero aparte de su experiencia ambos son extremadamente atractivos y mi clientela femenina va hacia ellos como moscas a la mierda. Paul es el clásico _Tom Cruise_, con el cabello y los ojos oscuros, y Sam es un semental de ojos azules con una sonrisa que debilita las rodillas. Dado que el boca en boca es mi mejor publicidad, les pago una comisión fuerte y coquetean como asnos estafadores con cualquier cosa con pechos.

―¿Cuántos hoy? ―pregunta Paul a medida que pasan junto a mí.

―Veinticinco.

―Sí ―coquetea Sam―, día perfecto para saltar, también.

Diez minutos más tarde, los dos primeros saltadores entran; un tipo grande y una pequeña morena. Siempre es un misterio a quién escogerá James en estas situaciones. Nunca lo sé, porque en realidad no hay orden ni concierto en su elección.

―¿Bradley? ―pregunta.

―Ese soy yo ―responde el tipo grande.

Les doy el saludo formal y les entrego todos sus formatos a llenar y firmar, básicamente indicándoles que no nos pueden demandar si se lastiman, ni sus familias pueden demandar si algo les pasa. Después de que les ofrezco café, Bradley me entrega su tarjeta de crédito para pagar sus saltos. Mientras me volteo dejándolos con su papeleo y paso la tarjeta, la puerta suena, lo que me hace darme la vuelta.

Mi corazón cae al suelo y respiro profundamente mientras los recuerdos de lo que parece hace toda una vida atrás chocan sobre mí.

_No tuve mi felices para siempre_.

Él está aquí.

Edward ha vuelto a casa.

* * *

**Hola a todas que les parece el primer capitulo de la nueva adptacion bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios para saber si les agrada igual en el blog habra una neva adaptacion asi que pueden pasar ala pagina de facebook o al grupo donde estaran todas las actualizaciones bueno como sabes es una ADAPTACION la historia no es mia yo solo cambio los personajes por los de Stephanie Meyer bueno nos vemos mañana con masrtes de adelanto en el grupo de elite fanfiction y el miercoles con capitulo nuevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**antes de leer el capitulo es del pasado es de como se conocieron Edward y Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella**

**Trece años antes**

―No entiendo ―repetí por milésima vez―. ¿Me está dejando su negocio?

El señor Mateo se inclinó hacia atrás mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los dejaba sobre el escritorio.

―La mitad de su negocio. La otra mitad se la está dejando a su sobrino. Edward, el sobrino del señor Carlisle ―explicó―, está interesado en comprar su mitad.

―¿Es un negocio de paracaidismo? ―pregunté. Ya me había dicho esto, repetidamente, pero por alguna razón no podía comprender la idea del todo. El hecho de que estuviera siquiera sentada en esta oficina era alucinante, por no hablar de que aparentemente estaba heredando su negocio de paracaidismo. La ansiedad era suficiente para sofocarme. Mis manos estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo, mis nudillos estaban blancos de apretar tan fuerte.

―Es correcto, señora Swan. Uno muy prominente en el área. El señor Cullen era un gran hombre de negocios.

―Que maravilloso por él ―me burlé, apretando las manos con fuerza. Me odiaba por siquiera estar aquí. ¿Carlisle Cullen de verdad creía que al dejarme la mitad de su negocio de alguna manera estaría absuelto de la horrible cosa que me hizo? ¿Creía que simplemente lo iba a perdonar?

El señor Mateo se enderezó, su elegante silla de escritorio de cuero chilló cuando movió su peso, y abrió la carpeta frente a él. Después de ponerse de nuevo los lentes, tomó un sobre y lo deslizó por el escritorio hasta mí.

―Pidió que recibiera esta carta.

¿Una carta? ¿Qué podría querer decirme este hombre? ¿Lamento lo que hice? ¿Lamento haber arruinado tu vida? Miré el sobre de tamaño estándar, debatiendo si debería dejarlo o no. ¿No sería ese el último gesto con el dedo medio para

El folleto estaba cubierto con fotos de lo que parecían clientes en sus trajes, con fotos tomadas mientras estaban en el aire. Abriéndolo, en el centro estaba una foto de un hombre de complexión bronceada, italiano tal vez, con grandes ojos marrones y la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Parecía que tuviera cien dientes perfectamente acomodados. Definitivamente había tenido frenos en algún punto de su vida; los dientes era una especialidad mía. Y tenía los hoyuelos más bonitos; como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente hermoso.

Sobre su foto estaba escrito en negrita: CONOCE A EDDI, DOBLE DE RIESGO EXTRAORDINARIO.

―Ese es Edward Cullen. Es tu socio ―dijo el señor Mateo.

―¿Lo llaman "Eddi"?

―Fue un doble de riesgo de película hasta que se lesionó. Eso fue hace unos años. Es una especie de atracción para el negocio.

Dirigiendo mi mirada de nuevo hacia el sobre, continué debatiéndome si debería tomarlo o no.

―¿Su sobrino sabe de esto? ¿Sobre qué él _me _dejó la mitad?

―Sabe que la mitad del negocio fue dejada a alguien, pero no sabe a quién.

―Eso es surreal ―dije.

El señor Mateo me sonrió con tristeza.

―El negocio es muy práctico. El señor Carslie saltó casi cada día hasta que se puso muy mal para hacerlo. Su sobrino, Edward, también salta a diario. Aunque el negocio es exitoso y rentable, su mitad solo se vendería por cuarenta o cincuenta mil a juzgar por los números que me han sido dados.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

―Treinta días. Si en treinta días usted no ha tomado posesión será vendido a Edward y a usted se le pagará el valor de su mitad. Lamento finalizar esta breve reunión, pero tengo una cita cruzando la ciudad, sin embargo aquí está mi tarjeta. ―Deslizó la pequeña tarjeta al lado del sobre y se puso de pie―. Si tiene alguna pregunta, por favor siéntase libre de contactarme.

Un entumecimiento me cubrió mientras tomaba el sobre y la tarjeta y los metía en mi bolso. El hombre que mató a mis padres, quien me robó una hermosa infancia con mi madre y mi padre, me dejó la mitad de su negocio de paracaidismo. Esta es la clase de mierda que no se puede compensar.

Después de dejar la oficina del señor Mateo regresé a mi cuarto de hotel, sintiéndome completamente desmoralizada. Había acabado de llegar a Virginia el día anterior y ya lo odiaba. Hacían veintinueve grados cuando aterricé y hoy hacían cinco. Mis alergias estaban enloqueciendo, y sentía como si alguien me hubiera pateado en la cara.

Después de quitarme el pantalón de vestir y tacones, me puse mi sudadera favorita y me recosté en la cama. Miré mi celular y suspiré. Ningún mensaje nuevo. Mike debió haber tenido otro día caótico, pero le marqué de todos modos, sabiendo que probablemente estaría interesado en saber lo que el abogado tenía para decirme.

―Cariño ―respondió Mike.

―Hola ―solté, sorprendida de que respondiera al primer tono.

―¿Cómo fue el día?

―Bien. ―Suspiré―. Aparentemente soy la orgullosa dueña de medio negocio de paracaidismo.

Silencio.

―¿Mike? ¿Estás ahí?

―¿Paracaidismo? ―preguntó.

Rodé sobre mi costado y dejé salir un largo suspiro. Parecía estar haciéndolo mucho últimamente.

―Sí. Me dejó la mitad de su negocio de paracaidismo.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé ―admití, dejando que mi mirada se dirigiera al bolso―. Me pregunto si es su forma de decir que lo siente. ―Me detuve y miré mi bolso de nuevo, donde la carta del señor Carlisle permanecía―. Me dejó una carta.

―¿Qué dice?

―No la he abierto. No estoy segura de que quiera.

―Bebé ―dijo Mike su apodo cariñoso para mí, la lástima prevalecía en su tono―. ¿Estás bien?

Lamiéndome los labios, inhalé profundamente y asentí un par de veces antes de responder. Sé que no podía verme, pero supongo que estaba confirmándolo conmigo primero. _Estoy bien. Estaré bien. _

―Sí. Es solo difícil, supongo.

―Lamento no haber estado ahí. Las cosas han estado ajetreadas en el trabajo.

―Lo sé ―le aseguré, incluso aunque de verdad deseé que hubiera venido conmigo―. Estoy bien. Tengo que decidir qué haré en treinta días o automáticamente venderán mi mitad y me darán el dinero.

Terminé de contarle a Mike lo que el abogado dijo. También le conté sobre el hombre mejor conocido como Eddi.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó.

―¿Está mal que quiera venderla y quemar el dinero?

Se rió, el sonido profundo y reconfortante, calentando mi corazón.

―Creo que podríamos encontrar un mejor uso para ese dinero. Incluso si solo lo donas a la caridad o algo así.

Me mordí los labios, preguntándome si debería decir lo que de verdad quería hacer con el dinero. La última vez que se lo dije a Mike entró en pánico por el pensamiento.

―Podríamos usarlo para tener un bebé.

―Bella ―se quejó―. Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. ―Puse los ojos en blanco por sus palabras.

―Era solo una idea ―respondí, mi molestia Bellamente obvia.

―Bella simplemente no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. Ahora no es el momento.

―Solo lo intentamos un año. El doctor dijo que ver un especialista en fertilidad ayudaría.

―No puedo volver al sexo robótico. Estás tan concentrada en eso que literalmente se volvió en sexo por obligación cuando estabas ovulando. No había pasión. No puedo soportarte viviendo en la depresión cada vez que llega tu periodo. Lo siento. Sé que sueno como un imbécil, pero con la forma en que han pasado las cosas entre nosotros, solo pienso que tal vez debemos esperar. O tal vez no estamos destinados a tener un bebé.

En ese momento, mis ojos ardieron con lágrimas. Mi cuerpo me falló. No podía hacer la única cosa que las mujeres podían hacer. Y cuando no pudo, me volví loca intentando hacer que sucediera, y casi perdí mi matrimonio en el proceso. El sexo no fue sobre la intimidad o estar cerca; fue sobre embarazarse. Tomaba mi temperatura todas las mañanas. Le hice prometerle que no se masturbaría cerca de mi ciclo ovular. Y lo obligué a usar ropa interior clásica en lugar de bóxer. Incluso la acupuntura falló. Finalmente, después de un año sin éxito, cuando mi doctor dijo que deberíamos ver a un especialista, Mike se hartó. En mi obsesión me olvidé de él; como amarlo y hacerlo sentir querido.

―Pensé que estábamos mejor ―añadí después de un segundo. Cuando vino a mí y me dijo que era miserable, que me amaba, pero que no podía soportar más ese estrés, había cedido. De mala gana dejé a un lado lo de tener un bebé para salvar mi matrimonio. Fuimos a terapia de pareja y ambos trabajamos para reavivar nuestra vida sexual juntos. Aunque con el tiempo y con una mejor disposición mental; una más sana, tal vez podríamos intentarlo después de un tiempo. Pero él simplemente no hablaba del tema.

―Así es ―estuvo de acuerdo―, pero creo que necesitamos más tiempo.

―¿Cuánto más? ―pregunté.

―Bella ―dijo mi nombre con tensión. Como si fuera una niña―. Ya terminé de hablar de esto. Es tu dinero, haz lo que quieras con él, pero no te lo gastes planeando un bebé en algún momento cercano porque no es _mi _plan.

Fruncí el ceño, mi corazón se hundió más en mi pecho.

―Bien ―murmuré―. Tengo que irme.

―No cuelgues molesta conmigo.

―No estoy molesta ―mentí―. Solo cansada. Te llamaré mañana.

―¿Cuánto tiempo te dio el señor Shelton?

―Dijo que podía quedarme hasta el lunes si quería.

―¿Al menos vas a ir a mirar el lugar antes de decirles que quieres vender tu parte?

―No lo sé. Supongo que debería. Te contaré mañana. ―Sabía que estaba siendo cortante con él, pero no podía evitarlo.

―Te amo ―murmuró.

―También te amo.

Después de colgar la llamada, arrojé mi teléfono lejos de mí, hasta los pies de la cama como si al hacerlo estuviera de alguna forma lastimando a Mike. Sentándome, tomé mi bolso y rebusqué dentro. Saqué el sobre y el folleto y coloqué el sobre encima de mi mesa de noche. No estaba lista para leerlo todavía. Abriendo el folleto, lo leí una vez más, encontrando dos errores de gramática. Aparentemente saltar de aviones no requiere buena gramática. ¿Cómo podían entregar estas cosas así? Se veía completamente poco profesional. Golpeteé un dedo en mi pierna mientras miraba mi teléfono. No podía negar que tenía curiosidad. La razón por la que se me dejó este negocio no era buena, pero no todos los días una chica heredaba medio negocio de paracaidismo. Tal vez debería ir a verlo. ¿En qué podría lastimar? Podría superar mi miedo a las alturas y saltar. Probablemente. Tal vez. Esperaba. Cerrando el folleto, encontré el número en la parte de atrás y marqué.

Sonó cuatro veces y arrugué los labios. ¿Cómo demonios funcionaba este lugar? En el quinto tono una profunda voz respondió.

―Sky High.

Frunciendo el ceño, dije:

―Mmmm hola. Me gustaría programar un salto.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó con simplicidad. A juzgar por su profunda y altiva voz, me imaginé algún tipo gigante al otro lado de la línea. Entonces me pregunté _¿podría ser Edward Cullen? _

―¿Hay algo disponible para mañana?

―Síp. A las nueve de la mañana. Necesito la información de su tarjeta de crédito para cargar el depósito. Si no viene, nos quedamos con el depósito.

Después de rebuscar en mi bolso, encontré mi billetera y le di mi nombre y el número de mi tarjeta de crédito.

―Use pantalón y zapatos cómodos; las zapatillas deportivas son mejor. Llegue veinte minutos antes para llenar el papeleo.

―Bien.

―Hasta luego. ―La línea se cortó y arrojé el teléfono de nuevo a la cama. Estaba menos que impresionada por quien sea que estuviera al teléfono. ¿Qué tal un poco más de amabilidad? Idiota. ¿Cómo demonios estaban consiguiendo clientes con esas respuestas telefónicas? Tal vez vender _era _mi mejor apuesta.

Recostándome en la cama, miré al techo, una gran guerra se desarrollaba en mi interior. Mi vida no estaba ni de cerca donde pensé que estaría. Pensé que tendría una familia ahora. Pensé que estaría _felizmente _casada. Pensé tantas cosas. Cerrando los ojos, hice la preocupación a un lado, diciéndome que mañana sería otro día.

**Edward**

Estaba en la oficina cuando ella entró, toda frágil de aspecto, y con su cabello rubio atado en un moño. Era ardiente de una manera sutil. La miraba por encima del monitor de vídeo mientras sostenía su chaqueta delante de ella y examinaba las imágenes en la pared. ¿_Por qué estaba retorciendo su cara cuando miraba las fotos mías? _Quería asesinar a James por programarla tan temprano. Si hubiéramos tenido a más de un cliente con el que tratar, habría sido comprensible, pero programar a una persona para saltar a esta hora, era un desperdicio de dinero y lo más importante, de _mi _tiempo. Pero por el lado positivo, esto era una gran oportunidad para ver a James en acción. He vivido para esta mierda.

Sentado en mi andrajosa silla de oficina, apoyé los pies encima de la mesa y observé.

**Bella**

No había nadie al frente cuando entré. Decidí esperar unos minutos antes de llamar en la parte posterior. Al menos, su mal servicio al cliente, me permitió la oportunidad de revisar un poco el lugar**. **Sosteniendo mi chaqueta fuertemente en mi abdomen para ocultar mis manos temblorosas, examiné las fotografías en la pared. La mayoría estaban torcidas. Varias estaban deformadas en el interior del marco. Las paredes eran de color blanquecino, con manchas al azar, aquí y allá. El lugar era una pocilga.

―Señora ―me llamó una voz con acento grave. Cuando me volví, mis cejas se elevaron en sorpresa temporal, pero rápidamente discipliné todas mis facciones. Un duende, es un maldito duende _mierda… _no se supone llamarlos así**. **¿Una persona pequeña? Sacudí la cabeza mientras trabajaba duro para no mirarlo fijamente. No quiero mirar boquiabierta no es como que pensase menos de él o algo, porque él era pequeño. Quería mirarlo con respeto, sin embargo no parece demasiado molesto. Su espeso, oscuro bigote no se ajustaba exactamente con el cabello rubio, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un mono, parecido a lo que se ve en una película como _Top Gun_, solo que diminuto.

―Um. ―Me aclaré la garganta―. Hola. Soy Bella. ―Bajé mi mano derecha y la suya pequeña la aceptó, antes de curvarla ligeramente para besarla. ¿Era de verdad? Él solo había besado mi mano ¿Qué demonios?

―Mi nombre es Marcello. Seré tu instructor.

_Disciplina tus rasgos. Disciplina tus rasgos**. **_¿Mi instructor? ¿Cómo este hombre, que era significativamente más pequeño que yo, sería al que estaría atada al saltar del avión? Mi ritmo cardíaco se multiplicó por diez.

―Ahora, te digo esto ―continuó, hablando inglés chapurreado en su grave acento―. Yo, el mejor saltador que has visto.

_Oh Dios mío. Él está hablando en serio. ¿Se supone que debo saltar de un avión con él? Mierda. _

Mi boca se abrió para protestar, ¿Pero cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas? ¿Cómo podría salir de esta, sin ofenderlo por completo? _¿No te parece que eres un poco pequeño para mí?_, no acababa de sonar bien.

―Ahora, ven aquí. ―Señaló el espacio delante de él, donde ahora estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. De mala gana obedecí, mientras me devanaba los sesos por una salida. ¿Dolor de estómago? Sí, podría decir que los nervios llegaron a mí eso debería funcionar.

―Señor, creo que tal vez no estoy preparada para esto. Estoy aterrorizada de las alturas y no me estoy sintiendo bien de repente. Tal vez voy a venir otro día.

―Ohhhh ―pronunció con una risa profunda mientras quitó mi abrigo de mis manos y lo arrojó sobre la mesa detrás de él―. Estarás bien, lo prometo. Marcello nunca perdió a su saltador todavía.

―Pero

―No hay peros. ―Agitó su pequeño dedo regordete hacia mí―. ¡Hoy, vivimos! ―Exclamó―. Ahora, ponte esto. ―Él me tiró algo y después de que lo sacudí, me di cuenta de que era un mono―. Adelante ―insistió Marcello.

Mi cerebro estaba gritando _"Huye_", sin embargo mi cuerpo siguió moviéndose junto con todo, incapaz de detenerse. Puse una pierna por encima de mi zapato, y luego el otra, hasta que logré poner mis brazos.

―Ven, déjame ayudarte ―dijo Marcello al tiempo que cogía un taburete de la barra de la esquina y lo arrastró, poniéndolo delante de mí**. **Torpemente, intentó subir, hasta que finalmente, exasperado por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer en el asiento y me miró.

―¿Te importaría darme una mano aquí, señora?

Sin pensarlo, corrí a ayudarlo, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo eleve hacia arriba. Él era sorprendentemente pesado para su tamaño. Una vez que estaba de pie en el taburete, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y se ajustó el cuello de su traje con la otra.

―Gracias. ―Asintió―. Ahora, es tu turno. ―Comenzó a abotonar mi traje mientras estábamos cara a cara; conmigo en el suelo, él en el taburete―. Bien. ―Tomó mis hombros y me giró, así mi espalda estaba hacia él―. Cuando estemos allá arriba en el ―su fraseología a la deriva― el ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa? ―murmuró para sí.

―¿El avión? ―chillé, el pánico ahogándome.

―Aw, eso, sí, el avión. Soy tan estúpido. ―Se rió―. Cuando estemos allá arriba, iré detrás de ti y comenzaré a engancharnos juntos.

―¿No estaremos enganchados juntos antes de entrar en el avión?

―Oh no. ―Se rió con altivez―. Eso sería incómodo. Eres una bella dama lo haría siendo un hombre como tú dices difícil.

Mi boca se abrió, pero él continuó, en voz alta, impidiéndome expresar mi objeción.

―Ahora, señora, sé que dices que estás nerviosa, pero he hecho esto muchas veces.

―¿Cuántas veces? ―pregunté, di la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Oh, muchas ―me aseguró con una sonrisa brillante―. Por lo menos dos veces.

―¿Qué? ―grité. Eso fue todo. Ya lo había hecho. Ya no podía fingir más, por el motivo de posiblemente no ofenderlo. Una campana desde la parte posterior, sonaba altísimo y Marcello sacudió sus manos**. **

―¿Me ayudas, por favor? ―preguntó―. Apagaré la alarma.

Envolvió sus cortos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo levanté del taburete, colocándolo sobre sus pies en el suelo.

―Espera aquí. Vuelvo. ―Él corrió por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior en una habitación y unos segundos más tarde la alarma se apagó. Mi pecho

encogiéndose con ansiedad. _Todo va a estar bien, Bella, _me dije**. **Me quedé mirando al frente, las manos en puños a los lados, y me dije para solo marcharme. ¿Y qué si toman el depósito? No había manera de que pudiera saltar de un avión con ese pequeño hombre. _A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos... _

―Vuelvo por ti, señora ―dijo Marcello mientras regresó por el pasillo.

Cargaba algo pesado detrás de él, pesaba tanto que se detuvo cada pocos segundos para ajustar su agarre. _Ah, mierda_. Finalmente, puso un buen agarre en el elemento gigante y vino hacia mí, la cosa que estaba arrastrando dando tumbos detrás de él. Cuando llegó, dejó caer las correas y puso las manos en sus caderas, trabajando duro para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunté, señalando sobre lo que arrastró.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta, con las manos todavía en las caderas, y en su profundo acento respondió:

―Eso es el paracaídas.

Mis ojos se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de sobresalir fuera de mis orbitas. Había tenido suficiente. Esto terminó. Frenéticamente, desabroché mi traje y empecé a quitármelo. No podía salir lo suficientemente rápido.

―¿Qué pasa, señora?

―Lo siento, pero creo que voy a tener que volver otro día ―gruñí mientras luchaba por conseguir sacar el traje sobre mis zapatillas de deporte.

―Está bien, James ―dijo otra voz, causando que sacudiese la cabeza en alto―. Creo que has ido demasiado lejos. ―Y allí estaba él. Edward Cullen en carne y hueso. Viéndose más guapo en persona que en sus imágenes.

―Ellos nunca llegan tan lejos. Ella es una verdadera joya. ―El hombre cuyo nombre era aparentemente James rió en voz no muy acentuada, y su pequeño pero varonil rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. De hecho, reconocí su voz. Él era el chico que respondió el teléfono el día anterior. Me había imaginado un gigante en el otro extremo de la línea, ciertamente no a "Marcello", o a James, o a quienquiera que fuese.

Me quedé mirándolos fijamente, todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No era un idiota. Al parecer, el pequeño hombre me había jugado una broma, pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad? Este era un negocio, por el amor de Dios. No haces cosas así a tu clientela.

Edward miró a su portapapeles y levantó una página, aparentemente leyendo sobre algo, pero podía ver desde donde estaba, que era solo una hoja en blanco de papel de la impresora.

―Estas

―Severamente molesta ―respondí con sarcasmo―. ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ―pregunté, mirando directamente a James.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás ligeramente. ¿Era yo la primera persona en enfrentarme a él sobre sus "chistes"?

―Sí ―resopló―. En realidad, lo creo.

Dando un paso hacia él, miré hacia abajo, mi mirada ardiendo en la suya.

―Dime, pequeño hombre, ¿te gusta utilizar tu baja estatura como una muleta para que la gente pueda identificarse contigo? ¿O el ser siempre desafiado verticalmente te da un pase libre para comportarte como un enorme payaso?

Miró hacia mí.

―¿Disculpe? ¿Verticalmente desafiado?

―Oh. ―Aspiré―. Por favor, comprende que cualquier empatía o norma políticamente correcta que mantuve hace un minuto atrás, se ha ido. Eres un pequeño pedazo de mierda que piensas que es gracioso bromear con los clientes confiados que están probablemente ya nerviosos como el infierno, haciéndoles pensar que están haciendo paracaidismo en tándem con un hombre demasiado pequeño para hacerlo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo? ―Cruzando sus brazos, inhalo profundamente.

―He tenido una vida de chistes actuando sobre mí, señora. Creo que la gente común-y-corriente puede manejar unos minutos del mismo.

―Bueno, suponiendo que esas personas eran medianas, altas, o bajas, todavía eres un idiota ―dije sin rodeos. Mirando hacia arriba a Edward, le dije―: ¿Y tú eres el propietario, supongo?

―Ese sería yo ―confirmó.

―¿Tolerarás esto?

―La vida es demasiado corta, señora. Aligéralo. Fue solo una broma. Te diré que ―habló en voz baja―. Saltas de forma gratuita hoy.

Bajé la cabeza, tratando de calmarme. Este era el negocio más mal manejado, que jamás había visto. ¿Tenían a los empleados gastando bromas a los clientes, sin modo de portarse en absoluto, nadie para saludar a la gente cuando entraban, y ahora estaban ofreciendo un salto gratis por ofenderme?

―Claro ―estuve de acuerdo, mis ojos amplios, indicando mi molestia―. Hagamos esto.

**Edward**

No había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejamos la oficina. Condujimos por separado al aeródromo. Cada vez que hablaba con ella, simplemente asentía en reconocimiento. Incluso cuando subimos al avión y le presenté a Billy, nuestro piloto, ni siquiera lo saludó. Mierda, seguro estaba muy dolida. Quiero decir, seguro era un bombón, pero tenía un aire en ella que no me gustaba mucho, como si fuera mucho mejor que yo. Lo que sea. Bellamente tenía un palo en su culo y le faltaba sentido del humor. No era la primera en enfadarse por una pequeña broma de James, pero normalmente estaban riéndose poco después que se relajaran. Pero no esta mujer; diablos, no. Ni siquiera podía conseguir una sonrisa de ella.

Mientras despegábamos, no podía esperar a acabar con esta mierda, y regresarla a su camino. Cuando llegamos a los 1200 metros de altura, me puse de pie y le grité que hiciera lo mismo. Mientras nos abrochaba juntos, pude sentir cuán tenso y rígido estaba su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente asustada. Dado que el día fue un fiasco y dudé que nos diera buenas críticas o nos trajera algún negocio nuevo, decidí divertirme a su costa, por supuesto.

Inclinándome, puse mi boca cerca de su oreja para que pudiera oírme. Me detuve por un momento, sin estar seguro de porqué estaba tan aturdido por su aroma. Olía a lino limpio; como cuando mi abuela colgaba mi ropa en las cuerdas en un día caluroso de verano. Siempre he amado ese olor, tan puro y fresco.

―¿Estás asustada o algo? ―logré gritar sobre el ruido.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. _Oh sí, estaba aterrada. _

―Bueno, yo lo estoy ―confesé falsamente, escondiendo la sonrisa detrás de una seria fachada. Me observó por encima de su hombro con una gran mirada cuestionadora―. Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar ―continué cuando supe que tenía toda su atención―. Quiero decir el paracaídas podría fallar al abrirse. Podría tener un infarto en medio del aire. Podríamos aterrizar mal y rompernos las piernas. Nunca se sabe. ―La miré pensativo.

Giró su cabeza hacia delante y la sentí inhalar mientras su espalda se empujaba contra mi pecho. Sonriendo para mis adentros, revisé las hebillas una vez más y me puse el casco. Siempre hay riesgos envueltos en un salto, pero sabía que estábamos seguros. Sólo quería bromear con ella una vez más.

―Bien, voy a abrir la puerta y quiero que saques tus pies a esa escalera de ahí, las manos van aquí. ―Cogiendo sus manos, las puse encima de las correas en su hombro―. Cuando te lo diga, vas a empujarte de la plataforma y mantén tus manos ahí hasta que te diga que lo dejes ir. Tus piernas tienen que estar entre las mías y.

―No puedo hacerlo ―soltó mientras empujaba atrás, lejos de la puerta. Mientras empujaba, dolor subió por mi espalda mientras luchaba para impedir que nos hiciera caer.

―Cálmate ―gruñí―. Todo está bien. ―_Reina del drama_.

―No puedo hacerlo ―insistió, el pánico en cada una de sus palabras.

―Prometo que

―Jodidamente no voy a saltar ―siseó, interrumpiéndome. Elevando mis manos arriba, empecé a desabrocharla.

―No vamos a saltar, Billy. Llévanos abajo ―grité por encima del ruido del motor. Una vez que estuvo libre de mí, se sentó, empujando las rodillas a su pecho y mirando hacia la nada. Qué jodido desperdicio de día. El jodido salto era gratis. _Vamos, mujer_.

Cuando aterrizamos, salió del avión, se quitó el traje y lo dejó arrugado en el suelo. Aparentemente también era un sirviente. Mientras iba a su auto, ni siquiera se molestó en decir adiós o gracias o jódete. Simplemente se fue.

―Odio verla irse, pero amo verla irse ―murmuró Billy

Mirándole, sonreí.

―Eres un sucio hombre viejo, Billy.

Sonrió de vuelta, formándose las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

―Me han llamado peores cosas. ―Mientras Bella cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su auto y encendía el motor, señalé―: Te comería vivo.

―No ―contradijo Billy―. Una mujer como ella sólo necesita un hombre que aprecie su espíritu.

―¿Es "espíritu" una palabra clave para idiota?

Resopló riendo.

―A veces les gusta dejar las riendas.

―Billy. ―Reí―. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, viejo?

Me palmeó en la espalda, sacándome el aire,

―Necesita gobernar el mundo, chico, pero precisa de un hombre que la pueda gobernar.

Resoplé. _Cuán equivocado estaba_.

―Seguramente castraría al hombre que intentase gobernarla.

La boca de Billy mostró una media sonrisa.

―Edward, a pesar de todas las mujeres con las que has estado y todos los lugares a los que has ido, en serio que no sabes mucho del sexo opuesto.

―Sé lo suficiente ―argumenté mientras desabrochaba mi traje de saltar―. Y sé que es una puritana que necesita follar. ―La mujer era una completa aguafiestas.

―Tú ves una puritana. Yo veo una mujer esperando ser liberada.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Reí―. ¿Viste todo eso en quince minutos que estuviste con ella?

―Sí.

―Está bien, Billy. Estaré de vuelta en una hora y te prometo que esta vez saltaremos.

* * *

**hola a todas perdon por no haber actualizado el miercoles pero es que me quede sin luz pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo, sobre cuantos capitulos tendra la adaptacion no sabria decirles ya que tiene capituls cortos el cual los voy juntando para hacerlos largos como este capitulo es sobre cmo se conocieron Edward y Bella hace 13 años atras mientras vamos avanzando veremos por que a Bella le dejaron el negocio y que pasara con Nessi, espero con ansia saber que les parecio a todas el capitulo nos vemos el lunes con capitulo nuevo.**

**Tambien les invito a leer "Pacto de hermanos" que esta en el blog en la pagina y grupo de Facebook podran encontrar las actualizaciones de las adaptaciones espero le den una oportunidad y comenten que les parece la adaptacion del blog.**


	3. Chapter 3

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Presente**

**Edward**

Sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa al aparecer sin avisar. Parece como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma

―¿Dónde está el saludo profesional? ―bromeo. Estoy intentando hacerla enojar, tanto como el anuncio de su estúpida reunión lo hizo conmigo. Mierda. Aún estoy enojado. Y la Bella que recuerdo pondría los ojos en blanco y me mandaría a la mierda. Pero no lo hace. Solo se queda mirándome, con su boca ligeramente abierta. Dos personas, clientes supongo, están sentadas a la mesa de la esquina haciendo el papeleo, mientras Bella y yo mantenemos contacto visual.

―¿Quién está listo para saltar hoy? ―pregunta un acento profundamente español.

Un segundo después, Marcus dobla en la esquina, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, bigote negro. Su traje de buceo está cubierto de banderas mexicanas y su diente delantero cubierto de oro. Sacudo la cabeza, sonriendo. Puedo ver que realmente mejoró su juego desde que me fui. Tan pronto como voltea su cabeza hacia mí, su sonrisa se desvanece y dirige su mirada hacia Bella.

―Edward ―entona en su voz normal―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ―Aclara su garganta y extiende su mano para estrechar la mía. Miro su mano y frunzo mis labios.

―No quiero estrechar tu mano. ―La alejo con un golpe y su cabeza se mueve ligeramente, sorpresa cruzando por su rostro―. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ―Hago una mueca. James es _mi _mejor amigo. No nos estrechamos las manos―. Ven y dame un abrazo, hombre. ―Lo atrapo en un abrazo de oso y lo levanto, apretándolo.

―Mis costillas ―gime y lo aprieto más fuerte. Cuando lo bajo, su rostro está tan rojo como un tomate y jadea por aire.

―Te has vuelto un poco débil desde la última vez que te vi, viejo amigo ―bromeo―. Supongo que es la vejez lo que te ha hecho eso.

―Soy dos años menor que tú ―responde de mal humor―. También soy casi un metro más bajo que tú y aun así tengo una polla más grande.

―James ―chilla Bella mientras me río.

Volviéndose hacia los dos clientes en la mesa, señala.

―Lo siento. Pero es grande.

―Oh por Dios. ―Bella suspira―. Déjame terminar con Sam y Paul aquí. ―Bella se escabulle por el pasillo y James y yo nos movemos al pequeño sofá en la entrada.

―Sigue muy tensa ―comento mientras nos sentamos.

―Tiene sus razones ―dice James y mis cejas se fruncen. ¿La está defendiendo? Eso es nuevo. Se odiaban cuando me fui.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―pregunto sarcásticamente.

―Edward ―dice James, con su mirada fija en la pared―. Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo.

―Y todavía estaría fuera si ella no me hubiera dejado sin dinero ―agrego.

James resopla y sacude la cabeza.

―Era la única manera para hacer que regresaras a casa.

―¿Y por qué tenía que volver a casa?

Coloca sus pequeñas manos en su rostro y frota unas cuantas veces.

―Porque

―James ―lo llama Bella, interrumpiéndolo mientras lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos―. Creo que necesitamos tener lista la camioneta para nuestro salto.

No he saltado en meses y la idea volver a hacerlo, trae una pequeña sonrisa a mi rostro.

―Tal vez podría saltar, también. ―Me levanto y comienzo a dirigirme a la parte de atrás, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de pasar a Bella, ella coloca una mano firme en mi pecho, deteniéndome. _Aquí vamos_. Sabía que tan pronto como dijera que saltaría, le daría un ataque de histeria por eso.

―Te conseguiré un traje ―me dice―. Quédate aquí.

La miro fijamente mientras gira dirigiéndose por el pasillo, parpadeo varias veces, preguntándome qué está pasando. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la idea de que saltara.

―Está bien. ―Resoplo y me volteo hacia James―. Qué demonios está pasando con ―Mi oración se detiene cuando me doy cuenta que James está mirando, por la gran ventana hacia el estacionamiento, donde una pareja de adolescentes están sacando, lo que parece ser, el equipo de una cámara de una camioneta. Una morena bonita en jeans ajustados, con una camisa verde y una gorra negra, que movía con su mano varias veces, está indicándole a los otros que se apuren. Rápidamente, sus dos amigos recogen todo y uno de ellos cierra la puerta de la camioneta.

―¿Quiénes son esos?

―No lo sé ―dice James, simplemente. Segundos después, la burbujeante morena entra, olvidándose de sostener la puerta para sus amigos.

Observa el lugar lentamente, asintiendo para ella misma hasta que su mirada se detiene en mí.

―Mierda ―jadea. Mirando de vuelta a sus amigos, quienes acaban de entrar, chilla―. Es él. ―Apunta un fino dedo hacia mí―. Es Edward Cullen.

Ambos chicos ponen su mirada en mí, y sus ojos se amplían cuando se dan cuenta de que es cierto.

―De ninguna manera ―dice el chico alto con cabello enmarañado.

La morena me da una gran sonrisa y doy un paso atrás. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

―Sr. Cullen, soy Rosalie Hale. Voy a Redford High. ―Luego, señalando con su pulgar sobre su hombro, apunta a sus amigos y añade―: Y ellos son Emmett y Jacob, mi equipo. ―Estoy confundido. ¿Por qué hay chicos de la escuela secundaria local aquí?

―Sí, qué tal si apagas esa cámara ―le digo al que ella indicó como Emmett, quien está sosteniendo una cámara sobre su hombro grabando nuestra conversación. Rosalie mira a Emmett y le asiente, diciéndole que lo haga. Emmett pone los ojos en blanco, pero pone la cámara a un lado.

―Apágala ―le ordeno. Con un gruñido como protesta, la apaga―. Buen chico, Emmett. ―Aplaudo.

―¿Tu nombre realmente es Emmett? ―pregunta James, con las manos en sus caderas mientras mira al trío con expresión firme.

El chico llamado Emmett mira hacia abajo, y luego hecha la cabeza hacia atrás como si acabara de notar a James.

―Mierda ―exclama Emmett―. Eres un enano. ―Inmediatamente, Rosalie se voltea y lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza―. Auch ―se queja. Niños.

―No lo llames así, Emmett. ―Luego mira a James, y le sonríe brillantemente―. Prefieren ser llamados personas pequeñas ―añade.

―O sólo personas―responde James.

―Me disculpo por él ―continúa Rosalie, ignorando a James y a Emmett―. No es la persona más lista.

―Lo siento ―intervengo―. ¿Rosalie?, ¿verdad?

―Sí, Sr. Cullen, y tengo que decir que soy una gran fan. ―Da un paso más cerca de mí extendiendo una mano, pero cuando cruzo mis brazos la deja caer―. Hemos visto cada vídeo en YouTube de tus trucos. Eres un hombre asombroso.

―Y, eso probablemente significaría algo para mí si fueras legal, cariño, pero viendo que no lo eres, saltémonos tu mediocre intento de halagar mi vanidad. ¿Qué quieren? ―Han pasado años desde que he sido reconocido o entrevistado. Gran parte de eso probablemente que tenga que ver con el hecho de que he estado viviendo en otros países los últimos veinte años, pero eso no es todo. Mis días de gloria han quedado atrás, mi legado se desvaneció.

Rosalie asiente, comprendiendo que no soy susceptible a los halagos.

―Estoy aquí por _Buscando desesperadamente a Eddi._

―¿Qué? ―pregunto, frunciendo mis cejas por la confusión.

―El anuncio de Craigslist. ―Sin ver, extiende una mano y chasquea sus dedos. Jacob salta inmediatamente y saca un papel de su mochila, dándoselo a ella. Mientras lo tomo, James arrebata el papel de su mano y se aleja.

―Miren niños, acaba de llegar a la ciudad ―interrumpe James―. Por qué no llaman mañana, y quizás él tendrá tiempo para hablar con ustedes.

―¿Nessi está aquí? ―pregunta Rosalie, estirando su cuello para ver por encima de mi hombro, hacia el pasillo.

―¿Nessi? ―pregunto―. ¿Quién rayos es?

La expresión de Rosalie cae en una mirada de confusión mientras me mira. Luego mira a James.

―¿Aún no sabe sobre el anuncio o Nessi?

―Tienen que irse. Ahora ―interrumpe Bella mientras arremete―. Este es un negocio, y si no están aquí para saltar en paracaídas entonces no hay razón para estar aquí.

―Libertad de prensa, señora ―bromea Emmett, pero se aleja cuando Bella da un paso hacia él. La mujer tiene una mirada asesina que podría acobardar a un oso pardo. No lo culpo.

―Imagino que se están saltando la escuela ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

Los tres se miran entre ellos, pero Rosalie, la más atrevida del equipo, se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente. Quiero sonreír un poco porque de cierta manera me recuerda a Bella.

―A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios para conseguir una historia ―responde―. Como Tom Brokaw en Bagdad.

―Bueno niña, esto no es Bagdad y puedes estar segura de que no eres Tom Brokaw ―anuncia James mientras me mueve para conducirlos hacia la puerta.

― ¿Y si no nos vamos? ―pregunta Emmett, de pie firmemente.

―Puedo lucir pequeño, niño, pero puedo patearte el trasero ―amenaza James, señalando con su dedo a Emmett―. Tengo la estatura perfecta para darte un cabezazo justo en las bolas.

―Somos menores de edad ―afirma Rosalie― No puedes tocarnos.

Volteándose hacia Bella, James le da una mirada antes de caerse, aterrizando sobre su trasero. Aúlla de dolor mientras se agarra el estómago y rueda hacia un lado.

―Acaba de patearme, Bella. ¿Has visto esa mierda?

Corriendo hacia James, Bella se arrodilla y actúa como si lo estuviera revisando. Luego mira al trío.

― ¿Cómo pudieron patear a este pobre hombre inocente?

―No le hicimos nada ―lloriquea Rosalie mientras James se queja más fuerte.

―Crimen por odio ―grita él, sacudiendo una mano y apuntando un dedo hacia ellos, solo para llevarlo de nuevo a su estómago, fingiendo dolor.

― ¿Cómo pudieron patear a este pequeño hombre? ―Bella se levanta, su tono molesto―. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!

Los tres tienen sus bocas abiertas por la conmoción, pero después de un momento Rosalie sonríe un poco y resopla, dándose cuenta de que fueron derrotados. Levantando la barbilla, le hace señas a Emmett y a Jacob para irse.

―Volveremos ―advierte.

― ¿Por qué? ―grita James dramáticamente, con su rostro rojo y una profunda voz por la emoción―. ¿Así pueden terminar conmigo? ¿No me han torturado lo suficiente?

La campana de la puerta tintinea mientras los tres salen. James se levanta y los observa, y Bella permanece arrodillada a su lado. Cuando finalmente se miran el uno al otro, ambos sonríen ampliamente y James la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―pregunto incrédulo. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos niños?

―Esa fue una actuación fenomenal ―responde James mientras hace una reverencia.

―Te equivocaste de profesión ―lo halaga Bella.

―Sí, bueno, pero el mundo del paracaidismo me necesitaba más.

― ¡Mierda! ―Alguien jadea y todos volteamos para ver a la mujer, esperando para saltar, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel, viendo de él a mí y viceversa. James debió haber tirado el papel que Rosalie había tratado de darme y esta mujer lo agarró―. Eres su padre.

La habitación queda en silencio hasta que me río.

―No tengo un hijo, señora.

La mujer me ignora y mira a Bella.

― ¿No eres la mamá de Nessi?

Desvío mi mirada a Bella, quien está parada como una estatua, parpadeando rápidamente. Cuando Bella no responde, el novio de la mujer se levanta y agarra el papel.

―Cariño no creo que nada de esto sea de nuestra incumbencia.

Mientras él le entrega el papel a James, la mujer se disculpa.

―Lo siento tanto. No debí Es sólo que, con esto estando en internet y en las noticias

― ¿Qué hay por todo internet y en las noticias? ¿Alguien va a decirme qué demonios está pasando? ―digo, elevando mi voz y mi frustración por las nubes. Ha sido como un maldito zoológico aquí esta mañana y ya estoy cansado. Solo quería reunirme con Bella y enojarla hasta el punto en que me daría mi dinero y nunca me pidiera venir a una reunión anual. No me inscribí para esas interpretaciones.

―Mamá. ―Una pequeña voz interrumpe, y todos volteamos al final del pasillo, donde está una pequeña niña usando pantalón negro de yoga y un suéter. Su cabeza esté envuelta en una bufanda morada. Es delgada y pálida, pero sus ojos algo en ellos me tiene atrapado, y no puedo dejar de mirar.

―Nessi. ―Bella suspira y se apresura hacia ella―. Se suponía que estabas descansando.

―Sonaba como si James estuviera herido. Estaba preocupada ―responde la chica mientras Bella trata de llevarla de regreso por el pasillo.

―Estoy bien, chiquita. No te preocupes ―le asegura James―. Regresa a la cama.

A pesar de que Bella empuja suavemente a Nessi hacia atrás, Nessi y yo mantenemos nuestros ojos fijos. Sus ojos_. ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? _Después de un minuto, Bella lo consigue y se las arregla para llevarse a Nessi por el pasillo. La habitación permanece en silencio por un momento hasta que Sam y algún otro chico, que no había conocido antes, salen vestidos, listos para saltar. Sam me da un incómodo saludo mientras mueve su mirada hacia James. James niega rápidamente, indicándole a Sam que no diga nada.

―Tenemos que ir a la pista de aterrizaje ―me dice James―. Deberías quedarte por aquí. Hay muchas cosas que te has perdido desde que te fuiste. ―Luego me entrega el papel y se va.

Ni siquiera puedo leerlo aún. Todavía estoy perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿_Qué pasa con sus ojos? _Busco en mi cabeza, preguntándome por qué se me hacían tan conocidos cuando de repente me golpea.

Son _mis _ojos_. _

Ella tiene mis ojos.

Pero eso es imposible. Estoy paralizado por el asombro. Y miedo. Miro el papel en mi mano y comienzo a leerlo.

_BUSCANDO DESESPERADAMENTE A EDDI. Eres mi padre._

Las palabras parecen mezclarse entre ellas lo que me obliga a dejar de leer. Y antes de darme cuenta, estoy sentado en el sofá apretando fuertemente el papel en mi mano. No puedo obligarme a seguir leyendo. Simplemente no puede ser cierto. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría ser cierto? Porque si es cierto, significa que tengo una hija que ha estado sin un padre durante toda su vida. Significa que Bella la escondió de mí. Simplemente no puede ser cierto. Seguramente ella no me odia tanto como para omitir el hecho de que tenemos una hija. Cuanto más estoy aquí, más pensamientos horribles vienen.

―Edward. ―Bella dice mi nombre con voz débil. Volteando mi mirada hacia ella, traga y sus ojos se amplían. Puede ver lo molesto que estoy.

― ¿Es cierto?

Deja caer su cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Su cabello rubio cae sobre sus hombros, y se encoge ligeramente. No habla, solo asiente.

Me levanto y agarro puñados de mi cabello mientras me paseo de ida y vuelta.

―Entonces, ¿cuántos tiene? ¿Trece?

―Doce ―responde Bella, con voz áspera. Aún no ha mirado hacia arriba.

Reí con desdén.

―Oh, malditamente perfecto, Bella. ¿Me odias tanto como para esconderme a nuestra hija?

Levantando su cabeza, me mira.

―Traté de comunicarme contigo por meses después que nació. No respondiste ni a un correo.

―No reviso esa mierda. Lo sabes.

― ¿De qué otra manera se supone que te contactaría? Ni siquiera tenías un teléfono hasta hace dos años, y la única manera en la que me enteré fue porque Alec me lo contó.

―Bien, cortar mi dinero funcionó. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

―Porque no lo pensé hasta ahora. Y antes no estaba ―Se detuvo como si ahogara por la siguiente palabra.

― ¿Antes no estaba qué, Bella? ―espeto, enfermo por sus espectáculos.

―No estaba muriendo ―me gruñe a través de los dientes.

Me tambaleo un poco hacia atrás. ¿Muriendo? Este día ha sido una mierda de emociones. Primero el ver a Bella, quien inicialmente trajo todos esos viejos sentimientos de necesidad y deseo, y extrañamente el querer estrangularla. Luego, el enterarme de que tengo una hija de la que no sabía. Aún estoy intentando digerir esa. Ahora, ¿mi hija está muriendo? Es demasiado, hasta para un desastre como yo.

― ¿De qué? ―Me las arreglo para decir.

―Leucemia ―responde Bella suavemente.

―Qué hay sobre quimioterapia o.

―Ha pasado por dos rondas ―me interrumpe―. Necesita un trasplante de médula ósea. Incluso con eso, sus probabilidades son pobres, pero es nuestra última esperanza.

― ¿O qué? ―pregunto estúpidamente.

Bella cierra sus ojos e inhala profundamente, haciéndome aguantar la respiración.

―O muere. Hace unos meses dijeron que de seis meses a un año. Ahí fue cuando corté tu dinero. Hay una muy pequeña probabilidad de que seas compatible, y si lo eres Edward.

―Ni siquiera lo digas. ―Levanto mi mano, deteniéndola, y su rostro cae, pasando a ser desesperado. ¿Pensaba que diría que no? ¿Que soy tan bastardo? ―. Haré lo que pueda para ayudar.

Traga fuertemente, su pecho convulsionando mientras intenta mantener sus emociones controladas.

―Gracias.

―Quiero conocerla, Bella ―digo.

Inhalando profundamente, Bella asiente varias veces.

―Sí, está bien. ¿Cena? ¿Esta noche en mi casa?

―Sí, claro ―acepto―. ¿Aún vives en ese agujero? ―bromeo, tratando de aligerar las cosas un poco.

Resopla.

―¿Quieres decir mi casa con carácter? ―bromea de vuelta― Porque si es esa sí, lo estoy.

Río un poco.

―¿Debo llevar algo?

―Edward ―responde, con tono serio―. Es una niña pequeña. No la lastimes. No la hagas encariñarse de ti si sabes que volverás a irte de nuevo.

No sé qué decir. Una parte de mí quiere gritarle y decirle que deje de romperme las bolas y actuar como si fuese algún tipo de imbécil. Otra parte de mí sabe qué tipo de imbécil soy. Pero no completamente. No soy un total imbécil en absoluto. Está bien, tal vez la mitad de uno. Así que respondo sin convicción con un simple:

―Está bien.

―Siete.

―Te veo luego.

* * *

**Bella**

Abro el horno, el humo sale flotando, impactándome en la cara, quemándome los ojos y ahogándome.

―Mierda ―gruño mientras cierro la puerta y lo apago. El detector de humo se dispara chillando, y rápidamente agarro la escoba y lo golpeo hasta que cae al suelo, soltando la batería, la cual desaparece bajo el refrigerador.

―De todas las noches, eliges esta para cocinar ―murmura James antes de tomar de su vino y sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Dejando el detector de humo tirado en el piso, lo ignoro y vuelvo a cortar cubos de pepino para la ensalada.

―Sólo ordenaremos una pizza ―espeto.

Se ríe.

―Nessi estará feliz.

―¿Por qué no trajiste a Angela?

―Tenía que trabajar ―gruñe. Angela la novia china de James que apenas y habla español, trabaja en un club de desnudistas, aunque él prefiere llamarlo un club de caballeros. Supongo que lo hace sentir mejor sobre la situación. Es una joven mujer increíblemente dulce, y por joven, quiero decir joven, es apenas legal para tomar alcohol.

―Estás nerviosa ―señala.

―No lo estoy.

―Sí, sí lo estás. Puedo notarlo.

―¿Cómo?

―Tu maquillaje está todo apelmazado. Y eres demasiado detallista para permitir que eso suceda.

Inmediatamente, suelto el cuchillo, corro al baño del pasillo y me miro en el espejo. Maldición. _¿Me maquillé a oscuras o qué?, _mascullo mientras me froto la mandíbula y el cuello, para difuminar la base. Mientras regreso a la cocina, pongo los ojos en blanco cuando James se ríe detrás de su copa de vino. Idiota.

―Te ves hermosa, Bella ―añade sonriendo débilmente.

―No es por eso. Esto es por Nessi. Swan, Edward es una mierda.

―Aun así te pusiste maquillaje, intentaste preparar la cena, y estás usando un vestido que no he visto desde que Sam se casó.

Mirando mi vestido de verano, suspiro. Tiene razón. Soy ridícula.

―Voy a cambiarme ―exclamé, pero al momento suena el timbre.

―Es hora. ―Deja salir una gran inhalación.

―Gracias por estar aquí esta noche.

Asiente una vez señalando con la mano hacia la sala de estar.

―Después de ti.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta principal después de que el timbre dejara de sonar.

―Nessi ―llamo hacia las escaleras al pasar cerca de estas―. Baja. Ya está aquí. ―Abro la puerta y Edward está de espaldas mirando el jardín del frente con las manos en los bolsillos. Girándose, su mirada se encuentra con la mía antes de bajar por mi cuerpo y volver a subir. La mano con la que sostengo la puerta se tensa cuando la tan familiar sensación me recorre, mis mejillas se calientan y sonrío, tratando de no hacerlo ampliamente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre me miró así; al menos que yo haya notado.

Avanza, un paso, después otro, hasta que está frente a mí. Inclinándose, besa mi mejilla. Mi cabeza retrocede ligeramente; sorprendida por el saludo.

―Bella. ―Su voz era profunda, de todas las formas correctas, haciendo tensar mi vientre.

―Edward ―respondo en un tono tranquilo.

Mira a la izquierda donde todavía sostengo la puerta, luego su mano roza la madera.

―Me alegra ver que la puerta se sostiene ―bromea.

Quiero reírme, y recuerdo ese momento de calor y pasión cuando me presionó contra la puerta y me besó como si jamás hubiera sido besada en mi vida. Pero esa pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza se burla. _Él te dejó, Bella. _

―Entra ―invito, dando un paso atrás para que pudiera hacerlo.

―¡James! ―exclama sonriendo.

―¿Dónde está mi beso en la mejilla? ―bromea James mientras estrechan las manos.

―Estoy guardando el tuyo para después ―replica mientras ríen. Volteándose hacia mí, pasa las manos por su pantalón y deja salir un gran suspiro. Está nervioso. No me di cuenta de que Edward James podía ponerse nervioso―. ¿Está aquí?

―Sí. Está en su habitación. Bajará en un minuto.

―¿Sabe que venía?

―Sí, lo sabe ―respondí―. ¿Estás listo?

―Eso creo.

Cerrando la puerta, me dirijo hacia las escaleras.

―¿Nessi? ―llamo, más fuerte esta vez.

―Estoy aquí ―masculla, y todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la sala de estar. Está escondida detrás del sofá reclinable. La cámara de vídeo en su mano; la luz roja encendida.

―¿Podemos apagar la cámara por un momento, Nessi? ―ruego.

―No está encendida ―miente, como siempre. Pero parece que jamás puedo molestarme con ella por más de un segundo.

―Nessi ―advierto con suavidad.

―Bien ―resopla apagándola. Está usando una de sus bufandas favoritas alrededor de la cabeza; verde y con un ligero diseño floral hecho en rosa, blanco y marrón, fue mía en algún momento. Cambió sus habituales pantalones de yoga y camiseta de rock por una falda negra y un top de color rosa. Era todo un regalo para la vista y no puedo evitar reír. Al menos no soy la única que está muy vestida.

―¿Vienes aquí por favor? ―pedí, extendiendo mi mano. Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente entre Edward y yo antes de moverse a James. Este asintió una vez, haciéndole saber que estaba bien y no tenía nada que temer. Dudosa, rodea la silla reclinable y camina hacia nosotros. Cuando miro a Edward, parece paralizado; sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Su expresión estoica, puede significar cualquier cosa. No discierno si quiere sonreír, vomitar, correr, o abrazarla. Nessi se acerca, acurrucándose a mi lado y bajando la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo―. Nessi ―indico, en voz baja―. Cariño, él es Edward Cullen. Tu padre.

Edward traga con fuerza y pone, lo que asumo, es su mejor sonrisa, pero parece forzada e increíblemente incómoda.

―Hola, Nessi ―saluda mientras extiende su mano para estrechar la de ella. Nessi levanta su cabeza y medio sonríe mientras toma su mano.

―Un gusto conocerte ―contesta.

―Tienes mis ojos ―declara Edward mientras mueve su mirada sorprendida a mí―. Se parece a mí.

―Sí ―murmuro―. Lo sé.

―Pero mucho más bonita ―interrumpe James.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―afirma Edward.

El cuarto se llena de un incómodo silencio, pero James lo rompe diciendo:

―Iré a pedir la pizza.

Mientras se da vuelta para ir a la cocina, Nessi corre detrás.

―¡Quiero de Giovanni's!

La cena transcurre sin problemas incluso aunque estoy increíblemente tensa. Estoy consciente de Edward; si se mueve, lo siento. Prácticamente pierdo la cabeza cuando mira hacia el extremo de la mesa y me sonríe, sus dedos se mueven sobre mis iniciales talladas en la madera, lentamente, como si estuviera tentándome. Hay pocas oportunidades para un silencio incomodo en la mesa porque sigue hablando sobre los lugares en los que ha estado y la gente que ha conocido. Nessi está prácticamente jadeando, con los ojos llenos de asombro. Quiere tanto viajar; ver el mundo. Pero su salud lo impide.

―¿Has estado en China?

―Un par de veces ―contesta antes de morder la pizza―. Tal vez podamos ir juntos. ―Se encoge de hombros. Inserte aquí un silencio incómodo. Nessi se inclina hacia atrás en la silla y sonríe con tristeza. James frunce el ceño y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Es posible que Nessi no vaya a ningún lado. No si Edward no es compatible, e incluso si lo fuera tal vez tampoco.

―¿Quién quiere pastel? ―exclamo, dirigiéndome al mostrador. Necesito un momento para recuperarme, porque no quiero llorar frente a ella.

Edward parece caer en cuenta de su terrible comentario y se Aclara la garganta.

―¿Qué clase de música te gusta, Nessi?

Por los próximos veinte minutos Nessi discute emocionada sobre sus bandas preferidas, terminando con su favorita, _Masters of the V. _Me estremezco en mi interior cada vez que dice el raro nombre de la banda en voz alta.

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de seguir.

―Quiero conocer a Zack, y a todos los chicos de _Masters of the V_, demasiado. Venden unas impresionantes pulseras que tienen el nombre de su éxito del momento, ¡_Lick the Cat_!

Edward frunce el ceño y parpadea un par de veces; sin estar seguro de si escuchó bien.

―Lame el ¿qué?

―Sí ―intervengo, mirando con seriedad a Nessi―. Y le dije que no le permitiría usar tales cosas a menos que este tipo Zack, el cantante principal, se la entregara en la puerta él mismo. ―Nessi tuerce la boca a un lado con un poco de molestia.

―Bueno, creo que me iré a casa ―anuncia James mientras se pone de pie y se frota el estómago un par de veces―. Excelente pizza, como siempre ―bromea, haciéndome una mueca. Tirándole la toalla de la cocina que tenía en las manos, le saco la lengua.

―Edward ―señala―. Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, házmelo saber.

―Claro que sí, amigo. ―Estrechan las manos, James besa a Nessi en la mejilla―. Buenas noches, niña.

―Buenas noches, tío James.

Cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse indicando que James se ha ido, miro a Nessi.

―Nessi deberías alistarte para la cama, cariño.

―Mamáaaa ―se queja.

―Neesssssii ―replico de regreso.

―Quiero hablar más con Edward.

―¿Tal vez podríamos salir mañana si tu mamá está de acuerdo? ―ofrece Edward, mirándome a los ojos.

―¡Me encantaría! ―Nessi prácticamente chilla―. ¿Puedo, mamá?

Mientras los miro a ambos, con sus idénticos ojos marrones observándome, esperando por mi respuesta, no puedo evitar la sensación de miedo que me golpea en las entrañas. _No hago lo de bebés y vallas blancas. _Nessi dice que podría manejar

su rechazo; si eso era lo que le daba, pero viendo su mirada llena de asombro, no estay tan segura. Edward tiene una forma de ser. Es difícil de explicar. Te atrae y algunas veces ni siquiera te percatas de qué ha sucedido hasta que es muy tarde. Así fue como me pasó a mí. ¿Pero y si era sincero? ¿Y si de verdad quería llegar a conocerla? ¿Cómo podría negarle a mi hija, quien podría dejar pronto este mundo trágicamente, la oportunidad de conocer a su padre? Sería un monstruo si lo hiciera.

―Seguro, podemos resolver algo ―respondo con una sonrisa forzada. Nessi sonríe y mira a Edward, quien muestra una sonrisa similar.

Se para y señala:

―Gracias por venir a cenar. De verdad fue un gusto conocerte. ―Entonces estira su frágil mano, Edward la mira, con su expresión en algún punto entre el dolor y la felicidad, antes de tomarla y estrecharla.

―Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para verme, Nessi. Espero que nos conozcamos mucho mejor.

―También yo. ―Girándose hacia mí, se acerca, casi saltando y me abraza―. Gracias mamá, te amo.

―También te amo. ―La aprieto una vez―. Subiré a decirte buenas noches en un momento.

Con una pequeña despedida de mano hacia Edward, sale de la cocina, dejándonos solos a los dos en otro silencio incómodo.

―Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella ―señala finalmente―. Es una niña maravillosa.

―Gracias. Tuve suerte.

Se para y lleva la botella de cerveza a la basura, desechándola.

―¿Y estás bien con que la vea mañana?

Volteándome, coloco las manos sobre el mostrador y toma aire profundamente.

―Estoy tratando de estarlo ―admito―. Pero honestamente tengo miedo.

―¿De mí?

―De ti haciéndola quererte y después marchándote.

Suspira y se mueve a mi lado en el mostrador, inclinándose, mirando en dirección opuesta.

―Lo dije en serio. Quiero conocerla, Bella.

―Por favor ten cuidado con ella, Edward. ―Asiente una vez estando de acuerdo.

―¿Entonces, cómo sabemos si soy compatible?

―Programé una cita para ti. Mañana a las nueve. ¿Vas a quedarte con James? Puedo enviarte la dirección.

―Vaya. Bien, eso fue rápido. ―Suspira―. Aún no estoy seguro de dónde voy a quedarme.

―Bueno nos estamos quedando sin tiempo ―declaro―. He llamado a la oficina diciéndoles sobre la posibilidad de que aparecieras. ―Tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz del cajón y se lo ofrezco―. Escribe tu número aquí. Te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles y te veré allá.

Garabatea su número y después me mira fijamente por un momento. Me pregunto qué ve. ¿A la mujer con quien alguna vez compartió la cama; la joven y determinada Bella? ¿O ve la sombra de la mujer que solía conocer? ¿Puede ver el miedo y la preocupación como un mapa en mi cara?

―Bien, te veré ahí. ¿Y, Bella?

Cruzándome de brazos, pregunto:

―¿Sí?

―Gracias por dejarme venir esta noche. ¿Nessi estará contigo mañana?

―No ―respondo―. Estará con James en su oficina hasta que terminemos.

―Bien. Entonces te veré mañana.

Se aleja del mostrador y lo sigo a la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta mientras sale. Se detiene y pone una mano contra la madera, justo como lo hizo cuando había llegado.

―Esta puerta debería estar en la historia.

Sonrío ligeramente.

―¿Debería?

Baja la mirada un momento antes de observarme de nuevo.

―Creo que ese beso fue la primera vez que pensé en un para siempre. ―Espera, ¿qué? Baja las escaleras del porche y entra en su auto antes de que pudiera expresarlo en voz alta. ¿Dijo eso o me lo imaginé? Cerrando, me inclino contra la puerta y llevo mis dedos a la boca. Puede que haya sucedido hace trece años, pero de pie aquí, recordando, reviviéndolo en mi mente, casi podía sentir el cosquilleo en mis labios. _Y ahí está. _El tirón. Ha pasado sólo un día y ya está atrayéndome.

* * *

**Hola a todas que les pareció el encuentro de Nessi y Edward y al enterarse de la enfermedad.**

**bueno mañana es martes de adelantos así que que habrá adelanto de las dos adaptaciones "Pacto de hermanos" y "hasta que volvamos a enconarnos"**

**nos vemos el miércoles con capitulo nuevo y no se olviden de darse una vuelta por el blog para el capitulo nuevo de la adaptación "Pacto de hermanos"**


	4. Chapter 4

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward**

Después de dejar a Bella, conduzco por los alrededores un rato tratando de digerir la noche. Tengo una hija. Todavía me sorprende cada vez que el pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza. Conduzco por lo que parecen horas, pensando en Nessi y su grave situación, y pensando en Bella y bueno su belleza. Definitivamente se ha conservado bien después de todos estos años. No puedo negar que en los trece años que estuve lejos, me he preguntado por ella; muy a menudo. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más? ¿Había vuelto a su antigua vida en Texas?

Antes de saberlo, estoy estacionando mi camioneta frente a la casa de James y dirigiéndome al interior. Mierda, tengo que descargarme con un amigo. Él mismo se ofreció después de todo. James vive en un apartamento detrás de la oficina, que mi tío le dejó después que murió.

Cuando abro la puerta y entro, me congelo. Hay una pequeña mujer asiática con unas grandes tetas falsas sentada en el mostrador de la cocina. Su cabeza está hacia atrás, su boca abierta, y está gimiendo gemidos _de placer_. El sofá está bloqueando su mitad inferior, pero tenía el vestido bajo, revelando su pecho de gran tamaño, sostenido en un sujetador de encaje morado.

―Bien ―grita en un fuerte acento―. Tan bueno.

La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de mí y sus ojos se abren mientras mueve su cabeza en mi dirección. Procede a escupir palabras, que no entiendo, a un millón de kilómetros por segundo mientras se sube el vestido con una mano y se baja la parte de la falda con la otra. Estoy con las manos en alto, a punto de irme, cuando la cabeza de James aparece por encima del sofá.

―Paul ―gruñe, antes de pasarse el antebrazo por su brillante y húmedo rostro.

―¡Santa mierda! ―Me río―. ¿Estabas haciéndole un oral?

La mujer continúa gritándome, sacudiendo los brazos mientras se gira hacia James y comienza a gritarle.

―Es Edward. ―Intenta explicarle, pero no sirve de mucho. Ella le grita un poco más, luego me grita una vez más antes de salir a zancadas y cerrar la puerta. James, con sus manos en las caderas, rodea el sofá hacia mí. Está sin camisa y tiene el cinturón suelto, con el cabello despeinado.

―Ella era Angela ―informa, con un tono tranquilo bordeado de rabia.

―¿Es tu chica? ―pregunto―. Maldición, hermano. Es sexy.

―¿Y a qué debo esta inesperada visita? ―Ignora mi halago mientras camina hacia el refrigerador y saca una cerveza.

―Dijiste que si necesitaba un lugar para quedarme, te dijera.

―Sí avísame ―repite mientras gira la tapa de la cerveza y la bota en el basurero, fallando por centímetros. Se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de la botella.

―Por eso vine. Estoy avisándote. ―Sonrío.

―¿Alguna vez escuchaste de las llamadas? ―pregunta sarcásticamente.

―Si hubiera sabido que estarías haciéndole un oral a tu chica como si tu vida dependiera de ello, no habría entrado de esa forma.

―Bueno, de ahora en adelante no entres así.

―Anotado.

Hace un pequeño salto en el sofá, con cuidado de no derramar su cerveza, y se retuerce hasta que está cómodo.

―¿Entonces?

―¿Entonces?

―¿Cómo estás? Fue una gran noche para ti.

Con un gran suspiro, apunto al refrigerador y asiente. Tomo una cerveza y regreso para tomar asiento en el otro sofá.

―No puedo creer que no me lo dijera ―admito. Tomo un gran trago de mi cerveza y añado―. Y no puedo creer que _tú _no me lo dijeras, hombre.

Alza la cabeza de golpe, con la frente fruncida con arrugas por la rabia.

―¿Es en serio? ―pregunta.

―Sí. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes fue a buscarme si no podían contactarme?

James se levanta del sofá y deja su botella en la mesa de café con un golpe, haciendo que el líquido se derrame sobre el borde y salpique. Marcha hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola.

―Fuera.

Levanto la cabeza ligeramente.

―¿Qué?

―Me escuchaste. Vete.

―¿Qué mierda, amigo? ¿Por qué?

Camina a la cocina y agarra su camiseta del suelo, poniéndosela.

―Nos dejaste a todos. No sólo a Bella y al bebé en camino. A todos nosotros, sin _ni una _maldita palabra.

―Siempre me he ido sin decir nada ―me defiendo―. Jamás te molestó antes. Y no tenía ni idea de que estaba embarazada.

Rodea el sofá y se para frente a mí.

―Te habías ido por unos meses, un año como mucho. ¡No por trece malditos años, Edward!

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos así que miro la cerveza en mis manos. James podría ser un hombre pequeño, físicamente, pero cuando está molesto, es enorme. Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo cuya opinión sobre mí importa, a mí de cualquier modo. James simplemente resulta ser una de esas pocas. Tomando aire profundamente, exhalo con fuerza y me encojo de hombros ligeramente.

―Lo siento. ―No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo―. Pero si crees que soy tan imbécil, ¿por qué eres mi amigo todavía?

Deja caer su cabeza por un momento y cuando la levanta tiene esta sonrisa en su rostro, una que cualquiera, ya fuera que conociera bien a James o no, puede ver planamente lo que sea que está pensando.

―Nessi.

Algo en la forma en que dice su nombre me golpea con fuerza, provocando que me duela el pecho. Él la quiere. La quiere como un hombre quiere a su hija. La quiere como yo debí haber estado amándola aquí por los últimos doce años. Mi mandíbula se tensa y aprieto los dientes mientras lucho contra el fuego encendiéndose en mi vientre. ¿Qué es esto? _¿Celos? _¿De verdad estoy celoso? Si no pude estar aquí para amar y cuidar a Nessi como su padre, ¿por qué no James? Es mi mejor amigo y una de las mejores personas que conozco. Pero aun así. Odio que haya estado aquí, viéndola crecer mientras que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía.

―Es la cosa más cercana que tengo a una hija propia.

Mierda. Sus palabras son como una descarga en mi pecho que me hace ponerme de pie. Caminando hacia el bote de basura, me bebo el resto de la cerveza antes de tirar la botella en el bote.

―Sí. Tengo que irme ―murmuro con voz áspera provocada por beber tan rápido.

―¿Pensé que te quedabas?

―Bueno, así era, hasta que decidiste anunciar el amigo y padre de mierda que soy.

El rostro de James se arruga y resopla en desacuerdo.

―Un amigo de mierda, sí ―confirma―. No dije nada sobre ser un padre.

―Lo cual es lo mismo que un padre de mierda ―grito―. No estuve aquí, por lo tanto soy un padre de mierda.

―Edward ―comienza, con la voz marcada por la frustración. Se frota la frente con sus cortos dedos―. Lamento lo que te has perdido. En serio. Sólo quise decir que estoy agradecido por el tiempo que tuve con ella.

―¿Crees que eso me hace sentir jodidamente mejor? ―espeto―. ¡Me enteré un día que tenía una hija sólo para enterarme al otro que está muriéndose!

Presiona sus labios con fuerza en una línea plana y asiente una vez. Me escucha.

―Bueno ―dice finalmente―, ahora estás aquí. Haz que valga la pena, Edward.

Abro la puerta principal, más que listo para irme, y me llama.

―Edward. Quédate.

―No te preocupes, James. ―Incluso después de entrar en mi auto rentado, me mira con los brazos cruzados mientras retrocedo en la entrada. Sé que estoy siendo un imbécil. Sé que no es su culpa. Pero tampoco es mi culpa. No me habría ido si lo hubiera sabido. Ahora mismo, es mejor que esté solo. Necesito tiempo para pensar. Así que parece que voy a buscar un hotel barato para pasar la noche.

* * *

**Bella**

Después de su cita, Edward pregunta si podemos hablar por un rato. Me sigue a un pequeño cafetín no muy lejos de la oficina. Ordenamos nuestras bebidas y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa en el rincón más escondido.

Mientras bebe a través de la tapa de plástico blanca, sus rasgos están tensos; sus cejas están fruncidas y sus hombros están elevados por la tensión. Tiene algo en su cabeza, pero decido esperar a que lo diga. No lo presionaré. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que Edward Cullen no puede ser presionado. Mientras tomo mi propio café, lo miro, odiando que los años lo hayan tratado tan bien. Su piel todavía está perfectamente bronceada, dorada incluso, es italiano después de todo, aunque su cabello negro está pintado con el más suave y ligero tono de gris. No puedo entender cómo es posible que se vea mejor con el tiempo, pero así es. Durante los años pasados, cuando he pensado en él, lo imaginé ebrio y luciendo desaliñado; el resultado de una vida de mucho licor, drogas y la vida en un burdel. Supongo que me hacía sentir mejor pensar que él estaba mal.

―¿Qué pasa si no soy compatible? ―empieza.

Aclarándome la garganta, muevo un poco mi asiento.

―No quiero pensar en eso. Pero si pasa, debo debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que esté cómoda y hacerla muy feliz en sus últimos días.

―¿Por qué, Bella? ―pregunta, con su mirada fija en mí.

Me encojo de hombros. Es una pregunta que me he hecho millones de veces.

―Desearía saber la respuesta, Edward. Me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Algunos niños sólo se enferman.

Sacude su cabeza.

―No es eso lo que estoy preguntando.

Lo miro sin expresión mientras mi pecho se tensa. Ahora sé qué está preguntando, pero voy a hacer que lo aclare de todos modos.

―¿Entones qué estás preguntando?

Toma de su café.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste de ella?

Lucho contra urgencia de gritarle. Somos adultos. Bueno, uno de nosotros lo es de todos modos.

―Ya te dije que lo intenté. Muchas veces ―casi grito.

―Sin embargo, no lo intentaste de verdad ―argumenta.

―Sí, lo hice ―mascullo entre mis dientes apretados.

―No, no fue así. No de verdad. Podrías haberme contactado si lo hubieras querido.

Dejando mi taza en la mesa, me inclino hacia adelante, trabajando con fuerza para mantener la voz baja.

―Me dijiste que no hacías el asunto de los bebés y vallas blancas. También me dijiste que no te interesaba el final feliz. Te fuiste, Edward. Te fuiste sin decirle una palabra a nadie y piensas que debería haberme embarcado en una especie de misión a lo largo del mundo para decirte que, yo, una mujer que no querías ni amabas, ¿estaba embarazada de tu bebé? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Edward? ¿Para que pudieras venir a casa y abandonarla a ella también?

―No la habría dejado ―aclara―. Habría vuelto a casa.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―espeto.

―No tenías derecho a ocultármelo ―masculla, apuntándome con su dedo―. Es mi hija también, Bella. ¡Tenía derecho a saber!

―Bueno ahora lo sabes, Edward.

Me mira por un momento antes de inclinarse en su asiento.

―Escucha. Lamento dejarte de la forma en que lo hice. De verdad.

Contengo las lágrimas; lágrimas de rabia. No lloraré enfrente de él no por esto. Quiero decirle lo miserable que fui. Lo devastada que estuve cuando me desperté inocentemente pensando que se había ido temprano, lo devastada que estuve cuando me di cuenta de que se había ido como si el tiempo que pasamos juntos no hubiera significado nada. Ni una maldita cosa. Pero no le diría nada de eso.

―Lo que está hecho, está hecho ―afirmo, en cambio.

―Se parece a ti, ¿sabes?

―No, no es así. ―No estoy de acuerdo―. Se ve exactamente como tú. ―La última parte sale en un susurro.

Sonríe con suavidad.

―Los ojos, claro, pero la nariz y boca son tuyas.

―Tiene tu ferocidad en ella.

Sonríe.

―Y tú descaro. Es muy alegre.

Suelto una risita mientras bajo la mirada a mi taza de café.

―Es maravillosa. Sé que soy parcial, pero de verdad lo es, Edward.

―Quiero conocerla. No voy a irme. Lo prometo.

Me paso la lengua por mis labios resecos y asiento. No estoy segura de creerle, pero ¿qué puedo hacer en este punto? Nessi quiere conocer a su padre. Así que le doy la única respuesta que puedo, rezando que no sea un error.

―Bien.

* * *

**Edward**

Sigo a Bella de regreso a Sky High, y cuando entramos, James está sentado en la mesa en la zona del frente, diminutas gafas en el puente de la nariz, mirando el papeleo. Se inclina hacia atrás en la silla cuando entramos.

―¿Cómo te fue?

―Bien ―contesta Bella mientras se quita su chaqueta de punto. Debajo de eso está usando esa blusa azul sin mangas que se ajusta a su cuerpo. Los vaqueros son muy ajustados, mostrando su trasero, lo que tengo que admitir luce jodidamente impresionante para cualquier mujer, sobre todo porque ella tiene casi cuarenta años. Su cabello recogido en un moño suelto, pequeñas piezas cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Ella es hermosa. No hay duda de eso―. Debería encontrar algo en la próxima semana o dos ―añade. James asiente, con la boca en una línea apretada, plana. Está preocupado, también. ¿Qué pasa si _no _soy compatible?―. ¿Está Nessi en mi oficina?

―Sí. La registré a _PornHub_. Eso debería mantenerla ocupada por unas horas ―dice James, ganando el ceño fruncido de Bella―. ¿Qué? ―pregunta―. Todo lo que puedes ver es anal.

Bella arquea una ceja enojada.

―Ella está mirando _The Goonies _―admite él finalmente.

―Voy a ir a verla y le haré saber que estás aquí ―me dice.

―Gracias por tu tiempo hoy, Bella ―grito detrás de ella. Se da la vuelta, su mirada encontrando la mía, y me da una media sonrisa.

―De nada.

Cuando está fuera de la vista, bajo la mirada hacia James, que todavía está recostado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, observándome.

―Sabes que ella es la única mujer con la que te vi con la que pensé que realmente podrías tener una oportunidad de estar en buenas manos.

―Ella era la única ―corrijo.

―Sin embargo, la dejaste de todos modos.

Froto las manos por mi rostro.

―Tenía mis razones.

―¿Que eran?

―Sin importancia ahora ―espeté―. Ella ha ―_Mierda_. ¿Cómo pregunto esto?

―¿Visto a alguien? ―suministra James.

―Sí ―me quejo, odiando la sonrisa en su rostro.

―No. No con un tipo.

Mis cejas se levantan en sorpresa total, y el alivio corre a través de mí. Sé que soy un idiota para encontrar alivio en el hecho de que no ha estado con nadie desde que me fui, pero lo hago.

―¿De verdad?

James frunce los labios y sacude su cabeza.

―No, Edward. En realidad no ―Resopla antes de comenzar a reír―. ¿De verdad crees que fue célibe durante trece años? ―Y el bastardo se ríe más fuerte.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Eres un jodido idiota.

―Amigo. Ella es una mujer hermosa, exitosa. Por supuesto que ha habido otros hombres ―continúa.

―¿Muchos hombres?

Él sonríe ampliamente y se carcajea un poco más.

―Vaya. Vuelves un día y ya estás desesperado por ella.

―Vete a la mierda. Sólo tienes que responder la pregunta, James.

Se desliza fuera de su silla y empieza a recoger sus papeles.

―Solo algunos a lo largo de los años. Ninguno desde que Nessi fue diagnosticada.

Me siento culpable por siquiera preguntar.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

―Cuatro años.

Asiento; inseguro de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Por un lado, me alegro de que ella no haya estado con muchos hombres. Sé que soy idiota por ello, pero es la verdad. Por otra parte, ha estado cuidando de nuestra hija enferma. Nunca quise que estuviera sola.

―¿Por qué te quedaste, James? ―pregunté finalmente―. Tú la odiabas cuando me fui. Ahora ustedes parecen como los mejores amigos.

Él me mira y suspira.

―Me quedé porque me lo pidió.

Quiero hacer más preguntas, porque, francamente, esa no era una respuesta aceptable. Bella le pidió a James hacer un montón de cosas y él nunca la escuchó. Al menos no dio marcha atrás cuando yo estaba cerca. Pero antes de que pueda ahondar, Nessi viene a toda velocidad por el pasillo y se arroja sobre mí.

―¡Edward! ―Me gusta su coraje.

―Hola, nena. ―Me río mientras la abrazo. La calidez que se extiende a través de mí es extraña, cuando me aprieta. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan conectado con alguien que acabo de conocer?―. ¿Estás lista para pasar el rato hoy?

―¡Por supuesto! ―dice.

Después de despedirnos Bella me da mil instrucciones las cuales nunca recordaré, Nessi y yo nos marchamos.

―Ten cuidado ―me dice Bella en su típico tono serio, cuando estamos a punto de salir del edificio. Y sé que las palabras significan más. No quiere solo que sea cuidadoso mientras estoy fuera con Nessi. Quiere decir que tenga cuidado con Nessi, período, no lastimarla, dentro o fuera.

―Lo haré ―prometo. Y hablo en serio.

* * *

**Bella**

He estado en casa desde las cinco, esperando a que Edward traiga a Nessi. Me envió varios mensajes durante el día, dejándome saber que Nessi estaba bien y que estaría de vuelta para la cena. No es hasta las siete que escucho abrirse la puerta principal y Nessi grita:

―¡Mama!

―Cocina ―grito de vuelta, mientras coloco el último plato sucio en el lavavajillas.

Un momento más tarde, Nessi entra campante en la cocina, su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa enorme. Parece que hoy fue un buen día. Me encanta verla así de emocionada.

―¿Puedo utilizar tu portátil? ―pregunta.

―¿Para qué?

―Edward y yo queremos ver algunas de sus acrobacias en _YouTube_. ―Es entonces cuando Edward entra.

―Le dije que se estaba haciendo tarde y que sería mejor mañana.

―Por favor, mamà ―ruega.

Cerrando el lavavajillas, me río.

―Seguro. Supongo. ―Nessi sale rapidamente, dejandonos a Edward y a mí riéndonos―. Creo que tienes una nueva admiradora.

―Mi _única _admiradora en estos días ―bromea. Desvía la mirada y estrecha los ojos mientras mira el marco de la puerta que conduce a la cocina. Desliza su dedo por el panel, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que guardé los grabados, pero no dice ni una palabra al respecto.

El silencio cae entre nosotros, antes que Edward se acerque al refrigerador y se incliné entrecerrando los ojos, mirando las fotos que Nessi ha pegado en las

puertas. Voy a su lado y cuando apunta a la foto de Nessi y James vestidos como Bonnie y Clyde para Halloween, me río.

―Apuesto que tuvo que rogarle para hacer eso ―resopla Edward.

―En realidad, no lo hizo. Para el resto del mundo, él sigue siendo un imbécil gruñón, pero es diferente con ella. Son como dos gotas de agua.

Edward inclina un poco la cabeza, bajando la mirada por un momento, antes de volver a levantarla. Esta vez, apunta a una foto de Nessi y yo. Es una selfie que Nessi tomó una noche cuando estábamos acostadas juntas en la cama viendo _The Vampire Diaries_. Personalmente, creo que la serie es buena, y ella la ama, así que eso es todo lo que realmente me importa.

―Realmente es hermosa, Bella ―señala. Luego, dirigiendo su oscura mirada hacia mí, añade―: Como tú.

Mis mejillas se encienden con su elogio o tal vez es su mirada sexy, y debo darle la espalda para ocultar mi sonrisa. _Ordena tus cosas, Bella. Él te dejó_.

―¿Van a cenar? ―pregunto, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

―Nos detuvimos y comimos un emparedado en el camino.

―Bien. ―Asiento y me giro, cerrando el lavavajillas.

―¡Tengo el portátil! ―anuncia Nessi mientras regresa corriendo―. ¿Podemos hacer palomitas de maíz, mamá?

Me esfuerzo por ocultar mi falta de entusiasmo. No es que no quiera hacer palomitas de maíz con mi hija. Es solo Cuanto mas cerca estoy de Edward, mas pierdo contacto con la realidad. No puedo volver a enamorarme de Edward James. Simplemente no puedo. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a volver a perderlo. Mi miedo a perder a Nessi, _si _pierdo a Nessi, me matará. No estoy preparada para soportar el abandono de Edward una vez más. _Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Puedes hacerlo por Nessi. _Quiere que me lleve bien con Edward, y eso es lo que planeo hacer por ella.

―Ustedes vayan viendo los vídeos y las tendré listas. ―Logro controlarme después de un momento, forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Si ella se da cuenta, no lo demuestra.

―Vamos, Edward ―llama Nessi. Edward gira hacia mí con una suave y agradecida sonrisa. Antes de seguirla, gesticula: _gracias_.

Asintiendo una vez, los veo salir e inhalo profundamente. _Puedes hacerlo, Bella._

* * *

**Edward**

Llevo un poco más de dos semanas en la ciudad y he pasado tanto tiempo con Nessi como Bella me lo permitió, aunque parece estar bajo mucha tensión, pero creo que es porque estamos a la espera de los resultados para saber si somos compatibles o no. De no ser así estaría devastado. Ella es una niña increíble.

―Aquí mismo. ―Nessi apunta a la página de una revista. Acabo de detenerme en un semáforo en rojo, así que la miro para ver lo que está señalando.

―¿El Corcovado? ―pregunto sorprendido. Corcovado es una montaña en Río de Janeiro, Brasil, con la estatua del Cristo Redentor en lo más alto.

―Brasil sería el número uno en mi lista, bueno además de China ―menciona con entusiasmo, tirando de nuevo la revista en su regazo y mirando hacia abajo a la página.

―Me encanta Brasil ―anuncio.

―Lo sé ―dice―. James me dijo. Esa es una de las razones por las que siempre he querido ir. ―Está rompiendo mi corazón.

Me aclaro la garganta y aprieto el acelerador cuando la luz cambia a verde. No me gusta que haya crecido escuchando hablar de mí por otras personas. Que haya crecido preguntando por mí. Antes de que pueda responder, añade:

―Miraba fotografías de lugares increíbles, y te imaginaba allí. Supongo ―Hace una pausa―. Supongo que me hacía sentir como si te conociera. O tal vez, un poco como si estuviera allí contigo de alguna manera. ―Cuando le doy un vistazo, tuerce su boca y lanza sus ojos de nuevo a la revista―. Eso sonó tan estúpido ―finaliza, vergüenza bañando su rostro.

Suavemente, agarro su pequeña muñeca y le doy un pequeño apretón.

―No, no lo es, Nessi.

―¿Qué se siente estar allí?

―Es hermoso ―le informo―. Puedes ver la selva en un extremo y hermosas playas con agua azul en el otro. La comida es increíble; papayas, plátanos tropicales, mangos.

―¿Es por eso que te gusta? ¿Por la comida?

―Eso es parte de ello. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Fui allí por primera vez cuando tenía diecinueve años, porque un amigo mío me dijo que ahí es donde están las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

Nessi sonríe.

―¿Es eso cierto?

Me río ligeramente.

―Tienen algunas mujeres atractivas. No hay duda de eso.

―¿Más bellas que mamá?

Inhalo y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, pero le contesto con sinceridad.

―No hay ninguna mujer en este mundo como tu madre. Créeme, lo he comprobado.

Nessi mira hacia abajo a la revista de nuevo.

―¿Es allí donde has estado todo este tiempo?

―No. He estado en varios lugares.

―¿Vas a volver? ¿A Brasil, quiero decir?

―Tal vez algún día. Pero en este momento, prefiero estar contigo.

Me mira y me da una sonrisa con poco entusiasmo.

―Tal vez puedas llevarme allí algún día. ―La declaración sonaría esperanzadora si estuviese saliendo de la boca de un niño sano. Pero escucharla decir eso, suena como si supiera que nunca va a suceder. Pero eso no me impide prometérselo de todos modos.

―Me gustaría ―contesto.

Cuando entramos al estacionamiento de la oficina, noto varias camionetas allí, incluyendo una en la que los nuevos chicos reporteros de la escuela secundaria local estaban el otro día. Varias personas merodeaban por allí mientras estacionamos.

―¿Quiénes son ellos? ―pregunta Nessi. No lo sé con seguridad, pero estoy seguro como el infierno que voy a averiguarlo. Salimos y todos los ojos se lanzan a nosotros.

―¿Edward Cullen? ―Una mujer me llama, y luego todos se aglomeran alrededor de nosotros. Tomo la mano de Nessi y tiro de ella a medida que me empujo a través del aluvión de personas lanzándome preguntas. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta principal de la oficina, Rosalie, la reportera de la escuela secundaria, abre la puerta y entra corriendo detrás de nosotros.

―Te dije que te fueras ―le discute Bella.

―Nessi ―continúa Rosalie, ignorándola―. Quiero contar su historia. De todos ustedes. ―Mira a su alrededor―. El mundo solo quiere conocerla ―le dice a Bella―. Su anuncio conmovió a tantas personas. Ellos solo quieren saber quién es. Y yo quiero ser la que cuente esta historia.

Bella inhala profundamente mientras lucha por mantener la calma.

―Rosalie ―declara simplemente―, márchate.

Rosalie frunce el ceño, aparentemente lastimada, antes de mirar a Nessi. Dándole una pequeña tarjeta, le dice:

―Quizás cambien de opinión. ―Nessi toma la tarjeta y la mira mientras Rosalie se va. Todos la vemos subir a la camioneta, la cual conduce Emmett, el mismo chico del otro día, y se alejan.

―Es implacable ―resoplo.

―Bueno, nos encontraron ―murmura Bella observando a las cinco personas de pie fuera de la oficina.

―Lo siento, mamá ―murmura Nessi mientras deja caer su cabeza.

―No hay nada que lamentar ―le aseguro―. Lo importante es que ustedes me encontraron. Esto ―hago señas detrás de mí a la gente fuera―, pasará.

―Nessi, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? ―sugiere Bella.

―No estoy cansada.

―Solo un rato. Por favor.

―Está bien. ―Nessi se vuelve hacia mí y rueda sus ojos. Tengo que luchar para no reírme de ella―. Adiós, Edward.

―Adiós, niña. ―Sonrío y beso la parte superior de su cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo―. ¿Te veo mañana?

―¿Me contarás más acerca de los lugares en los que has estado?

―Creo que puedo manejar eso.

Agita su mano y se escurre por el pasillo. Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cierra, Bella se vuelve hacia mí.

―Me voy a reunir con el médico en la mañana para los resultados.

―Oh.

Respira profundamente y exhale lentamente.

―Te llamaré más tarde.

Me quedo mirándola boquiabierto por un momento. ¿No debería yo estar allí? Nessi es mi hija, también. Quiero interrogarla, exigirle saber por qué no me invitaron, pero decido que ahora no es el momento. Ella ya está frustrada con los periodistas afuera.

―Está bien ―contesto en su lugar―. Te hablaré mañana.

* * *

**Hola a todos que les aprecio el capitulo de hoy bueno nos vemos el viernes con capitulo nuevo y sobre la noticia de si Edward es compatible con Nessi.**


	5. Chapter 5

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Isabela**

―Bella ―dice el doctor Jones―. ¿Te gustaría decirle o prefieres que yo lo haga? "Yo tengo que contestarle, responder de alguna manera a esta devastadora noticia, pero mi garganta está apretada por la emoción en este momento que abro la boca", me temo que me derretiré en un charco de desesperación. Poniéndose de pie, con calma hacia el dispensador de agua fría y llena un pequeño vaso de plástico, luego se sienta sobre el escritorio frente a mí. Estoy seguro de que no ha sido instruido para no mostrar el miedo, ni el paciente ni los miembros de la familia, sino también las malas noticias. Inclinar la cabeza y el asiento un agradecimiento antes de tomar el vaso y tragar un pequeño sorbo.

Edward no es compatible.

Nessi va a dejarme.

Oh dios

Me arden los pulmones y me resulta difícil respirar.

¿Quieres un momento o prefieres que diga a dónde vamos a ir desde aquí? ―Pregunta el doctor Jones mientras regresa a su cómoda silla de oficina. Inclina la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa. Mi cuerpo está empezando a sentirse entumecido, impidiéndome hablar―. ¿Quieres que continúe? ―Confirma. La presión aumenta, y con mi pecho apretado, asiento y sí de nuevo.

Mi bebé se está yendo. Ningún padre debería tener que sufrir el deceso de su hijo. Podrías ser atropellado en este momento, por un camión a toda velocidad cien veces y aún así no sentir este nivel de dolor. Con la mirada perdida, escucho mientras continúa. Después de que me digas que te doy a conocer los resultados para cualquier dolor o náuseas, una lista de clínicas para los terminales terminales, reiterando que debería poner todo en orden ahora, antes que las cosas se pongan realmente malas. Por fuera, estoy estoica. Pero por dentro, soy un desastre intenso, gritando al principio de mis pulmones en llamas. Cuando termina, me acompaña a la puerta y aprieta mi mano. No puedo dejar de pensar en el trabajo de mierda que tiene, tener que decirle a un padre que su hijo va a morir.

―Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta o si quieres que digas un Nessi. ―Sacudo la cabeza una vez más y salgo de su oficina. Me niego a colapsar en el hospital. No lo haré. Solo tengo que llegar a mi auto. Para el momento en que salgo del hospital, corro a toda velocidad, tratando de llegar a mi auto antes de que la presa de sollozos y emoción se rompa. Cuando estoy a seis metros de distancia de donde está estacionado, veo a Edward sentado en el capó de mi auto, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Me congelo y lo veo por un momento. Sé que está mal, pero una parte de mí en este momento. Él era nuestra última esperanza. Necesitaba una cosa de él. Necesitaba que fuera compatible.

Nessi va a morir. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Mi respiración se vende en jadeos exaltados y mis rodillas colapsan. Caigo en el hormigón agrietado mientras me escapa un gemido. Y me inclino hacia abajo, dejando que mi cabeza descanse sobre el suelo frío mientras lloro.

* * *

**Edward**

Ella no me ha pedido que viniera hoy, pero quería hacerlo. Quería irrumpir en la oficina y sentarme a su lado para descubrir cómo eran los resultados. Pero, probablemente, no me ha gustado. En cambio, encontré su auto y decidí esperarla afuera. No soy un hombre de oración. En lo más mínimo. Pero decidí que no podía hacer daño. Así que mientras esperaba, se sentó en el capó de Bella, cerró los ojos y recordó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Dios Sé que soy un pedazo de mierda. No estoy pidiendo para mí. Estoy pidiendo por la niña, mi niña. Por favor. Sólo por favor, Dios._

Ahí es cuando escuché a Bella llorando y abro los ojos para encontrarla en el sucio estacionamiento de tierra en un lío de lágrimas.

Supongo que Dios me está dando mi respuesta.

Poniéndome a pie, me tomo un momento para tragar el dolor escalando por mi garganta tratando de ahogarme antes de ir con ella. Necesita que sea fuerte. Cuando llegué hasta ella, no hablo. Nada de lo que diga hará un poco de diferencia. La gente que pasa está mirando fijamente, con sus miradas sentenciosas, y quiero arrancarles los dientes. Alzándola en mis brazos, la luz y el auto en la parte trasera, luego el abrazo.

* * *

**Bella**

Mis dedos se clavan en su espalda mientras me aferro a él. Su camisa está empapada con mis lágrimas, donde mi cabeza descansa en su hombro. Su mano ahueca mi nuca, sosteniéndome mientras desato mi temor más grande realizado. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me abraza, pero con el tiempo, mis sollozos y el arreglo para alejarme de él, y cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la suya, casi siempre.

Edward Cullen también está llorando.

Me lanzo de nuevo en sus brazos, apretando mientras su cuerpo convulsiona, peleando con la angustia que quiere dejar de salir. Cuando se trata, limpia y limpia con los ojos.

―Lo siento, Bella ―dice con voz ronca―. Lo siento. Quería ser compatible. Quería salvarla. Quiero decir, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Tomando una de sus manos en la mía, la aprieto. ¿Cuándo había terminado de escribir mi auto? La más insignificante, la más pequeña parte de mí. Dejando de lado cualquier defecto o fallas que se vea en él, que se arregla el corazón del pecho para salvarla.

―No es tu culpa. ―Me el arreglo a través de mi propia voz ronca.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

―Unos cuantos meses, tal vez la mitad del año si tenemos suerte.

En el futuro, me sorprende que no me cueste el rostro entre sus manos. Con los pulgares limpia mis mejillas.

―¿Dejarás que me quede? ¿Me dejarás tener este tiempo con ella, también?

Asintiendo, me deslizo del capó y enderezo mi blusa. Hay tantos sentimientos en el conflicto cuando se trata de Edward. Pero sé que Nessi quiere conocerlo. Sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que ella lo querría cerca. No tengo que darle esto a ella. La única forma de confiar en que Edward no desaparecerá es mantenerlo justo bajo mis narices.

―¿Por qué no te mudas con nosotras? Puedes usar la habitación de invitados.

―¿Estás segura?

Dándole una sonrisa triste, digo:

―Honestamente, no. Pero nos dieron a los dos. ―No le digo que tal vez Nessi no es la única que podría necesitarlo.

* * *

**Edward**

Le decimos la noticia a James, quien lo toma bastante mal, decidimos que los tres deberíamos sentarnos y notificarle a Nessi juntos. No puedo dejar que lo hicieran solos. Recojo a Nessi en la casa de James donde ha pasado la tarde con Angela, la llevo a casa mientras James cierra el negocio y Bella se va a comprar todos los alimentos favoritos de Nessi para la cena. Creo que los dos quieren algo de tiempo para sí mismos con el fin de procesar y calmar antes de que Nessi los vea.

Nos detenemos en la calzada cuando Nessi pregunta:

―¿Qué pasa?

Fingiendo confusión, contesto:

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estás tan callado.

―¿Lo estoy? ―No me había dado cuenta que había estado en silencio la mayor parte del camino. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo horrible que será decirle que no soy compatible.

Me mira por un momento, su boca en una línea apretada y plana.

―Por favor, no me mientas. Odio a los mentirosos. ¿Qué pasa?

Maldición, es como su madre. Intuitiva y nunca se conforma con una respuesta fácil.

―El odio no es una palabra agradable. Solo ha sido un mal día ―admito, frotándome la nuca. Y no es una mentira. Ha sido un puto día horrible.

Voltea la cabeza, mirando al frente, su voz suena estoica cuando pregunta:

―No eres compatible, ¿verdad?

_Jódeme_ . ¿Qué digo? En verdad no quiero mentirle, pero no estoy seguro que quiero estar solo cuando descubra la verdad. Soy un cobarde de esa manera.

―Uh, Nessi. ―Empiezo.

―¿Cómo lo tomó mamá? ―Me detiene.

Girar la cabeza así como sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, le devuelvo la mirada y puedo decir que ya lo sabe. Apretando el volante, suelto un largo suspiro.

―Bastante mal ―admito. Definitivamente mal. Espantoso, de hecho. Y ella no es la única que se siente de esa manera. Todos todavía tenemos como que nuestros mundos fueron sacudidos. Y no en el buen sentido, sino en la clase de forma de mierda de esto.

Está en silencio durante un largo momento antes de quitarse el pañuelo púrpura, revelando su cabeza calva. Voltea el visor hacia abajo y mira fijamente en el espejo, pasando su pequeña mano sobre su suave cuero cabelludo. Es la primera vez que me dejas ver el pañuelo y tengo que admitir, es apabullante. Es una niña de doce años. Debería estar saludable y recortar fotos en revistas de peinados que le gustan. Eso es lo que se supone que hacen los niños. Dejando caer su cabeza, sube el visor.

―Si te digo un secreto, ¿me prometes que no se diría a nadie?

―Si, por supuesto.

Inhala profundamente como preparándose para lo que el mar que está a punto de decir.

―Estoy un poco asustada por morir.

Mi cara hormiguea mientras que la sangre se drena de ella. Creo que literalmente acabo de sentir mi corazón en un segundo. Ninguna niña debería tener que pensar en cosas como esta. Tomando su mano en la mía, el aprieto y el aclaro de mi garganta, todo el tiempo luchando contra las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos. No soy un llorón, para nada, pero esta niña llega a mí. Mi niña

―No llores, Edward― agregue. Por favor. Sólo necesito alguien a quien poder decirle eso. Mamá, ella simplemente ... es siempre tan positiva y sé que es sólo porque yo no y no quiero rendirse, pero ...

―¿Pero qué?

―Sólo necesitaba decirlo, ser capaz de decir que estoy asustado sin que diga que todo estará bien.

Asiento con comprensión.

―Puedes decirme lo que sea, Nessi. Estoy aquí para escuchar.

―Yo sólo quiero que todos ustedes estén bien.

―Lo estaremos con el tiempo ―mendizaje, antes de añadir―, eso no significa que no extrañaremos como locos todos los días, nena.

La débil sonrisa que me da no hace nada para aliviar el dolor en mi pecho. Con mucho gusto ocuparía su lugar. El vivido Ahora debería ser su turno. Cuando Bella se detiene detrás de nosotros, suelta un largo suspiro.

―Esta va a ser una noche larga ―susurra. Luego abre la puerta y sale, dejando su pañuelo púrpura atrás.

Las horas han pasado. James y yo estamos de pie en la cocina, bebiendo cerveza, cuando Bella regresó de revisar a Nessi después de que se fue a la cama. Cuando entra, ve como un fantasma; Su cara pálida, los ojos con líneas oscuras llenos de dolor. Los tres nos reunimos esta noche para decirle a Nessi la trágica noticia y planeábamos consolarla lo mejor que pudiéramos. Pero Nessi, el alma vieja que es, terminó consolándonos. En verdad es más allá de su edad.

Primero abrazó a Bella, sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras que Bella sollozaba. Luego, cuando James se quedó sin hablar, se envió a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras sostenía su mano. Yo traté de mantener la composición; después de todo, yo no pedí llorar, por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme fuerte por ella. Esta niña podría tener una lección de fortaleza. Mientras miraba a Bella y James, pude ver lo que Nessi quiso decir cuando tenía que tener miedo de morir. No creo que te cuente lo teme al acto real, al menos no a todo, sino que te teme a las consecuencias.

Lo entiendo. Tiene miedo de morir. Tiene miedo de lo que pasará con su madre cuando se haya ido ido. Es la niña más fuerte que él conocido, la persona más fuerte y vamos al caso. Pero incluso las paredes más fuertes. ¿Qué tan pesada es la carga que debe tener? Me necesita para ser su pilar para que pueda seguir siendo fuerte. Tal vez no lo he pedido específicamente, pero eso es lo que deduce nuestra conversación en el auto. Además, lo siento en mis huesos. Y a pesar de que estoy destrozado, voy a hacerlo por ella. Le daré la fuerza que necesita.

―Está dormida―, Anuncia Bella.

―Creo que me voy a casa ― notifica a James mientras lanza su botella de cerveza en la basura―. Angela estará llorando toda la noche cuando le cuente la noticia.

―Gracias por estar aquí, James ―señala Bella.

―Lo que necesites, lo que ella necesite, estoy aquí. ―Luego me mira y agrega―: Eso también va para ti. ―Me estrecha la mano, abraza a Bella, y se dirige a la puerta.

― ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche y conseguir tus cosas mañana, o simplemente vuelves mañana?

Rascando mi nuca, respondo.

―Regresaré mañana con mis cosas. A menos que quieras que me quede.

Sus ojos parecen desfallecer, también sus hombros caídos.

―Si te pido que te acuestes en el sofá conmigo y me abrace, ¿podrías hacerlo sin pensar que significa algo?

Me quedé mirando sin expresión por un momento. Me está pidiendo que la abrace, ¿me acostumbro al lado de su suave cuerpo y que la abrace? Estoy sorprendido.

―Creo que podría manejar eso ―responde después de un latido.

Venta de la cocina y el sigo a la sala de estar. Está de pie junto al sofá, esperándome primero. Puedo manejar totalmente esto. ¿no puedo? Quiero decir, creo que puedo. Puedo Manejar Estar Tan Cerca de ella De Una Manera bronceado íntima _mierda_ . Tal vez esto no es una buena idea. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Me lo pedí. Me _necesita_ . Pateo mis zapatos y tomo mi lugar, deslizándome rápidamente tan lejos como puedo permitir el espacio suficiente a mi lado. Extendiendo el brazo libre en el que no estoy acostado, haciéndole saber que estoy listo. Inhala con profundidad, liberando el aire lentamente antes de responder.

Meneándose de regreso, enrosca su cuerpo en el mío y el olor de fresco me golpea. La mujer todavía huele igual después de todos estos años. Los resultados se ajustan, pero finalmente se deja de moverse y parece que se hundan en el acto. Muevo mi mano torpemente hacia abajo y abajo de su cuerpo sin tocarla. Simplemente estoy colgando en el aire. Lo que quiero decir es lo que quiere. Gracias a Dios, Bella responde por mí cuando se agarra mi mano y tira de ella a su alrededor, sostiene mi puño en su mano y se aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho.

―Gracias, Edward ―susurra, su voz temblando.

La aprieto con delicadeza.

―De nada, Bella. ―Durante la siguiente hora o algo así, tu cuerpo se ve mientras llora en silencio, pero no habla. No siempre ha sido bueno con las palabras. Sería un cliché decir que _todo va a estar bien_ . Esas palabras en un momento como éste sería aliento desperdiciado. Es justo como Nessi mencionó antes, necesitaba alguien que pudiera decirle las cosas sin palabras bonitas a su vez. Bella sólo necesita alguien que la abrace, que deje llorar, y estar enojada. No necesita decirme nada. Solamente necesita sentirme. Con el tiempo en su llanto se calma, y su cuerpo se relaja mientras se queda dormida. Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando que el sueño me lleve al intranquilo y oscuro abismo, susurro:

―Estoy aquí, Bella. Estoy aquí para ti.

* * *

**Bella**

Es casi imposible abrir los ojos. No he dormido tan duro en años. Pero estoy increíblemente cálida en el punto de la incomodidad, y tengo que orinar, así que obligo a mis párpados a abrirse y dejar que entre la luz de la mañana. Mi visión es borrosa y froto mis ojos. Cuando sea el momento, lo primero que veo es una cámara, apuntando directamente hacia mí. Está usando una gorra negra, sus perfectos ojos oscuros mirándome mientras mantiene la cámara en su regazo, con la pantalla inclinada hacia un lado por lo que puedo ver lo que está grabando.

―¿Dormiste bien, mamá? ―Se jacta.

―Dormí bien ―gruño―, ¿qué hay de ti, bebé?

Ella sonríe:

―No estás _tan_ despierta todavía.

Ruedo mi cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro y golpeo mi cabeza contra algo. Me sacudo mientras Edward gruñe, colocando una mano en su frente donde acabo de darle un cabezazo.

―Mierda ―jadeo.

―Lenguaje. ―Nessi se ríe.

―¿Qué hora es? ―chirria Edward.

Prácticamente vuelo fuera del sofá. No quería quedarme dormida en el sofá con él. Solo necesitaba no sé qué demonios necesitaba. Supongo que solo necesitaba ser abrazada y Edward estaba allí. Pero está claro que eso fue un error. No quiero que Nessi sueñe alguna fantasía que Edward y yo podríamos volver.

―Son las siete ―responde Nessi―. ¿Dormiste bien, papá? ―Edward se incorpora, su mirada sacudiéndose de Nessi antes de dirigirse a la mía. Mis ojos se abren. Acaba de llamarlo _papá_ . Supongo que se da cuenta de la reacción de Edward, ella pregunta: ―¿Está bien si te llamo así?

Edward se empuja hasta que está sentado derecho. Encontramos una mirada en la cara de Nessi y colocando una mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, responde:

―Sería el honor más grande, nena.

Nessi sonríe, luego me mira. Mi corazón quiere romperse en dos. Mi hermosa niña está enferma, pero aquí está ella, sonriendo. Quiero tener un billón más de sonrisas en el tiempo que nos queda. Y en algún lugar en el interior donde había construido un muro para la protección de Edward Cullen, mi fortaleza se agrieta. Él está tejiendo su entrada de nuevo. Mi instinto es protegerla, pero ya no puedo más. Si él tiene tiempo para ser en un momento enormemente triste, debo dejarlo.

―Tengo que llegar a la oficina ―recito después de un latido.

―Sí ―disfruté a Edward, y me aclara la garganta mientras se levanta―. Creo que iré por mis cosas más tarde hoy. El hotel tiene una hora de salida tardía. Aprecio que me dejes quedarme aquí.

―¿Te estás quedando aquí? ―Nessi jadea, su emoción es difícil de pasar por alto.

―En la habitación de invitados.

Nessi salta del asiento y se apresura hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apretando fuertemente:

―Gracias, mamá ―susurra. Luego abraza a Edward y la sonrisa más grande se extiende por su cara.

_Gracias_ , él articula.

Una sonrisa pequeña antes de dirigirse al baño, con la esperanza de no estar cometiendo un gran error.

-¿Mamá? ―Pregunta Nessi, su tono delicado mientras nos dirigimos a Sky High.

―Si ―respondió, antes de tomar un sorbo de café de mi taza de viaje.

―¿Qué se siente tener sexo?

Casi todo mi café por todo el volante y el parabrisas delantero. De alguna manera, logro, pero termine tosiendo unas cuantas veces.

―¿Por qué estás preguntándome esto?

―¿A quién más puedo preguntar?

Colocando de nuevo mi taza en el posavasos, pongo ambas manos en el volante, con los brazos, preparándome para esta conversación:

―Me alegra que me preguntes, cariño. Siempre puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. Sólo tengo curiosidad de _porqué_ me estás preguntando.

Se mueve en su asiento, las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, un hábito nervioso que obtuvo de mí.

―Si te digo por qué estoy preguntando, ¿prometerás no llorar?

_Maldición. _Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a decir y ya quiero llorar solo porque me está pidiendo que no lo haga. Tomo una respiración profunda para estabilizarme:

―Lo prometo.

―Nunca voy a tener sexo. ―Me da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros―. No es como que quisiera ahora, sino que un día creo que probablemente lo habría hecho.

_No llores, bella. Jodidamente no llores. Lo prometiste._

―Quiero sabre lo que se siente.

Parpadeando rápidamente, maldiciendo a las lágrimas que están amenazando con derramar, me armo de valor.

―Bueno ―empiezo, sin estar en el lugar seguro de lo que va a salir de mi boca a continuación―, el sexo es algo que es realmente maravilloso cuando es entre dos personas que realmente se preocupan el uno por otro. Cuando dos personas se han convertido en algo realmente asombroso.

―¿Qué pasa con las personas que tienen sexo sin amarse?

Amplio los ojos. Definitivamente no he tenido el suficiente café para esta conversación:

―Supongo que si dos adultos lo están consintiendo, el sexo puede ser bueno si no se aman, pero definitivamente nada es tan bueno como lo que hacen.

―¿Así que el sexo era _realmente_ bueno con papá?

―Nessi ―digo, en voz baja―. ¿De verdad quieres saber eso?

―No los detalles, solo quiero saber si así es como era con él―.

Lamo mis labios secos y agarro mi volante con más fuerza. Destellos de momentos acalorados con Edward pulsan a través de mis venas; su boca Bailando por mi piel, los profundos y aperos gemidos que el dejaba escapar cuando hacíamos el amor.

―Sí ―contesto―. Fue así con tu padre.

―¿El fue el único chico con el que ha estado alguna vez?

Niego con la cabeza. Como madre, odio admitir a mi hija que ha tenido sexo con más de un hombre. Me ve como esta mujer perfecta. Pero no quiero mentirle.

―No, bebé. No lo fue.

Se ríe un poco. Creo que mi honestidad la sorprende.

― ¿Con cuantos?

―¡Nessi!

―¿uno, dos?

―Cuatro.

Ella arruga la cara:

―Así que no hay muchos, mamá. Te estás acercando a los cuarenta años. Eso es solo uno por década.

―Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Las edades de uno y diez años fueron difíciles para mí ―digo, inexpresivamente.

―Bien, ese es un buen punto. Pero sigue siendo un número bajo.

No puedo evitar reír:

―¿Para los estándares de quién?

-No lo se. De la mujer moderna ―replica-, en una revista de que la persona promedio tiene entre ocho a diez compañeros sexuales en su vida.

Tuerzo la boca:

―¿En qué revista leíste eso? ―Al parecer, tengo un déficit en la en supervisar su exposición.

―No lo recuerdo ―murmura.

―Bueno, no creo que una persona deba sentir la necesidad de cumplir con cualquier número definido. Solo porque una estadística dice que la sociedad cumple con un número no quiere decir que tenemos que hacerlo.

―Bueno, estás por debajo del promedio.

―Lo siento si mi número te decepciona, Nessi. ―Me río entre dientes.

―¿Crees que papá ha estado con un montón de mujeres?

Resoplo. Me estremezco al pensar en ese número:

―Tendrás que preguntarle a él.

―¡No puedo preguntarle eso! ―Grita.

Colocando rápido mi luz intermitente y dando vuelta en el estacionamiento de la oficina, digo:

―Entonces supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

―¿Estás triste porque nunca te casaste?

Estacionando el auto, apago el motor. Está con toda su fuerza hoy, haciéndome todas las preguntas difíciles:

―Estuve casada ―admito―. Una vez.

Sus ojos se abren al tamaño de los platillos:

-¿Quet? ¿Con quién?

―Su nombre era Mike. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

―¿Cómo pudiste nunca decirme esto? ―La mirada en su cara es de pura conmoción.

―No me gusta pensar en ello, supongo.

―¿Todavía lo amas o algo así?

Rio

―No― responda con firmeza―. Pero lo hice, o pensé que lo hice, y me lastimó mucho.

Nessi se desinfla un poco, su diminuta boca curvándose en un ceño fruncido:

―Qué cabrón.

―¡Nessi! ―Regaño, a pesar de que no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

Ella me dirige una pequeña sonrisa:

-Lo siento. Pero suena como uno.

Palmeo su pierna.

―¿Piensas menos de tu madre ahora?

Niega con la cabeza animadamente:

―No, mamá. Quiero saber más sobre ti.

―Creo que he revelado todos mis esqueletos hoy ¨digo, mientras abres la puerta del auto.

Nessi salta también, y al mismo tiempo desbloquear la puerta de la oficina, ambas voltearemos ante el sonido de una cámara entrando en el estacionamiento. Suspiro en voz alta. Esta niñita, rosalie, es implacable. Vinimos dos horas más temprano con la esperanza de perder cualquier periodista.

―Apresúrate y entra ―le digo a Nessi. Pero siempre está en la posición de la cámara mientras que todavía está en movimiento y se encuentra en la posición de nosotras―. Rosalie ―digo su nombre con firmeza―. Es suficiente de esto. La respuesta es no.

―De hecho ―dice Nessi―. Quiero darle la historia.

Me congelo mientras me quedo mirando a Nessi sin comprender.

―¿Qué historia?

― La Historia de ti y de papá y sus vidas y cómo llego a existir.

Rosalie, para su crédito, permanece en silencio, pero puedo decir que está luchando contra una sonrisa. Piensa que ha ganado.

―Nessi, tú no ...

―Me estoy muriendo ―chasquea, callándome al instante. Nunca me ha hablado de esta manera―. Esta vez has tenido toda la vida en la historia de mis padres poco a poco. Incluso si no quieres decirme ahora porque soy joven, podrías contarme un día cuando fuera mayor. Pero eso no va a pasar, mamá.

―Nessi, por favor ...

―Quiero compartir esta historia, y quiero escucharla de ti y de papá.

―Podemos contarte la historia. No tenemos que hacer esto del conocimiento público.

Dando un paso con cuidado hacia mí, mi corazón casi se detiene cuando levanta la vista y veo las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Nessi casi nunca llora. A través de todo esto, los tratamientos, la enfermedad, la mala noticia, ella ha sido fuerte.

―Por favor, haz esto por mí, mamá.

Tirarandola hacia mí, y presionando su cabeza en mi hombro, exhalo con voz temblorosa. Mi dulce niña quiere nuestras historias. Quiere saber el camino que nos condujo a su existencia. Pero es demasiado joven para entender cómo revivir el pasado puede ser doloroso. No importa sin embargo. Ya no tengo tan poco que puedo darle ahora mismo, mas que mi amor y atención. Si esto la haría feliz

―Seguro. Si Edward está de acuerdo, lo haremos.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno, este capitulo fue un poco triste por la noticia.


	6. Chapter 6

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el paso de Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Isabella**

Por supuesto, Edward estaba de acuerdo. Nessi lo tiene comiendo de su mano. Con una llamada telefónica, todo lo que requirió fue un simple _por favorcito _y él estaba de acuerdo. Creo que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Después de la llamada, pasó por Sky High y recogió a Nessi antes de ir a instalarse a mi casa. Los dos son como dos gotas de agua. Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Incluso cuando parece agotada, ella quiere tanto estar cerca de él. He aprendido a darles espacio. Y él ha sido muy paciente y delicado con ella, especialmente cuando Nessi se exige a sí misma, así que estoy empezando a sentirme mejor acerca de su tiempo juntos. Es tan feliz cuando está con él. ¿Cómo puedo no amar eso?

Este es el primer fin de semana que puedo permitirme sentarme para una entrevista, un mes después de que Edward le dio el visto bueno.

―Lo estás haciendo genial ―me asegura Rosalie. Jacob me levanta el pulgar desde su lugar detrás de Emmett y la cámara. James está sosteniendo el fuerte por delante, Rosalie, su equipo y yo estamos en una de las más amplias oficinas, que por lo general está ocupada tanto por Sam como por Paul, mientras que los chicos se encuentran afuera con los clientes. Ya hemos hablado de cómo Edward y yo nos conocimos ese terrible día de hace muchos años, cuando no pude saltar. Pero ahora quiere saber las cosas sustanciosas. Cosas en las que no he pensado en años. Cosas que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía que contar.

―¿Qué pasó cuando te fuiste a Texas? ―pregunta Rosalie. Odio hablar de eso. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. Pero Nessi pidió una sola cosa. La verdadera historia de cómo todo llegó a suceder cómo llegó a suceder. Así que comencé a hablar.

Los recuerdos de hace trece años atrás, y mis primeros contactos con Edward, fluían en mi mente. Mi intento y fracaso al saltar me dejó furiosa. Qué terrible experiencia. Edward Cullen era un imbécil arrogante y nunca más quería tener trato con él. Todo eso me afectó tanto que me fui directamente al hotel, empaqué mi bolso, y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Es oficial, con mucho gusto vendería mi mitad a Edward después de esa experiencia.

* * *

_Durante el viaje en taxi hacia el aeropuerto, llamé a Mike, pero fue directamente al correo de voz. Debe estar en una reunión, pensé. Terrible. Lo llamaría más tarde._

_Se necesitaron ocho horas para llegar a casa con transbordo, y cosas así, para cuando había llegado a ese bendito suelo de Texas, estaba agotada. Lo único que quería era un baño caliente y a mi marido. Así que realmente esperaba que estuviera en casa. Durante las horas del largo viaje a casa, me sentí abrumada por la gratitud. No importaba cuán terrible fuera la vida, tenía salud, a mis amigos y a Mike. Nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto, pero lo amaba y sabía que él me amaba. Se encontraba muy ocupado, pero siempre podía contar con eso. Siempre._

_Después de pagar al conductor del taxi, dirigí mis pies doloridos por las escaleras hasta el apartamento, arrastrando mi gigantesca maleta detrás de mí, preguntándome qué demonios empaqué. Desbloqueando la puerta, la empujé, gritando:_

_―Bebé. ―No fue hasta que estuve dentro que me molesté en mirar a mi alrededor y vi las velas encendidas Entonces vi a Mike de pie cerca del sofá, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observándome._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta del daño que este viaje me había causado emocionalmente hasta entonces. El hombre que mató a mis padres me dejó la mitad de su negocio. No podía superar ese hecho. Qué revelación. Mi corazón se hinchó mientras asimilé la habitación, las hermosas velas y a mi hermoso marido. Él era mi roca; mi estabilidad._

_―Estas en casa ―balbuceó Mike, su tono incierto._

_―Sí. ―Suspiré mientras cerraba la puerta y me arrojaba sobre él. Sus brazos me envolvieron con cautela―. Te quiero mucho. Gracias por esto._

_―Isabella ―gruñó mi nombre mientras me apartaba de él―. Necesitamos hablar ―El sonido del inodoro en el baño del pasillo lo interrumpió, lo que me hizo echarme hacia atrás. ¿Acababa de escuchar eso?_

_―¿Quién está aquí? ―le pregunté mientras el grifo del lavabo se abría un instante antes de volver a cortar._

_Mike dejó caer su cabeza y se apretó el puente de su nariz._

_―No es lo que piensas, Isabella._

_Me lo quedé mirando un momento, esperando que lo aclarase, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. La mujer alta de largas piernas, con el largo cabello marrón que surgió del baño y se congeló cuando me vio fue suficiente aclaración. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Mike, luego a mí, luego de vuelta a Mike._

_―Sí, es correcto ―dije finalmente―. Soy su esposa, quien apareció de improviso. ¿Y tú serías?_

_―Deberías irte Jassica ―intervino Mike._

_―¿Su nombre es Jassica? ―pregunté con incredulidad._

_Jassica, para su crédito, tomó su bolso y se fue. Mike encendió inmediatamente las luces y empezó a soplar las velas. Mi corazón se hundió al darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Creí que eran para mí. ¿Pero cuán estúpido fue eso? Mike ni siquiera sabía que iba a llegar a casa. Por supuesto que no eran para mí._

_―¿Quién es ella? ―pregunté en voz baja con los dientes apretados._

_―Una amiga ―murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_―¿Cuanto tiempo han estado viéndose? ―Mi rabia sosteniéndome, dandome la fuerza para interrogarlo sin desmoronarme en ese mismo momento. Mi voz era tranquila y estable, mi mirada directa a pesar de que Mike miraba hacia cualquier parte menos a mí. Cobarde._

_―No me he acostado con ella ―declaró mientras recogía dos velas y pasó junto a mí hacia la cocina―. Es una amiga._

_Regresando, crucé mis brazos, mi presión arterial aumentando a medida que pasaba cada segundo._

_―¿Entonces siempre sales con tus amigas a la luz de las velas?_

_Empujando las velas en el armario, cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza contra ella por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí. Mi estómago se volcó cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Podía leer sus pensamientos antes de que hablara. Ya no me amaba. No como un marido debe amar a una mujer, de todos modos._

_―No te he engañado, Bella. Necesito que sepas eso. Pero si estoy siendo honesto ―se detuvo y cerró con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo―, he querido. ―Finalizó._

_Parpadeé furiosamente en un intento de detener las lágrimas, pero cayeron de todos modos._

_―Pensé que las cosas estaban mejor. Pensé que nosotros estábamos mejor._

_Pasó una amplia palma por su rostro, cerró los ojos y gimió._

_―No quiero hijos, Bella._

_―Pero quisiste intentar también. Estuviste de acuerdo. Pasamos un año intentando_

_―Quería hacerte feliz ―interrumpió―. Tú querías un bebé y pensé que si eso te hacía feliz, ¿por qué no? Pero entonces cuando lo intentamos y no sucedió cambiaste._

_―Y comencé a trabajar en nosotros ―me defendí, mi voz ronca por el dolor._

_―Sí, pero sentí como si solo cumplieras con las formalidades. Sí, pasabamos el tiempo juntos y teníamos sexo, pero podía sentirlo en ti. Estabas dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que pudiéramos volver a intentarlo otra vez._

_―Eso no es cierto ―grité―. He dado lo mejor de mí._

_Caminó alrededor del mostrador hasta que estuvo a medio metro de mí._

_―Y yo también ―dijo en voz baja―. Pero a veces ―suspiró con el ceño fruncido―, eso no es suficiente._

_―Mike ―susurré su nombre muy suavemente, diciendo una súplica para que no hiciera esto. Y a pesar que podía extender la mano y tocarlo, podía abrazarlo, arañarlo, o desgarrar su carne con mis dientes eso no habría importado._

_Él ya se había ido._

_―Voy a quedarme con mis padres por un tiempo. Me gustaría conservar el apartamento, pero sé que vas a necesitar algo de tiempo para hacer los arreglos._

_Con eso, se dirigió de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Me senté en el sofá, llorando, sosteniendo mi rostro entre mis manos, preguntándome si algo podría lastimarme tanto como esto. No tenía idea, muchos años después, descubrí lo que era el dolor en realidad._

* * *

Rosalie se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, visiblemente incómoda, su boca en una línea apretada. Es muy joven; apenas se encuentra en el último año de secundaria. Dudo que incluso pueda comprender la magnitud de la historia que le estoy contando. O, tal vez pueda. Tal vez no esperaba esta brutal honestidad o tan detallada.

―Mike parece un idiota ―conjetura.

Casi me ahogo con mi saliva cuando me río. _Así que entiende… mas o menos_. Hubo un tiempo en el que recordar aquella conversación con Mike me enviaba a un mar de lágrimas, pero ahora, parece como si hubiese ocurrido en otra vida.

Al ver mi reacción, Rosalie se ríe, pero está determinada. Quiere la historia, por lo que continúa.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta a Virginia?

―Supongo que decidí que necesitaba un cambio. ―Tomé un sorbo de café antes de continuar.

* * *

_Dos días después, el lunes por la mañana, estaba de vuelta en el trabajo, pero solo físicamente. Mi mente estaba en otra parte. Trabajaba en una prominente oficina de ortodoncia en el área de Dallas. Me encantaba. Era especial ver a alguien entrar con una sonrisa que odiaba y llegar a verlos al día siguiente con sus aparatos dentales. Especialmente a los adultos. Fueron personas que pasaron su vida ocultando sus dientes, la mano ahuecada sobre su boca, con miedo a sonreír genuinamente, quienes ahora dejaban la oficina sintiéndose como nuevas personas. Ver a los niños era genial, pero los adultos lo apreciaban mucho más. Sabían lo mucho que significaba. Al margen del trabajo, amaba a mis compañeras de trabajo. Estaban locas, y eran así cada día, incluso los malos, pasaban volando._

_―Parece que estas usando capris, Tanya. ―Notó Alice. Tanya bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón desde donde estaba parada frente al microondas, calentando su sopa. Tanya mide un metro setenta y seis, con sus piernas conformando la mayor parte de su altura. Se rió ante la declaración de Alice, su grande, brillante y radiante sonrisa blanca contra su piel moca._

_―Se encogieron en la secadora ―argumentó._

_―¿Seguro que no estas usando uno de los pantalones de tus hijos? ―continuó Alice._

_―Callate, Alice. ―Rió Tanya―. Empezaron como pantalón y ahora son capris. Estás celosa. No tengo que conseguir una escalera para sobrepasar el metro veinte de altura._

_―No soy tan pequeña ―señaló Alice, y le arrojó una papa frita a Tanya mientras se sentaba con su emparedado. La papa aterrizó en el pecho de Tanya, su amplio pecho impidiendo que se deslice._

_Ambas estallaron en carcajadas antes de que Tanya tomara la papa y la metiera en su boca._

_―Gracias por la papa._

_Alice desenvolvió su emparedado de pavo._

_―Casi no quiero comer ―nos dijo―. Tuve a Benji Rickman como mi último paciente esta mañana._

_―Eso es duro ―señaló Tanya mientras soplaba suavemente sobre la cuchara de sopa._

_―Juro, creo que el chico nunca se cepilla los dientes ―dijo a Alice, su acento del sur marcado, especialmente cuando se exaltaba por algo―. Quité suficiente comida de sus aparatos como para alimentar a un país del tercer mundo. Y estoy bastante segura de que comió SpaghettiOs1 en el desayuno._

_Tanya dejó caer la cuchara en su plato de sopa, mirando molesta a Alice._

_―¿Tienes que hablar de eso mientras estoy comiendo? ¿De verdad?_

_Alice resopló con la papa frita que acababa de meter en su boca, sus ojos azules llenos de alegría._

_―Lo siento. Quería que ambas compartan mi dolor. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Sus encías se hincharon sobre los aparatos. Sangraba como un cerdo relleno._

_Tanya se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos debajo de sus descomunales pechos. Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, meándose de la risa. Lo que adoraba más de mis compañeras de trabajo era que podíamos decirnos cualquier cosa la una a la otra. No había ninguna vergüenza._

_―Está a punto de hacerme perder mi religión ―me dijo Tanya. Sonreí un poco para demostrarle que la escuché, pero realmente no la estaba escuchando. Me sentía como un zombi. La histeria habitual hoy no era suficiente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cuán rápidamente mi vida se estaba desintegrando._

_Se hizo un silencio entre nosotras y cuando levanté la mirada, vi a Tanya dándole a Alice una mirada mordaz mientras Alice negaba con un gesto._

_― ¿Qué? ―pregunté. Ambas me miraron luego de vuelta la una a la otra―. ¿Qué? Hablen ―exigí._

_―Cuéntale ―insistió Tanya._

_Alice dejó caer su cabeza y la apoyó sobre la mesa por un momento. Cuando la volvió a levantar, la incertidumbre era intensa en sus ojos._

_―Um cuando te fuiste la semana pasada ―hizo una pausa, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad―, Jasper y yo fuimos a Ft. Worth. Nos detuvimos para almorzar y nos sentamos en el bar mientras esperábamos por una mesa. Jasper los vio primero._

_Ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Jasper es el marido de Alice. Ellos estaban asquerosamente enamorados y en ese momento los odiaba por eso. Bueno, no realmente, pero un poco. Me negaba a preguntarle a quién vio Jeb. En el fondo, ya lo sabía._

_Alice le dio a Tanya otra mirada incómoda._

_―Vieron a Mike con una morena ―declaró finalmente Tanya, ganando una dramática puesta de ojos en blanco de Alice._

_―Maldición, Nes._

_―¿Qué? ―preguntó Tanya, masticando la galleta salada en su boca―. No hay que endulzarlo._

_―Estaba tratando de decirlo con delicadeza. ―Alice regresa su atención a mí―. Jasper y yo podríamos estar completamente equivocados, Bella, pero lucían íntimos._

_Apartando mi ensalada, me senté rígidamente._

_―Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Tanya, estirando su mano a través de la mesa y apretando mi brazo._

_―¿Lo sabías? ―preguntó Alice, abriendo mucho los ojos._

_―Me lo dijo el viernes en la noche. O, mas bien, los descubrí y luego él me lo dijo._

_―Qué pedazo de mierda ―jadeó Alice―. ¿La tenía en tu apartamento?_

_Asentí y luego hizo un sonido de pfff._

_―Jura que no se han acostado._

_La boca de Alice estaba abierta._

_―Déjame sorprender a Jasper en nuestra casa con otra mujer. Y se repetiría la mierda de Lorena Bobbitt._

_―Ese tipo terminó en el negocio de la pornografía. Ya sabes, después de que se lo volvieron a implantar quirúrgicamente. No estoy segura de que resultara como Lorena lo había pensado ―argumentó Tanya._

_―Estoy bastante segura que si a un hombre le cortan el pene obtiene su castigo, no importa cuan jodido porno consiga al final ―señaló Alice._

_―Alice. ―Tanya resopló, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa―. Estás tan mal, en muchos niveles._

_La mayoría de las veces, Tanya era una mujer de gran estima. En raras ocasiones se equivocaba. Imaginaba que se parecía a Alice y a mí antes de tener hijos, pero sus hijos eran su vida, y trabajaba mucho para vivir correctamente tanto en el pensamiento como en la acción. Trataba de ser un ejemplo, no solo para sus hijos, sino para todos. Alice simplemente sabía cómo empujar sus botones. De todas formas, admiraba a Tanya. Observándola con sus hijos me hacía desear uno mío tan desesperadamente; no solo para sentir ese nivel de amor, sino para darlo. Eso era hermoso._

_Alice también era una persona maravillosa, tenía una mente sucia y pervertida. Pero era de lejos, una de las personas más brillantes que he conocido, tanto de mente como de espíritu. Podía tomar la peor situación y hacerla risible. Las adoraba a las dos como amigas. Era raro encontrar personas a las que pudieras contarle tus secretos más oscuros y saber que no solo no van a juzgarte, sino que te ayudarán a encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas._

_―No pienso amputarle alguno de sus miembros, señoras ―interrumpí._

_―Entonces ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó Alice. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con la pregunta, y las limpié rápidamente._

_―Ya no esta enamorado de mí ―dije con voz aspera, mi labio inferior temblando―. Nos estamos divorciando. ―Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta del infierno que serían los próximos meses de mi vida tal vez incluso años. Por supuesto, la gente que conocía y se encontrara con Mike y su nueva novia, me informaría. Sobre todo los amigos. E incluso si no lo hacían, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo misma me encontrara con ellos y eso era algo que no podía soportar._

_Miré a mis chicas. Ninguna de las dos sabía realmente qué decir. En lugar de hablar, acercaron sus sillas a la mía y se turnaron abrazándome mientras yo lloraba. Cuando logré calmarme un poco, les dije sobre mi viaje a Virginia y el negocio que me dejaron._

_―Ahora, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? ―hipé._

* * *

―Bien, claramente decidiste venir aquí. ―Rosalie apunta, mirando el cuaderno en el que ha estado escribiendo―. ¿Cual sería el motivo?

Todos esperan por mi respuesta. He estado sentada en una misma posición durante demasiado tiempo. Me ajusto en mi asiento y aclaro mi garganta. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de que en el momento sentí como que mi alma estuviese siendo aplastada.

* * *

_―¿Quién se tiró un pedo? ¿Tanya? ―interrogó Alice retorciendo su cuello para mirar a Tanya._

_―No fui yo ―murmuró. Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, con la cabeza relajada en el reposacabezas, mientras dormitaba con una de esas máscaras de dormir._

_―Este trafico es terrible ―gemí. Estabamos a treinta minutos de Sky High Skydiving cuando dimos con tráfico y no se había movido en más de una hora. Estaba agradecida por su compañía en el viaje, sobre todo porque ellas solo eran capaces de permanecer dos días debido a que tendrían que volver al trabajo._

_Cuando les había dicho mis planes, no los cuestionaron, me iban a ayudar. Al principio, no estaba cómoda con imponerme en sus vidas. Pero Alice me había tranquilizado rapidamente, indicando que "Jasper es un hombre jodidamente crecido. Puede mantenerse por su cuenta durante un par de días". Tanya también estaba a bordo. Conociendo cómo ―comprensiblemente― estaba unida a sus hijos, esperé hasta el fin de semana, el momento en el que su marido propuso visitar a los abuelos_

_―Podríamos haber volado, si alguien no tan asustada hasta la mierda de los aviones ―comentó Alice, torciendo su boca. Era obvio que ella estaba hablando de Tanya, que estaba aterrada de volar._

_―No quiero morir ―declaró simplemente._

_―Hay, como, una posibilidad entre un millón de que mueras en un accidente aéreo. Tienes mayor probabilidad de morir en un accidente de coche ―argumentó Alice mientras bajaba la ventanilla y escupió su chicle fuera como si estuviese arrojando un gran pegote de saliva viscosa._

_―Eso fue propio de una dama ―dije con sequedad, a lo que a Alice me sacó la lengua._

_―Sin embargo, un coche esta en el suelo ―murmuró Tanya, volviendo al tema anterior._

_Alice me miró y negó con la cabeza. Tenía enormes gafas de sol marrones que hizo a su cabeza verse mutante y pequeña y aunque no pude ver sus ojos, sabía que los estaba rodando. De alguna manera logré reír en voz baja._

_―Deja de fanfarronear, Alice ―advirtió Tanya. Incluso con el antifaz puesto, sabía que estábamos riéndonos de ella, lo que solo nos hizo reír más._

_Rompimos a reír cuando puse el coche en marcha porque el tráfico comenzó a moverse. Por desgracia, solo nos movimos un poquito antes de detenernos de nuevo. Pero, hurra, nos acercamos._

_―Es bueno verte sonreír, Bella ―dijo Alice―. Ha pasado un tiempo._

_Por alguna razón la declaración me dio ganas de llorar, pero lo combatí. Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Mike me abandonó y no me sentía mejor al respecto. Sí, él era un idiota importante, pero lo extrañaba. Odiaba la idea del divorcio. Odiaba que hubiera fallado, o más bien fallamos. Era mi marido. Lo amaba. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él. No me había ido cuando habíamos fallado en tener un bebé. Y nuestro fallido matrimonio era algo en el que tontamente seguía trabajando. Así que no abandonaría sin darle una oportunidad más. Tenía que intentarlo. Así que lo llamé, no respondió. Entonces lo llamé de nuevo. Sin respuesta. En ese momento, no voy a mentir dolió como el infierno. Después de tres semanas y tres correos de voz por fin regresó mi llamada y estuvo de acuerdo a reunirse conmigo para el café._

_Llegué a Mean Bean Coffee Shop veinte minutos antes y llegó con media hora de retraso, como si no estuviera sintiéndome lo suficientemente patética por rogarle para reunirse conmigo. Al sentarse ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, eso me destrozó._

_―Gracias por venir ― alcancé a decir._

_―Solo tengo diez minutos. Tengo que volver al trabajo._

_La sangre se drenó de mi rostro mientras una nueva ola de dolor me invadía. ¿Diez minutos? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía disponer para mí? Maldición, eso duele. Nunca me había sentido tan descartada en mi vida. Incluso si no quería estar conmigo, ¿no podía mostrar algún tipo de emoción? ¿Un poco de respeto? Era su esposa, y habíamos pasado años juntos. ¿No me lo merezco?_

_Empujé hacia abajo el dolor e inhalé profundamente._

_―Te extraño. ―Era difícil de decir. No porque no fuera verdad. Era muy cierto. ¿Por qué lo echaba de menos? No tenía ni idea, especialmente cuando estaba actuando de forma tan cruel. Olvida eso. Sabía por qué era tan difícil de atravesar. Había perdido a mis padres a través de un cruel giro del destino. No tomaba el hecho de ser dejada muy bien. Estaba sola. También era duro, porque me estaba abriendo a él. Le estaba entregando el poder para intencionalmente herirme más despidiéndome o menospreciando mis sentimientos. Por no hablar de mi orgullo. Su rechazo sería el golpe de gracia a toda la dignidad que me quedaba._

_Cerró los ojos por un minuto antes de abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarse con mi mirada, como si le estuviese agotando._

_―Jassica esta embarazada._

_Me quedé dura._

_A veces, algo que duele tanto, y el dolor es por consiguiente mucho, tu cuerpo y la mente de alguna manera se cierran a ello. Así que esto era lo que significaba estar conmocionada. Estaba conmocionada. Con el rostro desencajado._

_Sabía lo que esa noticia me estaba haciendo, la forma en que me estaba matando._

_―Todavía esta de muy poco ―continuó, sin ningún cuidado en el mundo―. Solo un par de semanas. Ayer se hizo la prueba. Pensé que deberías saberlo. Tal vez ahora las llamadas se detendrán._

_Cuando no respondí, debió haber notado lo cruel que había sonado. Me hizo ver como un molesto vendedor por teléfono. Tal vez ahora las llamadas se detendrán. Luego pasó a asegurarme que no habían dormido juntos, hasta después de nuestro divorcio. Pero igual de rápido que su integridad se había presentado, se fue en el chasquido de un dedo, y me informó que se iba a mudar a nuestro apartamento con él. Que estaba en busca de un nuevo hogar, porque estaba cansado de permanecer en su pequeño estudio. Supongo que no se quedó con sus padres como había dicho que haría. En algún momento, a pesar de mi incapacidad para_

_responder a sus noticias con palabras, mi cuerpo se sacudió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando decidió hacer su salida._

_―Lo siento, Isabella, pero me tengo que ir. ―Síp. Yo estaba en el mismo nivel de importancia que un maldito vendedor por teléfono. De pie, sacó un gran sobre de papel de su maletín y lo colocó sobre la mesa―. Podemos ahorrar mucho dinero si no se discute el divorcio. Estoy feliz de pagar por él, si ese es el caso. Solo necesito tu firma para el acuerdo de separación._

_Cuando se volvió para irse, me entró el pánico. No quería que se fuera, pero sabía que se había terminado. Ya no me quería. E incluso si lo hiciera, no había vuelta atrás. Había hecho las decisiones irrevocables. No importaba lo mucho que lo amaba, había algunas cosas que una persona no podía pasar por alto. Me entró el pánico porque no podía soportar la idea de verlo marcharse, creyendo que era patética; creyendo que solo iba a estar cruzada de brazos suspirando por él y llorando hasta dormir cada noche. No podía soportar parecer débil._

_―Me estoy mudando a Virginia ―espeté. Se volteó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, interrogandome―. No estoy vendiendo el negocio. Me estoy mudando allí y empezando de nuevo._

_En mi breve tiempo con Edward Cullen y su pequeño amigo, no me había dado cuenta de mi capacidad de odiar una situación. Eran simplones desarrollando un trabajo a medias. Pero tan horrible como eran y tan aterrador y arriesgado como era mudarse a Virginia para empezar de nuevo, era insignificante en comparación con lo verdaderamente horrible de permanecer en Texas, donde estarían Mike y su novia embarazada._

_―Pensé que no querías trabajar allí, ¿que era demasiado doloroso?_

_De pie, tomé el sobre y me acerqué. Estaba temblando, apenas manteniéndome firme. Su noticia me había destruido. Tomó toda mi fuerza para mantenerme fuerte; para evitar que mi cuerpo temblase de emoción. Pero de alguna manera me las arreglé. No hice caso de su declaración. Ya no conocía mis sentimientos, nunca más._

_―Me voy al final del mes. Voy a estar fuera del apartamento para el día veintinueve. Luego Jassica y tú pueden mudarse y comenzar su vida juntos. Me aseguraré de que tu abogado recibe mi información de reenvío._

_―Isabella ―dijo mi nombre como si no comprendiera._

_Mi abuela, que me crió, siempre dijo en momentos como este, que cuando quieres gritar y gritar debes tomar el camino fuerte. Matarlos con amabilidad, diría. Me gustaría decir que hago caso de este consejo a menudo, pero eso sería una estupidez. Francamente, rara vez tomé el camino fuerte, pero esta vez lo hice._

_Parándome en puntillas, sostuve su hombro con una mano mientras le di un casto beso en la mejilla. Apoyada de esta manera, mi boca estaba pegada a su oreja y le susurré:_

_―Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Salí y no mire hacia atrás. En el momento en que llegué a casa, llamé a Richard Mateo y le informe que no estaría vendiendo mi mitad del negocio._

_―El GPS dice diez minutos ―anunció Alice, sacandome de mis recuerdos._

_―Alabado sea Jesús ―se quejó Tanya―. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de orinar en mi vida._

_―A excepción de la última vez que tuviste que orinar hace dos horas, cuando dijiste exactamente lo mismo ―respondió Alice, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Tanya se quitó la máscara y se la arrojó, golpeándola en el hombro._

_―Bien chicas ―interrumpí―. Preparense. El trafico se esta moviendo de nuevo, así que vamos a estar allí pronto. Y estos chicos son imbéciles._

_―¿No saben que vas a venir? ―preguntó Tanya._

_―A menos que el señor Mateo les haya dicho, no._

_―Bueno. ―Suspiró Alice―. Esto debe ser interesante._

* * *

que les parecio el capitulo de hoy el proximo edward hablara de su parte de como la conocio a bella.


	7. Chapter 7

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el paso de Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward**

Dos semanas después de la primera entrevista de Bella, un miércoles por la tarde, estoy sentado frente al comité acné, para relatar mi pasado.

―Pareces nervioso ―observa Rosalie mientras Jacob fija el micrófono en el cuello de mi camiseta.

―¿Ah sí? ―resoplo―. ¿Has hecho muchas entrevistas en tu gran carrera de periodismo? ¿Quién es la última persona que entrevistaste? ¿La cocinera? ¿Cubriendo la increíble historia de las altas calorías en la escuela?

Entrecierra los ojos hacia mí.

―No es mi experiencia al entrevistar la que me lleva a creer que estas nervioso.

―¿Oh, no? ¿Entonces qué te hace creer que estoy nervioso?

Enarcando una ceja, replica:

―El brillo de sudor en tu frente. La forma en que la luz la hace relumbrar, casi me está dejando ciega.

Los chicos se rieron.

No puedo evitar reír ligeramente. Aunque sea una chica joven es una sabelotodo.

―Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto?

―Yo hago las preguntas y tú respondes.

―¿Cómo le fue a Bella?

Rosalie sonríe con tristeza.

―Lo hizo bien. Cubrimos muchos temas duros.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Alzo las cejas, preguntandome de qué _temas _duros habló.

Vi a Bella justo antes de venir aquí, pero no hizo contacto visual conmigo. Se alejó comentando que tenía recados pendientes, algo que sabía era mentira, y que nos veríamos más tarde en su casa. Desde que me mudé, las cosas han estado un poco apagadas. Pensé que, tal vez, aún se estaba sintiendo extraña por quedarnos dormidos juntos en el sofá. Esa sería mi única conjetura al por qué me está evitando. Nessi había insistido en quedarse conmigo, pero después de unos minutos se cansó, así que James tuvo que llevarla a la oficina de Bella para que pudiese tomar una siesta.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

―¿Qué tal sobre? ―Rosalie se golpea la mejilla con el lápiz mientras comunica―: El día que volvió a Virginia y descubriste que era tu nueva compañera.

Me reclino en la silla, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Menudo día fue ese.

―Entonces, ¿simplemente empiezo a contarlo?

―Sí, te detendré si tengo alguna pregunta.

* * *

_Habíamos entrado para nuestro último salto del día. James estaba esperando en el frente con los cheques de todo el mundo. Sam entró corriendo, tomó el suyo y se despidió con la mano. Iba a una cita esa noche y tenía prisa. Harry pasó detrás de mí, tomando un gran trago de su petaca mientras lo hacía. Sin una palabra, se acercó hacia James y se la ofreció. James tomó la petaca y Harry tomó su cheque. Había trabajado aquí desde que mi tío empezó a dirigir el local, me imaginé que el viejo loco nunca se retiraría. Esta mierda le gustaba demasiado. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas fue capaz de tragar el sorbo antes de que empezase a toser y a ahogarse._

_―¿Qué demonios es? ―pregunté._

_―Un poco de alcohol ilegal que hizo mi primo. ―Harry se rió y le dio unos golpes en la espalda a James, su rostro se había vuelto de rojo intenso._

_―Quizas una pequeña advertencia antes la próxima vez, viejo bastardo ―logró decir James―. Pensé que era bourbon. ―Deslizó por la mesa un trozo de papel hacia mí―. Hoy encontré esto. Parece que tienes un nuevo compañero._

_No había sabido nada de Alec en semanas y la última vez que hablamos, había asegurado que creía que mi potencial copropietario para Sky High Skydiving iba a vender._

_―¿Decidieron no vender?_

_―El sobre estaba franqueado hace dos semanas. Tal vez lo hubieses sabido si abrieses el correo electrónico alguna vez._

_―Hago el trabajo ―argumenté―. No el papeleo. Además, pensé que lo harías una vez que Carlisle muriese._

_―Soy asesor contable. No una secretaria._

_James había trabajado para mi tío años antes de que yo lo hiciese. Era un niño de acogida que había dado tumbos de una casa a otra. Supuestamente, James era un niño sensible. Crecer con su condición le había garantizado mucha atención no deseada y acoso inmerecido. Había entrado en la oficina de mi tío, suplicando por un salto gratis. Cuando mi tío le dijo que no, James regresó esa noche y rompió todas las ventanas de la oficina del frente. Ese fue el segundo arresto de James y, por supuesto, mi tío debería de haber presentado cargos, en cambio, lo adoptó. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre al que respetaba en muchos niveles. Siempre me había tratado como un hijo y ayudado a mi madre, su hermana, ante el abandono de mi padre. Cuando mi carrera como especialista acabó, me había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Saltar en paracaídas era un subidón increíble, algo que había necesitado desesperadamente en ese momento. Esto era perfecto para mí._

_―Bastante seguro de que en su última voluntad te declaró ―bromeé._

_―Tal vez necesitamos contratar a alguien ―continuó James, ignorando mi broma._

_―Sí, tal vez. ―Resoplé―. Pero nada de chicas sexys ―advertí―. Nunca lograremos que Dirty Harry salga de la oficina. Estaría aquí flirteando con ella todo el día. ¿No es cierto Harry?_

_Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando por la gran ventana del frente hacia el estacionamiento, una sonrisa apareció en su barbudo rostro arrugado._

_―Sí que lo haré_

_Solté mi bolsa mientras veía a Bella, alias señorita Gallina, y otras dos mujeres caminando hacia la puerta._

_―Oh mierda ―gimió James―. Me pregunto qué quiere._

_Seguro que la mujer era de las que dejaba huella. Después de que se hubiese alejado enfadada, nos habíamos reído mucho por ello. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Era obvio que no tenía sentido del humor y un gran palo metido en el trasero. Una de las mujeres que la acompañaba, alta de piel negra, pasó zumbando a su lado y entró corriendo por la puerta._

_Estaba dando saltitos como una niña de dos años mientras preguntaba:_

_―¿El sanitario?_

_―Solo para clientes ―respondió James mientras salía de la silla y se movía para estar a mi lado._

_―Tengo muchas ganas de hacer pis, se me van a salir los ojos, señor ―discutió con una muestra de actitud―. Así que, a menos que quieras que me haga pis aquí mismo en tu suelo, me dirás dónde d-e-m-o-n-i-o-s está el baño._

_James y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. ¿Esta chica era real? ¿Quién diablos deletrea demonios?_

_―Tercera puerta a la derecha, por este pasillo ―contestó Harry, aún sonriendo._

_Maldito bastardo._

_Mientras la mujer arrasaba entre nosotros como un defensa, Bella y la otra entraron. Bella tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y llevaba un extraño pantalón de yoga, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. La pequeña mujer con ella vestía un pantalón corto negro, después me di cuenta de que tenía Juicy escrito en la parte de atrás, y una enorme camiseta de deporte con la imagen de una calavera. Cuando entraron, la pequeña mujer miró alrededor. Bella se encontró con mi mirada de muerte y cuadró los hombros._

_―Señor Cullen._

_Casi la llamé por mi apodo favorito. Durante los días que nos reímos de ella por su salto fallido, la llamamos fiera. Dudaba que lo recibiese bien, así que, cruzándome de brazos, contesté:_

_―Ese sería yo._

_Lanzándole una mirada a James, hizo una mueca con la boca y puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarme de nuevo._

_―Estoy segura de que me recuerda._

_―Te recuerdo ―intervino Harry, meneando las cejas un par de veces._

_La mujer al lado de Bella resopló una risa ante sus palabras. Justo en ese momento, la alta volvió del baño. Se detuvo, miró a James y comentó:_

_―No tienes papel higiénico._

_James le frunció el ceño._

_―Nos ocuparemos de ello._

_―¿Así que es esto? ―preguntó la mujer alta mientras giraba lentamente, observando la habitación―. Necesita una pequeña renovación, pero lo conseguirás._

_―¿Disculpa? ―Reí antes su estúpido comentario._

_―Solo necesita algo de amor y cariño. ―Bella suspiró mientras también miraba alrededor._

_―¿Dónde esta el sanitario, Tanya? ―solicitó la mujer pequeña._

_―Por el pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha. Pero necesitan poner algo de papel higiénico._

_La mujer pequeña me miró, luego a James, ambos estábamos de pie con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno se ofreció a reabastecer el sanitario para ella, ni lo haríamos. ¿Quién demonios eran estas mujeres y por qué había vuelto la fiera?_

_―Ven conmigo, querida ―indicó Harry mientras señalaba el pasillo con una mano―. Te conseguiré lo que necesitas._

_¡Maldita sea, Harry!_

_Mientras la guiaba por el pasillo, dio dos pasos tras ella, se detuvo, giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño confundido. ¿Juicy?, casi hizo la pregunta en voz alta antes de girarse y seguirla. James me dio una mirada pícara y sonrió de medio lado con humor. Obviamente le estaba mirando el trasero. Harry era un viejo verde, pero le queríamos._

_―¿Así que este es el tipo? ―cuestionó la alta mientras me señalaba con el pulgar. Antes que Bella pudiese responder, añadió―: Gran día, chica. No estabas mintiendo sobre lo atractivo que es._

_A Bella casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas mientras se sonrojaba._

_―¡Tanya! ―murmuró, mientras golpeaba a su amiga en el brazo._

_―¿Qué? ―gimió Tanya mientras se frotaba el brazo―. Lo dijiste._

_No pude evitar burlarme._

_―¿Escuchaste eso, James? Soy atractivo._

_Bella cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, obligándose a no responder a mi provocación. James batió las pestañas hacia mí y se rió, empezó a toser porque quería reírse abiertamente y estaba luchando contra ello. La que conocíamos como Tanya se acercó y le levantó sus brazos sobre la cabeza, golpeándole en la espalda._

_―Sacalo, pequeño ―ordenó._

_Inmediatamente James se liberó y se volvió hacia ella._

_―¿Qué demonios esta haciendo, señora? ―cuestionó ahogadamente._

_―Cuando mis niños tosen de ese modo, levanto sus brazos sobre la cabeza y ayuda a que vuelvan a respirar._

_―¡No soy un niño, señora! ―recriminó casi sin voz._

_―Solo estaba tratando de ayudar ―defendió Bella a su amiga, con las manos en las caderas._

_―Bueno, no quiero su ayuda ―farfulló James._

_Bella negó con incredulidad._

_―Esta bien. Tanya ―señaló con dureza―. ¿Por qué Alice y tú no van a tomar algo mientras doy un vistazo? Vi una tienda en la carretera. ―Luego miró hacia mí, con una mueca en la boca, mientras provocaba―: Necesito algo de tiempo para llegar a conocer a mi nuevo compañero de negocios._

_Ampliando los ojos, dejé la boca abierta. Joder. James me miró, con los ojos hacia arriba como si se hubiese quedado atascado poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_―De ninguna manera ―atacó._

_La habitación se quedó en silencio solo un pequeño instante, hasta que la risa ronca y áspera de Harry vino del pasillo, matando el silencio. Aparentemente escuchó el último comentario de Bella y lo encontró increíblemente divertido. Entró, aún riendo, le temblaba el cuerpo mientras trataba de controlarse, pasando la mirada de James a mí. Acercándose a Bella, se tocó el sombrero desgastado y dijo:_

_―Bueno, bienvenida a la familia, dulzura._

* * *

_―¿Así que heredaste la otra mitad del negocio? ―pregunta Rosalie, mirando a su libreta._

_―Mi tío quería mantenerlo en privado hasta que Bella tomara su decisión. No supe hasta más tarde el porqué._

_Rosalie alza un poco la mirada, con la cabeza todavía gacha, mientras continuaba garabateando en la libreta._

_―¿Y por qué fue?_

_Odio, y siempre he odiado, saber exactamente cuál era la relación de mi tío con Bella. Me repulsa saber por qué le dejó la mitad de su negocio._

_Frotándome las manos en el pantalón, respondo:_

_―Creo que esa es la historia de Bella para contar. No la mía._

_―Bastante justo. ―Asiente Rosalie―. Así que Bella llegó, averiguaste que era tu socia ¿y qué pasó luego?_

* * *

_Le di, lo más alejado a un emocionante paseo por la oficina y una descripción básica de todo. Escuchó, tomó notas en un bloc y no me dirigió ni una palabra. Al final del paseo, volvimos a la oficina y me desplomé en la silla, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa._

_―Tengo curiosidad ―empecé―. ¿Por qué mí tío de dejó a ti la mitad de su negocio?_

_―Me lo he preguntado yo misma unas cuantas veces ―resopló._

_―¿Eras su? ―No acabé el pensamiento. ¿Amante? No. Incluso entonces sabía que eso no podía ser. Tío Carlisle era un semental en la flor de la vida y era raro que mantuviese algo de este calibre para sí mismo, casi en secreto, durante tanto tiempo; pero dudaba que pudiese haber atraído a una mujer con la juventud de Bella y la edad de él, y que nadie se diese cuenta. ¿Pero qué más podía haber sido?_

_Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí._

_―¿Su qué?_

_Me encogí de hombros, un poco incómodo con lo que estaba preguntando, pero no totalmente asustado de hacerlo._

_―¿Su amante? ―terminé._

_Hizo una mueca con la boca en lo que parecía estar luchando con una gran y loca sonrisa de desdén. La mirada que me dio decía: No. No era su amante. Eres un imbécil. _

_―Solo estoy tratando de entenderlo. ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué le conocías?_

_Caminando hacia la pared donde teníamos un tablero de comunicados con fotografías de los saltos, se cruzó de brazos y lo estudió. La mayoría de las_

_fotografías al frente de la oficina donde entraban los clientes eran de mí. Este tablón tenía sobre todo fotografías de mi tío._

_―Parece que llevó una vida muy llena y emocionante._

_La forma en que lo dijo me enfureció. Lo señaló como si la volviese loca el que hubiese tenido una vida feliz. Bajando los pies, me levanté y rodeé el escritorio mientras la observaba. Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de defender a Carlisle incluso aunque no tenía ni idea de que lo estaba defendiendo. En el corto tiempo y las pocas interacciones que había tenido con Bella, había visto unas cuantas dimensiones de ella. Definitivamente, era una rompe pelotas. Pero, extrañamente, lo encontraba atractivo. Estaba tensa, su sentido del humor parecía inexistente, aun así, en ese momento, mientras observaba las fotografías de mi tío, percibí vulnerabilidad pura y sin adulterar. Al mirar esas fotografías algo le rompió el corazón, y por un brevísimo momento, su fachada de persona impenetrable se rompió, revelando lo que había debajo._

_―Fue un gran hombre. Llevó una gran vida ―señalé._

_Girándose hacia mí, dejó caer los brazos._

_―Lo apuesto ―murmuró, pero las palabras no sonaron auténticas._

_Luego una idea me impactó y me enderecé completamente._

_―Mierda ―susurré. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?―. ¿Eres su hija?_

_Esta vez, no se esforzó en esconder su desagrado. En su mirada se leía disgusto._

_―No. Definitivamente no soy su hija._

_No respondí. No tenía ni idea de qué responder. Bellamente esta mujer, mi nueva compañera de negocios, no solo odiaba a mi tío, sino que lo aborrecía. ¿Entonces por qué le dejó la mitad del negocio?_

_Bella, aparentemente cansada de discutir su filiación con mi tío Carslie, cambió de tema:_

_―Espero que podamos trabajar juntos para hacer que este negocio florezca._

_―Esta bastante bien como esta ―argumenté, no necesitaba su ayuda y para una mujer que ni siquiera podía encontrar el coraje para saltar de un avión, incluso en pareja, me preguntaba cómo demonios podía pensar posiblemente que tenía algo que ofrecer a este negocio._

_―Siempre se puede mejorar ―respondió simplemente._

_Resoplé._

_―Bueno, como eres una gran autoridad en el salto en paracaídas ―añadí secamente._

_―¿Puedo usar esto como mi oficina? ―Ignoró mi comentario de listillo._

_―Podemos compartirlo. Supongo. No estoy aquí a menudo ―farfullé._

_―Bien ―reconoció―. Necesito una llave. ¿Puedo tenerla?_

_A regañadientes, rodeé el escritorio y abrí el cajón superior, sacando el par de mi tío que había estado allí durante semanas._

_―Estas eran de Carslie. Siéntete libre de quitar el llavero grabado. ―Ni siquiera sabía qué significaban. Iniciales y una fecha._

_Se las lancé y las atrapó, mirando el llavero en la palma de su mano. Estaba congelada mientras lo miraba. En este punto, estaba enojado y cansado. En el lapso de un día, había pasado de pensar en que llevaría solo este negocio a averiguar que tenía una muy indeseada y nerviosa socia que no sabía nada de saltar en paracaídas. Estaba acabado._

_―¿Estamos bien?_

_Cerrando el puño alrededor de las llaves, se las acercó al pecho._

_―Te veré por la mañana._

_La primera semana después de que Bella llegase fue un infierno. La odiábamos, especialmente James. Exigió ver toda la información financiera y quería conseguir un nuevo software para ayudar a controlar el gasto. James tenía un sistema, incluso si era el único que podía entenderlo, era muy eficiente. A él no le gustó que empezara a sustituir lo que sentía funcionaba a la perfección. Determinó que tendríamos una reunión con el equipo cada quince días. En la primera, informó a todo el mundo que se les necesitaría el domingo por la tarde para "renovar" la oficina. Harry fue excluido ya que tenía mal la espalda, pero a los demás se les exigió que se presentasen. Necesitaba pintores. A nadie le gustó la idea. Eso fue porque su pequeña idea fue una tontería. ¿Por qué querrían pasarse por aquí un domingo por la tarde?_

_―A los chicos se les paga para saltar ―indiqué mientras la seguía hacia la oficina una vez la reunión había concluido._

_Dejó la libreta sobre la mesa y empezó a rebuscar entre la pila de papeles._

_―Y esta oficina es toda una gran primera impresión. Esto es espantoso y pedirles ayuda una noche no es mucho pedir._

_―Podemos contratar pintores ―protesté―. O puedes decirles a tus amiguitas que vuelvan y te ayuden._

_Se rió, ignorando mi indirecta._

_―No, no podemos. Necesitamos ahorrar todo el dinero que podamos para la publicidad._

_―Ya tenemos presupuesto para eso._

_―No uno muy grande._

_―Mira ―afirmé. Ante el sonido de mi tono, dejó de ojear los papeles y me dio toda su atención―. Pintar la oficina y hacer que se vea "bonita" no va a servir para nada. La gente viene aquí para saltar. Por la experiencia. No por las paredes pintadas de colores bonitos y sofás cómodos. Esto no es una maldita galería de arte._

_―Es divertido que pienses que la experiencia sea únicamente el salto. Sí ―concordó―, es la mayor parte, el final, pero no lo es todo. Podemos darles a nuestros clientes, desde el principio al final, un día increíble, empezando con una oficina limpia y bien administrada con un equipo agradable._

_―¿Qué hay de malo con el equipo? ―jadeé―. Tenemos un equipo agradable ―protesté._

_Se mofó de mí._

_―Tienes a James gastandole bromas a clientes que pagan, Harry no le quita ojo a todo lo que tenga tetas y tú con unos modales de mierda._

_Maldita sea. Era maleducada._

_Negué y mascullé molesto:_

_―Dime algo, dulzura. Dices que estamos haciéndolo todo mal y, aun así, tenemos beneficios. Explica eso._

_Caminó hacia mí, a unos centímetros, y se puso las manos sobre las caderas._

_―Suerte._

_Di un paso hacia ella, nuestros rostros a un centímetro o dos. Ese fue un mal movimiento. Olía increíble y, ¿cómo no había notado antes que sus ojos tenían pequeños rastros de verde?_

_―Um. Bueno, esta funcionando._

_―¿Sabes que hay otros tres negocios de salto libre en Virginia?_

_―Soy consciente ―murmuré, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Cual es el punto?_

_―¿Sabes cuales son tus números de referencia?_

_―No es lo primero de mi mente._

_―Basandome solo en las reservas por internet, donde la mayoría de los saltos están programados y se puede describir cómo nos conocieron, son solo el dos por ciento. Eso ―Me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho―. Es vergonzoso._

_Mi presión sanguínea estaba aumentando._

_―Nos dejamos el culo trabajando aquí. Y hacemos que funcione. Carlisle construyó este negocio de la nada._

_―Edward ―intervino―. No me importa una mierda sobre quién hizo qué o cómo lo hizo. Veo un negocio con potencial de crecer, para tener más beneficios. ¿Realmente vas a quejarte de la posibilidad de hacer más dinero?_

_―No ―me quejé―. Me estoy quejando de trabajar con una maldita tirana. Estás dispuesta a quitarle toda la diversión a este sitio._

_―Pintar algunas paredes y cambiar algunos muebles no es quitarle la diversión a nada. Esperar que todos los empleados de este sitio sean educados y hagan su trabajo, es exactamente eso ¡su trabajo!_

_Alcé las manos._

_―Esta bien. Haz lo que quieras. Me voy._

_―Estarás aquí el domingo, ¿no?_

_Haciendo un saludo militar, espeté con sarcasmo:_

_―Seguro, sargento. ―¿Qué estaba fumando esta chica? No iba a haber forma de que nadie pudiese haber malinterpretado lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, pero por si acaso, añadí―: SI quieres pintar este sitio, de acuerdo. Pero no voy a gastar mi noche libre haciéndolo._

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó de mí y me marché. No me había dado cuenta de que después de la reunión todo el equipo aún estaba en la parte delantera de la oficina, escuchando todo lo que habíamos dicho. Estallaron en silbidos y aplausos. No estaba seguro de si me gustaba eso. No creía que Bella encajase y no la quería de compañera, pero al mismo tiempo, era mi socia y esta gente eran nuestros empleados. Acababa de decir que no estaría aquí el domingo, y ahora pensaban que tampoco tendrían que estar aquí. En retrospectiva desearía haberles dicho algo, pero Bella se metió bajo mi piel. Así que les permití tratarla mal. Dejé que no la respetasen. Tal vez se marcharía si veía que la trataban mal._

* * *

Rosalie me mira, con estoicismo.

―No es mi momento de mis orgullo ―admito.

―No, esperaría que no ―añade suavemente.

Jacob se excusa y se marcha. Bastardo con suerte.

La vergüenza me inunda. Era un hombre joven estúpido. Pero supongo que no importa que hubiese madurado bueno, bastante.

―Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. ¿A la misma hora la semana que viene? ―pregunta Rosalie.

Joder. ¿Por qué no?

―Sí, suena bien.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me alejo de la oficina, dejando a Emmett y Rosalie recogiendo. Estoy a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho la risa de Nessi.

―Van a tocar en el National el mes que viene.

―Me encanta _Master of the V _―indica Nessi con entusiasmo mientras giro por la esquina hacia el frente.

―Sí, también son mis favoritos ―comenta Jacob.

Están sentados en el sofá, compartiendo los auriculares y mirando el iPhone de Jacob. Bueno, Nessi parece estar mirando a Jacob mientras _él _mira su teléfono.

―Estan listos para que les ayudes a recoger Jacob ―digo de repente, haciendo que dé un salto y los auriculares se caigan de sus oídos.

―Eh, oh, sí, bien. Fue bueno verte, Nessi ―murmura mientras se despide con la mano mientras apura con torpeza por el pasillo.

Nessi deja salir un gran suspiro mientras le observa marcharse. Mirándola mejor, noto algo diferente. Tiene los labios rosas y brillantes.

―¿Llevas maquillaje?

Inmediatamente se cruza de brazos y frunce un poco el ceño.

―Sí. ¿Y?

Me rasco la cabeza.

―Solo curiosidad ¿Estas lista para irte, niña?

―No soy una niña pequeña, papá ―replica.

Alzo las cejas conmocionado. Le he llamado niña unas cuantas veces y nunca se ha quejado. Quiero señalárselo, pero Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob entran en la habitación, llevando las mochilas.

―Adiós, chicos ―grita Emmett.

Jacob es el último en marcharse y le da a Nessi un pequeño y extraño asentimiento mientras cruza las puertas hacia el estacionamiento. Nessi sacude la mano, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente mientras le sonríe.

¿Por qué me siento tan enojado, ahora mismo? No realmente enojado, solo protector. Solo se despidió de él con la mano. Y él no hizo nada. Realmente no hay nada de lo que molestarse.

―¿Ahora estas lista para irte, princesa? ―Tengo que añadir la última parte solo para meterme con ella.

―Papaaà ―masculla y pone el rostro entre las manos.

―¿Qué? ―Finjo confusión―. Eres mi princesita.

―Y yo que pensaba que era mamá la que me avergonzaba ―murmura mientras se levanta, con la mirada fija en el estacionamiento mientras Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob se meten en la camioneta.

―No, solo es la mala.

Cuando Nessi me mira y ve mi sonrisa, se ríe porque sabe que estoy bromeando.

―Le voy a contar lo que dijiste ―amenaza.

―¡No! ―Jadeo, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho―. Por favor. Todo menos eso.

―Lo siento, pero te lo hiciste tú mismo, viejo. ―Sonríe.

Pongo en marcha todo el dramatismo.

―Tu madre acabara conmigo. ¡No volveré a ver la luz del día!

―Mantendré esto entre nosotros con una condición ―ofrece.

―Haré cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras ―digo animadamente―. ¡Correré desnudo y bailaré en su camioneta si es lo que quieres! ―Y señalo la ventana.

―Oh, Dios mío, por favor no hagas eso.

―¡Entonces dime, Nessi! ―Me pongo de rodillas y me arrastro hacia ella, con las manos juntas como si rezase.

Se ríe histéricamente cuando la sujeto y la abrazo apretadamente, mientras continúo suplicando.

―¡Esta bien, esta bien! ―Jadea para respirar después de reírse tanto―. Puedes llamarme niña, pequeña o princesa, cuando quieras, simplemente no delante de la gente, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Puedo llamarte princesita?

―Eres muy raro, papà ―se burla mientras la abrazo con fuerza―. Princesita simplemente no frente a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? ―reitera.

Me siento sobre las rodillas y me río, mi pecho apretándose al verla. He estado alrededor del mundo y visto algunos de los lugares más bonitos del mundo, pero nada se compara a verla reír.

―De acuerdo niña, es un trato.


	8. Chapter 8

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el paso de Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella**

―¡Mamá, voy a ducharme antes de cenar! ―grita Nessi desde la puerta principal mientras entra con Edward.

―¡Hola a ti también! ―grito en respuesta.

―Hola mamá, te amo ―responde, y escucho sus pasos mientras sube por las escaleras.

Cuando Edward entra, se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, congelado. Su cabello es un desastre, y tiene barba incipiente, pequeños mechones grises a través de su grueso cabello oscuro. Odio que luzca sexy incluso cuando se ve como la mierda. Me toma un par de segundos dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Supongo que estoy mirándolo bien, ya que hui de él hace unas horas.

―¿Estás cocinando?

―Ja ja ―me burlo con sequedad―. Puedo cocinar.

Me mira fijamente, inexpresivo.

―Es cazuela de macarrones ―me quejo―. Cualquier idiota puede hacerla. ―¿Por qué siento que debo darle explicaciones? _Puedo _cocinar, un poco. Su rostro se ilumina con su sonrisa distintiva, mostrando todos sus increíblemente blancos dientes, y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Se está riendo de mí―. Te odio.

Su risa llena la habitación y siento una oleada de adrenalina dentro de mí. La sonrisa de este hombre es letal; y agrégale su risa y juego terminado. Y aquí estoy, atrapada nuevamente. Cayendo en la trampa de Edward Cullen _de nuevo. _

―Traje un pollo rostizado de la tienda. Y también hice una ensalada.

―Eres una verdadera _Betty Crocker_ ―bromea mientras saca un pepino de la ensalada y se lo come.

―¿Qué tal les fue?

Edward se acerca al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, y suspira.

―No me había dado cuenta cuan difícil podría ser hablar del pasado de esa forma. Especialmente con una adolescente.

―Dímelo a mí ―bromeo.

―Sabes, Bella ―La forma en que dice mi nombre hace que levante mi mirada―. Lamento la forma en que te traté cuando llegaste aquí.

Estoy sorprendida. No esperaba que dijera eso ni en un millón de años.

―Fui un idiota. ―Eso tampoco.

―Es cierto ―añado sin poder evitarlo, a lo que responde inclinando un poco la cabeza.

―Y jamás debí haber permitido que el equipo te faltara el respeto de la forma en que lo hicieron.

Trago un par de veces porque, diablos, fue difícil, y me volteo hacia mi cazuela nuevamente.

―Me las arreglé y lo superé ―respondo. Odio pensar en esos días. Era carne fresca. Empezar aquí fue horrible, pero en ese momento la alternativa de quedarme en Texas, y posiblemente ver a Mike con su nueva familia, era inmensamente peor.

―Lo sé. Y tenías razón en muchas cosas. Pero sé que eso tuvo que haber apestado. Si hubiese sabido lo que sucedió, por qué Carslie te dejó su mitad, podría haber sido.

―¿Diferente? ―me burlo, mirándolo mordazmente―. ¿No fue más fácil asumir que era su amante o su hija legitima?

―Deberías habérmelo dicho ―responde con calma―. Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste al principio, pero después que nosotros cuando nosotros éramos ―Hace una pausa.

―Ni siquiera puedes decirlo ―lo desafío.

Frunce el ceño.

―¿Por qué te enfadas? Estoy tratando de disculparme.

Esta vez, giro para enfrentarlo y pongo mis manos sobre mis caderas.

―¿De qué exactamente, Edward? ―Mi piel se calienta mientras mi tono de voz se hace ridículamente más grave―. ¿Por ser un estúpido con tu nuevo socio de negocios o por huir de mí sin razón aparente? ¿O por no amarme? ¿Por cuál?

Pasa una mano por tu grueso cabello negro.

―Yo pensé que querías otras cosas.

―Quizás debiste haberme preguntado. ―Abriendo la puerta del horno con fuerza, deslizo la fuente dentro y cierro.

Me volteo con la intención de salir de la cocina, pero él está aquí. Justo aquí. Salto, sobresaltada, pero rápidamente me agarra y me atrae hacia él. Su cuerpo sigue siendo duro, no como hace años cuando tenía ese bendito don de la juventud de los veinte, cuando vas al gimnasio y tienes los seis abdominales marcados, pero de todas formas, para un hombre de su edad, su cuerpo es espectacular. Moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo por mi cuello, jala mi cabello suavemente, obligándome a mirarlo.

―Mírame. Lo arruiné ―dice en tono áspero―. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Pero _sí _te amé, y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Ódiame por dejarte. Ódiame por ser un idiota. Pero no me odies porque no te amé.

Luego, me besa. Suave y rápido, lo suficientemente largo para que su barba incipiente raspe la delicada piel de mi rostro, antes de dejarme ir. Tropezando hacia atrás, me golpeo contra el mostrador y me apoyo en él. Necesito unos minutos para procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

―Por otro lado ―continúa―. Creo que a Nessi le gusta un poco ese niño Jacob.

Lo miro fijamente. ¿Todavía me ama? Me besó. Sigo procesando ese beso. ¿De qué está hablando?

Entonces, continúa:

―Se alborotó cuando le dije niña frente a él.

Me las arreglo para moverme robóticamente y llegar al refrigerador, tomando mi propia cerveza. Probablemente es mejor que cambiemos de tema, porque no tengo idea de qué decir sobre lo que pasó. Aclarando mi garganta, respondo:

―Tiene buen gusto. Es un chico lindo.

―¿Qué? ―espeta Edward―. ¿No estás molesta por esto?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, destapo la cerveza y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

―¿Por qué lo estaría?

Edward se encoje de hombros, su expresión cambiando mientras piensa.

―No lo sé. Porque es nuestra pequeña niña y él es un chico

Lo miro mordazmente, esperando a que diga el problema real.

―Con un pene ―termina.

No puedo evitar estallar en risas.

―Los chicos tienes esas cosas molestas, ¿verdad?

―¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Miro hacia el techo, pensativa.

―Sí. ―Río―. Sí, lo estoy.

Frunce los labios con molestia.

―No es como si estuvieran haciendo algo. No hay nada malo con que le guste un chico mayor.

―Vaya ―dice―. Pensé que yo era el padre genial.

―Lo eres ―interviene Nessi cuando entra a la cocina―. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

―Espera. ¿Por qué no soy yo la genial? ―Pretendo ofenderme.

Nessi se encoge de hombros.

―Es solo que tú eres genial de otra manera ―responde, robando un pepino de la ensalada sobre la mesada, como Edward lo hizo hace unos minutos. Estoy empezando a ver que, se parece mucho a él.

Edward hace una silenciosa, desagradable risa burlona hacia mí. Le muestro el dedo medio cuando Nessi no está viendo.

―Sabes, si quieres ser genial como yo puedo darte algunas lecciones.

Pretendo atragantarme.

―Gracias, pero estoy bien por mi cuenta.

―No te cobraré mucho ―continúa Edward.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunto mientras abro un poco la puerta del horno y miro dentro.

―¿Cuál debería ser mi cuota, Nessi? ―pregunta.

Cuando me volteo, Nessi la boca torcida, pensativa. Luego levanta sus cejas.

―Una cita.

Aguanto la respiración mientras Edward y yo hacemos contacto visual, vergonzosamente. No puedo dejar que piense que tendremos una cita.

―Te haré un pastel ―respondo finalmente.

Ambos tuercen la boca. Nessi abre la boca para hablar, pero por miedo a que mencione que Edward y yo salgamos de nuevo, hablo antes que ella.

―Tu padre quiere golpear a Jacob porque te gusta ―digo con indiferencia.

Expresiones similares padre e hija. Ambos parecen querer morir de vergüenza.

―No dije que lo golpearía ―aclara Edward, mirándome―. Y gracias por empujarme debajo del autobús, por cierto.

Levanto mi mano, y la bajo dos veces, burlándome.

―Honk, honk.

―No me gusta ―reprocha Nessi, con su rostro rojo brillante.

―No hay nada de malo con que te guste, Nessi ―aclaro―. Edward sólo está teniendo un momento de padre. Es clásico.

Nessi sonríe débilmente mientras mira a Edward.

―Por favor, no le digas nada.

Edward levanta las manos.

―Nunca dije que lo haría. Tu madre está exagerando. A lo grande.

Su sonrisa desaparece lentamente y se deja caer en el asiento de la mesa de la cocina.

―No importa, de todos modos. ―Suspira tristemente―. Solo soy la fea chica enferma. Nunca le gustaré.

Como madre, que ama a su hija enormemente y quien ve toda su belleza, por dentro y por fuera, esa declaración me destrozó. Por instinto, me muevo para aproximarme a ella, consolarla, pero Edward levanta su mano, deteniéndome. Quiero enfadarme con él por eso, pero cuando se arrodilla frente a ella, mi corazón se derrite un poco.

―Mírame, Nessi. ―Cuando lo hace, le dice―: Eres tan malditamente hermosa. Sé que soy tu padre y piensas que lo digo por eso, pero es la verdad. Por dentro y por fuera, niña. Hermosa. He estado en muchos lugares, he visto muchos rostros, y ninguno en este mundo es tan hermoso como el tuyo.

―No tengo cabello. A los chicos les gustan las chicas con cabello.

―A los chicos les gusta las chicas que son asombrosas, y tú, Bellamente lo eres. Incluso sin cabello, tienes ojos matadores, como tu padre ―añade con un guiño―. Y tienes la sonrisa de tu madre que los vuelve locos a todos.

_Él sabe condenadamente bien que ella tiene su sonrisa increíble. _

Poniéndose de pie, baja su mirada hacia ella.

―Y Jacob es un bastardo con suerte si una chica como tú gasta siquiera un segundo en pensar en él.

Nessi asiente y se anima. No es común que sienta lástima de sí misma, y me pregunto si quizás está empezando a deprimirse. El doctor nos dio recetas para antidepresivos, por si acaso. Pensé que no los necesitaría. O tal vez, estoy malinterpretando su reacción.

―¿Podemos comer? ―pregunta―. Quiero acostarme temprano.

―En diez minutos, corazón.

Mientras cenamos, Edward y yo tratamos de mantener las cosas alegres, hacerla reír. Ella hace lo mismo, pero es fácil ver que su corazón no está en ello. Cuando nos da un beso de buenas noches, la abrazo y aprieto con fuerza.

―Estoy bien, mamá. De verdad. Solo estoy cansada.

Dejándola ir, me inclino y beso su frente. _No tiene fiebre. _Trato de ocultar mi suspiro de alivio, pero ella resopla y sacude la cabeza.

―Sin fiebre.

―Lo sé.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Edward, provocando que nos riamos. Estoy tan atrapada.

―Nada ―responde Nessi―. Simplemente, mamá aquí presente, está usando sus labios como termómetro.

―Bueno, pensé que era sutil. ―Suspiro.

Nessi sonríe.

―Buenas noches, chicos. ―Sacude su mano y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

Sin otro lugar a donde mirar, Edward y yo nos miramos. No tengo idea de qué decir acerca de nuestro beso. Así que por ahora, lo evito.

―Acerca del beso ―dice Edward.

_Intenta evitarlo. _

―Lo dejaremos para mañana ―digo―. Ha sido un largo día. Todos estamos cansados.

Asiente una vez, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

―Está bien. Bueno, ve a la cama, yo lavaré los platos.

―¿Seguro? ―Por alguna razón eso sonó muy dulce. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien se hizo cargo de los platos por mí. Incluso si significa sólo cargar el lavaplatos o limpiar la mesa.

―Sí. Nos vemos mañana.

Me dirijo arriba rápidamente. Metiéndome en la cama, me recuesto y me cubro con las sábanas. Trato de contar ovejas. Trato de nombrar los cincuenta estados en orden alfabético. Intento todo. Pero no puedo conciliar el sueño porque mi mente sigue dando vueltas a Edward y el beso, y su confesión de que aún me ama.

_Y que aún lo amo. _

Me está afectando.

Estoy oficialmente al vórtice de caer


	9. Chapter 9

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward**

―La semana pasada lo dejamos donde tú y Bella discutían sobre sus nuevos métodos de gestión.

―¿Es así como los estamos llamando? ―Me río.

―¿Se presentó alguien a la fiesta de pinturas?

Me limpio el rostro con el reverso de mi mano unas pocas veces, aplicando presión con los nudillos, y me preparo para ir por el camino de los recuerdos.

* * *

Cuando la tarde del domingo llegó, James y yo habíamos tomado tres cervezas cada uno en el bar que estaba a diez minutos de la oficina. Había conducido por la oficina de camino al bar unos veinte minutos antes de que todo el mundo debiera estar allí. El coche de Bella era el único en el estacionamiento. Siendo un joven y arrogante idiota continué a pesar de que sabía en lo más profundo de mí que estaba oficialmente convirtiéndome en un imbécil. Pero me dije que se lo merecía. Incluso después de tres cervezas, estaba trabajando duro para no pensar en Bella, disponiéndome a no pensar en cómo nadie del equipo probablemente aparecería. Trataba de no imaginar que ella iba indudablemente a regañarme cuando la viera de nuevo, y que probablemente me lo merecía m{s o menos. Odiaba ese quizás, en el fondo, me sentía mal. No había absolutamente ninguna razón para que me sintiera mal. Ella era un poco idiota, también. Solo que de manera diferente a mí. Necesitaba sacar mi mente de las cosas, encontrar una distracción. Las dos mujeres que justo se habían sentado enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros servirían.

Distracciones encontradas.

Haciendo sobresalir mi barbilla, señalé al camarero que pusiera sus bebidas en mi cuenta.

―¿Por cuál vas? ―preguntó James mientras levantaba su vaso en un brindis silencioso a las damas. Las mujeres sonrieron, mirándose la una a la otra antes de mirar a James. Pensarías que su altura le dificultaría conseguir mujeres, pero era casi, al contrario. Siempre habría una intrigada por la idea de enrollarse con una persona bajita. Estaba al nivel de ojos perfecto, después de todo. Quizás simplemente estaban curiosas. La lista de mujeres interesadas era muy larga. Pero estaría condenado si la mayoría de las veces, ese revolcón se convertía en varios. James siempre bromeaba con que tenía una polla de oro, y no lo dudaba.

―Cualquiera servirá. ―Me encogí de hombros. Las mujeres eran todas iguales para mí entonces. No tenía ningún deseo de sentar cabeza para nada. Sentar cabeza significaba perder mi libertad, y mi libertad era demasiado preciosa para mí. Necesitaba ser capaz de empacar por un deseo y saltar en un avión a Brasil, o a cualquier parte, si sentía la necesidad. Tener una novia o mujer no me permitiría ese lujo.

―¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? ―preguntó, su cara arrugada―. Pareces apagado.

Sentándome derecho, abro mis ojos en un intento de parecer lleno de energía.

―Nada.

James me mira con una ceja inquisitiva.

―¿Estás preocupado por la arpía?

―Pfff. ¿Por qué lo estaría? ―fingí.

―Va a soplar fuego en nuestras caras mañana ―se quejó James antes de explotar un cacahuete que había metido en su boca.

Me encogí despreocupadamente de nuevo. Deseaba que parase de hablar de ella ya.

―Lo superará. ―El lado de su boca se eleva como si no me creyera. _No _quería discutir sobre Bella con James. Necesitaba cambiar el tema―. Estoy hambriento, hermano. ¿Quieres pedir algo de comida?

Inclinó su cabeza mientras resoplaba y tomaba un trago de su cerveza. No le estaba engañando. Pero no empujó. Después de comer una cena barata y llena de grasa, tomar dos cervezas más y jugar a los dardos, conduje a James a su casa detrás de la oficina. Eran pasadas las diez cuando pasamos por delante de la oficina y me di cuenta de que solo el mierdoso pequeño auto de Bella estaba en el estacionamiento.

―Sin sorpresas ahí ―murmuré.

Cuando aparqué mi camioneta y comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir, se giró y dijo:

―Es una pena que sea una aburrida. En realidad, es bastante sexy.

Asentí coincidiendo mientras miraba hacia adelante. No estaba bromeando. Bella era extremadamente atractiva. No de manera obvia, necesitando llevar ropa de zorra y maquillaje, pero de manera suave, casi como si no supiera cuán bella era. Una pena que su apariencia fuera eclipsada por su personalidad tiránica.

Cuando miré a James de nuevo, me estaba sonriendo, y sacudiendo su cabeza.

―Quieres dormir con ella. ―No estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando. Lo que sea.

―Pfff. Probablemente se caliente con un oso antes que enredarse conmigo.

―Eso no fue un no, Paul

―No era un sí, estúpido ―contradije.

―Pero sigue sin ser un no ―se burló―. ¿En serio, Edward? ¿Te tirarías a la arpía?

―Sal de mi camioneta ―gruñí―. Tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, suspiró.

―Sí, bien. Nos vemos. ―Después se deslizó del asiento lentamente hasta que tocó el suelo, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y fue adentro.

Rodeé el edificio. Mientras me acercaba al estacionamiento de la oficina, todavía no sé por qué estacioné dentro. Me dije que quería verla sufrir, ver cómo se daba cuenta que no podía simplemente entrar aquí y cambiar todo. Este era mi jodido dominio. Quería verla rota. Pero, ahora sé, que sin importar lo que me dijera entonces, solo quería _verla_.

Cuando entré, el intenso olor a pintura me golpeó. Había pintado exitosamente una pared y estaba parada cerca de una mesa mirando algunas fotos enmarcadas que había bajado mientras las ponía en una caja. Su cabeza giró cuando me escuchó entrar. Su expresión sorprendida rápidamente se tornó en una mirada de enfado.

―¿Estás aquí para regodearte?

―Quizás ―bromeé mientras me acerqué. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal que no hacía nada por su culo. Su cabello estaba atado en algún tipo raro de nido de pájaro y llevaba una camiseta desgastada de Michael Jackson que era dos tallas demasiado grande para ella. _Pero joder. _Incluso en medio de los olores de la pintura el olor de lino limpio me llegó―. No estás tirando esos, ¿no? ―Las fotos era mías, algunas de las pocas que todavía tenía de mi corta carrera como especialista. Esas fotos eran algunas de mis posesiones más preciadas. Hubo una vez, en que la gente pensaba que sería el próximo _Evel Knievel_. Era una gran cosa o al menos pensaban que lo era.

―¿Cómo te metiste en este tipo de negocio? El negocio de los doblajes, quiero decir.

Trivialidades. ¿En serio? Inclinando mi cabeza, la estudié, buscando un indicio de sarcasmo, pero no encontré nada. _Mierda. ¿En serio quería saber algo sobre mí? _

―Cuando era un niño, siempre estaba patinando, haciendo snowboard, montando en bici y haciendo que mi madre entrara en pánico. ―Me reí mientras el recuerdo de mi madre preocupándose vino a mi mente. Las cosas por las que le hice pasar a la pobre mujer―. Cuando tenía dieciocho, fui a este evento de motocicletas en California y gané. Alguien por ahí era director y le gustó lo que vio. ―Encogí un hombro―. _Voilà_. Al instante me convertí en doble para películas. ―Era invencible. Sin miedo―. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida ―admití mientras cogía una foto de mí montando una motocicleta sobre un edificio en llamas.

―¿Por qué paraste? ―preguntó Bella mientras ponía más fotos en la caja.

―Me lesioné. ―Me encogí de hombros―. Demasiado riesgo después de eso.

Su mirada pasó por encima de mí, con un indicio de simpatía en ellos que rápidamente se desvaneció. Sus labios estaban apretados, en una fina línea, antes de que preguntase.

―¿Qué pasó?

Podía ver que se odiaba por hacer la pregunta. Después de todo, preguntar indicaba que le importaba algo, y no quería que pensara eso. Recordando lo que pasó, lo que hizo que me retirase, no era algo en lo que me gustara pensar. Raramente, no fue un doblaje lo que acabo con mi carrera.

―Betty Lee Ozman.

Frunció el ceño con confusión.

―¿Qué?

―Estaba cambiando una rueda en un lado de la Interestatal y un coche me atropelló.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

―¿En serio?

―Sí ―confirmé con una risa triste―. Una pequeña vieja abuela que no me vio. Por suerte no estaba yendo a la velocidad límite. Me podría haber matado.

―Joder ―murmuró Bella―. ¿Cómo de malo fue?

―Estuve inconsciente por una semana. No estaban seguros de si me despertaría, y cuando lo hice, me informaron que un golpe más en la cabeza me podría matar. Mi madre me hizo jurar que dejaría los doblajes.

Mirando a la caja, frunció un poco el ceño.

―Lo siento, Edward.

Fue uno de esos raros momentos en la vida. La odiaba. Ella me odiaba. Pero estaba siendo agradable conmigo. En cualquier momento surgirían una serie de fenómenos, huracanes, tornados o tsunamis.

Rápidamente cambie el tema. Girándome, volví a mirar la habitación.

―Simplemente seguiste y comenzaste a pintar por ti misma, ¿eh?

―Sí.

―Nunca terminaras esto esta noche.

―Oh, lo sé ―respondió alegre―. Pero he comenzado bien.

Cogiendo su brocha y el bote, se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Cogí la escalera y la plegué.

―Gracias ―murmuró educadamente.

Viéndola tan bien, contenta incluso, me puso nervioso. La mujer que había conocido en las pasadas semanas hubiera estado echando humo por sus orejas en este momento.

―Pareces no enfada por el hecho de que nadie se haya presentado.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Lo acabaré, de una manera o de otra.

Mientras lavaba las brochas y el rodillo en el baño, guardé la escalera y apagué la mayoría de las luces de atrás. Esperé por ella, y cuando entró en la oficina, se congeló cuando me vio.

―Aún estás aquí ―declaró, más que preguntó.

―Solo quería asegurarme que llegabas bien hasta tu auto.

Su boca se elevó de un lado, su expresión suspicaz.

―Bien.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir, después esperé mientras cerraba. Me di cuenta que no había quitado el llavero de Carlslie de las llaves que le di.

―¿Necesitas ayuda sacándolo? ―señalé.

Viéndolas en la palma de su mano, frunció el ceño.

―No. Lo mantendré, pero gracias.

Me quedé parado al lado de la puerta de la oficina y la vi abrir la puerta del conductor de su vehículo.

―Buenas noches, Edward ―dijo justo antes de subir.

―Buenas noches. ―Saludé, pero dejé caer la mano. Esperaba que explotara cuando entré, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido.

Al día siguiente, el teléfono de mi casa sonó brillante y pronto. Y cuando salí de la cama, abriendo un ojo, el reloj dijo que eran las diez de la mañana. Oye, eso es pronto para mí. Después de golpear torpemente con mi mano por ahí unas pocas veces, aterrizó en el auricular y contesté.

―Hola ―logré decir, mi voz ronca.

―Mejor que vengas aquí, Edward ―gruñó James.

―Mi primer salto es a las tres.

―Ha cancelado todos los saltos hoy.

Mis ojos se abrieron, parpadeando unas pocas veces contra la dura luz de la mañana.

―¿Qué?

―Todos los saltos, cancelados. Los chicos están enfadados.

Dejé salir un largo y agravado suspiro.

―Estaré ahí en poco.

Después de ponerme una bermuda que ya me había puesto dos veces y una vieja camiseta de Sky High, fui a la oficina. James, Sam, Harry, y otros dos empleados estaban esperando en la parte de delante, apoyados contra el edificio cuando estacioné.

Mientras avanzaba, todos se pararon. James habló primero.

―Ha cerrado la oficina por remodelación. Ha cancelado todos los saltos hasta que esté terminado.

Pasando una mano por mi cara, dejé salir un gruñido cansado y frustrado. Supongo que tenía eso planeado anoche y por eso es que no estalló conmigo por no presentarme. Entré en la oficina, dejándoles para que se lamentaran afuera.

Música country venía de la parte de atrás del edificio, así que seguí el sonido hasta que la encontré en el baño, limpiando las brochas. Estaba moviendo sus caderas y cantando con la música, Bellamente ignorante del hecho que había entrado. Estaba enfadado. Con derecho. Pero eso no significaba que no me tomara un segundo para apreciar los vaqueros cortados o la apretada camiseta que llevaba. Su atuendo me enfadó aún más. Como se atrevía a jodernos con el dinero y verse sexy como el infierno mientras lo hacía. Cada vez que la había visto, llevaba ropa poco apretada que escondía su cuerpo. Este pequeño sexy atuendo estaba distrayéndome.

_Enfócate, Edward. _

―¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? ―espeté haciendo que salte porque la sobresalté.

Un lado de su boca se elevó con enfado.

―Se le llama trabajar ―se burla mientras cierra el grifo.

―¿Has cancelado nuestros saltos?

Se encoge de hombros mientras coge un bote de pintura de sus pies y pasa por mi lado, dirigiéndose a la parte delantera.

―Me imaginé que, dado que voy a pintar todo yo sola, podía tomarme un tiempo y no puedo tener a nuestros clientes entrando aquí con la pintura húmeda por todo el lugar.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de calmarme. Esta mujer me está enloqueciendo.

―¿Cómo se supone que debemos cobrar si has cancelado los saltos?

Poniendo el bote en una mesa cubierta de plástico, se gira hacia mí, haciendo que su labio inferior sobresalga, una expresión que encontré sexy como para follar, aunque se estaba burlando de mí, y puso morritos.

―Bueno supongo que todos deberían entrar aquí y ayudar. Cuanto más rápido se haga, antes podrán volver con los saltos.

―¿Estás burlándote de mí, Bella? ―pregunto, exasperado más allá de lo normal―. ¿El otro día estabas jodiéndonos sobre cómo necesitábamos hacer más dinero y hoy cancelas nuestros saltos? No tiene sentido.

Girando su cabeza, me mira antes de salir por la puerta principal donde los chicos han estado mirándonos a través de la ventana. Abriéndola, ruidosamente dijo.

―Vamos dentro, chicos. Pueden escucharlo directamente de la boca del caballo.

Con reticencia, los chicos entraron, sus miradas mirándome como preguntando. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba la arpía, así que rodé mis ojos en respuesta. James entró el último, quedándose al lado de la puerta, apoyándose contra ella para mantenerla abierta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Quería reírme, pequeño desafiante cabrón.

―Les pedí que vinieran cuatro horas la tarde del domingo ―comenzó―. Ninguno apareció o se molestó en llamar.

―Era nuestra noche libre ―protestó Sam.

―Era mi noche libre, también, pero estaba aquí ―murmuró Bella.

―Sí, pero tú no tienes vida así que ―intervino James, ganándose un suspiro exasperado de Bella.

―Seamos claros ―le ignoró, tomando el camino fácil, y continuó―. Soy una mujer con estudios. Puedo encontrar otro trabajo si quiero.

―¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? ―empujó James.

―Porque amo trabajar con pequeños idiotas ―espetó. Supongo que se fue del camino fácil.

James la fulminó con la mirada.

Bella inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba a cada uno de nosotros.

―Porque esto ―señaló con su mano la habitación―, me fue dejado a mí. La mitad de ello, al menos. Ahora estoy aquí tratando de hacerlo más grande y mejor, tratando de hacer crecer el negocio y todos ustedes parecen estar ignorándome. Bueno aquí esta el trato no mas saltos hasta que la oficina esté acabada. Si no me toman en serio, quizás tomaran la perdida de dinero en serio.

―A ese respecto, me voy ―anunció Harry―. Buena suerte, Bella ―farfulló. No podía decir si estaba enfadado con ella o conmigo mientras se iba por la puerta.

Torné mi atención a Bella.

―No puedes hacer eso ―dije.

―Sí, puedo.

―Nos organizaremos sin ti.

―Ha cambiado la contraseña para el registro de la planificación en el sistema. Ya lo he intentado ―me informó James.

Bella me miró, sus manos en sus caderas, una ceja elevada en un arco perfecto. Estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

La miré sin comprender.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―No me han dejado otra opción. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―No me di cuenta que parar nuestros ingresos era una opción.

―Somos socios ―le regañó―. Tendrías que estar respaldándome. Yo lo haría por ti.

―Los socios discuten las cosas y hacen planes juntos. Eso no es lo que ha pasado aquí ―discutí.

―No escuchas nada de lo que digo. ―Levantó sus manos con frustración―. Cada vez que voy a ti con una idea o plan, me callas y me ignoras. ―La habitación estaba quieta, todo el mundo pendiente de cada palabra que decíamos.

Podría haber luchado contra ella en eso. De alguna manera. Pero en ese momento solo quería callarla. Y si pintar las paredes lo hacía, me imaginé que bien podíamos acabar con ello.

―De acuerdo, chicos, vamos a pintar hoy.

Rodaron sus ojos y se quejaron, pero comenzaron a mirar alrededor intentando ver por dónde comenzar.

―¿Contenta ahora? ―me burlé, dándole una detestable inclinación como un sirviente haría a su reina―. Estamos todos aquí, haciendo como pediste, su majestad. ―Pero salió más duro de lo que intenté.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron un poco y casi pareció fruncir el ceño. Estaba siendo un idiota. Todos lo hacíamos. En el momento, pensé que iba a obsesionarse con arrasarnos, forzándonos a inclinarnos ante sus deseos a cualquier precio. Ahora, sé que quería ser parte del negocio. Quería dejar su marca y sentirse útil. Estaba tratando de encontrar su lugar.

Todos tomamos nuestras tareas y fuimos a trabajar, ignorándola. Incluso cuando paramos para comer, nos fuimos y no la invité. Ella se quedó en la oficina y continuó trabajando. Por la tarde, cuando acabamos de pintar y a pesar de que todos se quejaron y dejaron claro que la odiaban por hacer que estuvieran allí, nos agradeció a todos, uno por uno.

Nos quejamos en el estacionamiento por unos minutos mientras ella permanecía dentro y cuando todos se fueron, volví dentro, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado mis llaves en la mesa. Estaba en la oficina al teléfono cuando la encontré. Sin ser consciente de que había vuelto.

Su espalda estaba hacia mí sentada en la silla de la oficina, un codo encima de la mesa, su cabeza descansando en su mano.

―Sí, he mirado los papeles por encima y todavía me estoy decidiendo ―habló en una voz monótona en el auricular. Su tono no coincidía con su apariencia; escuchándola, pensarías que estaba discutiendo algo irrelevante, algo que no justificaba sus emociones. Pero por la manera en que sostenía su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, decía algo totalmente diferente. Estaba dolida. Mucho―. Soy consciente de que estás preparado para acabar con esto.

Escuchó por un momento a la persona con la que estaba hablando antes de que su cabeza se elevara y espetase.

―Bueno puedes decirle a _Jessica _que he sido tu mujer durante los últimos cinco años y lo siento si nuestro divorcio está en medio de su romance.

Estaba sorprendido, y mis cejas se elevaron como reacción. ¿La arpía estaba casada? ¿Estaba obteniendo un divorcio? Había estado devanándome los sesos preguntándome qué demonios la había inspirado a mudarse aquí y saltar en este negocio del que no sabía nada. Supongo que encontré mi respuesta.

―Bueno los firmaré cuando esté preparada ―declaró en una voz más calmada―. Dale recuerdos a Jessica. ―Golpeando el teléfono, dejó que su cabeza cayera, sus manos apretándose en el reposabrazos de la silla mientras trataba de calmarse.

Decidí hacerle saber de mi presencia. Mientras entraba en la oficina, aclaré mi garganta, haciendo que saltara, otra vez. Se levantó, limpiándose sus ojos rápidamente, antes de aclararse su garganta.

―¿Pensé que todos se habían marchado?

―Me dejé las llaves ―dije mientras las cogía de la mesa y las hacia tintinear como prueba―. ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté. Quizás no me gustaba. Quizás no la quería aquí, pero no era un completo idiota. Odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

Especialmente una que tenía tanta ferocidad en ella. Los animales salvajes no deben romperse. Y tampoco ella.

―Estoy bien. ―Cogió su bolso y se encontró conmigo en la puerta de la oficina. Apagué la luz mientras ella pasaba por mi lado y se dirigía al frente. Mientras cerraba la puerta delantera, tuve que preguntar otra vez más.

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

―Edward. ―Suspiró, cepillando un mechón suelto de cabello de su cara y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja―. Aprecio que preguntes, pero ambos sabemos que no te importa nada de mí. No finjamos.

Gemí a través de mis dientes apretados molesto.

―Quizás no me gustes ―aclaré―, pero eso no significa que quiera que sufras.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, su boca se elevó en una triste sonrisa.

―Estoy bien. Pasa una buena noche.

Se apresuró a su coche y subió. Cuando encendió el vehículo, el motor gimió en protesta antes de apagarse. Lo volvió a encender, pero esta vez ni siquiera intentó encenderse. Con sus puertas y ventanas cerradas, no podía oírla, pero con la buena iluminación del estacionamiento, pude leer su boca cuando dijo:

―Jodida pieza de mierda.

Golpeando su cabeza contra el volante, sus hombros se elevaron mientras respiró profundamente. Mierda. Iba a necesitar que la llevase. Más tiempo a solas con ella. Genial. Solo genial.

Decidí darle un minuto, sabiendo que saldría de su coche en algún momento y me pediría que la llevase. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando me cansé de esperar, le di un agresivo golpe a la ventana del lado del pasajero para captar su atención. Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, articuló: _¿Qué? _

La fulminé con la mirada. No era mi persona favorita en el mundo tampoco, pero estaba dispuesto a llevarla a casa y ¿así era cómo actuaba?

―Me voy. Si necesitas que te lleve, sugiero que muevas tu culo. ―Con eso, fui a mi camioneta y me subí, dándole a la puerta un fuerte golpe. Todavía, no se levantó. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque era increíble, encendí mi camioneta y lo puse para conducir. Ante el sonido de mi motor, saltó y salió de su coche. Pero no se apresuró. De hecho, se forzó a moverse más lento mientras cerraba su coche, después camino a través del estacionamiento. Como dije, increíble. Esta chica tenía pelotas. Quería reír y estrangularla al mismo tiempo.

Abriendo la puerta, se subió, y cerró la puerta golpeándola, claramente imitándome.

―Tranquila con mi bebé ―dije, intentando aligerar el humor.

Cruzando sus brazos y resoplando, señaló y murmuró.

―Por ahí.

Moviendo la camioneta, murmuré para mí:

―Por ahí. ―Incluso mi burla era aguda. Durante los siguientes diez minutos viajamos en silencio a excepción de Bella dirigiéndome. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, no la eché como quería, en su lugar estacioné, dejando las luces encendidas mientras comprobaba la propiedad. El lugar era una mierda. El jardín había crecido demasiado; la hierba se veía como si no hubiese sido cortada en años, y una de las ventanas delanteras tenía una caja de cartón sobre ella, posiblemente significando que un vidrio roto era el culpable.

―¿Estás viviendo aquí? ―pregunté incrédulo―. ¿Tú sola?

Bella abrió su puerta mientras yo paraba el motor.

―Sí. Yo sola. ―Saliendo, resopló profundamente―. Gracias por traerme.

Abrí mi boca para responder cuando el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose sonó, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada a la casa.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunté mientras Bella entrecerraba sus ojos.

―No lo sé ―murmuró mientras buscaba en su bolso, sacando un gran revólver.

Mis ojos se agrandaron. ¿Qué demonios?

―¿Llevas un arma?

No me miró mientras abría la cámara, la giraba, antes de volverla a poner en su sitio. Mierda. Mi polla se movió un poco. Manejaba el arma como una pro, era sexy como el infierno.

―Claro que sí. ―Sin otra palabra, dejó la puerta de la camioneta abierta y se dirigió a la casa. Salté de la camioneta y me apresuré a su lado, no queriendo verme como una gallina por dejarla entrar sola en la casa―. Puedes irte, Edward. Lo tengo.

―¿Qué si alguien está dentro?

―Si hay alguien, se arrepentirán ―replicó mientras tomaba el primer paso hacia el porche, que gruñó en protesta por su peso. Su cara se apretó e hizo una mueca ante el sonido, con miedo de que alertara a quien pudiera estar dentro de que se acercaba. La seguí, las escaleras chirriando fuerte con mi peso adicional. Su mano, la que no sostenía el arma, acababa de encontrar el pomo de la puerta justo cuando alcancé el último escalón del porche. En ese mismo momento, mientras abría la puerta, caí a través del suelo del porche, la madera vieja y débil había cedido debajo de mí.

El sonido de la madera rompiéndose fue fuerte, causando que Bella se girase y dirigiera la pistola en mi dirección.

Se sintió como que mi estómago cayó hasta mi culo.

―No dispares ―grité. Inmediatamente dejó caerla pistola a un lado, presionando su boca en una enfada y frustrada línea recta―. Jesucristo ―murmuré, apretando mi pecho, mi corazón acelerado. Casi me disparó.

―Casi te disparo ―gruñó como si de alguna manera fuera mi culpa.

―No jodas ―espeté mientras me evaluaba. No tenía partes del cuerpo perdidas, tampoco lesiones. Escalando fuera del agujero, me levanté gentilmente en el porche, con miedo de caer a través del suelo de nuevo―. Dame la pistola ―le ordené.

Me frunció el ceño.

―No.

La fulminé con la mirada.

―Voy a ir primero así que dame la pistola. ―Sostuve mis manos mientras le daba una mirada severa.

Elevando una ceja desafiante, se burló:

―¿Tan siquiera sabes cómo utilizar una pistola?

―Por supuesto que sí ―mentí. Había disparado pistolas antes, pero no era un pro. Realmente lo que quería en ese momento era asegurarme que no me mataba por accidente.

Negué con enfado, maldiciendo a esta mujer exasperante mientras entraba en la casa. El peso de la pistola me sorprendió mientras la sostenía a mi lado. Era una pistola pesada para una chica. Casi se lo dije, pero decidí que no porque quizás me ganaba alguna lección de feminismo. Mis pasos eran lentos, y livianos, pero los suelos aún crujían con cada paso. Estaba justo detrás de mí mientras a ciegas caminaba por el oscuro y desconocido pasillo.

Algo sonó y me paré, haciendo que chocara contra mí.

―Joder, Edward ―murmuró.

―Shh ―le ordené rápidamente, extendiendo mi cuello un poco para escuchar. Sonidos de rascar, como uñas en una pared. Estaba aliviado que solo era un animal solo que no sabíamos qué clase de animal.

Después de un momento en silencio, susurró:

―Parece como si viniera de la cocina. ―Me empujó hacia adelante, y caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, hacia lo que asumía que era la cocina. Alcanzamos la puerta y Bella señaló con su delgado brazo entre yo y la puerta antes de que tuviera oportunidad de entender lo que estaba haciendo. En un momento, la luz de la cocina se encendió, sorprendiendo a mis ojos. Un fuerte siseo mezclado con un frenético miau hizo que temblara cuando algo pequeño y negro saltó. Me asustó y reaccioné, elevando mi brazo para apuntar la pistola, que por accidente se disparó con un fuerte pop que hizo que los latidos de mi corazón fueran a toda marcha.

―Mierda ―jadeé, asustado de que acaba de disparar accidentalmente una pistola.

La bala atravesó un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, destrozándolo en cientos de piezas. La pequeña cosa negra, que ahora sabía que era un gato, mientras salía disparado de una pequeña caja de cartón en la ventana de atrás, parecía tan asustado como yo. Aparentemente había múltiples ventanas rotas en esta casa.

―Hijo de puta ―grité mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No estaba asustado de un gato. Bueno, quizás me asustó por un segundo por la gran sorpresa. La risa de Bella me sacó del choque mientras me giraba para verla inclinada, sujetándose el estómago, riéndose―. ¿Piensas que es gracioso? ―dije despectivamente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

―No de que dispararas a mi jarrón ―respondió finalmente―, pero tu reacción no tuvo precio.

―¿Por qué siquiera tienes esto? ―pregunté, dirigiendo mi mirada a la pistola en mi mano.

―Dame eso ―demandó Bella mientras sacaba la pistola de mi mano. Pasando por mi lado, la puso en la encimera, cerrando sus ojos como si necesitara calmarse―. Jodido gato ―murmuró en voz baja, todavía riéndose.

―No voy a mentir ―interrumpí, un poco sin aliento―. Me cagó de miedo.

―Caramba, no lo hubiera dicho ―dijo secamente.

―Necesitas conseguir nuevas ventanas ―señalé.

Resopló, algo que contenía una pizca de desdén.

―Las nuevas ventanas cuestan dinero.

―Este lugar no es seguro con cajas de cartón como ventanas.

―Gracias, Edward. No me había dado cuenta ―se quejó sarcásticamente.

―¿Cuándo te mudaste aquí?

―Hace una semana. ―Suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se giraba, dejando que su mirada viajara por la habitación. No había cocina, la mitad de las puertas de los armarios faltaban y el linóleo del suelo estaba roto en varios lugares. Y esto era solo la cocina. Me encogí pensando en cómo se veía el resto de la casa.

―¿La conseguiste gratis, porque de otra manera, no puedo imaginar por qué te mudarías aquí?

―El chico me dio un alquiler con opción a compra, era súper barato, y me gustaba la idea de ―Giró su boca pensando antes de continuar―. Devolverle la vida. Alguien renunció a este lugar hace tiempo. Quizás no me gusta rendirme.

Tenía la sensación de que ya no estaba hablando de la casa. Luché contra la urgencia de arrugar mi cara con escepticismo. Sonaba como toda una mujer para mí. Eran todas tan sentimentales. Estaba loca. Esta casa era un agujero de dinero. Le tomaría mucho tiempo llevarla a unas condiciones estándares y adecuadas para vivir.

―Mira aquí. ―Señaló mientras se acercaba. Di un paso al lado cuando alcanzó el marco de la puerta y pasó su mano por el panel de madera. Grabadas en la madera había iniciales y fechas con medidas de altura a su lado―. Esta era una familia. Los niños de alguien crecieron aquí. La vida de alguien empezó aquí.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras veía su meñique pasar por la grabada madera.

―Pero no _tu _vida ―señalé―. Hay mejores lugares por aquí que necesitan mucho menos trabajo.

―Ese es mi punto, Edward. Alguien abandonó este lugar. Lo construyeron y después lo dejaron ir y no miraron atrás. Simplemente lo lanzaron como si fuera la basura de ayer. ―Su mirada se quedó donde sus dedos acariciaban la madera, una tristeza parecía salir de ella, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

Elevando su cara para enfrentar la mía, me dio una sonrisa rara.

―Gracias por traerme, Edward.

Me di cuenta que me estaba diciendo que era tiempo de que me fuera.

―Oh, sí ―dije―. Claro. ―Me siguió por el pasillo hasta la puerta delantera y antes de salir me giré y pregunté―: ¿No estás asustada de estar aquí tú sola?

―¿Por qué? ―se burló―. ¿Piensas que debería estarlo?

―Diablos sí ―afirmé, abriendo mis ojos para enfatizarlo―. Estamos aquí juntos ahora con esta gran pistola y _estoy _asustado.

Se rió. Como realmente reírse. Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara, su boca abierta, sus dientes a plena vista. Podía ser un dolor en el culo, y me volvía jodidamente loco. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que yo había hecho que hiciera eso, reírse de esa manera, era excitante, solo que no del tipo al que estaba acostumbrado. Las excitaciones eran mi vida, y era adicto a ellas; el subidón de hacer algo peligroso siempre me daba una emoción que nunca había sido capaz de reemplazar. Hasta ese momento.

Cuando su risa se apagó, se desvaneció en una sonrisa, antes de encogerse en una pequeña sonrisa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, y me pregunté si en ese breve espacio de tiempo había sentido lo mismo que yo. ¿Se había olvidado por poco tiempo de que me odiaba, de que pensaba que era un idiota? ¿Era el único que se sentía de esta manera? Pensaba que quizás lo hacía, por la manera en que sus brillantes ojos parecían suaves mientras estaban fijos en los míos. Pero tan rápidamente como el momento vino, pareció desaparecer todavía más rápido.

Apartando su mirada, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

―Buenas noches, Edward.

Con un asentimiento, me fui, con cuidado de caminar delicadamente en el porche para no caer por él de nuevo. Cuando subí a mi camioneta y la encendí, miré a la casa por un momento, todavía incapaz de aclarar mi cabeza. Se había mudado a un nuevo estado, comenzado un nuevo trabajo y comprado una casa que necesitaba mucho trabajo. ¿Esta mujer no tenía miedo de nada?


	10. Chapter 10

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward**

Rosalie me está sonriendo, mientras Emmett me mira desde detrás de su cámara en el trípode. Jacob está apoyado contra la pared de atrás y parece como si estuviera tan aburrido que pudiera dormirse.

―¿Debería continuar? ―pregunto, inseguro. Siento como que he estado hablando por horas. Esta jodida habitación está volviéndose claustrofóbica.

―Creo que es suficiente por hoy. ―Casi dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Cerrando su libreta, se desliza hacia adelante en su silla―. Isabella es toda una mujer ―observa.

―Sí, lo es ―admito.

―¿Entonces, te veremos mañana?

―¿Mi turno de nuevo, eh? Sí. Claro.

Nos despedimos y salgo de la habitación, respirando el aire fresco. James está al frente, leyendo el periódico, esperando a que los chicos regresen de su último salto del día. Me dejo caer en el sofá a su lado, dejando que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás. Se queda callado por un momento, el periódico escondiendo su rostro, cuando con voz sensual y profunda dice:

―Saber que la hice reír de esa manera fue excitante. ―El periódico tiembla con su cuerpo mientras trata de no romper a reír.

―Tú, pequeña mierda ―gruño―. ¿Estabas escuchando?

―Eres bueno con las palabras, Edward ―resopla mientras se ríe, ya sin tratar de contenerse.

―Eres tan idiota.

Ahora el periódico está arrugado en su regazo, revelando su rostro muy rojo mientras se ríe tan fuerte que no puede respirar.

―Eso es todo ―gruño, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cabeza y encerrándolo.

―Déjame ir, idiota ―demanda, a pesar que se está riendo.

Hago un puño y froto su cabeza, dándole un apropiado coscorrón. Sus pequeñas manos agarran mi muñeca, intentando liberarse, pero soy demasiado fuerte.

―¿_Esto _te está excitando, Edward? ―grita entre carcajadas, mezclado con gruñidos.

―Claro. ―Me río, también.

―Será mejor que te detengas o voy a golpearte en las pelotas ―advierte. Justo antes de moverme para sacar mi cuerpo fuera de su alcance, mueve su mano y me golpea directo en las joyas de la familia. Ambos caemos al suelo mientras me cojo las pelotas, gruñendo de dolor. Ambos estamos jadeando, nuestra edad está asomando su fea cabeza. Los jovencitos que solíamos ser, se hubieran levantado del suelo y vuelto a ir el uno contra el otro. Pero ahora, luchar se siente como un entrenamiento completo de cardio. James es capaz de ponerse de pie antes que yo, pero utiliza el reposabrazos para levantarse.

Una suave risa hace que nuestras cabezas se giren en su dirección. Nessi está de pie en el pasillo con su cámara, filmándonos. Isabella está a su lado, sonriendo, como si pensara que somos ridículos. Y es lo que somos. Muevo mi mirada a James, su cabello parece estar como si se acabara de levantar de la cama después de una noche de sexo duro. Aún estoy en el suelo, sujetando mis pelotas. Esto no se ve bien.

―Nessi ―jadeo―. ¿Te importaría apagar eso, princesa?

Eleva una ceja en advertencia, algo que definitivamente ha aprendido de su madre. La he llamado princesa. No se supone que haga eso. Al menos no delante de otra persona.

―Quiero decir, por favor.

Cierra la pantalla y pone la cámara contra su pecho.

―Son graciosos.

―Sí, los son, ¿verdad? ―murmura Isabella―. ¿Chicos, la llevan a casa y le hacen la comida, sí?

―Lo tendremos preparado para cuando llegues a casa ―asegura James―. Angela también viene. Tenemos grandes planes para esta noche.

Isabella lo mira inquisitivamente.

―Explícate por favor.

―No puedo. ―James le guiña a Nessi―. Edward y Angela han estado trabajando en esto por unos días.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella me miran, una mirada de incertidumbre y excitación mezclada en ellos.

―Te gustará ―le aseguro―. Pero a Nessi le gustará más.

Asiente una vez en conformidad antes de besar a Nessi en la cabeza.

―Buena suerte con estos dos cabezas de chorlito.

Mientras Isabella se va para ser interrogada por Rosalie y su equipo, Nessi sonríe, y es sincera, pero algo está mal. Su sonrisa habitual que ilumina todo su rostro, no está ahí. Y ahora que realmente la miro, está más pálida.

―¿Estás bien, cariño? ―pregunto mientras ruedo sobre mi estómago preparándome para levantarme.

―Solo un poco cansada ―responde, y me centro en los pequeños círculos oscuros formándose debajo de sus ojos. Sin importar cuánto duerma, su piel ha palidecido considerablemente, haciendo que parezca como si no duerme mucho.

―No tenemos que hacer lo que hemos planeado esta noche si no te sientes bien ―le digo. El entretenimiento estará jodido si mi pequeña niña no está de humor.

―Estoy bien, papá ―replica, elevando su voz una octava, como si por hacer eso fuese a sonar más animada.

―Bien ―respondo con inquietud―. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?

―Los chicos deberían estar de regreso en cualquier momento ahora. Es un día corto. Nos iremos en veinte minutos ―le dice James.

Ella asiente y se deja caer en el sofá, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, abre la lente de la cámara de nuevo, y mira lo que acaba de grabar.

―Levántate ―gruñe James mientras pasa por mi lado, dándome una fuerte patada en el culo.

―¡Imbécil! ―gruño detrás de él, ganándome una risa de Nessi.

* * *

**Bella**

―Edward nos ha contado sobre la primera vez que vio tu casa. ―Ríe Rosalie, poniendo su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

Resoplo una pequeña carcajada ante el pensamiento.

―¿También te contó que accidentalmente disparó una pistola? Contra un pobre gato.

Sonríe y responde:

―Sí, lo ha hecho. Esa noche parece haber sido un punto central en la dinámica entre ustedes, al menos por lo que a él concierne.

Inclino mi cabeza pensando.

―Creo que fue la primera vez que de verdad nos reímos juntos. La risa es como la vieja abuela en cada familia ―señalo―, hace que todo el mundo se junte. Incluso gente que se odia entre ellos.

―¿Realmente odiabas a Edward?

Me estremezco ante su pregunta.

―Odiar es una palabra fuerte ―razono―. Le odiaba como un socio de negocio, supongo. Como persona estaba bien.

―¿Estabas atraída por él? Quiero decir, sé que físicamente sí, pero ¿de otra manera?

Suspiro con fuerza, abriendo mis ojos.

―La verdad era un lío en aquel tiempo. Pensar en Edward o cualquier otra persona de esa manera no parecía posible. Todavía estaba muy dolida con la pérdida de mi matrimonio.

Sus cejas se elevan.

―¿Todavía querías a Mike de vuelta?

Ajustándome en mi asiento, le respondo:

―Quería mi vida de vuelta. Le quería a él de vuelta. Pero al mismo tiempo, realmente no. Quería quien pensaba que era. Que la gente salga de tu vida es duro.

Sus cejas se juntan como si no entendiera. Como si pensara que Mike no se merece ninguna consideración o lo que sea de mí. Y probablemente tenga razón. Pero no lo sentía de esa manera entonces.

―Era mi marido. La vida era cómoda, familiar. Le conocía, o pensaba que lo hacía, y me sentía segura sabiendo que casi me conocía. Sabía cómo me gustaba el café, cuán gruñona estaba cuando despertaba. Sabía que lloraba con las películas sentimentales o las historias tristes sin importar cuántas veces las hubiera visto. Sabía que me gustaba la Coca Cola de la fuente del 7-Eleven con mucho hielo, conocía mis hábitos hasta el último detalle. Hubo una vez que me amo a mí y a todas mis rarezas. Es duro de dejarlo ir.

―Así que ¿no le querías de vuelta? ―Inclina su cabeza a un lado a modo de pregunta.

―Quería de vuelta al hombre con el que me había casado. Pero me había dejado mucho antes de eso. Eres tan joven, Rosalie ―explico―. Probablemente no tenga ningún sentido para ti. Estaba dolida. El matrimonio se siente como una cosa con vida y aliento, y cuando lo pierdes, es como perder un familiar. Te quedan todos estos buenos recuerdos, que realmente no puedes rememorar con alegría porque sabes que se ha acabado. Y como la muerte, una vez que se ha ido realmente ido, no puedes volverlo a tener. Mi matrimonio se había ido. Lo quería de vuelta. Pero sabía, que sin importar qué, nunca volvería. Incluso si volvía arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, demasiado había pasado. Me había mentido y faltado al respeto demasiadas veces; me había traicionado demasiado. Y aunque sabía eso, todavía no lo hacía fácil.

―¿Cómo llevas las noticias sobre Jessica?

Dejo salir un largo gruñido.

―Quería odiarla. Tenía la vida que yo quería. Estaba tan triste, y quería que él sintiera lo mismo. Quería que hacerle tanto daño como me lo hizo a mí, y sentía que Jessica estaba haciendo que no sintiera ningún dolor. Era su distracción. Pero no la odiaba. Me negué. Odiarla me haría una persona peor, una persona mezquina.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste? Alejarte de tu trabajo, tus amigos, y tu vida. No suena como si tuvieras un gran comité de bienvenida aquí.

Paso mi dedo por el brazo de la silla.

―No, no lo tenía.

―¿Se volvió mejor?

―Con el tiempo. Tomó unos pocos meses. Creo que él trato mas, pero aun así discutíamos en algunas cosas.

―Bueno, Edward ha descrito la noche del accidente de la pistola como un punto central para él. ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?

* * *

_Había vivido en Virginia durante un mes y medio. No tenía amigos. Mi equipo me odiaba James realmente me odiaba. Había puesto fin a sus travesuras con nuestros clientes y no se lo había tomado bien. Con Edward, era día a día. Algunos días nos llevábamos bien, otros, él pensaba que era una perra furiosa y yo pensaba que era un idiota total. Vendí mi coche mierdoso a la chatarrería y compré otro coche mierdoso que era todavía más feo. En ese punto, no tenía realmente ningún lugar al que ir, así que la apariencia de mi vehículo no importaba mucho mientras funcionara y me llevara al trabajo y de vuelta a casa cada día. Estaba más sola de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Pero tenía mi casa. Mi hermosa y mierdosa casa. Cuando no estaba en el trabajo, trabajaba en mi casa. El negocio iba bien, gracias a la implementación de algunos nuevos métodos, y finalmente estaba comenzando a tener un salario y dado que no tenía vida, mi dinero iba para mi casa._

_Con cada trabajo; pintar paredes, reemplazar ventanas, y todo, lentamente, comencé a encontrar paz. Era un sábado, el primero que no trabajaba desde que me había mudado, y planeaba un "excitante" día barnizando los armarios de mi cocina. El tiempo era demasiado caliente para abril en Virginia, o eso decía todo el mundo. Cada ventana en mi casa estaba abierta, con ventiladores en forma de caja en ellas, dado que todavía no tenía suficiente dinero para un aire acondicionado o una calefacción. El aceite de calentar me ayudaba durante las frías noches, pero finalmente tenía que irse. Con mi estéreo sonando y mis ventiladores funcionando, no escuché estacionar la camioneta de Edward, tampoco le escuché entrar en casa. Estaba parada al lado de mi encimera, barnizando la madera en los armarios, cuando tocó mi pierna. Casi caí de la encimera, me asustó mucho._

_―¿Qué demonios? ―siseé, mi pecho elevandose y hundiéndose dramáticamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

_Cuando se rió, no pude oírle porque la música estaba demasiado alta. Se giró y accionó el botón de apagar, después pude escuchar sus carcajadas._

_―¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar haciendo saltos esta tarde._

_―Bueno, hola a ti, también ―respondió secamente._

_―Hola, Edward ―contesté exageradamente. Después, poniendo una mano en mi cadera, le pregunté―: De nuevo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_―El último grupo de hoy canceló. El autobús de la iglesia se estropeó y no pudieron llegar._

_―Mierda. ―Suspiré―. Eso apesta. ―Acababamos de perder mucho dinero._

_―¡Buenas noticias! ―exclamó―. El día no esta perdido. He venido con regalos. Bueno, un regalo._

_Entrecerré mis ojos. ¿Me había comprado un regalo? ¿Qué tipo de regalo me traería, y por qué?_

_―Esta en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. ―Me miró, sus ojos oscuros observando por un momento mis piernas, antes de encontrarse con mis ojos de nuevo. Pretendí no darme cuenta. Cuando no me moví, preguntó―. ¿Quieres verlo?_

_―Eso depende. ¿Qué es?_

_―Tienes que venir fuera y verlo._

_Rodando mis ojos, me incliné, dejé mi rodillo sobre el borde del bote y salí. Odiaba que se hubiera presentado sin anunciar, por razones obvias, como que no éramos amigos. Pero otra razón, que odiaba admitir, era que sabía que me veía como el infierno. Y Edward Cullen siendo él mismo, se veía increíble, como siempre. Estaba cubierta de sudor, sin maquillaje y con el cabello en un moño alto sobre mi cabeza. Estaba bastante segura que con el calor y la abundante sudoración, mi desodorante ya se había ido desde que me lo había puesto esa mañana. Así que probablemente no olía bien tampoco. Él encontró algo gracioso mientras me miraba, su divertida sonrisa en el rostro._

_―¿Algo es gracioso? ―espeté insolentemente._

_―Sólo que eres linda cuando estas molesta._

_¿Linda? ¿Por qué esa palabra no se sentía del todo bien? Ninguna mujer quiere ser linda, no realmente. Linda es para niñas pequeñas y bebés. Las mujeres quieren ser hermosas; sexys. Decidí no hacerle caso y le seguí afuera hacia su camioneta, percatándome de lo que parecía ser una mesa en la cabina. Abriendo la __puerta trasera, se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y señaló con su mano como diciendo, mira esto. _

_―Es una mesa ―observé. Parecía una buena mesa, recién construida, sin ningún acabado. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar sobre eso?_

_―Es tuya ―dijo._

_Le miré como si estuviera loco._

_―¿Mía?_

_―La construí para ti._

_Hice el esfuerzo de centrar mi expresión. ¿Hablaba en serio?_

_―¿Has construido esto? ―pregunté, señalando la mesa._

_Rascando su nuca, dejó salir una risa nerviosa._

_―¿No te gusta?_

_―No es eso―repliqué rapida pero calmadamente―. Sólo, estoy confundida._

_Inclinó su cabeza, torciendo su boca a un lado. Sabía lo que quería decir. Sabía que considerándolo todo, era raro que me hubiese construido a mí, de todas las personas, una mesa._

_―Sabes que soy un poco viajero, ¿no?_

_―Eh, sí ―respondí, bastante confundida. Estabamos hablando de una mesa, ¿ahora hablábamos sobre viajar?_

_―Quedarme en un lugar me inquieta. El salto alivia mi necesidad de aventura, de alguna manera, pero no completamente._

_Me miró después se giró a su camioneta, mirando la mesa._

_―He estado tratando de mantenerme ocupado, de distraerme. La carpintería es mi última distracción._

_―Ya veo ―murmuré._

_―Construí la misma mesa tres veces, pero esta con esta tuve problemas._

_―Parece una bonita mesa ―señalé―. Pero ¿por qué me la estas dando a mí?_

_―Bueno ―Rió―. No la necesito, y pensé que quizas tú sí._

_―¿Por qué construiste algo si no lo necesitabas? ¿Por qué no construir un escritorio o una silla o algo?_

_―No lo sé ―contestó un poco molesto por mi pregunta―. Si no te gusta simplemente dilo._

_Apreté mis dientes, conteniendo la urgencia de replicar. ¿Realmente podía culparme por ser escéptica? Subiendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta, pasé mis manos por la madera. Era realmente una buena mesa. No podía ver lo que pensaba que estaba mal excepto por los oscuros anillos de crecimiento en la madera. A algunas personas quizás no les gustaba eso. La mesa no era lujosa; era simple. Me gustaba simple. Simple podía ser elegante. Después me di cuenta de que la podía barnizar para que combinara con mis armarios._

_―¿Cuanto quieres por ella?_

_Bajó su cabeza como si estuviera exhausto de mí._

_―Nada. Te la doy. Es un regalo._

_Perdí mi paciencia. ¿Era una broma? ¿Estaba jodiendo conmigo?_

_―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_

_Inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras me miraba._

_―Porque no me di por vencido con esta. Y me gusta la idea de dársela a alguien que no la dejará tampoco._

_Mi mirada bajó. No me gustaba que viera mi vulnerabilidad. No me había dado cuenta de que de verdad estaba escuchándome la noche en que me trajo a casa mientras charlaba sobre no darse por vencida. Tenía que haber sonado como una loca. Era obvio, al menos para mí, que me estaba volviendo loca encerrándome en una casa por la que no tenía lazos con tales intensos sentimientos. Me preguntaba si también lo veía. ¿O simplemente estaba sintiendo lástima?_

_―¿Estas seguro? ―pregunté, mi tono no escondía ni un poco mi incertidumbre._

_―No la hubiera traído aquí si no lo estuviera ―adujo._

_Salí de la camioneta y juntos bajamos la mesa, dejándola cerca del porche._

_―Voy a buscar el barniz que tengo en la cocina. Coincidirá con los armarios ―indiqué._

_―Espera ―gritó mientras me iba. Cuando me volví, estaba sacando una navaja y entregándomela._

_―¿Para qué es eso?_

_―Para que hagas tu marca._

_Parpadeé unas pocas veces, dándome cuenta de lo que quería decir._

_―Es tuya ahora. La amaras y la cuidaras._

_Tomando el pequeño cuchillo y dando una vuelta a la mesa, busqué un buen lugar para tallar la madera mientras mordía mi labio, concentrada. Decidí una esquina. Mis letras eran pequeñas y cuando soplé las virutas y el polvo, sonreí un poco mientras miraba a Edward. Después le entregué el cuchillo._

_―Tu turno._

_Se quedó parado._

_―¿Quieres que marque tu mesa?_

_―La has construido ―respondí―. Eres parte de la historia de la mesa._

_Tomando el cuchillo, sonrió, y miró la superficie de la mesa, buscando el lugar perfecto. Me gustaría decirte que escogió una esquina, como yo. Un área pequeña. Algo modesto, pero con significado. Pero no. Escogió el centro de la mesa._

_Todo el centro._

_Cuando terminó, sonrió mirando lo tallado. EDDI._

_―¿El centro de la mesa? ―pregunté secamente―. Muy sutil._

_Se rió mientras cerraba la navaja y la volvía a meter en su bolsillo._

_―La vida es demasiado corta para ser sutil._

_Inclinándose, sopló el polvo y pasó su mano por encima una vez más._

_―Ademas ―añadió con una sonrisa ladeada que me dijo que cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de su boca sería sarcasmo―. Me gusta la idea de que veas mi nombre ahí cada día y pienses en mí._

_―Seguro que sí ―resoplé―. Buena cosa que he traído manteles de Texas conmigo. Quedarán perfectos._

_Se rió mientras me giraba y me dirigía dentro para coger el barniz. Cuando volví, estaba sin camiseta. ¿En serio? ¿No podía al menos mantener su ropa? Apoyado en la mesa, su espalda hacia mí, sus brazos cruzados y su cálida piel brillando con una fina capa de sudor. Incluso por detrás se veía delicioso. Mierda._

_Le lancé un trapo limpio que había tomado de adentro._

_―Las mesas son para vasos, no para idiotas._

_Se bajó con facilidad girándose hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados por el sol brillante e implacable. Al ver su parte delantera, rodé mis ojos. Estúpido, estúpido y musculoso pecho sexy. Y brazos. Esos eran estúpidos también. Oh, y el oscuro vello en su pecho parecía estrecharse perfectamente hasta que se hacía más_

_delgado, desapareciendo debajo de su pantalón. Nunca había estado con un hombre con tanto vello. No es que Edward tuviera mucho, o que pensara en salir con él o su vello, pero Mike había tenido muy poco, y el poco que tenía se lo depilaba. Nunca había desarrollado una opinión sobre la cosa del vello en los hombres, pero a Edward le quedaba muy viril. Era atractivo. Me pregunté qué se sentiría pasar mis dedos sobre él. Después me pregunté por qué demonios estaba pensando en pasar mis dedos por el vello del pecho de Edward. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

_―Hace mucho calor aquí ―observó, elevando una mano y pasandola por su oscuro cabello._

_―¿Te quedas? ―pregunté, sacandome del trance._

_―Pensé que quizas querrías algo de ayuda barnizando y metiéndola._

_―No tienes que hacer eso, Edward,_

_Mostrándome una sonrisa, encogió un hombro._

_―Llamalo ofrenda de paz._

_No sabía que sentir sobre eso. ¿La mesa se suponía que compraba mi perdón por tratarme tan mal cuando llegué? O mejor dicho desde que llegué. De todas maneras, no lo cuestioné. Si estaba dispuesto a firmar una tregua, lo tomaría. En ese punto estaba cansada de todas las maneras. Tener un enemigo menos en la oficina sería genial._

_―Así que somos socios, ¿no? ¿No mas mierda?_

_Miró hacia abajo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, antes de encontrarse con mis ojos de nuevo. Con su profunda y ronca voz, dijo:_

_―No mas mierda. ―Después se acercó, se paró delante de mí y extendió su mano. La tomé y las sacudimos._

_Se quedó todo el día. Después de barnizar la mesa, me ayudó con los armarios. Después de los armarios, me ayudó a sacar el lavamanos del cuarto de baño de abajo. Para cuando la noche cayó, estaba totalmente exhausta. Nos sentamos fuera en una manta y comimos sándwiches de atún con Cheetos y Coca Cola._

_Antes de que se fuera, nos quedamos parados incómodos al lado de su camioneta. Finalmente, me sorprendió con un extraño abrazo con una mano, antes de subir al auto e irse._

* * *

La boca de Rosalie se tuerce mientras golpea su lápiz contra su libreta.

―Así que ¿nada realmente pasó?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunté con burla.

―¿Sin beso? ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo? ―Emmett me esta mirando, sus cejas elevadas como si esperara por mi respuesta. Aparentemente está encontrando mi historia bastante intrigante.

―Bueno, hubo un abrazo con un brazo, como he dicho ―señalé―. Pero nada más grande todavía.

Rosalie me da una rara sonrisa, claramente decepcionada con mi repuesta, pero decide seguir preguntando:

―¿Hubo paz? ¿Comenzaron a llevarse mejor?

Suspirando respondí:

―Con Edward y conmigo, sí. Con James no. Los otros empezaron a acostumbrarse, pero iba lentamente, y la actitud de James hacia mí no ayudaba.

―Llegaremos a James en unos minutos ―insiste Rosalie―. Quiero escuchar más sobre la incipiente amistad entre Edward y tú.


	11. Chapter 11

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella**

_Estábamos en la carrera, Richmond International Raceway. Jamás había estado en una carrera de NASCAR. El circuito de Texas no era un concepto desconocido para mí cuando vivía en Texas, pero las carreras jamás me habían interesado de verdad. Pero en Virginia, las carreras eran algo importante. Y mientras caminábamos alrededor, definitivamente me sentía como un humado dejado en un planeta extraño, obligada a caminar entre diferentes especies._

_Las chicas caminaban alrededor en bikinis de la bandera confederada; otras con shorts de jeans con sus nalgas a la vista. Los hombres caminaban por ahí con camisetas con sus corredores favoritos en ellas, y con cascos que tenían latas de cervezas con largos pitillos en sus bocas. Había orinales por todas partes y el calor no ayudaba a disminuir el olor mientras pasábamos al lado de ellos. Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, James decidió usar una camiseta que tenía escrito Estoy con la bruja escrito en la parte de atrás, justo encima de la flecha que apunta a un lado. Había hecho de su objetivo permanecer a mi izquierda todo el día para que la flecha me apuntara._

_Mi nueva táctica para lidiar con él es ignorarlo. Pensé que si no reaccionaba, tal vez se detendría._

_―Eres un idiota ―le dije. Ese día fallé._

_Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia._

_―¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Lo ignoré y resoplé molesta de que estuviéramos esperando a Edward, quien estaba demorándose una eternidad hablando con un grupo de mujeres._

_―¿Planea hablar con cada mujer de grandes tetas hoy?_

_―El sexo vende ―explicó James―. Es bueno seduciendo a las mujeres en la aventura._

_Metí mi dedo en mi boca y pretendí vomitar._

_―¿Estás ofendida, Reina Puritana? Estoy seguro de que esas adorables pinturas en las paredes de nuestra oficina venderán más saltos que un atractivo hombre, que de verdad puede saltar._

_Le enseñé el dedo del medio porque no pude sacar ninguna respuesta ingeniosa._

_―Nadie te obliga a hacerlo Isabella, ¿entonces por qué te importa?_

_―Porque es vulgar._

_¿Cómo podía no verlo?_

_―¿Y qué si lo es? Si vas a andar por ahí todo el día con esa cara, entonces regresa al auto._

_―¿Qué cara? ―pregunté ofendida._

_―Como si necesitaras un gran enema. Relájate._

_Por un momento, me pregunté si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para patearlo como una pelota de fútbol. De verdad sabía cómo meterse bajo mi piel._

_Cuando Edward finalmente se nos unió de nuevo, pretendió ignorar nuestra discusión y se concentró en intentar ganar clientela. De alguna manera eso involucraba únicamente detenerse en grupos que incluían mujeres atractivas._

_―No hagas esa cara ―ordenó Edward mientras dejábamos un grupo―. Esto es mucho dinero para nosotros._

_―Lo entiendo ―me quejé―. ¿Pero tenemos que estar aquí todo el día?_

_Cortándome con una mirada que decía, mira esto, se dio vuelta por el camino de grava y caminó hasta donde había un grupo de jóvenes hombres y mujeres, bailando con la música country. Las mujeres acudieron a él, inflando sus pechos para que sus escotes sobresalieran más. Edward, en su sombrero de paja de vaquero y la ajustada camiseta negra, desplegó una sonrisa, la que había llegado a identificar como la sonrisa línea curva de enganche. Estúpida sonrisa. La odiaba. La odiaba más que nada porque tenía el mismo efecto en mí como en casi todas las otras mujeres._

_En los siguientes veinte minutos me paré a un lado mientras que Edward bebía cerveza con su nueva pandilla y al final de eso, les entregó a todos un folleto y les dijo que lo buscaran porque haría paracaidismo en la carrera. Traté de no estar molesta cuando una de las mujeres le escribió su número en su palma. Al alejarnos mi irritación podía palparse saliendo en olas de mi cuerpo. Edward la sintió porque dijo:_

_―¿Qué?_

_―No deberías beber antes de un salto ―lo regañé. Fue la única cosa que pude inventarme. James no había terminado con el último grupo y permanecía atrás mientras avanzábamos._

_―Fueron dos cervezas y he estado bebiendo agua todo el día ―discutió, sacudiendo su botella de agua en mi cara. Sabía que lo había estado haciendo, pero aun así no debería beber nada de alcohol. Y punto―. ¿Cuál es en verdad el problema aquí?_

_―Nada. ―Me encogí de hombros―. Solo creo que estás intentando decir que coquetear es promocionar y no lo es._

_―Coqueteo para promocionar ―argumentó._

_―O para conseguir un polvo ―me quejé._

_Se rió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, apretándome contra él. Mi cuerpo se tensó así que inmediatamente me aparté. Alzó sus manos como si estuviera rindiéndose._

_―Lo siento._

_Apreté mi mandíbula y aparté la mirada. No me gustaba que me tocara porque, de hecho, de verdad me gustaba que me tocara. Había estado sucediendo más y más; su brazo descansando contra mi brazo mientras veíamos algo en la computadora de la oficina juntos; su mano rozando la mía cuando me pasaba algo. Pequeños toques, pero nada simples. Me negué a caer víctima de su encanto porque la verdad, era pura mentira. Tenía que serlo. Era apuesto y encantador y su sonrisa cautivaba a todos, y todas esas cosas juntas eran letales. De alguna manera esas cosas dirigidas a mí me hacían sentir especial. Razón por la cual era mentira. Nadie era especial para Edward. Él habría compartido ese combo letal con cualquiera._

_―Tienes que relajarte, Isabella. ―Se rió mientras se ajustaba su sombrero de paja._

_―¿En serio? ―Su declaración me agitó. No me consideraba una persona tensa. No en ese momento de todos modos._

_Bien, tal vez estaba a la defensiva. Pero había acabado de pasar un infierno los últimos meses y estar a la defensiva era la única forma que conocía para sobrevivir. Pero no era una estirada._

_―Quiero decir que debes divertirte._

_―¿Tu definición de diversión es caminar medio desnuda en una pista de carreras? ¿Quieres que actúe como esas mujeres por ahí, desesperadas por atención?_

_Dejó salir un largo suspiro. Supongo que estaba cansado de mí también._

_―No, no medio desnuda. Solo quise decir, que está bien coquetear con un chico incluso si no estás interesada en él._

_―Algunos hombres llamarían a eso ser una calienta pollas ―respondí._

_―Solo los estúpidos._

_Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad._

_―¿Quieres decir coquetear para vender?_

_―¿Y qué si lo hicieras? Eres la que siempre está hablando sobre la presentación. No es solo el salto ―me imitó con su tono agudo, burlándose de mí. ¿De verdad me escucho así?―. Puedes coquetear sin actuar como una ya sabes._

_Levanté mis cejas._

_―No. No lo sé._

_―Como si fueras fácil o algo así._

_―Dios, Edward. Eres increíble._

_Se rió._

_―Lo sé ―dijo sarcásticamente._

_―¿Debería ir a coquetear con esos chicos por allá? ―Apunté a un grupo cerca de una camioneta Chevy._

_―Bueno, hemos hecho cambios e intentado cosas nuevas que querías que implementáramos. ¿Tal vez deberías probar algunas de las nuestras?_

_―¿Quieres que intente actuar como una zorra?_

_Tomó un gran trago de su botella de agua._

_―Dios, Isabella ―se quejó―. Estás siendo extrema. Obviamente no creo que deberías ir allá y frotar tus tetas en sus caras._

_―¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ―espeté._

_―¿No puedes simplemente acercarte y actuar como si te cayeran bien y luego dejar salir el hecho de que tienes un negocio de paracaidismo y lo emocionante que es? Mierda. ―Luego hizo una suposición sobre mí―. No es que lo supieras._

_Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él._

_―No tengo que saltar para saber que es emocionante._

_―¿Sabes lo extraño que es que tengas un negocio de paracaidismo, pero te niegues a saltar?_

_La respuesta a eso era sí. Lo sabía. E incluso si no lo supiera, o si alguien mágicamente me hiciera olvidarme de ese dato curioso, James se desviaba de su camino para decirme en cada oportunidad que tuviera lo estúpido que eso era._

_―Saltaré ―discutí―. Algún día._

_―Está bien, Isabella. Si no puedes hacerlo, no puedes hacerlo. ―Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante._

_―¿Qué? ¿Saltar?_

_Me lanzó una mirada que decía, eres una idiota._

_–No, nena. Coquetear. Está bien si no puedes coquetear._

_Me detuve en el empolvado camino de tierra que habíamos estado recorriendo y lo miré sin habla. ¿Era en serio? Le tomó pasarme un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado. Cuando se dio vuelta y vio mi expresión, una amplia sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su cara._

_―¿Qué dije?_

_―Oh, no lo sé ―dije dramáticamente, alzando mis manos al aire―. Aparentemente soy una mutante incapaz de seducir a un hombre._

_Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada._

_―Vaya. ¿Sacaste eso de lo que acabo de decir, verdad?_

_―Cállate, Edward ―murmuré mientras caminaba a su lado, empujándolo con mi hombro, lo que solo lo hizo reírse más._

_―¿Estás diciendo que puedes hacerlo? ―gritó a mis espaldas._

_Dándome vuelta, me crucé de brazos._

_―¡Por supuesto, que puedo hacerlo! ―Y podía. Eso no quería decir que pudiera hacerlo bien, sin embargo, tenía dos cosas que le gustaban a los hombres; culo y pechos. Oh, eso lo convertía en tres. Estaba viva. Esos tres atributos eran mi clave para triunfar en el acto del coqueteo._

_―Pruébalo. ―Me desafió. Si una mirada podía transmitir odio, la que le di lo hizo. Bastardo._

_Mirando mi ropa, torcí mi boca. No me veía exactamente como las otras mujeres que caminaban alrededor. Ellas se veían sexys bueno, algunas se veían así. Las que lo estaban intentando demasiado se veían vulgares. Quiero decir, muy vulgares. Estaban usando bikinis por el amor de Dios. No había una masa de agua o piscina en kilómetros._

_Modesta._

_Esa es la palabra que me venía a la mente cuando pensaba en mí._

_Me veía modesta._

_Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no quería que Edward me viera como modesta. Tampoco quería que me viera como una basura. Sostuve la mirada de Edward mientras se acercaba a mi lado y tiraba del dobladillo de mi camisa azul y lo pasaba por el cuello. Empujé el material de forma que quedara metido entre mi sujetador. Mi separación de Mike trajo muchas cosas de mierda con esta, la depresión para empezar. Pero mientras que la depresión apestaba mucho, la pérdida de peso fue el único lado bueno. Mi vientre era plano y mientras bajaba la cinturilla de mis shorts ligeramente, pude decir que a Edward le gustó cuando sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se torció hacia un lado con una sonrisa de apreciación. No podía verme a mí misma, pero los silbidos que venían de los hombres que pasaban a nuestro lado fue todo lo que necesité. El ligero cambio de mi atuendo junto con mis botas vaqueras, y estuve lista para coquetear. Dios, me sentía como una mujerzuela. Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso? Pero la forma en que Edward se lamió sus perfectos labios, con su lengua saliendo, mojándolos mientras me miraba, me hizo olvidar la mala sensación por ser una mujerzuela._

_Tirando de la banda de mi cabello, lo sacudí, dejando que la longitud de éste cayera por mi espalda y en cascada sobre mis hombros. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció._

_―¿Qué?_

_―No quise decir que tuvieras que hacer ―ondeó su mano, apuntando hacia mi cuerpo―, todo eso._

_―¿Me veo mal o algo? ―pregunté, teniendo dudas._

_―No ―murmuró―. Te ves bien._

_¿Bien? _

_Me dijo que me veía bien._

_Bien podría haber dicho que me veía mediocre._

_Plana._

_Sin emoción._

_Tal vez patética._

_―Dios, gracias, Edward._

_―Oh por el amor de Dios, Isabella. ―Apretó sus ojos con fuerza―. Sabes que te ves sexy como el infierno. ―Ondeando su mano, con un gesto frustrado como si estuviera quitándole importancia, pasó a mi lado, gruñendo para sí mismo._

_Sonreí para mí misma cuando no podía verme. Momentos después, caminé hacia un pequeño grupo de hombres jugando cornhole._

_―¿Puedo entrar la próxima ronda? ―pregunté, girando un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos._

_Me recibieron con mucho entusiasmo. En un minuto tenía una cerveza fría en mi mano y la atención de dos decentes, pero sudorosos hombres. Edward habló tonterías con los otros chicos al otro lado del juego y de vez en cuando lo atrapaba mirándome o apuntando en mi dirección. En un momento, fruncí mis labios hacia Edward y él puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras jugábamos, pregunté a los hombres alrededor sobre sus trabajos, sus vidas, sus novias, y así sucesivamente. Luego vino mi entrada._

_―¿Qué haces tú? ―preguntó uno de ellos mirando mi pecho. Mis ojos están arriba, amigo. _

_―¿Yo? ―Tiré mi bolsa, embocándola y me gané un gruñido del tipo de pie a mi lado. Su compañero y el mío estaban al otro lado―. Tengo un negocio de paracaidismo._

_―¿Es en serio? ―resopló._

_Inclinando mi cabeza, lo miré._

_―¿Es tan difícil de creer?_

_―Por qué nos les cuentas en detalles cómo es saltar, Isabella ―interrumpió James. Bajé la mirada a él, fulminándolo. ¿De dónde demonios salió? Debió de habernos alcanzado._

_Le disparé una mirada a Edward, pero no pareció entender que mi mirada estaba diciendo trae tu trasero acá y llévate al idiota de tu amigo._

_―Isabella es nuestra mejor paracaidista ―continuó James._

_―No diría eso. ―Me reí nerviosamente._

_―Solo está siendo modesta. Vamos, cuéntale. ―La boca de James se curvó. Idiota._

_Podía hacer eso. No tenía que saber los detalles técnicos. Solo tenía que vender la idea de la emoción del paracaidismo. Lamiéndome los labios, dejé salir un suave suspiro. Estaba apuntando a ser la colegiala seductora, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Actuar como una zorra para vender no era algo que __quisiera hacer de verdad, pero había que probarle a James que se equivocaba. Que no tenía miedo. Que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Esperaba._

_―¿Cómo puedes describir la adrenalina del paracaidismo? ―comencé mientras pasaba mis dedos perezosamente por el cuello de mi camisa y me detuve justo antes de llegar a mi escote―. No importa lo preparado que estés, aun así te sientes nervioso. Algo así como hacer el amor por primera vez. ―Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que todos estaban mirándome, escuchando, incluso Edward quien se movió a nuestro lado. James estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, Claramente convencido de que no podría hacerlo―. Mientras te suben en el avión, el motor rugiendo, la presión aumentando mientras subes mas y mas ―Levantando mi cabello, pasé mi cerveza fría por el cuello y mi pecho. Podía sentir los ojos de todos en mí, quemándome. De verdad me sentí como una zorra―. Tu corazón está latiendo como un tambor, tu sangre bombeando porque la anticipación está matándote. Luego estás en la puerta, el aire frío azotando tu cara, la tierra abierta debajo de ti. Es arrebatador._

_―¿Luego qué? ―preguntó James, tratando con mucho esfuerzo hacerme tropezar._

_―Luego ―Me detuve. Tenía que seguir―. Luego estas ahí en el precipicio del gran final. ―Es asombroso cómo puedes describir casi cualquier cosa usando insinuaciones sexuales. Estaba dándole en el clavo. Los hombres a nuestro alrededor se veían atrapados; un par de ellos se habían acercado más mientras hablaba. Parecían estar enganchados, de todos modos. No podía estar segura si estaba vendiéndoles o si sólo eran bastardos cachondos actuando como perros babeando sobre mí. O tal vez eran ambos. Dejé salir un suave gemido para dar énfasis._

_―Entonces vuelas ―intervino Edward―. Te sientes libre y ligero. La adrenalina corriendo es intensa._

_―Suena intenso ―dijo el que estaba a mi lado, con su mirada fija en mi―. ¿Tal vez pueda conseguir tu número y puedes contarme más de eso?_

_Antes de poder responder, Edward sacó un folleto de su bolsillo y se lo pasó._

_―Llama al número ahí o visita nuestra página web. ―Con eso, tomó mi cerveza y pasó un brazo alrededor de mí, colocando su mano en la piel desnuda de mi costado. Estaba sorprendida. James también, aparentemente, ya que su boca se torció todavía más. El que pidió por mi número retrocedió, alzando sus manos en rendición. Me moví para apartar la mano de Edward, pero su agarre se tensó. Luego dijo―: Disfruten la carrera muchachos. ―Edward me guió, con su brazo a mi alrededor aún, su mano agarrando mi cintura. Cuando estuvimos a seis metros de distancia, recuperé el control y me aparté de él. Se rió y tropezó a un lado._

_―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―siseé._

_―Estaban a punto de montarse y empezar a cabalgarte._

_―Fuiste tú quien dijo que debía coquetear para vender._

_―Sí, coquetear. No lucir como si estuvieras en una audición para Playboy._

_Me froté la frente. Estaba conversación estaba matándome. Pero muy profundamente, sabía qué estaba diciendo. Pensó que me sobrepasé; demasiado. Y lo hice. Lo sabía. Pero estaba tan cansada de él, de James y de los chicos haciéndome parecer una arpía con un palo en el culo. Solo porque no caminaba por ahí y actuaba como una cabeza hueca y me acercaba a todo hombre atractivo que veía, no quería decir que no era capaz de hacerlo._

_Mirando hacia atrás, fue estúpido. Era una mujer inteligente. Y me reduje a al probar lo contrario. Las feministas del mundo habrían agachado sus cabezas con vergüenza si lo hubieran presenciado. Pero por otro lado, estaba esto: quería que Edward me viera de forma diferente. Quería que viera que podía ser sexy. Sin embargo, jamás se lo habría dicho. Así que me hice la tonta._

_―Dijiste que coqueteara. Me desafiaste a probar que podía hacerlo._

_Se rió con desdén._

_―Bueno, no sabía que irías allá y actuarías como una gatita sexy ―se quejó._

_Sacudiendo mi cabeza, pregunté:_

_―¿Gatita sexy?_

_―¿Qué fue eso de frotar la cerveza sobre ti de esa forma?_

_Me reí. Como que de verdad me carcajeé._

_―Pensé que era un buen toque._

_―Lo único que necesitabas era música cursi y habrías tenido el comienzo de una película porno amateur._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

_―Ahora estás exagerando._

_―Estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre la tarima del cornhole e ir por ello._

_―¡Edward! ―grité, mirando alrededor para ver si la gente pasando lo escuchó―. Estás siendo desagradable._

_―Podría haber sido llamada: La mazorca en El Hoyo._

_―¡Eres tan desagradable! ―gruñí mientras bajaba mi camiseta, mi modestia regresó con toda su fuerza._

_―No ―intervino James, haciéndome saltar. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de nosotros. ¿Qué pasaba con este tipo?―. No es tan desagradable. Solo es muy celoso._

_Presioné mis labios juntos, sin saber cómo responder a eso. ¿Edward estaba de verdad celoso? En cuanto a él, pretendió no escuchar a James. En cambio, inmediatamente se fue hacia otro grupo de personas y se detuvo justo enfrente de una mujer con gigantes senos usando una camiseta blanca. Y no tenía sostén puesto. Edward estaba sobre ellos. Tal vez no estaba tan celoso después de todo._

* * *

Rosalie me mira con la sonrisa más ligera en su cara.

―Definitivamente estaba celoso.

Sonrío.

―Fue el hombre más confuso que había conocido. ―Mirando mi reloj, me di cuenta que era tarde para la cena―. ¿Acabamos por hoy? Es tarde.

―Oh, claro. ¿A la misma hora la próxima semana?

―Te veo entonces.

Cuando llego a casa después de que Rosalie me libere, ya son casi las siete. Mientras subo las escaleras de mi porche, la puerta delantera se abre y sale Angela, con un vestido Hanfu chino. Es rojo, con flores doradas bordadas en él. Su cabello negro está atado en un moño un poco suelto, palos cruzándose en su parte trasera. Parece una muñeca china, su piel inmaculada, iluminada por el maquillaje y el rubor añadido a sus mejillas.

―Ni hao ―me saluda, inclinándose un poco. La miro por un momento, un poco sorprendida. Estaba esperando llegar a casa y comer pizza y dormirnos en el sofá mientras vemos alguna película cursi con todo el mundo, no ser recibida en la puerta de esta manera. Desde la puerta abierta, bella música suena, ritmos y vibraciones de instrumentos con los que no estoy familiarizada, pero el sonido es increíble. Extranjero.

―Hola, Angela ―la saludo.

―¡Ni hao, mamá! ―Nessi aparece en la puerta. Estoy contenta de que esté tan excitada. Ella también lleva un vestido Hanfu, pero el suyo es de un azul claro con bordado blanco. Mi pequeña muñeca. Su cara está maquillada, como la de Angela, con un suave rojo en sus mejillas, y lleva una peluca que coincide con el cabello de Angela. Hoy, más temprano, parecía cansada y agotada. Pero ahora, parece tan contenta y animada, con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Mi boca se eleva mientras la miro.

―Te ves preciosa, Nessi.

Mira a Angela, complacida con el cumplido.

―Siempre lo haces ―añado rápidamente, porque es verdad―. Qué esta ―Mis palabras se detienen mientras Edward aparece justo detrás de ella. En un Hanfu negro de hombre con líneas plateadas, se ve increíble. La sedosa tela negra contra su profundamente dorada piel y con su cabello canoso es sexy como el infierno. Juro que el hombre se ve bien con cualquier cosa. Y con nada también. Realmente no es justo. Me centro en su boca. De repente el recuerdo del beso que compartimos pasa por mi mente y no puedo evitar lamer mis labios secos. Ha pasado por mi mente en repetición desde que ocurrió; cómo me sostuvo, cómo me silenció, cómo me sacó el aliento. Mi vida está llena de preocupación y temor. No sé cómo irán las cosas con Nessi. Eso me asusta. Tengo tan poco poder. Tan poco control. El no saber es horrible. Tengo miedo de lo inesperado. Pero Edward besándome fue definitivamente inesperado, en la mejor manera. Hizo que dejara de pensar por un breve momento. Y me encuentro deseando más.

Edward debe reconocer mi reacción porque aprieta su boca, luchando contra una sonrisa. Él conoce la mirada. Sabe que estoy atraída por él. Incluso cuando lo odiaba, siempre lo he encontrado atractivo.

―Ni hao, Isabella. ―Inclina su cabeza en saludo, sus manos detrás de su espalda. Cuando se levanta de nuevo, sus ojos encuentran los míos, y hay un calor en ellos que me golpea en todos los sitios por debajo del cinturón. Juro que esa mirada hace que mis tripas revoloteen. Tiemblen. Es su súper poder. Y es mi kryptonita.

―Hola ―digo tontamente, antes de tragar el nudo seco en mi garganta y aparto mi mirada de la suya―. Parece que llego tarde a la fiesta.

―En verdad, llegas justo a tiempo ―me dice Angela, mientras se aparta a un lado y me señala con una mano para que entre. Nessi y Edward se mueven también para que pueda entrar, pero Angela toca mi brazo, parándome―. Es tradición quitarte tus zapatos antes de entrar. ―Mirando a mi derecha, veo que los zapatos de todos los demás están bien alineados y ordenados.

―Oh, perdón. ―Rápidamente me quito mis zapatillas, dejándolas al lado de las de Edward, después entro. La escalera a la segunda planta está iluminada con preciosas lámparas chinas, pero el comedor está cubierto con unas pinturas gigantes del tamaño de la pared que parecen ser edificios chinos.

Nessi toma mi mano y la aprieta, descansando su cabeza contra mi brazo. Cuando la miro, está sonriéndome mientras mira las fotos.

―Papá dijo que, dado que no puedo ir a China, me traería a China a mí.

Parpadeo rápido. _No llores. No llores_. Siempre ha querido viajar; ver el mundo. La necesidad de Edward de ser libre y buscar aventuras es definitivamente genética. Con ella siendo tan joven, su mala salud y el dinero siendo tan ajustado al pagar las facturas médicas, el viajar no ha sido posible. Edward está parado al otro lado de mí ahora, pero no lo puedo mirar. Si lo hago, definitivamente lloraré. En su lugar, deslizo mi mano en la suya y aprieto. Es la única manera en que puedo comunicarle cuánto significa. No sólo para Nessi, para quien significa el mundo, también para mí. Cuando me aprieta de vuelta, continúa sosteniendo mi mano, Nessi apunta a la enorme pintura enfrente de nosotros.

―Este es Tiananmen. Se le conoce como la _Puerta de la Paz Celestial_.

―Vaya ―logro decir en una voz ronca, mi garganta todavía apretada por la emoción.

―Angela dice que es como su símbolo nacional.

―¿Deberíamos vestirla y después podemos hacer nuestro viaje por China? ―pregunta Angela. Me giro. Su tono es tan recatado; no como normalmente habla. Normalmente es ruidosa y directa. Ahora, es suave. Supongo que se esta tomando esta presentación muy en serio.

―¿Vestirme?

―Oh, sí. ―Se ríe Edward―. Tenemos un Hanfu para ti también. Está en tu cama.

―Te ayudaré ―añade Angela.

―Y date prisa ―interviene James cuando entra en la habitación. Su cabello está atado por detrás y lleva un Hanfu negro, justo como el de Edward, sin el plateado. No puedo evitar sonreír―. Cállate, Isabella ―gruñe. Sé que en lo más profundo odia esto. Pero ama a Nessi más. Como Edward, haría cualquier cosa por ella―. Los buñuelos están casi hechos.

―¡No los arruines! ―grita Angela desde la mitad de las escaleras, sonando como ella misma. Intento sofocar mi bufido de risa. _Ahí está ella_.

―Ahora volvemos ―digo mientras la sigo. Mientras subimos las escaleras, miro hacia abajo y veo que Edward me está mirando. Y justo antes de que la pared de arriba bloquee mi vista de él, articulo un _gracias_.

―¡Quiero ayudar a mamá a prepararse, también! ―grita Nessi mientras me sigue escaleras arriba―. Ahora volvemos. ―Miro hacia atrás y la veo cojeando ligeramente y su cara se aprieta un poco cuando está a mitad de las escaleras, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que estoy mirando y sonríe. Sus articulaciones deben doler. Pero quiere esto tanto, tengo miedo de que esté escondiendo cuán exhausta y dolorida está en este momento.


	12. Chapter 12

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward**

Mientras las chicas regresan, Isabella se ve increíble con su Hanfu. Luce como el mío, negro con el borde plateado. Su cabello está peinado hacia arriba, justo como el de Angela, pero se debe haber decidido por otro maquillaje. La manera en la que termina el vestido, como se ajusta a su cuerpo luce hermosa.

Isabella está inusualmente tranquila mientras Nessi la lleva por las habitaciones, explicándole lo que ve: El Templo del Cielo, la Gran Muralla China, y así. Isabella recibe una exhaustiva lección de historia y para cuando Nessi termina, es tiempo de comer. Últimamente no se ha sentido hambrienta, y espero que lo esté para comer los platos extranjeros. La mesa está puesta, con los palillos a la derecha de cada plato, y los vasos colocados hacia afuera.

―En la etiqueta chica, el invitado de honor se sienta frente a la puerta ―explica Angela―. Esta no es nuestra casa, pero puesto que James es quien cocina y técnicamente sería el anfitrión, se sentará en el lugar más cercano a la cocina, frente a Nessi.

Angela nos guía para tomar nuestros asientos y cuando James entra, sostiene una bandeja con algún tipo de plato lujoso cubierto con una tapa.

―Oh, ¿qué es eso, James? ―pregunta Nessi, mientras levanta la cabeza intentando ver.

―Esto, mi querida Nessi ―empieza James con su mejor imitación del acento asiatico―, es una especialidad china. Hemos hecho lo mejor para ti, pequeña saltamontes.

―Oh mierda ―murmuro―. Estara el señor Miyagi con nosotros.

―¿Quién es el señor Miyagi? ―pregunta Nessi, frunciendo el ceño.

Miro a Isabella como si estuviera loca. Con un tono serio y decidido, le pregunto lentamente:

―¿Nunca ha visto _Karate Kid_?

Isabella parece estar desconectada por un momento y entonces vuelve la mirada hacia mí y se ríe.

―Me temo que no. ―Quizas olvidó la cantidad de culto clásico que tiene esta película.

Girándome hacia Nessi, la miro.

―Nessi, después de la cena quiero que vayas arriba y hagas una maleta. Te sacaré de esta casa de inmediato. Claramente has sido privada de cualquier cultura real y a tu madre le tienen que quitar sus derechos.

Nessi se ríe y Isabella mece la cabeza por mi ridiculez.

―¡Y tú! ―Apunto a James―. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?

―Lo siento. ―James finge llorar―. Te he fallado como amigo.

―El señor Miyagi era japonés, no chino ―señala Angela, molesta.

―Pero hizo el papel de chino en la película ―añade James.

―No, no lo hizo ―sostiene.

Él se ríe.

―Era un tipo rudo, sin embargo. ―Luego mirando hacia Nessi, dice con su mejor voz de Miyagi―: Primero aprende a levantarte, luego aprende a volar. Reglas de la naturaleza, Nanson, no mías.

―Otra frase del señor Miyagi ―dice Isabella, con un poco de sequedad. Al menos ahora está hablando. Me estoy empezando a preguntar por qué ha estado tan desconectada esta noche.

―James ―lo llama Angela, su acento marcado aumentando una octava cuanto mas molesta se siente―. La comida.

―Oh, sí. ―James asiente, aún sosteniendo la bandeja―. Esta noche hemos hecho una comida muy especial para ti. La amarás. Tus padres la amaran. ―James tarda a propósito, disfrutando de irritar a Isabella y a Angela.

―Suéltalo, James ―gime Isabella.

―¡Silencio! ―grita a Isabella, aún con su acento asiatico, haciéndonos reír―. Para ti, esta noche ―baja la bandeja lentamente―, tenemos El plato pupu

La cabeza de Nessi se echa hacia atrás mientras hace una mueca con la boca.

―¿Poo poo?

―Oh, sí, mucho pupu ―responde, haciendo énfasis en el pupu.

Nessi me mira, con ojos amplios, sorpresa e incredulidad en su mirada, y modula _¿poo poo? _

La habitación se llena de risas, y su rostro enrojece. Hasta Angela se está riendo con nosotros.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Nessi, luciendo completamente confundida.

Isabella se inclina hacia mí mientras se ríe, incapaz de detenerse. Permitiendo que James nos haga reír a todos. Envuelvo mi brazo a su alrededor y la acerco mientras nuestros cuerpos tiemblan. Se siente bien sostenerla de esta manera, cuando está feliz. Constantemente percibo que su mente trabaja todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente se levanta, se limpia debajo de los ojos sin dejar de reír.

―No es pupú, bebé. Te lo juro. ―Se ríe suavemente―. Solo es el nombre del plato.

Nessi mira con molestia a James, pero a pesar de todo está sonriendo. Juro que esta niña tiene el mejor sentido del humor. Sabe cómo reírse de sí misma.

―Muy gracioso, James.

―¿De verdad piensas que te alimentaría con pupú? ―le pregunta mientras su sonrisa disminuye.

―No lo sé ―responde honestamente.

James levanta la tapa del plato y, de acuerdo al verdadero protocolo chino, comienza a servirnos.

―Bien, si te hace sentir mejor, este plato pupu probablemente me hará hacer pupú más tarde, de verdad.

―¡James! ―grita Angela. Luego comienza a quejarse de él en su idioma natal que ninguno, ni siquiera James, entiende.

―Tú. Eres. Desagradable ―le dice Isabella mientras intento contener la risa.

―Solo no uses mi baño ―dice Nessi mientras practica con sus palillos―. Lo tapaste la última vez. Tuvimos que contratar a un plomero.

―Oh sí ―murmura James mientras mira a un lado como si recordara.

―Mucha clase, amigo ―interrumpo, pero él solo sonríe.

James continúa sirviendo la comida mientras conversa con Nessi.

―Creo que tu mama cocinó esa noche. Debió haber sido una intoxicación alimentaria. Me envió directamente al cagadero.

―Lenguaje, James. Y no fue mi comida ―se defiende Isabella―. ¿Y en serio estamos hablando de James defecando ahora mismo? Quiero decir ¿en este momento en la mesa?

―Irónico, ¿no? ―James mira a Isabella pensativamente antes de volver hacia Nessi―. Estamos hablando de pupú, mientras comemos pupu, nena.

¿Qué tienen las cosas asquerosas que causan tanta gracia a los niños? El rostro de Nessi se ilumina mientras se ríe tan fuerte como James. No hay una sola persona en esta habitación que no esté conmovido por su sonrisa. Es cautivante. Y lo sé, sin duda alguna, que haríamos lo que fuera para verla. Incluso si eso significara hablar de pupú cuando estamos por comer. Mientras la veo, mi corazón se aprieta, y siento la mano de Isabella en mi pierna apretándose mientras observa a Nessi pensativamente. Coloco la mía en la suya mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran. Es uno de esos momentos, y sé que nunca lo olvidaré. Desearía congelarlo, o de alguna manera guardarlo; atraparlo y así nunca lo perderemos.

Aquí estamos, con nuestros amigos, y nuestra hija. Nuestra hija está enferma, debilitándose ante nuestros ojos, mientras se ríe. ¿Cuántos momentos como estos nos quedan? ¿Cuántos más conseguiremos? Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esa sonrisa. Ese pensamiento me ahoga. Y me enoja. Me he perdido toda una vida de esos momentos Momentos de _toda su vida_. No es justo. Y de repente, estoy enfadado. Estoy molesto por haber sido privado de esto. De ver a mi pequeña niña cada día. Verla jugar, tan despreocupada, sin un solo miedo en el mundo. No es malditamente justo. Nunca estaré listo para decir adiós a mi hija. ¿Por qué Isabella no me contó? ¿Por qué no se esforzó más en encontrarme? Sé que envió correos electrónicos pero ¿eso es realmente intentarlo? Me robó un tiempo valioso.

Me alejo ligeramente. No puedo tocarla en este momento. Su mano abandona mi muslo, y me niego a mirarla. Ya sé cómo se ve. Confundida. Hace un momento estaba disfrutando el tener su cuerpo contra el mío mientras reía. Éramos uno. Ahora, ni siquiera puedo mirarla. Estampo una sonrisa y trato de concentrarme en el momento. Este momento. Con mi hija que sonríe. Uno de las pocos que me quedan.

Después de una increíble comida que consistió en el plato pupu, buñuelos chinos, y un pie de Tuckahoe, estamos llenos. Isabella y yo decidimos lavar los platos mientras James, Angela, y Nessi se desploman en el sofá y hacen la digestión.

Isabella está lavando una olla mientras apilo el último de los platos en el fregadero.

―Creo que James usó cada plato en la casa.

Resoplo. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Sale como un gruñido.

Golpea con su mano el grifo, cerrando el agua.

―¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

―¿Qué de qué? ―Juego tontamente.

―Esto. ―Me señala con su mano jabonosa―. Fuiste de caliente a frío conmigo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada ―respondo, apretando mis dientes. Quiero arremeter hacia ella, pero sé que no debería. No cambiaré lo que pasó y no cambiaré lo que está pasando. Me perdí los primeros doce años de la vida de Nessi. Y ahora está muriendo. Así son los hechos. Gritarle a Isabella, no importa lo enojado que esté, no los cambiará.

―Bien. ―Vuelve a abrir el grifo y continúa lavando la olla. Murmura bajito―: Arruinas una gran noche con tu pequeño juego mental.

Lo pierdo. Mi corazón palpita mientras la ira me atraviesa. Golpeo el grifo, haciéndola saltar. Cuando voltea su cabeza hacia mí y me ve, estrecha sus ojos, mirándome con furia, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

―¿Arruinar una gran noche? ―Resoplo con desdén y burla―. ¿Cuántas noches buenas has tenido con ella?

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, aparentemente enojada y confundida.

―Doce años ―le respondo, acercandome. No se aleja porque pues es Isabella. No se echa atras por nadie―. Doce años donde la has visto crecer, reír, y jugar, y doce malditos años de abrazos, Isabella. Las risas y dulces sonrisas. Tuviste todo eso. ¿Y qué obtengo yo? ―pregunto, mi voz rompiéndose ligeramente con dolor y emoción.

La expresión enojada de Isabella se convierte en algo que parece más a la vergüenza.

―Me privaste de eso. Me privaste del poco tiempo que ha tenido.

Su expresión se transforma en pura ira.

―Tú mismo te privaste, Edward ―sisea―. Fuiste tú quien se fue. No yo.

―Pudiste haberme encontrado. Sabes que podrías haberlo hecho. Quiero decir, aquí, solo cuando estás en tu momento más desesperado, me encuentras. ¿Por qué no antes, huh?

Finalmente da un paso atrás, sus antebrazos y manos enjabonados riegan agua por el suelo.

―Por la misma razón por la que no volviste. Nunca llamaste. Nunca escribiste. No a mí. No a James. Desapareciste. Así que seamos realistas ―gruñe―. No querías ser encontrado porque no querías regresar.

―¡Estabas teniendo a mi bebé! ―exploto― . ¡Merecía saber eso!

―¡Eres absurdo! ―responde gritando―. Te fuiste y ¿se supone que debo perseguirte? ¿Para qué? ¿Así podrías odiarme por atraparte aquí? ¿O habrías sido un padre a medio tiempo mientras viajabas y tenías tus malditas aventuras? ―Tira de una toalla del mostrador y se seca furiosamente sus manos―. Mientras hacías paracaidismo en Brasil y andabas de mochilero por la selva, que por cierto, financia tus malditas aventuras. Oh, estaba criando una niña por mi cuenta que resulta que se está muriendo. ¿No crees que me destroza? ¿Que ocupa todo mi tiempo? Sí, te perdiste algunos hermosos y asombrosos momentos de su vida. No mentiré. Ella ha sido mi mundo y no cambiaría ni un segundo de eso. Esos momentos son mas valiosos que nada para mí. ―Pone una mano sobre su corazón.

Me estremezco mientras su mano tiembla. Pero sus palabras son como un cuchillo en mi pecho. Debí haber tenido esos momentos, también.

―Pero también te perdiste el golpe al descubrir que tu hija de ocho años tenía cáncer. Te perdiste el verla pasar por radiación, quimioterapia. Te perdiste las noches en la que estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía salir de la cama y volver a entrar por su propia voluntad. Te perdiste el ver a tu saludable, animada hija perder su cabello y llorar porque las personas la miraban. Te perdiste el verla caer en la escuela, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros. Te perdiste el tener que escoger entre hacer mas quimioterapia o dejar ir las cosas. Tú

―Espera ―la interrumpí―. ¿Qué?

Isabella se detiene, insegura lo que le estaba preguntando.

―¿Mas quimioterapia era una opción?

Suspira, cansada de nuestra conversación. Lágrimas se derraman por su rostro mientras usa la toalla de los platos para secarlas.

―No para curarla. Podría habernos comprado más tiempo con ella.

Me alejo y sujeto mi cabello en un puño.

―¿Y no lo hiciste?

La cabeza de Isabella se levanta, su mirada estrechada con furia.

―Decidimos juntas que era lo mejor.

―¿Dejas que una niña decida esto?

―Lo decidimos juntas ―gruñe.

―¿Me estas jodiendo? ―grito―. ¿Por qué elegirían no tener mas tiempo con ella?

―Porque sería infeliz. ―Nessi llora desde la puerta de la cocina. Su maquillaje corrido por sus propias lágrimas y sostiene su peluca en su mano. Ver a tu hija morir lentamente ha sido malditamente horrible. Pero ver a tu moribunda hija llorar encabeza la lista de lo peor del mundo.

―Oh, nena ―susurro, tragandome el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

James está detrás de ella y gentilmente la sujeta del brazo, tratando de llevarla lejos.

―Vamos, Nessi.

Nessi débilmente libera su brazo y entra a la cocina.

―¿Qué significa mas tiempo si estaré tan cansada y enferma como para vivir? ―pregunta a través de sus temblorosos labios―. Dijeron que mi corazón y riñones sufrirían. Y la quimioterapia, papá, es horrible. La habría hecho de nuevo si hubieran dicho que viviría Pero no lo dijeron. Eso solo retrasaría mi muerte. Estoy tan enferma y cansada de estar muriendo. ¿No puedes entender eso? Estoy cansada, papi.

Mis ojos queman por las lágrimas. Isabella está sosteniendo su mano en su boca, y no dice nada mientras su cuerpo tiembla. Está tratando de contenerse. Pero Nessi no ha terminado conmigo aún.

―Ella debió haberte contado sobre mí. ―Luego mira a Isabella―. Debiste haberlo intentado mas, mama. Necesitaba a mi papa. ―Los ojos de Isabella se llenan más y asiente.

―Pude haberlo hecho ―consigue decir, su mirada en la mía.

Pero entonces Nessi me mira y mi corazón duele. Está decepcionada. Mis propios ojos están mirándome ofendidos.

―Puedes estar molesto con ella por no encontrarte antes. Pero, Edward

Dejo de respirar. Me llamó Edward. No papá. No papi.

―No le vuelvas a gritar por lo que me está pasando. No es su culpa que esté enferma. ―Lagrimas bajando continuamente por su rostro y quiero arrastrarme a un profundo hoyo negro. Yo hice esto. Soy tan idiota. Tiro un poco más de mi cabello. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda―. Ella no ha vivido porque ha estado tratando de salvar mi vida. Ha hecho todo por mí. Por favor no le grites. ―Entonces va hacia Isabella y la abraza. Esas dos chicas que amo más que a nada en el mundo están llorando y abrazandose, por mi culpa Bien, soy oficialmente el mayor pedazo de mierda del mundo.

―Lo siento ―digo, con voz ronca―. Necesito necesito tomar un poco de aire. ―James me llama, pero no volteo hacia atras. En un segundo estoy en la puerta de atrás. Tan pronto como el aire de la noche golpea mi rostro, respiro profundamente. ¿Qué demonios pasó allá? ¿Estoy loco?

―Bien, eso fue divertido ―murmura James detras de mí. Ni siquiera lo escuché seguirme.

―Cállate, James ―gruño.

Se mueve a mi lado. No tiene ni idea qué decir. A ningún amigo le gusta decirle a otro que es un idiota. Normalmente se habría salido con la suya de todos modos, pero supongo que este caso es más delicado, se está reteniendo. Su voz baja.

―¿Estas bien?

―¿Aparte de hacer llorar a mi hija enferma en una noche que fue perfecta? Sí, estoy bien. Malditamente estupendo.

―Bien. Tuviste un momento. Todos los tenemos. Ahora está hecho. Está fuera de tu sistema.

―Me siento horrible por lo que pasó ahí. Me siento tan estafado. No es justo.

James resopla.

―Sé que te sientes herido, hermano. Estoy seguro que estas estafado. Te sientes despreciado. Sientes que te negaron algo que deberías haber tenido.

―Exactamente ―exclamo con fuerza.

―Estoy seguro que Nessi se siente identificada.

Y ahí está. Como un camión en la cara. La única persona que debería actuar como un gran imbécil porque se siente robado es Nessi. Porque fue robada; está siendo privada de la vida, del tiempo. Asiento varias veces, dejándole a James saber que lo escuché fuerte y claro. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír; un golpe duro de la realidad.

―Así que vamos a lavar los platos ya que hiciste llorar a todas las mujeres de la casa esta noche. Hasta Angela se les unió.

―Cuando la cago, lo hago a fondo, ¿no? ―bromeo aunque el humor no esté ahí.

―Todos tenemos nuestros dones, mi amigo.

Isabella y Nessi no vuelven a bajar, incluso cuando James y Angela se marchan. James y yo descolgamos todas las fotos y linternas, limpiamos la cocina, y recogimos las sobras. Ahora la casa está en silencio. Cuando termino de subir las escaleras, veo a Isabella en su habitación, acostada en la cama. Sus ojos abiertos mientras mira hacia arriba, perdida en pensamientos. Gentilmente golpeo mis nudillos en la puerta y levanta la cabeza.

―¿Puedo entrar?

―Sí ―dice y se aclara la garganta―. Cierra la puerta detras de ti. No quiero despertar a Nessi. ―Obedezco y me muevo hasta quedar frente a ella, que se encuentra sentada en la cama.

―¿Cómo esta Nessi?

Inhala y suelta el aire lentamente.

―Esta bien. Solo odió vernos discutir. Esta dormida.

Sus ojos rojos e hinchados me miran y mi pecho arde demasiado. Caigo de rodillas y sujeto sus caderas, acercándola a mí. Sus manos se posan en mis hombros y me sostiene así no puedo acercarla más.

―¿Qué estas haciendo? ―pregunta.

―Me pongo de rodillas para que me perdones por ser un gran imbécil.

Resopla.

―No solo por esta noche. También por hace trece años. Cuando me fui.

Su boca se aprieta mientras me mira.

―Lo siento, Isabella. Te amo. Te amé entonces. Te amo ahora. Amo a Nessi. Y todo lo que quiero, más de lo que alguna vez he querido en toda mi vida, es amarlas y estar con ambas. Sé que luchaste por ella, que aún estas luchando por ella. Sé que has hecho todo lo que has podido. Por favor, perdóname.

Mira hacia otro lugar y me pregunto si no puede. ¿Puedo culparla si no me perdona? Pero entonces, sorbe y me empuja hacia atrás suavemente mientras baja de la cama y se arrodilla. Retrocedo para darle espacio.

―Estoy de rodillas contigo, Edward. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto. Ambos hemos cometido errores, y puedo perdonarte. _Te _perdono. ¿Me perdonas? Por no encontrarte antes.

Mis ojos se abren con asombro.

―Sí ―susurro―. Te perdono.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando lentamente. Cuando sus ojos bajan a mi boca y su lengua sale, humedeciendo sus labios, no puedo detenerme. Me inclino, envolviéndola en mis brazos, presiono sus labios en los míos. Sus manos ascienden de mi pecho a mis hombros hasta que sus dedos quedan en mi cabello y lo sostiene en un puño mientras la empujo hacia abajo y la beso. Cuando sus manos se mueven a la correa de mi Hanfu, sujeto sus muñecas, deteniéndola. Frunce las cejas y sus ojos se llenan de confusión y vergüenza.

―Quiero ―le digo―. Lo quiero demasiado. ―Dejo salir una respiración frustrada―. Pero no esta noche. No quiero que ocurra así. ―Lo quería. Pero quería que fuera feliz, no con ojos rojos y nariz hinchada porque soy un idiota y la hice llorar.

Asiente varias veces comprendiendo. Me levanto primero, y sosteniéndole una mano, la ayudo a levantarse. Cuando tira de mi camisa, sujeto su muñeca, preguntándole con mis ojos.

―Sin sexo. Solo duerme conmigo. Por favor.

Liberando su muñeca, levanto mis brazos, y con dificultad sacamos la camisa de mi Hanfu. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, removiendo la ropa de cada uno hasta que no tengo nada más que mis bóxers y ella está en ropa interior y un top blanco. Su cuerpo no ha cambiado mucho, aún delgado, su piel aún como la leche. Subimos a la cama y reposa su cabeza en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón. No hablamos mientras la sostengo. No hay más palabras. Porque no son necesarias. Mucho ha sido dicho esta noche.


	13. Chapter 13

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella**

―Mamá ―murmura Nessi. Cuando abro mis ojos, está junto a mi cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cámara encendida y apuntándome. Le hago una señal con la mano hacia la cámara, antes de taparme el rostro con una almohada.

Murmurando a través del material, anuncio:

―Parezco una momia. ¿No luzco fabulosa?

―Has lucido peor. ―Se ríe.

Asomo la cabeza.

―Gracias. Apágala, Nessi ―gruño.

Sonriendo cierra la pantalla y pone la cámara sobre mi mesa de noche. Todavía viste su pijama preferido, pantalón de yoga de lana y una camiseta raída de _AC/DC _mía, de la cual ahora es la orgullosa propietaria. Me doy vuelta suavemente. Siento un peso sobre mí, y me toma un momento darme cuenta que es el brazo de Edward.

Nessi agita sus cejas.

―¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Decido no reaccionar. Ya nos ha atrapado en la cama, juntos, aunque técnicamente no pasó nada, no me molestaré intentando explicar. En un examen más detenido de ella, me doy cuenta que está bastante pálida esta mañana. Más que anoche. Me preocupa. No está usando su pañuelo, así que los vellitos oscuros que cubren su cuero cabelludo, donde un poco de cabello comienza a crecer, añade un profundo contraste contra su piel pálida.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto. Procuro no molestarla, ya que ahora mi único objetivo es mantenerla feliz y saludable durante tanto tiempo como pueda, pero parece que cada día se marchita cada vez más.

―Estoy bien. ―Me desestima mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia mi tocador para agarrar una bandeja―. Les hice el desayuno. ―Oh. La bandeja es, en realidad, una bandeja de horno para galletas cubierta con uno de mis paños de cocina menos manchados, y con marcas de quemaduras en él. Incluso añadió una pequeña flor en un minúsculo florero.

Mis cejas se animan.

―Oh, cariño ¿Tú lo hiciste?

―Y el café también.

―¿Escuché café? ―gruñe Edward, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

―Desayuno en la cama, señor Cullen. ¿No somos nosotros los que consentimos?

Edward se da la vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz de la mañana.

―¿Nos hiciste el desayuno, princesa?

―Papáááá―gime.

―Tu madre no cuenta como otras personas ―gruñe mientras se sienta―. Finge que es un objeto inanimado.

―Sabes cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta muy especial, Edward ―digo con sarcasmo mientras me siento, tirando de la manta hacia mi pecho.

―Está bien, mamá no cuenta ―confirma Nessi mientras coloca la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

―Oh, gracias, cariño ―comento con una sonrisa.

Nessi coloca platos de papel en nuestros regazos con dos piezas, casi quemadas, de tostadas con mantequilla y servilletas de papel.

―Aquí está su café. ―Nos da a cada uno una taza―. Lo hice de la manera en que les gusta.

La boca de Edward se arquea ligeramente hacia arriba mientras baja su mirada a su taza. Hay pequeños granos de café flotando en la parte superior, con trozos de crema que no se disolvió. Tomando un sorbo, gime como si fuera lo más delicioso que jamás haya probado. Nessi sonríe con orgullo, recogiendo la bandeja de galletas.

―Tengo que ir a vestirme ―nos informa mientras coloca la bandeja en la mesita de noche después de quitar su cámara―. Llámenme si necesitan algo. ―Sale lentamente, la ligera cojera haciéndose notable de nuevo, y mi corazón duele un poco. Mi bebé tiene dolor. Millones de los pensamientos temidos llenan mi mente. Sobre todo _¿Este es el principio del fin?_

―Gracias por el desayuno, cariño. ―Le doy un mordisco a mi tostada y finjo una sonrisa de placer.

Cuando se va, mientras mastico, miro a Edward. Sostiene su tostada quemada, y su boca torcida hacia un lado.

―Es evidente que obtiene sus habilidades culinarias de tu parte. ¿Pero sabes qué? Es el mejor maldito desayuno que he comido, porque fue hecho con sus pequeñas manos.

Sonrío genuinamente. Esto es tan duro para Edward como lo es para mí. Continúa masticando y no puedo evitar reírme un poco, pero cuando lo hago, me ahogo con mi tostada en la boca y comienzo a toser. Tomando un sorbo de mi café, la bajo, pero luego está la cuestión del café en sí.

―Lo sé ―murmura Edward, asimilando mi expresión―. Es horrible. Su propia receta original ―agrega y se ríe.

Está demasiado divertido señalando que Nessi obtiene sus habilidades culinarias de mí. Lo hago callar mientras me río en voz baja, preocupada de que Nessi pueda estar escuchando.

―Pareces que lo está tragando bastante bien.

Encoge un hombro antes de tomar otro sorbo.

―Mi niña me hizo el desayuno en la cama. Si me hubiera comprado caca quemada y una taza de agua del retrete, me lo hubiera tragado.

―Eww, lindo, Edward. Eso es casi poético. ―Le estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato, pero lo que dijo, aunque es desagradable, derrite mi corazón. Él la ama. Y hacerle el desayuno a su papá, es tan especial para ella como lo es para él. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, agrego―: Caca y agua del retrete. ¿De verdad?

―Lo siento, tu aliento mañanero me hizo pensar en ello.

Le doy un golpe en el pecho antes de dejar caer mi plato en el de él y arrojar la colcha de nuevo mientras pongo mi taza en la mesita de noche. Pero Edward es rápido. Toma mi brazo y me tira hacia atrás, manteniendo el café de su taza sin derramar. Mientras me mantiene en el lugar, tuerce su otro brazo hacia atrás y coloca la taza en la otra mesita de noche, que está más cerca de él, antes de mover los platos apilados allí también. En un instante, me tiene de vuelta en la cama, atrapada bajo el peso de su cuerpo. No lucho demasiado duro; se siente demasiado bien tenerlo encima de mí de esta manera, su boca ahora bailando besos a lo largo de mi hombro y cuello. Pero cuando trata de presionar su boca en la mía, giro mi cabeza.

―Lo siento, pero mi aliento huele a caca, ¿recuerdas?

Se ríe con arrogancia.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. No huele como a caca. ―Luego, con una sonrisa de disculpa añade―: Agua del retrete, tal vez. Pero ese del agradable aroma de agua floral.

―Bastardo ―murmuro y se ríe un poco más.

Tomando mi rostro en sus manos, me gira para que mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos. Y a pesar que estoy haciendo pucheros, nuestras miradas se bloquean y nos miramos el uno al otro, reconociendo lo que está pasando. Estamos acercándonos otra vez. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que realmente hay algo aquí? ¿Hay química real? ¿O los dos tenemos miedo de estar solos mientras vemos a Nessi dejarnos? No creo que me haya dado cuenta que necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a salir de esto. No hasta que Edward regresó. Por supuesto, he tenido a James y a Angela, y los chicos en el trabajo, pero tal vez necesitaba más. Hay algo que decir sobre la distracción de un romance en ciernes. Y tal vez eso es lo que es esto. O tal vez solamente son dos personas que buscan consuelo el uno en el otro.

Una cosa es segura. Asusta como la mierda. Hay tanta historia, sin embargo, hay una gran brecha en ella. Ninguno de nosotros somos los que éramos hace trece años, pero tampoco somos completamente diferentes. Él me quiere. Puedo sentirlo. Su erección está presionando contra mi pierna, sus oscuros ojos son intensos y hambrientos de deseo. Esta vez, cuando se inclina a besarme, lo dejo. Comienza lento y gimo en su boca mientras su mano se desliza hacia abajo y encuentra mi pecho, acariciándolo suavemente. Pero entonces, nos ponemos frenéticos. En cuestión de segundos ha deslizado mis bragas por mis piernas y tiene mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Con el primer movimiento de su lengua, gimo de nuevo, el placer tirando de mí como una bala.

―Shh, Isabella ―me advierte mientras maúllo de placer. Tiro una almohada sobre mi rostro, sabiendo que necesito guardar silencio porque Nessi podría oír, pero no estoy segura de poder. Se siente tan bien ser tocada así. Por él. Cuando baila con su lengua sobre mi clítoris, rápido y suave, mis caderas se animan, mi cuerpo pidiendo más. Sus grandes manos me mantienen inmóvil, trabajando su magia, canturreando profundamente, y justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a ese dulce, dulce momento de liberación

―¡Mamá! ―grita Nessi. Su voz suena como si estuviera cerca de mi habitación. Edward prácticamente golpea el techo mientras se levanta y se voltea, así que está sentado a mi lado, tirando de las mantas sobre nosotros. Me apresuro a pasar mis manos por su barba, resbaladiza con mi excitación, antes de tratar de suavizar las mantas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe―. ¿Dónde está mi bufanda púrpura?

―Secadora ―le digo, un poco demasiado entusiasta. Su mirada echa dardos entre Edward y yo, entonces cae al suelo donde Edward arrojó mis bragas hace unos momentos. Sus ojos se amplían con comprensión. Cierra la puerta rápidamente y sus pasos fuertes disminuyen al final del pasillo.

―¿Crees que lo sabe?

―Diría que sí―murmuro―. Lucía bastante asustada.

―Maldición. ―Se frota el rostro con ambas manos―. Así que esto es lo que se siente ser polla-bloqueada. ―Se ríe, manejando su erección debajo de la manta.

Sonriéndole, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Bienvenido a la paternidad, Edward.

* * *

**Edward**

Estoy de pie en el cuarto de baño, afeitándome el cuello, donde mi barba ha crecido. Nessi me ha estado observando, extrañamente fascinada con la tarea. Una parte de mí se pregunta si se trata de ella solo estando conmigo o necesita hablar.

―¿Tienes algo en mente, princesa?

Juguetea un poco con los dedos donde está sentada al borde de la bañera.

―Quería preguntarte algo.

―Dispara ―le indico.

―Puede que te moleste. Realmente molestó a mamá cuando intenté hablar con ella de esto.

Maldita sea. ¿Esto es sobre encontrar en el suelo la ropa interior de Isabella? Poniendo la cuchilla en el lavabo, me arrodillo y le presto toda mi atención.

―Lo prometo. No me molestaré.

Se lame sus labios resecos.

―Quiero ser incinerada.

Mi gesto decae. No estoy esperando esto en absoluto. Este tema me golpea justo en el estómago, sobre todo porque es un recordatorio de que un día, no muy lejano, nos dejará. Y me destroza. Y en segundo lugar, porque es injusto que alguien de doce años esté tratando de hablar sobre los arreglos para su funeral. Nessi entrelaza los dedos en el regazo y baja la mirada hacia ellos.

―Se lo conté a mamá. Se enfadó, realmente nunca lo discutimos.

Me dejo caer sobre el trasero y apoyo los brazos sobre las rodillas.

―Tu madre solo ―Dejo salir un largo suspiro―. Es algo difícil para los padres, Nessi.

―Lo sé ―me asegura―. Pero necesito que alguien lo sepa y conozca lo que quiero. Me dijiste que podía decirte cualquier cosa y no me harías sentir mal por eso.

―Lo hice. Y lo digo en serio. Pero espero que sepas que Isabella no quiere hacerte sentir mal, cariño. Solo te ama demasiado.

―Lo sé. Lo hago. Pero eso no lo hace mas facil.

Suspiro profundamente, rodeándome con los brazos. Esto no será fácil de escuchar. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Nessi me necesita.

―Entonces cuéntame lo que quieres, princesa ―susurro.

Me dirige hacia lo que quiere, los planes que ha hecho para ella y me pide que me asegure que se cumplan. Sus planes son conmovedores y hay un significado detrás de cada paso y acción. Algunas cosas son más difíciles de escuchar que otras, pero me mantengo fuerte y la escucho atentamente. Hay una parte de mí que se siente inmensamente culpable. Le estoy prometiendo a Nessi algo que Isabella no dudará en querer controlar. Estará afligida por su pérdida y entonces estaré intentando controlar el funeral de Nessi. Tal vez, Isabella estará bien dejándome manejarlo. Después de todo, ella ya ha hecho mucho. Tal vez, me dejará hacer esto por nuestra hija. Pero una parte de mí sospecha que no será tan fácil.

Cuando termina, le hago saber:

―Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Te lo prometo.

―Gracias, papá.

Me levanto, acaricio mi pantalón e, inclinándome, la rodeo con los brazos y la abrazo antes de volver a afeitarme. Todo el tiempo, tuve cuidado de no mancharla de espuma.

―¿Cómo es afeitarse? ―interroga Nessi, aún en el borde de la bañera.

Hundo la cuchilla en la pileta llena de agua y la miro.

―¿Nunca te has afeitado?

Niega.

―No he tenido vello desde hace tiempo. Y el pequeño vello que tengo en las piernas ni siquiera se nota.

Quiero pegarme en la frente. Debería haber pensado en eso.

―No es de mis cosas favoritas.

―¿Te gusta tener barba?

Resoplo.

―Está bien. Probablemente me la afeitaré pronto.

―¿Puedo afeitártela? Quiero decir, ¿cuando estés preparado para hacerlo?

Inclino la cabeza, encontrándome con su mirada.

―Claro, princesa. Hagámoslo ahora.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta, sus rasgos floreciendo vertiginosamente.

―¿Por qué no? De todos modos, es hora de que me la quite.

―¿Estás seguro?

Asiento con una sonrisa.

―Hagámoslo.

Nessi mira la cuchilla un momento antes de negar.

―No. Tengo miedo de cortarte. No lo he hecho antes.

―Lo que necesitas es práctica ―menciono. Abriendo los ojos cuando la idea me golpea―. ¡Isabella! ―chillo como un demente―. ¡Isabella, ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

Suenan pasos apresurados por las escaleras y Nessi me mira con los ojos como platos.

―Ooh, estás en un problema. Va a matarte.

Sonrío.

―Lo sé.

Isabella entra como tromba al baño, con la parte delantera de la camiseta empapada de algo, sin aliento, los ojos llenos de miedo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Toma a Nessi y pasa las manos por encima―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

_¡Oh, mierda! _Me da un vuelco en el estómago. No creí que pensaría que la estaba llamando por Nessi. Creí que pensaría que me pasaba algo a mí.

―Nada ―gime Nessi. Apartándole las manos. Luego me señala―. Papá solo estaba gastando una broma.

Isabella fija la mirada en mí, una increíble furia bullendo en ella.

―¿Va en serio?

Me alejo alzando las manos. Casi como si estuviese ondeando la proverbial bandera blanca.

―Ten piedad ―suplico―. No creí que pensarías que era ella. Fue una tontería. Lo siento mucho.

―Solo fue una broma, mamá ―insiste Nessi, tirando del brazo de Isabella―. Por favor, no te enfades con él.

Isabella me lanza una mirada que dice _si ella no estuviera aquí ahora, te arrancaría las pelotas. _Deja salir un largo suspiro, sonriendo moderadamente, tratando de ganar compostura.

―Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer ―me pide.

―Lo prometo.

―¿Qué era lo que necesitaban? ¿Simplemente provocarme un ataque al corazón esta mañana? Me asustaste tanto, que escupí el café sobre mi camiseta. ―Baja la mirada a su frente empapado y hace una mueca―. Creo que me quemé la piel.

―Siento lo de la camiseta ―me disculpo―. Pero necesitamos un conejillo de indias. ―Isabella mira a Nessi en busca de una explicación, pero continúo―: Nessi quiere afeitarme el rostro, pero tiene miedo. Quiero que le muestres cómo hacerlo.

Me está mirando fijamente.

―Esta bien

Aparentemente necesita mayor explicación.

―Quiero que se lo muestres en ti.

―No voy a dejar que me afeites el rostro, Edward ―bromea.

―Solo siéntate ―farfullo juguetonamente―. Voy a afeitarte con la tapa de la maquinilla puesta. No quiero afeitarte el rostro de verdad. Ella solo quiere ver la técnica.

―Por favor, mamá ―suplica Nessi antes de que Isabella pueda responder, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro porque sabe que Isabella hará esto por ella, aunque no quiera.

―De acuerdo ―murmura. Tomando dos ligas del lavabo, se recoge el cabello en un moño encima de la cabeza. Sentándose en el lavabo, me observa mientras lleno el lavabo con agua limpia y tomo una maquinilla con la tapa de plástico del botiquín.

―Oh ―grita Nessi―. Necesito una cámara.

―Genial ―masculla Isabella.

―Oye, esto le está alegrando el día ―le comento―. Gracias por hacerlo.

―Estoy contenta de hacerlo. Aunque estoy preocupada. Parece estar reduciendo la marcha, ¿no crees? Moviéndose lentamente. No tan alegre o enérgica.

―Si ―murmuro, con dolor en el pecho―. También lo he notado.

―Gracias por hacer esto, Edward ―agradece Isabella con sinceridad―. Solo siento que cuanto más feliz sea, más tiempo tenemos.

Asiento.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―Es nuestra forma personal de negación. Luego el pensamiento de la última noche me golpea, nuestra pelea, las cosas horribles que se dijeron―. Siento mucho lo de anoche. ―Ya se ha dicho, pero necesita repetirse.

Toma mi mano y la aprieta.

―Yo lo siento por muchas cosas. Ahora somos un equipo. Y estoy contenta de que estés aquí.

Bajando la mirada hacia Isabella, sus ojos azules fijos en mí, llenos de sinceridad. No puedo evitarlo. Me inclino, beso suavemente sus labios. Cuando me enderezo de nuevo, comento:

―Eres hermosa.

―Realmente lo eres, mamá ―asegura Nessi desde la puerta, con la cámara en mano, grabándonos.

Isabella se sonroja.

―Solo porque me afeito todos los días ―bromea.

Nessi continúa grabando mientras cubro el rostro de Isabella con crema de afeitar e incluso me hace besar a Isabella, explicando lo hermoso que se verá. _Mi hija, la romántica_. Mientras deslizo el plástico por la delicada piel de Isabella, le explico a Nessi la técnica y dónde están los puntos sensibles. Cuando acabamos, Isabella se limpia con una toalla y posa.

―¿Cómo me veo? ―pregunta, con tono profundo y masculino.

―Hermosa ―confirmo―. De un modo masculino

Isabella mira a la cámara y hace algún tipo de asqueroso beso fuerte después de flexionar los brazos, como si fuese un tipo besándose los bíceps.

―Sí, estoy impresionada. ―Nessi pone los ojos en blanco, pero ríe porque su madre es una loca.

―Voy a tener un concurso de eructos conmigo misma en la otra habitación ―afirma Isabella mientras se dirige a la puerta.

―No actúes como si eso solo fuese algo de chicos ―le grito―. Sabes que también puedes hacerlo.

―Voy a cambiarme la camiseta y hacerme una nueva taza de café ―contesta, ignorándome.

Le sonrío a Nessi.

―¿Ves como no lo negó?

Después de que se marcha, limpio el lavabo y preparo las cosas para mi afeitado. Cuando está todo listo, tomo asiento y le paso a Nessi la maquinilla, pero la mira fijamente un momento antes de entregármela.

―Sujétalo un segundo. ―Se va y cuando vuelve tiene su teléfono móvil―. Necesitamos fotografías del antes y el después. ―Me toma dos antes de que la sujete, la siento en mis rodillas y me inclino sobre la espalda.

―Ahora una de nosotros juntos.

Niega e intenta levantarse, pero la mantengo en el sitio.

―¿Por qué no?

No me mira cuando contesta:

―Me gusta tomar vídeos o fotografías de los demás. No de mí misma. Odio mi aspecto.

―Te ves hermosa ―aseguro―. Nunca lo olvides. Por favor, ¿solo una para tu viejo? ―suplico, abrazándola.

Hunde los hombros, pero estira el brazo con el teléfono, la pantalla hacia nosotros.

―A la de tres ―advierte―. Uno, dos, tres.

Justo antes de que tome la foto, le doy un beso en la mejilla y se ríe. La imagen es perfecta, capturando su increíble sonrisa.

―¡Papá! ―protesta con voz cansina.

―De acuerdo, una más. Esta vez seré bueno, lo prometo. ―Le quito el teléfono y lo mantengo alejado de nosotros. Entonces cuento, justo como ella. Pero cuando alcanzo el tres, se gira, me rodea el cuello con los brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Está bien, mentí. _Esta _fotografía es perfecta.

Le doy un beso en la cabeza y le entrego el teléfono.

―Será mejor que obtenga copias de estas ―informo.

―¿O qué? ―me reta, aunque fingiendo jugar.

―O le pediré a tu madre que cocine la cena de esta noche.

Abre la boca con una mueca de horror.

―No te atreverías.

―Ponme a prueba. ―Entrecierro los ojos, conteniendo una risa.

―Está bien ―responde, fingiendo estar molesta―. Tendrás las imágenes ―asegura―. Lo prometo.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, me recorta la barba. Luego extiende crema de afeitar y lentamente me afeita el rostro. En algún momento, Isabella entra y mientras, se mueve a nuestro alrededor con la cámara de Nessi en la mano y nos graba. Ni siquiera la noté tomando la cámara. Es tan sigilosa como eso. Hay crema de afeitar por todas partes y cuando Nessi termina, me limpia el rostro con una toalla y sonríe.

―Te ves realmente guapo, papá.

―Coincido ―añade Isabella.

Nessi mira de mí hacia Isabella.

―Esto se siente bien. ―Sonríe―. Como una familia.

Levantándome, la abrazo y estiro un brazo hacia Isabella, que se nos une.

―Somos una familia, nena.

Beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Isabella cuando la apoya en mi pecho. Luego la de Nessi. Estas dos. Son mi mundo. Nunca imaginé que pudiese encontrar tanta paz en este tipo de vida. Nunca imaginé que el sentimiento de una familia me satisfaría. Pero lo hace. Lo es todo. _Ellas _lo son todo. Y es lo que les digo cuando susurro:

―Todo lo que importa está justo aquí en mis brazos.

* * *

**hola a todas mil disculpas por no poder actualizar pero estoy con la escuela, mis peques iniciaron el curso escolar, y me enferme al final pero ahora ya estaré al pendiente de las actualizaciones nos vemos el Miércoles con un nuevo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward**

―Escuché que la noche de fiesta china de la semana pasada tuvo un giro interesante ―menciona Rosalie casualmente mientras Jacob conecta mi micrófono. Entrecierro los ojos. Se refiere a la pelea que tuve con Isabella.

―¿Quién te lo dijo eso? ―pregunto, incapaz de ocultar la molestia en mi tono. Puede que compartamos nuestro pasado con ella, pero eso no implica cada detalle de nuestras vidas.

Contesta sin pestañear:

―Tengo mis fuentes.

―¿Qué fuentes? ―pregunto con sospecha―. Tienes quince.

―Diecisiete ―me corrige.

Jacob se aclara la garganta con fuerza, apartando la mirada.

―Todo esta listo.

Frunzo la boca ante una idea_. ¿Nessi le habrá contado a Jacob sobre nuestra pelea? ¿Hablaron por teléfono? _Decido esperar hasta que Rosalie termine conmigo antes de intentar descubrir que está sucediendo. Un estudiante de secundaria no tiene nada que hacer con mi hija.

―Isabella nos contó sobre la carrera.

Me rasco la barba, preguntándome si mi expresión refleja mi sorpresa.

―¿Lo hizo?

Rosalie ladea la cabeza, mirándome con cautela.

―Así es.

―¿Dónde la dejó?

Sus labios esbozan una pequeña sonrisa.

―En la parte en que te pusiste celoso cuando coqueteó con los chicos.

Suelto una risa áspera.

―Sí, supongo que lo estaba.

―¿Te sorprendió?

―¿Qué? ¿Sentirme celoso?

―No. ―Se ríe―. Los hombres son idiotas. ―Detras de ella, Emmett levanta la cabeza y pone sus ojos en blanco―. No hay nada sorprendente en eso ―continua―. ¿Te sorprendió que coqueteara tan bien?

―Tal vez ―admito, inclinandome hacia atras en mi silla.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque jamas la había visto hacerlo.

―¿Coquetear?

―Sí ―confirmo―. Con nadie. Ni con los chicos que trabajaban para nosotros. Ni con ninguno de los clientes masculinos que iban.

―Ni contigo ―añade, en tono especulativo. Pequeña mocosa entrometida―. ¿Te sorprendió que jamás coqueteara contigo?

Suelto entre una risa y un resoplido. Sé lo que está implicando, pero me hago el tonto de todos modos.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Rosalie me mira de una manera que dice: _Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. _

―Porque eras tú. Edward Cullen. Eddi. Eres un hombre atractivo ―continúa y Emmett la mira por detras estrechando los ojos. Interesante―. Las mujeres, por norma, acudían a ti. ¿Te sorprendió que Isabella no lo hiciera?

La miro con fijeza. Oh.

―Vamos, Edward ―refunfuña―. No seas tímido. Eras un pez gordo, un aventurero con buena apariencia. Las mujeres te amaban. Probablemente se te arrojaban encima. _―¿Eso quiere decir que ahora soy patético y me veo como la mierda? _Lo pienso por unos segundos. Luego, levantando un dedo para enfatizar su punto, añade―: Con excepción de Isabella.

Sonrío insultado.

―Me haces parecer malditamente vanidoso, Rosalie.

―¿Porque te describo de forma acertada?

_Dio_s. Esta niña no muestra piedad.

Girando mi cabeza, me vuelvo a rascar la corta sombra de barba, ganando tiempo. Si estoy siendo honesto, me sorprendí. Incluso aunque mis pensamientos iniciales fueron que Isabella simplemente era frígida e incapaz de coquetear, pero después de desafiarla a una carrera, supe otra cosa. Ella _podía _coquetear. _Podía _mostrarle a un hombre que estaba interesada. Pero no me había dado ninguna señal.

Finalmente, decido, a la mierda, seré honesto.

―Me sorprendió ―admito―. Pero creo que eso la hizo mas atractiva para mí. ―Y así fue. Porque una vez que la vi atraer la atención de cada hombre en ese grupo simplemente frotando una lata de cerveza sobre su pecho y su cuello, quise que jamás volviera a coquetear con nadie.

Excepto conmigo.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensancha y escribe algo en su cuaderno.

―¿Por qué la sonrisa? ―pregunto.

―Solo amo esta historia. ―Se ríe―. Muy bien, sigamos. Después de la carrera, ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas? No solo con Isabella y contigo, con la oficina también. ¿El ambiente continuaba inestable?

_Eso es un eufemismo_, pienso.

* * *

_Dos días después, entré en la oficina para mis saltos de la tarde. Aunque había odiado al principio a Isabella y había peleado con ella por los cambios que había intentado implementar, tuve que admitir que la vida era bastante buena para mí. James se encargaba de todas las finanzas mientras que Isabella se encargaba de la organización y la publicidad. Eso quería decir que todo lo que tenía que hacer era la única cosa que quería hacer. Saltar._

_Cuando entré, Sam estaba saliendo, mirándome con los ojos como platos en forma de advertencia cuando pasó a mi lado._

_―¿Qué? ―pregunté._

_―Es como la Tercera Guerra Mundial alli adentro, hombre. Juro que esto ahora es algo de todos los días._

_Me congelé, dejé caer mi cabeza frustrado. Solo podía significar una cosa. James y Isabella estaban peleando. Otra vez. Algunas veces mi trabajo requería cumplir otro rol. El de réferi._

_Los escuchaba gritar mientras me acercaba a la oficina._

_―Isabella. Jodida. Swan. ―Isabella hervía―. Esta claro como el día en este sobre._

_―Fuiste quien me asignó la tarea de abrir el correo ―discutió James._

_―Sí ―siseó―. El correo de Sky High. ¡No mi correo!_

_Mientras entraba a la oficina, ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirarme._

_―Buenos días a todos ―dije animadamente―. Un hermoso día, ¿verdad?_

_Ambos me observaron, al parecer deseando poder matarme con la mirada._

_―Claro que sí, Edward ―me respondí, imitando la voz femenina de Isabella―. Es un día precioso._

_»Oye, Edward. ―Pasé a imitar a James―. ¿Cómo estas?_

_»Estoy bien hombre ―respondí yo mismo―. Gracias por preguntar._

_No conseguí nada. Ninguno mostró siquiera una sonrisa. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, saqué una de las sillas plegables de la pared y me senté._

_―¿Qué pasó esta vez?_

_―Accidentalmente abrí una carta de Isabella y perdió su mierda por eso._

_―¡Tenía escrito mi nombre! No tenía derecho a abrirlo._

_―Bien ―contesté, inseguro de cómo arreglarlo. Isabella se veía furiosa, podría llorar―. Estoy seguro de que solo fue un accidente. Probablemente se mezcló con el otro correo._

_―Tuvo que firmar por él, Edward ―se burló._

_Cerré mis ojos. Maldito James. Sabía que Isabella podía ser un gran dolor en el trasero, pero él estaba empecinado en hacer que nuestro ambiente de trabajo fuera miserable siendo un imbécil con ella en cada oportunidad que tenía._

_Isabella tomó el sobre de su escritorio y me lo lanzó, golpeándome en el pecho._

_―Bien podrías leerlo también, Edward. James lo puso en el tablero de anuncios así que todo el mundo lo hizo._

_Lo miré de una manera que decía: ¿en serio? Abriendo el sobre, saqué la pequeña pila de papeles y leí la parte superior de la primera página._

_Decreto de divorcio._

_No pude mirarlo después de eso. Él fue quien estuvo mal. No había forma de defenderlo esta vez. Jugarle bromas era una cosa, pero esto era algo personal._

_Hizo una mueca con la boca y se encogió de hombros._

_―Quería asegurarme de que lo encontrara y no se perdiera._

_Dejando salir un largo gruñido, me incliné hacia adelante y volví a arrojar el sobre en el escritorio. Esto era pura mierda de niños._

_―Y todo porque quitamos febrero ―se quejó ella dramaticamente. Y tenía razón. De diciembre a febrero, cerrábamos. El clima era demasiado frío y las ventas caían dramáticamente con las fiestas. Pero Isabella hizo un poco de investigación y encontró que otros negocios de paracaidismo abrían el primero de febrero cada año. No le tomó mucho convencerme cuando me mostró los números. Pero James no estuvo tan abierto a la idea como yo._

_―Ese era un mes que esperaba cada año. ―Su rostro enrojeciendo._

_―Y todavía eres bienvenido a tomartelo. Simplemente no se te pagara ―le dijo tranquilamente._

_―Cuento con ese dinero ―discutió―. Ni siquiera nos hablaste al respecto ―gritó James._

_Isabella le sonrió con incredulidad y desdén._

_―¿Por qué te hablaría a ti al respecto?_

_―Porque trabajo aquí._

_―Sí, así es. Trabajas aquí, para mí. Y para Edward. Nosotros tomamos las decisiones. No tú._

_No podía saber el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en James. No conocía la historia. Ignoraba que, aunque James jamás me lo dijo, en el fondo había estado profundamente herido cuando Carlisle no le dejó parte del negocio. Después de todo, era el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle. James se sintió menospreciado, y se preguntó si tal vez Carlisle no había sentido lo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Isabella bien podrían haber sido un latigazo en su rostro._

_―Este era el negocio de mi padre ―gruñó James._

_Isabella parpadeó un par de veces mientras absorbía la información. Nunca lo supo._

_―Y lamento si no estoy de acuerdo con que su zorra venga aquí y trate de apoderarse del lugar._

_Los ojos de Isabella prácticamente se salieron de su rostro mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la mano. Necesitaba intervenir. Debería haber intervenido. James_

_había tocado fondo. Pero no lo hice en ese momento, porque estaba investigando cómo ella se relacionaba con Carlisle. Y quería saber, tanto como él, por qué le había dejado la mitad de su negocio. Ella me miró, y supe que estaba esperando que hablara, para reprender a James, pero no lo hice. Isabella dejó caer su cabeza como si buscara calmarse a sí misma._

_―Lamento decepcionarte. No era su zorra._

_―¿Entonces la hija de su zorra? ―intentó James. ¡Amigo! No estaba rindiéndose._

_―Por lo que supe era soltero. ¿Por qué tendría una zorra o una amante? Eres un maldito idiota ―dijo el insulto lentamente, con la voz tranquila–. Y no. No soy su hija._

_―¿Entonces quién eres? ―gritó―. ¿Por qué te dejó la mitad de un negocio que se pasó la mayor parte de su vida construyendo?_

_Ambos la miramos mientras luchaba por responder o no responder. Sacudiendo su cabeza, tomó el sobre y lo metió en su bolso._

_―De todos los malditos días, tuvo que ser hoy. ―Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quiso decir?_

_Rodeó el escritorio, se inclinó para que su intensa mirada conectara con James. En voz calmada, pero segura, gruñó:_

_―Si alguna vez me vuelves llamas zorra o la hija de una zorra o cualquier cosa que me relacione con la palabra zorra, te voy a despedir. ―Mirandome con la misma rabia, espetó―: Encargate de esto. Juntos decidimos sobre febrero. Te corresponde la mitad de su rabia. ―Entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza a sus espaldas._

_―De verdad sabes cómo hacer que el ambiente de trabajo sea agradable ―dije―. Gracias._

_―¿Realmente aceptaste los saltos en febrero? ―preguntó, ignorandome._

_Me encogí de hombros sin disculparme antes de intentar explicar._

_―Incluso si tan solo podemos conseguir cien saltos y vender las fotos y vídeos, podríamos al menos cubrir tu salario además del de Isabella y el mío. De otra forma, estamos arrojando el dinero por la ventana. Sé que es tu mes de descanso, y sé que no puedes soportarla, pero algunas veces, a veces ―reiteré―, tiene un punto válido y buenas ideas._

_James frunció el ceño._

_―¿Esta hablando Edward, el dueño del negocio, o Edward, el tipo que quiere follarla?_

_Bueno, mierda. Estaba sorprendido. Jamás me había hablado de esa forma, con tal animosidad. Y porque era joven, arrogante e insensible, contesté:_

_―Es Edward, tu maldito jefe, hablando._

_Asintió un par de veces, dejándome saber que entendió lo que estaba diciendo; fuerte y claro; antes de salir de la oficina, cerrando de un portazo también._

_Después de mi último salto, cerré la oficina. James y Isabella jamás regresaron después de su discusión, y me reventé el trasero toda la tarde entre recibir a los clientes, recibir los pagos, y saltar. Después de cerrar la oficina en la tarde, conduje derecho al bar más cercano con toda la intención de emborracharme. La constante animosidad entre Isabella y James estaba empezando a pesarme. Si respaldaba a Isabella, James pensaría que era solo porque quería acostarme con ella. Si respaldaba a James, enojaría a Isabella y por alguna razón, de verdad, no quería molestarla. No más, de todos modos. Solo quería un poco de paz._

_Lo que necesitaba era un par de tragos fuertes para ayudarme a olvidar. Encontrar algo de compañía para la noche no estaría mal tampoco. En ese momento, sabía que me sentía atraído por Isabella. Sabía que la deseaba. Pero no quería desearla. No era mi tipo. Para nada. Era mandona y prepotente; siempre una sabelotodo. Me gustaban las mujeres faciles. Y no me refería en el sentido sexual aunque, algunas veces eso era lo que un hombre quería cuando se era joven y soltero. Me refería a fácil en el sentido de relajado. Fácil en el sentido de saber cuándo dejar ir las mierdas._

_Isabella no era fácil. En ningún sentido de la palabra. Era una rompe pelotas. Además de no ser para nada mi mujer ideal, también estaba el asunto de mi libertad. Era de gran importancia para mí. Sentar cabeza me resultaba tan extraño como otro planeta. Estaba esforzándome mucho para quedarme; para estar satisfecho con mis saltos, esperando que calmara la necesidad que sentía de irme. De moverme. Pero me conocía bien. Esa necesidad no podía ser saciada. No permanentemente, de todos modos. Había aprendido pronto, después de romper algunos corazones, que no haces promesas que no puedes cumplir. Así que __empecé a dejar los términos claros desde el principio. Entraba en cualquier situación con un cien por ciento de honestidad. Les decía dos cosas._

_Sin felices para siempre._

_Sin bebés y vallas blancas._

_Isabella no era ese tipo mujer. La verdad era que ninguna mujer era en realidad de ese tipo. Pero eran tercas. Todas aceptaban mis términos, comprendiendo mi situación. Pero todas creían, muy profundamente, que de alguna manera podrían cambiarme; que su amor me convertiría en un hombre diferente. Y cuando se terminó, me odiaron. Pero cuando me fui, no me sentí mal porque les había dicho la verdad._

_Así que no. Isabella no era mi tipo._

_Lo sabía._

_Pero eso no cambiaba que la deseara._

_Y esa noche, necesitaba una liberación. Necesitaba algo que fuera fácil, o mejor alguien. Cuando entré en el bar, ya estaba lleno. Un gran grupo de hombres bulliciosos rodeaban la mesa de billar y los tableros de dardos. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Y como si la suerte lo quisiera, justo entonces divisé a quien me daría mi liberación. Me deslicé en un taburete a su lado y ordené un trago de bourbon. Era una morena con ojos marrones, y usaba demasiado maquillaje. No me tomó mucho tiempo saber de ella. Su nombre era Mandy y acaba de romper con su novio._

_Fácil._

_Una hora después, su mano estaba frotando mi muslo. Una hora después de eso, estaba pidiéndole al camarero nuestra cuenta._

_―Pasame la cuenta, Rick ―le dije._

_―Rick ―gritó una de las meseras cuando él estaba por responderme―. Ella quiere otro. Le dije que ya no más, pero pidió hablar con el gerente._

_―Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar ―dijo mientras servía un trago―. Dale una taza de café y dile que es suficiente. Le llamaremos un taxi. Estamos muy ocupados para cuidarla y asegurarnos que el grupo de imbéciles deje de meterse con ella._

_Mandy estiró su cuello y comenzó a mirar alrededor, revisando el lugar, tratando de encontrar de quién hablaban._

_―Oh Dios mío ―jadeó, mientras se reía, apretando mi muslo―. Está borracha. Mírala. Apenas puede caminar._

_Cuando seguí su línea de visión, tuve que mirar dos veces._

_Isabella._

_Era Isabella._

_¿Qué diablos? _

_―¿La conoces? ―preguntó Mandy, mirando mi expresión. Pero no le respondí. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Isabella ahora._

_Estaba de camino a su mesa desde el baño, balanceándose como una boya en aguas agitadas. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño, mechones sueltos le caían, sus ojos azules se encontraban nublados por la embriaguez. Vestía lo mismo que había estado usando ese día, una blusa blanca y jeans. Los hombres que rodeaban la mesa de billar la miraban, algunos de ellos apuntaban sus barbillas en su dirección para que sus amigos la miraran, otros se codeaban entre sí. Era un maldito objetivo. Pero parecía no darse cuenta. No se daba cuenta de nada. La canción cambió justo cuando llegó a la mesa y se detuvo, tropezando por el abrupto alto. Cerrando sus ojos, se movió con el ritmo por un momento, sin importarle cómo se veía o quién la miraba. Un tipo alto y robusto que pertenecía al grupo se acercó y la sujetó de la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás, y obligándola a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las suyas mientras bailaba. Débilmente empujó su brazo, tratando de apartarse de él, pero no la soltó. En cambio, la acercó más y dijo algo en su oído._

_Mi taburete chirrió contra el suelo de madera cuando lo empujé con fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo de lado. No me molesté en levantarlo antes de avanzar. No puedo expresar la gran cantidad de celos que sentí y marché hacia allá para partearle el culo al tipo. Tal vez así fue como se sintió. Definitivamente era lo que quería hacer. Ciertamente se lo merecía por comportarse así con una mujer que Isabellamente estaba muy ebria. Pero estaba furioso con ella. Isabella era una mujer lista; siempre se encontraba sobre todas las cosas y bajo control. ¿Entonces qué demonios era esto? Sola, en un bar, completamente borracha. Era demasiado lista para hacer algo tan tonto._

_―Oye, hombre ―gruñí mientras me acercaba a ellos, cuadrando los hombros y sacando pecho―. Me encargaré de ella. Es una amiga._

_El tipo me dio la espalda, alejándose con Isabella. Luego giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y dijo:_

_―Esta divirtiéndose, hombre. No esta lista para irse._

_―Creo que debo irme ―dijo Isabella, sus palabras mal pronunciadas―. No me siento bien._

_―Quiere irse, hombre ―gruñí, tirando con fuerza de su hombro―. Déjala ir._

_Soltó a Isabella, pero solo para girarla y mirarla a los ojos._

_―Esta bien, cariño. Te llevaré a casa esta noche._

_―No. No quiero ir a casa contigo. ―Se rió borracha―. Eres un terrible bailarín._

_―Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Déjala ir ―exigí, con los dientes apretados. Este tipo era un completo estúpido. ¿De cuantas formas tenía que decirle que no estaba interesada? Una debería haber sido suficiente._

_Me ignoró y la acercó a él, pero ella lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro como si fuera a estabilizarse._

_―Solo un baile mas, dulzura ―ronroneó acercandola._

_―¡No! ―grité._

_―Puede decidir ―gritó en respuesta._

_Isabella inclinó su cabeza mientras lo miraba con expresión pensativa._

_―Un baile más. Luego debo irme._

_Entonces me miró, su mirada vidriosa, se encogió de hombros. Me sentía furioso. Estaba diciéndome que me fuera al diablo. Que iba a quedarse y pasaría el rato con este idiota a pesar de mí. Y no lo aceptaría. Avancé hacia ellos, con la intención de arrastrar su trasero fuera del bar si tenía que hacerlo._

_Y fue entonces cuando pasó._

_Vomitó._

_Sobre él._

_Como un proyectil de vómito._

_Fue asombroso._

_Y horrible._

_Fue lo mejor y lo peor a la vez._

_Todos en el bar se apartaron, incluso los que estaban en la parte más alejada de nosotros, el bar quedó en silencio con excepción de la música retumbando de fondo. Un par de personas dejaron salir algunos gemidos de desagrado, cubriéndose las bocas y teniendo arcadas. El tipo bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, cubierto de vómito desde cuello hasta los pies._

_―¿Qué demonios? ―gritó, con su tono lleno de incredulidad._

_―No debí haberme comido ese perro caliente con chili para el almuerzo ―dijo Isabella mientras hacía una mueca ante la vista de su propio vómito. De_

_alguna manera se las arregló para rociar por completo a este tipo sin permitir que ni una gota cayera sobre sí misma._

_Su mirada encontró la mía. La misma mirada vidriosa. Y se encogió de hombros. Lo había planeado. Pensé que me estaba diciendo vete a la mierda. Lo que de verdad dijo fue mira esto. Quise reírme histéricamente, pero decidí que era mejor sacarla de allí antes de que vomitara de nuevo._

_―¡Perra! ―gritó él. Se quitó su mano de su hombro y ella tropezó. La atrapé y la acerqué a mi lado, apoyándola para que se sostuviera del asiento de la cabina, evitando que pierda el equilibrio y poder agarrar su bolso._

_―Te dijo que no se sentía bien, hombre ―dije mientras le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca, mientras recogía sus cosas―. Deberías haber escuchado._

_El tipo estaba rojo como un tomate de la rabia, sus ojos fijos en Isabella como si quisiera pegarle. Dejando sus cosas sobre el asiento de la mesa, me giré hacia él._

_―Déjalo así, hombre ―le advertí―. Ve a limpiarte._

_Su rabia se fijó en mí._

_―Saca a esa perra de aquí ―espetó._

_―Eres un tipo con mucha clase ―respondí mientras volvía a recoger las cosas de Isabella. Metí el gran sobre que contenía los papeles de su divorcio en su bolso con otro sobre que solo me tomé un segundo para mirar antes de ponerlo en su bolso. Tenía su nombre escrito con la letra de mi tío._

_―Vamos, Isabella ―murmuré mientras la tomaba del brazo. Se tropezó a mi lado y justo antes de que saliéramos, miré hacia Mandy en la barra. Ya estaba hablando con otro tipo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y se encogió de hombros, alzando su botella en una silenciosa despedida._

_Miré a Isabella quien acababa de apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras caminábamos._

_Era una bloqueadora de pollas._

* * *

―Tenemos cinco minutos antes de reunirnos con Isabella ―dice Rosalie―. Probablemente deberíamos dejarlo ahí.

Después de que me quitaran el micrófono y me pusiera de pie, Rosalie dice:

―¿De verdad crees que vomitó intencionalmente sobre ese tipo?

Me reí.

―Conociendo a Isabella, sí. Es buena haciendo que los idiotas se sientan como tales.

Rosalie asiente un par de veces antes de despedirse con un pequeño movimiento de la mano.

―Te veo la próxima semana.


	15. Chapter 15

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella**

―Entonces, escuchamos sobre la escena del vómito del perrito caliente en el bar ―me informa Rosalie una vez que todos estamos acomodados.

Hago una mueca con vergüenza.

―¿Te contó eso?

Se ríe.

―Sí. ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

―Conociéndome sí, pero estaba bastante borracha, así que no lo recuerdo.

―Entonces Edward te llevó a casa esa noche. ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

_Tuvo que detenerse dos veces más de camino a mi casa, así pude vomitar dos veces más a un lado de la carretera. Fue espantoso. Lo hizo peor el hecho de que cada vez que nos deteníamos, Edward salía y permanecía conmigo, consiguiendo un asiento en primera fila para mi humillación. Estaba mortificada. En el momento en que me dejó en casa, no me quedaba nada en el estómago. Me siguió dentro, hasta la cocina donde me serví un vaso de agua. Me giré y me apoyé contra el mostrador mientras lo bebía, noté que me estaba mirando, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada enfadada._

_―Gracias por traerme a casa ―murmuré―. Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer esta noche, así que puedes irte._

_―No me voy a ninguna parte ―me informó―. Quiero algunas respuestas._

_Dejando el vaso sobre el mostrador, pregunté:_

_―¿Respuestas de qué?_

_―¿Por qué fuiste allí y te emborrachaste? ¿Por James? Porque si ese es el caso, creo que tienes la piel más dura como para dejar que te derrumbe._

_No le respondí en seguida. En cambio, me entretuve tomando dos ibuprofenos y poniendo dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Necesitaba desesperadamente algo en mi estómago._

_―¿Fue por James? ―preguntó finalmente cuando no respondí._

_―No. Aunque no ayudó ―murmuré._

_―¿Los papeles del divorcio? ―cuestionó._

_Encontrándome con su mirada, decidí decirle la verdad. Bueno, la mayor parte._

_―Hoy, hace veinticinco años, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por un conductor borracho._

_Se quedó pálido._

_―No los recuerdo. Pero aun así, sigue siendo un día triste para mí._

_Estudié su rostro inexpresivo. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que fue su tío el que le quitó la vida a mis padres? Realmente no podía asegurarlo. Su falta de respuestas podía significar muchas cosas. Tal vez lo sabía, o tal vez no y solo siente pena por mí._

_―Mi pronto exmarido, Mike, me mandó los papeles del divorcio hoy, de cualquier día, por supuesto ―continué―. Así que me emborraché. Algo que normalmente no hago._

_―Mierda, Isabella ―murmuró―. ¿El tipo que chocó con ellos también murió? ―De todo lo que había comentado, se estaba centrando en mis padres._

_Se me tensó la garganta. No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de lo que su tío había hecho. El enfado bulló en mi interior. James y Edward creían que Carlisle era un tipo genial. Les había dejado este legado aventurero con la idea de que era un buen hombre. Se había mudado aquí y escondido su pasado. No lo conocían completamente._

_―Fue obligado a ir a rehabilitación. Un poco de libertad condicional._

_No estaba segura de qué esperaba que Edward dijera o hiciese. ¿Realmente, qué podría decir o hacer? Las historias como la mía eran una pérdida de tiempo. Eran tristes y era difícil darles la vuelta con un lado brillante, que era lo que quería hacer todo el mundo cuando escuchaban una historia desoladora como la mía. No tenía expectativas en él. Podría no haber dicho nada. No me lo tomaría de forma personal. Después de todo, no éramos amigos realmente. No me debía nada. Así_

_que cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó, estaba sorprendida. Tan sorprendida que, de hecho, dejé los brazos a mis costados mientras me abrazaba._

_―La forma en que funciona un abrazo ―comentó, apoyando la barbilla sobre mi cabeza―, es que ambas partes rodeen al otro con los brazos. ¿Ves cómo lo estoy haciendo?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudiese verme. Y lentamente también lo rodeé con los brazos. Un segundo después, me derretí en el abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. No podía recordar la última vez que me dieron un abrazo. Como, un abrazo de verdad. Edward y yo podíamos haber compartido algunos extraños abrazos rápidos de un solo brazo, pero nada como esto. Probablemente, hace meses, cuando Alice y Tanya se marcharon de vuelta a Texas fue la última vez que realmente fui abrazada. Era patética. Me di cuenta de eso. Y estaba sola. Muy, muy sola._

_Alejándome de Edward, me limpié bajo los ojos. No estaba llorando. Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Pero tenía los ojos un poco húmedos._

_―Gracias por el viaje, Edward. Siento haber arruinado tu noche._

_―No lo hiciste ―me aseguró. Mentiroso. Pero lo dejé pasar―. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de cenar? ―Miró alrededor de la cocina en busca de signos de comida que pudiese cocinar, que era ninguna, así que no miró por mucho._

_―Realmente lo aprecio, Edward. Pero creo que ahora solo quiero estar sola._

_―Oh, uh, claro ―balbuceó, negando―. Bien. ―Le acompañé hasta el porche y nos despedimos. Subió a su camioneta y se marchó rápidamente._

_Cuando volví dentro, estuve de pie junto al mostrador, masticando mi tostada seca mientras hojeaba los papeles de divorcio. Mike me estaba presionando. Me había ofrecido menos de la mitad de nuestros activos. Mi abogado estaba preparado para atacarle por semejante insulto. Ahora, su nueva táctica; solicitaría una paga por la empresa de salto libre. La había adquirido mientras todavía estábamos casados y reclamaba que tenía derecho a parte de su valor. Iba por todo._

_En nuestra última conversación, Mike me había informado que él me "había hecho". Me aseguró que, si no fuese por él, no habría tenido nada. Aparentemente se lo debía todo_

_No iba a mentir. Dolía. Que menospreciara mi contribución era como una patada en el estómago. Había caminado al lado de este hombre mientras había perseguido sus sueños y ambiciones. Lo había amado incluso cuando era insensiblemente egoísta, poniéndose siempre primero. Tal vez no era perfecta, pero lo había amado y le había entregado todo mi ser. Era leal y no hay nadie en esta tierra que hubiera luchado por él o a su lado más que yo._

_Nadie. _

_Ni siquiera Jessica, la futura madre de su hijo no nato._

_Allí, en esas pocas páginas, estaba el final de mi matrimonio. Resumido y escrito en fríos términos y frases sin sentimientos. Ningún rastro del amor, las risas, la alegría, las lágrimas y las satisfacciones que habíamos compartido fue incluido. Sino que estaba desglosado por números y las legalidades de quién tenía qué. Estaba muy hastiada. Me sentía robada. Le había dado mucho a este hombre y así era como lo acababa, ¿tan cruelmente?_

_Cuando era una niña, mi abuela, que me había criado, a veces me decía que la mejor forma de acabar con algo era escribirlo. A veces, las palabras salían de los dedos de un modo que no podían hacer de nuestra boca. En ese momento, estaba molesta y necesitaba sacarlo. Ese día, había purgado mi cuerpo en el sentido físico, ahora necesitaba purgar mis sentimientos. Tomando una hoja de papel y un lápiz, me senté en la mesa de la cocina, la que Edward me hizo, y relaté mi corazón roto en ella._

**_Hoy ha sido un mal día. _**

**_Hoy, hace veinticinco años que mis padres murieron. _**

**_Hoy, James actuó como un gran imbécil. _**

**_Hoy, Mike se alejó otro paso de mí, de nuestra vida juntos. _**

**_Creo que lo echo de menos. _**

**_No debería. _**

**_Tal vez, solo nos echo de menos a nosotros… quienes pensé que éramos. _**

**_Es mala persona. Lo sé. Tal vez, no completamente mala, pero mayormente mala. Me apartó. ¿No merecía algo mejor? ¿No lo amé con suficiente fuerza? ¿No le di suficiente? Creo que lo hice. Realmente lo hago. _**

**_He hecho las paces con la muerte de mis padres. _**

**_El que fuera tan joven hizo que fuera un poco más fácil de soportar. _**

**_Pero Mike es una herida reciente. _**

**_Necesito dejarlo ir. Pero el corazón no funciona como los interruptores de luz, no se encienden y se apagan. Se llenan rápidamente con amor y sangran lentamente con dolor. _**

**_Debería ser fuerte. Debería ser capaz de cerrarme a su recuerdo. Pero aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. _**

**_Dicen que lo opuesto al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Lo odio. Lo odio tanto que siento que se filtra por mis poros, intoxicando todo a mi alrededor._**

**_No quiero que vuelva. No lo hago. No quien es ahora. Quiero mi vida de vuelta. Quiero la seguridad que sentía en mi matrimonio. Quiero los días en que nos tomábamos de las manos y soñábamos millones de cosas juntos, cuando creía en él cuando decía que era para siempre. Cuando me afirmó que nadie podría tomar mi lugar. Quería ese hombre de vuelta. Quería ese tipo de amor en mi vida. _**

**_Pero se ha ido. _**

**_Y ahora, con su crueldad y acciones aparentemente insensibles, tengo que preguntarme… ¿realmente estuvo allí alguna vez? ¿Fue todo una fachada? ¿Fui una tonta todo el tiempo viendo lo que quería ver? _**

**_Quiero ser feliz. _**

**_Quiero un para siempre. _**

**_Quiero… _**

**_Quiero un bebé. _**

_Alejando el papel, apoyé la cabeza entre los brazos sobre la mesa y lloré. Lloré con fuerza. Cuando terminé, metí la página en uno de los cajones vacíos de la cocina y me quedé con el bolígrafo._

_Luego firmé los papeles._

_Los dejé sobre el mostrador y me marché a la cama._

* * *

Rosalie me mira fijamente.

―Querías saber lo que pasaba después de que vomité ―señalo con una sonrisa, intentando volver a aligerar las cosas.

―Lo hacía ―admite.

―¿Pensabas que me había llevado a casa y me hizo el amor apasionadamente? ―bromeo.

―Tal vez ―admite.

―¿Te perdiste la parte en la que vomito un enorme perrito caliente toda la noche? No fue exactamente excitante.

―Es verdad. ―Se ríe―. ¿Está bien si seguimos?

Compruebo el reloj.

―Tengo treinta minutos.

―Entonces ―Mueve la mano―. ¿Qué sucedió después?

Sonrío, porque tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de decir algo que realmente no está esperando escuchar.

* * *

_El día siguiente, me aventuré a salir a la oficina postal y dejé los papeles de separación en el buzón. Una vez que se presentaran, nuestro divorcio podría finalizar en unos meses. Decidí quedarme en casa ese día. Dejé un mensaje en el contestador de la oficina, no muy segura de que alguien pudiese recibirlo si James no se molestaba en pasar. Definitivamente, sabía que Edward no lo comprobaría. Me tomé un largo baño caliente, comí algo de helado y me pinté las uñas de los pies. Básicamente, me tomé un día para mí. Y me refrescó. Aunque había temido firmar esos papeles, me sentía como si hubiese liberado peso. No tenía que temerlo más. No lo tenía sobrevolando mi cabeza. Y, extrañamente, sentía como si todo fuese a ir bien, que había dado un gran paso, siguiendo adelante._

_Dieron las ocho en punto y estaba tumbada en el sofá, mirando el único canal que pude sintonizar en la televisión, estaban transmitiendo una reposición de Matrimonio con hijos. No me juzgues, me encantaba ese programa. Casi salté de mi piel cuando alguien tocó la puerta. En realidad, sonaba más como si estuviesen golpeándola. Corriendo hacia mi bolso, tomé el revólver y me apoyé contra el umbral._

_―¿Quién es?_

_―Soy Edward. Tengo las manos ocupadas. ¡Abre la puerta!_

_―¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ahí? ―murmuré suavemente para mí mientras quitaba la cadena y descorría el cerrojo._

_Sosteniendo una botella de vino tinto bajo un brazo y equilibrando cinco recipientes de Country Crock en la otra, sonrió._

_―Pensé que tal vez te gustaría algo de cenar._

_―¿Trajiste cinco recipientes de mantequilla? ―pregunté confusa._

_Pasó por mi lado y fue hacia la cocina._

_―No ―gritó sobre el hombro mientras yo cerraba la puerta y le seguía―. A mi madre le gusta reusar estos recipientes como contenedores. No es muy malo, a no ser que estés en su casa buscando mantequilla. ―Dejó con cuidado todo sobre la encimera―. Lleva veinte recipientes hasta que puedes ponerle mantequilla a tu tostada._

_Me reí un poco._

_―Ella suena increíble._

_―Acabo de dejar su casa. Se va a mudar a Florida dentro de un mes, así que estoy tratando de llenarme con su increíble comida antes de que se vaya. ―Posó los ojos en mí y los abrió como platos―. ¿Has estado sosteniendo esa pistola todo el tiempo?_

_Bajé la mirada a mi mano._

_―No sabía quién estaba en la puerta. Le diste una patada ―me defendí―. Me asustaste muchísimo._

_―Tenía las manos ocupadas. Maldita sea, Bella ―murmuró―. Aleja esa cosa._

_―Estas bien, esta bien ―concordé―. No seas tan niño._

_―Prefiero un adulto responsable y que defienda la seguridad en el uso de armas._

_Hice una mueca con los labios._

_―Sí, bueno, prefiero un divorciado supermodelo y saludable. ―Me encogí de hombros―. Somos lo que somos. ―Guardé el arma en el cajón de la cocina mientras él destapaba los envases―. Entonces, ¿tu madre te dio suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército y decidiste compartirla conmigo?_

_―La comida italiana siempre es la mejor para la resaca._

_Se me revolvió el estómago ante el pensamiento. No estaba segura de qué pensaba sobre su llegada sin avisar. Empezamos como enemigos. Luego llegamos a una tregua y declaramos la paz en nombre de nuestra sociedad de negocios. ¿Ahora nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos? ¿De verdad? ¿Hacía cosas como estas por sus amigos; protegerles de sí mismos cuando estaban borrachos en un bar, llevarles la cena cuando estaban de resaca?_

_Debió haber notado mi mirada perpleja._

_―No fue solo por ti. Esta noche quería tener una cena con un buen amigo._

_―¿Somos amigos?_

_Me dio un corto asentimiento._

_―Sí, somos amigos._

_No lo cuestioné. No tenía energía para hacerlo. Y la verdad era que necesitaba un amigo. Desesperadamente. Incluso si decir amigo era aparentemente un hombre gigante que se llamaba a sí mismo Eddi. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente. _

_Pusimos en platos un festín de lasaña, raviolis, albóndigas y ensalada. No podía dejar de comer. Bien podría haber metido el rostro en el contenedor de lasaña, como un caballo en el comedero. Estaba muy bueno. Tomé un vaso de vino tinto con la comida, porque Edward insistió que sería el mejor que pudiese tomar. Y lo era. Aparte de aventurero, saltador en paracaídas y as con las mujeres; descubrí que le gustaba cocinar y aunque disfrutaba todo tipo de alcohol, se consideraba un conocedor de vinos._

_Después de lavar los platos, que solo fueron los tenedores porque comimos en platos de papel, aún no había abastecido de las cosas del hogar básicas, tomamos nuestro vino y nos sentamos en el escalón superior del porche anterior. Ahora estaba más enérgica. Los grillos chirriaban en la oscuridad mientras nos sentábamos, sin hablar. El silencio entre nosotros me puso nerviosa. Los amigos deberían ser capaces de hablar. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no estábamos hablando?_

_―Firmé los papeles ―solté de repente, sin saber por qué. Solo necesitaba decírselo a alguien. A cualquiera. Él estaba aquí, y nadie estaba diciendo nada. ¿Por qué no yo? Necesitaba sentir como se sentía decirlo para realmente empezar a admitir que estaba soltera y pronto estaría divorciada. O de camino al divorcio._

_Edward asintió unas cuantas veces antes de alzar el brazo por un brindis._

_―Por seguir adelante. ―Choqué mi vaso con el suyo y ambos tomamos un sorbo―. ¿Lo estas llevando bien?_

_Saqué la lengua para lamerme mis labios resecos._

_―Simplemente da miedo. Volver a estar soltera. Es duro imaginar haciendo algo tan simple como besar a otro hombre. Y como sabes, tiendo a pensarlo todo mucho. Va a ser un desastre._

_―Tal vez no ―replicó Edward―. A veces, las cosas simplemente suceden. Quizás no tendrás que pensar en ello._

_Dejé salir un largo suspiro mientras me reía._

_―Tal vez necesite practicar los de las citas y los besos. ¿Sabes? Como que alguien me ayude a reponerme. ―Miré mi vaso pensativamente―. ¿Por qué aún no existe eso? Alguien debería crear ese servicio._

_―Existe. ―Resopló―. Le llaman prostitución._

_Arrugué la nariz._

_―¡Puaj! Esto sería diferente. Estrictamente para ayudar a la gente a volver al ruedo de las citas._

_―¿Es un nuevo modelo de negocio que acabas de crear? ―bromeó―. Podrías hacer millones._

_Le golpeé el brazo mientras se reía._

_―No todos estamos bendecidos en el arte de atraer al sexo opuesto como alguna gente, Edward. Simplemente miras de soslayo a la gente y caen sobre ti._

_―No. No lo hacen._

_―Callate. Sabes que eres guapo._

_―¿Lo sé? ―Sonríe, acercandose y pegandose a mí―. Dime lo guapo que soy._

_Se me sonrojaron las mejillas mientras me reía e intentaba evitar que me atacase._

_―Quiero decir, que otras mujeres creen que eres atractivo, no yo ―aclaré mintiendo._

_Se calmó y bebió su vino, aún sonriendo todo el tiempo._

_―Lo decía en serio. No estaba diciendo que fueses atractivo. ―Al menos, eso no era lo que quería decir. Pero era verdad. Edward era guapo, en el sentido más clásico de la palabra. De todos modos, no quería admitírselo a él._

_―Lo que digas ―se burló._

_Bebí el vino._

_―Entonces, ¿por qué no has encontrado una mujer con la que asentarte, Edward? ―pregunté con tanta indiferencia como pude. No quería que pensase que se lo preguntaba porque estaba interesada en él._

_Frunció la boca meditando antes de responder:_

_―No hago lo de felices para siempre. No hago lo de bebés y vallas blancas._

_Luché contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. Su respuesta me molestó. Esas eran dos cosas que pensaba que yo quería desesperadamente._

_―¿Por qué no?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_―Es solo que no es quien soy. No soy el tipo de hombre que se asienta._

_―Tal vez un día cambies de opinión, cuando llegué la mujer perfecta ―reflexioné._

_Bufó._

_―Lo dudo._

_Terminamos el vino y Edward llevó los vasos a la cocina. Cuando regresó permanecimos incómodos, ninguno sabiendo qué decir, lo que significaba que era hora de despedirse. Le toqué el hombro con mucha torpeza y comenté:_

_―Sin problema._

_Tenía la boca tensa, como si estuviese tratando de no reírse mientras me tocaba el hombro._

_―Sin problema._

_―Te veo ¿mañana? ―pregunté mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón._

_―Nos vemos entonces._

_Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a su camioneta. Cuando abrió la puerta, me giré para entrar._

_―Isabella ―gritó, haciendo que voltease._

_Estaba al final de las escaleras, subiéndolas y antes de que pudiese responderle con un ¿qué? Me levantó por las piernas y me empujó contra la puerta de entrada. Abrí la boca. Estaba petrificada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía los músculos de su mandíbula y cuello tensos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_Después me besó._

_No me moví por un segundo o dos, mi cerebro incapaz de ponerse de acuerdo con mi cuerpo. Luego deslizó la lengua entre mis labios y mi sangre bulló mientras mi boca se movía contra la suya._

_Fue un beso duro, pero también amable. Sus labios eran suaves y su lengua sabía a vino tinto. Me mantenía presionada contra la puerta con las caderas mientras le rodeé con las piernas, me sostenía por el trasero con las manos, apretándolo suavemente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido algo tan erótico. Me sentía como una de esas decoraciones inflables de Navidad que la gente ponía fuera, que durante el día permanecían deshinchados, pero por la noche cuando las luces se encendían y el aire empezaba a bombear, cobraban vida._

_Ese beso me insufló vida._

_El beso de Edward Cullen me llevó a la vida._

_Cuando apartó su boca de la mía, me dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior que me hizo jadear. Ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Sujeté sus musculosos hombros mientras me bajaba lentamente, sosteniéndome un momento para asegurarse de que tenía equilibrio, lo que me llevó un minuto porque sentía las piernas como gelatina._

_Tragué saliva con fuerza mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrar la suya._

_―Ahora no tienes que pensar tanto sobre ese primer beso. ―Con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, añadió―: Soy afortunado de ser el primer hombre en besar a la mujer que empieza una nueva vida._

_Tiempo después, estaba apoyada contra la puerta cuando se alejó._

* * *

Rosalie está inclinada hacia delante en la silla, con sus ojos, delineados con una gruesa raya negra, fijos en mí.

―¿Así que era un buen besador? ―Practicamente estaba babeando.

Sonreí.

―Fue el mejor beso de mi vida ―admití.

Asintió mientras me miraba, aparentemente complacida con mi respuesta. Luego se recompuso.

―¿Misma hora la semana que viene, Isabella?

―Suena bien.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, estoy a punto de llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Nessi cuando la oigo hablar desde el otro lado. Escucho por un momento, preguntándome si está hablando consigo misma, pero pronto me doy cuenta que está en su teléfono.

―Lo llevaré hoy y te lo daré.

Pausa.

―Oye, ¿quieres comer algo esta tarde? ―pregunta, su tono esperanzador.

Otra pausa.

―Oh bueno.

Hace una pausa, una vez más.

―Sí, entiendo.

Pausa.

―Bueno. Nos vemos mas tarde. Adiós. ―Después de unos segundos, cuelga.

Escucho por un minuto o dos. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? El único amigo que la he oído mencionar es Jacob y ese era por Edward. ¿Era Jacob? ¿Acaba de rechazarla? Mierda. Eso es todo lo que necesita en este momento. Sé lo que es un flechazo, pero podía usar un amigo cercano a su edad. Incluso si es un chico de secundaria. Ella casi no quería salir de la cama los últimos dos días, y ahora esto. Por último, abro la puerta. Está de pie delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero, metiendo pañuelos de papel en su sujetador. Al entrar, ella se apresura a su cama y agarra su almohada, cubriéndose.

―¿No puedes llamar, mama? ―suelta, su voz temblando de ira.

―L-lo siento ―tartamudeo. Miro al suelo, sin saber qué hacer aquí. ¿Debería marcharme o debería quedarme y hablar de lo que acabo de ver?

―Soy una adolescente. Merezco privacidad. ―Está molesta conmigo. Y avergonzada. Pero no debe estarlo. Todas las mujeres han estado allí en algún

momento; sido esa joven chica desesperada por ser mujer**, **pero atrapada en esa etapa intermedia donde nuestros cuerpos no se ven tan sexys como nuestra mente piensa que debería o tan atractivos como la sociedad nos dice que deberíamos. Ella no está haciendo nada malo. Solo quiero que entienda que es normal sentirse de esta manera.

―Cariño, no tenía intención de…

―¡Siempre estas haciendo eso! ―chilla―. Siempre estas simplemente entrando sin llamar. No soy mas una niña. ―Su voz se quiebra por la emoción, su labio tembloroso. Entonces las lágrimas comienzan. Se acuesta en su cama y tira los pañuelos de papel fuera de su sujetador, lanzándolos en el suelo.

Me tomo un momento para seleccionar mis siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. Estoy bastante segura de que no importa lo que diga, ella va a gritarme. Parece que vamos a tener uno de esos clásicos momentos hija adolescente-madre. Si eso significaba que iba a vivir, me gustaría tener un millón al día, solo para mantenerla aquí.

―Sabes, las tetas no son todo lo que no han hecho creer ―murmuro mientras tomo unos pasos dentro de su habitación―. Los sujetadores son tan condenadamente incómodos y las tetas solo quieren quedar sueltas cuando corres o haces ejercicio.

Ella no me mira mientras utiliza el dorso de su mano para limpiar en su nariz.

―No me importa ―se queja―. Las quiero.

―Lo sé. _Cada _chica de tu edad las quiere.

―Sí, bueno nunca voy a tenerlas, por lo que no importa. Voy a estar muerta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de que me crezcan las tetas.

Cierro mis ojos. _No pierdas la cabeza, __Bella__. _

―No las necesitas, cariño. Eres hermosa. Las tetas no equivalen a belleza.

Ella vuela fuera de la cama y arroja la almohada a un lado. Lleva un diminuto sujetador blanco y pantalón de pijama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo frágil y brazos delgados. Cada una de sus costillas se define, su pálida piel estirada a través de ellas.

―¡Mírame, mamà! ―grita, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas a medida que caen por su rostro―. ¡Mírame!

Mi garganta está cerrada y parpadeo cuando las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos.

―Estoy mirandote, Nessi ―insisto, mi corazón agrietándose.

―Esto ―hace un gesto a sí misma―, no es bello. ―Mueve sus dedos debajo de sus hundidos ojos, antes de caer a sus labios, no importa la cantidad de bálsamo labial que se pone, siempre estan secos y agrietados―. Esto es ―se gira y se mira en el espejo―, esto es feo. Esta soy yo.

―Nessi ―Su nombre sale como una petición desesperada. Necesito que vea lo que yo veo. Necesito que entienda que es la persona más bella del mundo para mí y para mucha gente. Dentro y fuera. Se frota la pelusa oscura en su cuero cabelludo. Su cabello ha comenzado a crecer de nuevo.

―Estoy cansada de verme fea ―gime. Se mira un poco más, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Frunzo mis cejas con preocupación. Tal vez esto es un momento clásico adolescente. O tal vez no lo es. Tal vez esté deprimida. Es comprensible. O tal vez está enferma. Enferma y cansada de lo que está pasando. Todo lo que sé es que está sufriendo y su tristeza es palpable. Sin embargo, ella estando enferma es mi primera preocupación. En vez de responder verbalmente, entro en modo madre y en cuestión de segundos tengo su cabeza en mis manos, mi boca en su frente. Ella tira liberándose de mí, antes de que pueda decir, si tiene fiebre o no.

―No tengo fiebre ―grita.

―Solo quería comprobar. Pareces agitada. Y no te has estado sintiendo bien. Has estado en cama durante dos días. Si no es fiebre tal vez estas deprimida. Tenemos una receta

―No necesito reposo ―gime en voz alta―. ¡Necesito que me dejes de tratar como un bebé!

―Nessi. ―Suspiro―. Simplemente no me gusta verte así. Tan enojada. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? Solo quiero ayudarte.

―¡Debido a que no me dejas simplemente estar triste! Cada vez que estoy triste o enojada lo tratas de arreglar. "Oh, Nessi esta molesta, debe tener fiebre"―me imita―. Oh, Nessi durmió una hora extra, _debe _estar deprimida.

―Estoy tratando de mantenerte lo mas feliz y saludable que pueda. Lo siento ―susurro.

―Tal vez tengo que estar triste, mamà.

Doy un paso hacia ella, pero se aleja.

―El médico nos dio una receta para antidepresivos. Tal vez van a ayudar ―ofrezco, desesperada por ayudarla. Desesperada por hacer que su tristeza y el dolor desaparezca.

―La gente normal que _no _se están muriendo tienen malos días. Duermen en ocasiones. ¡Tal vez solo necesito estar triste y solo tienes que dejarme estar triste y no intentar arreglarme! ¡No necesito pastillas!

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. ¿De dónde proviene todo esto?

―Solo estoy tratando ―Niego mientras ruedo de lleno en llanto―. No me gusta verte triste, bebé.

―Por favor, solo sal de mi habitación ―pide, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Mi corazón se siente como si solo chapoteara en el suelo. Quiero abrazarla, de alguna manera curarla, pero parece que cuanto más trato, más molesta se vuelve. Decido que lo mejor es salir y darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse.

―Esta bien, cariño ―le susurro con voz ronca―. Estoy aquí, si quieres hablar. ―Hipo de nuevo mis sollozos mientras camino y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

**_Hola que les parecio el capitulo de hoy ya casi estamos a capitulos fianles de esta adaptacion nos vemos el miercoles con un capitulo nuevo._**


	16. Chapter 16

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Edward**

Cuando llego a casa, Nessi y Bella se encuentran escondidas en sus habitaciones. Bella está acurrucada en su cama, pañuelitos de papel por todos lados.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto mientras me siento a su lado y aprieto suavemente su pierna.

Sorbe mientras se sienta y se voltea para mirarme. Sus ojos azules se encuentran vidriosos por las lágrimas, su nariz roja.

―Nessi acaba de tener una recaída, supongo. ―Niega con un gesto―. No lo sé está muy triste y solo quiero ayudarla, pero dice que la sofoco. Así que, le estoy dando el espacio que desea. ―Ahoga un sollozo―. Lo único que quiero es aliviarla, Edward. Quiero ser quien lleve esa carga. Ella debería estar saludable, feliz y vivir su vida al máximo. No debería mirarse a sí misma deseando verse diferente por un chico ―termina.

―¿Qué?

―Creo que podría ser lo que causó ―mueve una mano erratica―, un colapso. Me parece que de verdad le gusta Jacob, pero él no está interesado. Al menos podría ser su amigo.

Mis entrañas se retuercen de ira. ¿Cómo se atreve a no gustarle mi hija? Idiota. Por supuesto que es muy grande para ella, si le gustara, lo golpearía como la mierda. Pero no le cuesta malditamente nada ser amigable. Sin embargo, me opondría a que sean amigos. Mierda. Jacob no se encuentra en una situación favorable de todos modos, tratándose de Nessi. Pobre chico.

―Iré a hablar con ella ―digo antes de atraerla hacia mí y besar su frente.

Bella suspira y se recuesta otra vez, en la misma posición anterior.

―Buena suerte.

Cuando toco la puerta de Nessi, no responde, así que vuelvo a golpear. Más fuerte esta vez.

―¿Qué? ―grita. Echo mi cabeza hacia atras por su tono. Nunca la había escuchado tan molesta.

―Uh es papà. ¿Puedo entrar?

―Ahora no es un buen momento.

―Nessi, tenemos que hablar, princesa.

―¿Podemos hablar mas tarde, papà? Estoy cansada. ―Apoyo mi cabeza contra la puerta con frustración. Entiendo la ansiedad de Bella. Quiero arreglar esto. ¿Qué le sucede? Algo le pasa. Lo presiento. ¿Es intuición de padre? Quizás. De todas formas, voy a entrar.

―Contaré hasta tres, y entraré ―le informo―. Uno. Dos. Tres. ―La puerta cruje cuando la abro y se detiene mi corazón.

Sangre.

Hay sangre en todos lados.

El piso está lleno de pañuelitos empapados con sangre y Nessi está sentada en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la cama, sosteniendo, lo que parece, una camiseta hecha un ovillo manchada de sangre.

―Mierda ―jadeo y me precipito hacia ella, cayendo de rodillas―. ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunto, mi voz llena de panico, asustandome hasta a mí―. ¿Qué sucedió?

Pone los ojos en blanco. No es la reacción que esperaba.

―Mi nariz. No para de sangrar.

Aparto la camiseta de su rostro un momento, para comprobar si dice la verdad. Su nariz está sangrando fluidamente.

―Mierda ―espeto. No es bueno. Tengo un nudo de preocupación en el estómago, pero estoy triste también. ¿Por qué se esconde aquí?―. Princesa ¿por qué no llamaste a tu madre?

―Porque acabo de gritarle. ―Lloriquea con sus ojos muy abiertos―. Esta enojada conmigo.

―No, no lo esta ―insisto gentilmente mientras la sostengo en mis brazos y permanezco así―. ¡Isabella! ―grito. Llevo a Nessi por el pasillo donde nos encontramos con Bella. En cuanto nos ve, toda su tristeza se evapora y entra en modo madre/paramédico.

―¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sangrando, Nessi? ―pregunta.

―Veinte minutos.

―¿Te duele algo mas? ―Bella presiona su mano contra la frente de Nessi.

―Mi estómago. Me duele.

Bella me mira, su mirada llena de preocupación.

―Llévala al auto. Llamaré a su doctor y le avisaré que estamos en camino.

**0*0*0*0*0*0***

―Debido a que su nivel de plaquetas es anormalmente bajo, las hemorragias nasales serán más frecuentes. Puede que sangre por la boca, y también las encías. La hinchazón en su estómago se produce por las células juntándose en el hígado y el bazo, entre otras areas. Puede que tenga dolor de riñones también ―explica el doctor Jones.

Mis manos sujetan con fuerza los apoyabrazos. Odio la forma en que habla de ella tan frío. Sin empatía. Bella debió sentir mi tensión porque se acerca y toma mi mano, apretándola. James se encuentra a su otro lado, inclinado en su silla, con expresión estoica. Se encontró con nosotros en el estacionamiento. Me alivia que Nessi esté descansando en una de las salas de examen. La enfermera que la asistió, parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

―Me temo que debo advertirles, esto ira empeorando. Empezara a tener problemas para respirar por la hinchazón de sus ganglios linfáticos, además de tener contusiones y dolor en las articulaciones. Su apetito decaerá significativamente. ―Bueno, ¿no es él un jodido rayo de luz? Hace una pausa por un momento, reclinandose en su silla―. Isabella ―dice su nombre firmemente con cierta severidad. Bella lo mira―. ¿Has contactado con el hospicio?

Su expresión cambia cuando una ola de pura tristeza la invade. Pero no emite ni un sonido. Mueve su cabeza firmemente diciendo _no_. Me siento lleno de plomo por dentro. Con solo la palabra hospicio me deprimo.

Baja la mirada por un momento, pareciendo decepcionado por su respuesta, antes de mirarme.

―Sinceramente, les recomendaría que lo hicieran de inmediato. Sé que es difícil. Pero _van _a necesitar el hospicio. Necesitan que alguien se familiarice con la familia antes de que las cosas empeoren.

No es su culpa, pero de alguna forma quiero pasar por encima de su escritorio y golpearlo. Me aclaro el nudo en mi garganta y me enderezo en mi silla. El doctor escribe algo rápidamente y arranca unas hojas de su libreta.

―Si tiene dolor, denle estos. Ella necesita estar cómoda.

―¿Cuanto le queda? ―dice James.

Mi respiración se detiene por su pregunta. Odio que haya preguntado, pero, por otro lado, quiero saber la respuesta.

El doctor Jones aprieta sus labios antes de responder.

―Es difícil de decir, pero si tuviera que predecirlo, dos meses, quizas tres como mucho. ―Mi visión empieza a desdibujarse mientras miro fijamente el reloj detrás de su cabeza, rogando que el tiempo reduzca la velocidad.

Cuando llevamos a Nessi a casa, nos movemos en modo estrategia y ejecución como si estuviéramos a punto de hacer un ataque militar. La primera misión: hacer que no haga mucho esfuerzo físico y mental. Reorganizamos la sala de estar y llevamos su cama a la planta baja. Nessi, por supuesto, lo odia. No quiere estar en la sala de estar, pero es una de esas ocasiones en las que tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor, no lo que ella quiera. Bella, sabiendo que Nessi querría algo de privacidad, coloca una cortina, así Nessi puede cerrarla si quiere, separando la sala de la habitación. Colgamos sus posters de _Master of the V_, lo que parece disminuir un poco su enfado. James se va para recoger algunas cosas, y regresa con un monitor para que podamos ver y escuchar a Nessi por la noche cuando estamos en cama. Ella nos hace prometerle que no lo usaríamos hasta que las cosas empeoren de verdad.

Después que Nessi está establecida, Bella luce exhausta y emocionalmente drenada. La siento sin energía. No puedo curar a Nessi, alejar su dolor y enfermedad. Y tampoco puedo aplacar la tristeza y preocupación de Clara, porque me siento de la misma manera. Está sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza entre las manos. No tiene ni una pizca de maquillaje, su cabello está trenzado hacia un lado, y sin embargo, luce increíble. Pero se ve agotada, y me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que se tomó un día para dedicarse a ella misma. Las uñas de sus manos y pies están limpias, sin barniz. Su camiseta tiene manchas de sangre de Nessi. Se merece unos pocos mimos. Más bien, los _necesita_. Necesita un pequeño respiro.

―¿Por qué no vas arriba y tomas un buen baño caliente?

Sonríe con cansancio.

―Sí, eso sería lindo. ―Poniéndose de pie, me da un beso casto antes de salir de la cocina sin ganas. Buscando en el cajón de la cocina, encuentro su directorio.

Solo me toma dos llamadas y treinta minutos, para contactar con la agencia de viajes mientras sostengo mi tarjeta de crédito, listo para pagar.

Bella amará esta sorpresa.

Y algo me dice que Nessi también.

* * *

**Bella**

Postergamos las entrevistas por una semana o así para centrarnos en Nessi. Creo que el incidente del sangrado de nariz, emparejado con las extremadamente deprimentes noticias del doctor Jones, lo puso todo en perspectiva. Estamos en las últimas semanas de la vida de mi hija. Me siento perdida, pero me esfuerzo como siempre. Sam y Paul se han ofrecido y están ayudando con el funcionamiento de la parte administrativa del negocio y no podría estar más agradecida. Necesitamos tanto tiempo con Nessi como podamos conseguir.

Llamé al hospicio y enviaron a una mujer encantadora llamada Esme para reunirse con nosotros. Tiene una hija de la edad de Nessi a quien también le encanta _Masters of the V_, así que ella y Nessi realmente se llevan bien. Pero anoche Nessi me recordó que Edward y yo no habíamos terminado la historia de cómo nos juntamos. Quiere saber. Desesperadamente. Quiere que veamos a Rosalie de nuevo. Edward no pudo reunirse con ella hoy por alguna razón, pero accedí. Insistió en que nos encontráramos más temprano esta vez. Normalmente nos reunimos alrededor de las cinco, pero no lo cuestioné.

―¿Lo llevas bien? ―pregunta Rosalie cuando entro. Antes de que pueda responder, me abraza. Fuerte. Como un miembro de la familia haría. No puedo negarlo, estoy un poco confundida por eso, pero le devuelvo el abrazo. Han pasado dos semanas desde el asunto del sangrado de nariz de Nessi y ha sucedido varias veces más. Desde entonces, descansa la mayor parte del día y tiene pequeños episodios de energía aquí y allá, pero son muy breves, causando que mi preocupación aumente. Edward y yo hemos tomado turnos, durmiendo en la sala de estar, pero Nessi lo odia.

―Estoy bien. ―Tal vez si sigo diciéndolo, será verdad. _Estoy bien_. Mi hija se muere, pero _estoy bien_. Es tal mentira.

―Sé que con todo lo que está pasando, debe ser difícil hacer esto, pero ―Hace una pausa y se muerde el labio como si cuestionara sus siguientes palabras.

―¿Pero qué?

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía e inhala profundamente.

―Primero, lamento ser tan directa. Esperaba tenerlo todo terminado antes de que Nessi muera. Realmente quiere ver esto.

Aclarando mi garganta, seco mi nariz.

―Entonces vamos a terminarlo. También quiero que lo vea.

Ambas tomamos asiento y Emmett enciende mi micrófono.

―¿Dónde está Jacob? ―pregunto. Es extraño que no esté aquí. Aunque no estoy segura de querer verlo. ¿No sabe que mi hermosa hija tiene un enamoramiento con él y que necesita ser más agradable? Sé que no es su culpa, pero odio que se sienta sobre sí misma como lo hace a causa de él.

―No pudo hacerlo esta mañana. Tenía algo que hacer ―murmura Emmett con voz cansina.

―La última vez lo dejamos después de que Edward te besara. ―La boca de Rosalie se curva un poco―. ¿Qué sucedió después?

Tengo que reírme un poco. No porque sea divertido. Lo que ocurrió después no fue divertido en absoluto. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer además de reírme en este punto?

―Edward se fue.

Rosalie se ve como si estuviera intentando tocar el techo con sus cejas; se encuentra muy sorprendida.

―¿Qué?

―Síp ―confirmo―. Durante un mes.

Su boca se abre con sorpresa.

―¿En serio?

―Síp. Estaba tan enojada. Pero no estaba segura de si me enojé porque se fuera después de besarme así o por dejarme para tratar con James por mi cuenta.

―¿A dónde fue?

―Brasil.

―¿Qué sucedió cuando volvió?

* * *

_Me había dicho a mí misma que solo fue un beso. Cuando sucedió, era una mujer tonta y mis entrañas se habían revuelto. Sin embargo, durante su ausencia, la realidad se asentó y me di cuenta de que solo lo había hecho porque lo lamentaba por mí o algo. Y eso me hizo enojar. Increíblemente enojada. No necesitaba su compasión. No necesitaba un beso compasivo. Podía haber estado un poco llorona esa noche, pero eso fue solo porque me encontraba vulnerable. Ahora Edward pensaba que era patética y odiaba eso._

_Ser forzada a trabajar a solas con James tampoco ayudó. Edward realmente nunca me defendió de James, pero al menos era un amortiguador entre nosotros y a veces actuaba como intermediario, lo que aliviaba la hostilidad._

_Era miércoles, hacía mucho calor y el aire acondicionado de la oficina no funcionaba. Después de cinco llamadas a la compañía de aire acondicionado, lo más pronto que podía conseguir que viniese un técnico era al día siguiente. Fui a Walmart y compré seis ventiladores, pero no ayudaron mucho. James aguantó hasta mitad del día, luego me dejó tirada. Si no hubiera sido por un gran grupo de mujeres viniendo esa tarde para un salto, también me habría ido._

_Me dirigía al frente del edificio, queriendo montarlo todo para ese grupo, así podría meterlas y sacarlas del sauna que era nuestra oficina tan rápido como fuera posible, cuando Harry entró._

_―Hola, hermosa ―dijo con voz rasposa, con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro―. Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

_Resoplé con exageración._

_―Por favor, dime que me has traído un técnico de aire acondicionado._

_―Nop. ―Se rió. Se movió al lado y entró Edward, increíblemente moreno y hermoso. Edward hizo un breve gesto a modo de saludo, pero no respondí. ¿Se suponía que estuviera emocionada de que hubiera vuelto? Pfft. Ni siquiera me molesté en reconocerlo antes de continuar con mis asuntos de preparación para nuestras próximas clientas._

_―Creo que de verdad me extrañó, Harry ―conjeturó Edward de buen humor._

_Harry era lo bastante listo para no comentar. Creo que disfrutaba viéndonos a Edward y a mí pelear a veces._

_Tiré los bolígrafos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa._

_―¡Bienvenido, Edward! ―exclamé mientras lanzaba mis brazos al aire llamativamente―. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado para ayudarnos a dirigir este negocio. Ya sabes, aquel del que eres copropietario._

_Edward suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia Harry._

_―Definitivamente se alegra de que haya vuelto._

_―Eres un verdadero imbé-_

_―Hola ―chilló una mujer joven mientras miraba detenidamente a Edward y Harry._

_―Bueno, hola ―replicó Edward animada y enormemente divertido por el hecho de que la mujer interrumpiera mi diatriba._

_―Soy Kim. ―Saludó con la mano―. Estamos aquí para el salto. ―Era una mujer alta y delgada con gafas que llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y Chucks. Otras cuatro mujeres llegaron detrás de ella, todas abanicándose y haciendo muecas por el calor._

_―¿Y quiénes son estas encantadoras damas? ―preguntó Edward, esbozando su asombrosa sonrisa._

_Kim apuntó a cada una mientras las presentaba._

_―Estas son Lindsay, Amy, Clare y Gemma._

_―Mira eso. ―Edward sonrió―. Su nombre es Clare. Clare y Bella._

_Le di una mirada que significaba: eres un idiota. Entonces sonreí a las damas._

_―Encantada de conocerlas._

_La que se llamaba Clare, que llevaba una camisa que decía algo sobre ordeñar cabras, habló:_

_―Hace un calor de muerte aquí._

_―Debería haberme puesto algo corto sin mangas ―replicó Kim mirando a su atuendo._

_―Te ves muy sexy ―informó la llamada Gemma con acento británico, grandes ojos azules y cabello rojo―. Me encanta esa camisa. ―Me gustaba su acento._

_―Lo sé ―notó Lindsay, la única con una camiseta de los Broncos―. Quiero una._

_―Te compraré una ―prometió Kim._

_―Creo que voy a vomitar ―ofreció Amy. Se veía extremadamente nerviosa mientras sujetaba la taza de papel de café en su mano―. Me aterrorizan las alturas._

_―Tal vez te sientes mal porque estás bebiendo café bajo el calor sofocante ―notó Lindsey con un resoplido alegre._

_―¿De quién fue idea esto, de todos modos? ―preguntó Gemma._

_―Mía ―admitió Lindsay._

_―Lo prometo, las cuidaremos muy bien ―les aseguró Edward. Oh, por el amor de Dios. Alguien necesitaba amordazarme._

_Lindsay le dio una media sonrisa mientras repasaba con la mirada a Edward y le murmuraba a Clare:_

_―Espero que sea el que haga tándem conmigo._

_―Yo también. ―Gemma se rió._

_―¿Por qué la palabra tándem suena tan sucia? ―preguntó Clare, su boca torcida con el pensamiento._

_Las mujeres continuaron como si ni siquiera estuviéramos allí. Finalmente, intervine:_

_―Si les gustaría sentarse, damas, y rellenar estos descargos de responsabilidad, podemos organizarlo y prepararnos para irnos._

_Todas tomaron asiento. Rellenar los formularios debería haberles tomado diez minutos que fueron veinte mientras discutían todo, desde el paracaidismo al sexo anal, hasta los mejores productos de cuidado de la piel. Cuando empezaron a discutir algo sobre una legión y la palabra húmedo, había terminado. Mi paciencia era poca ese día, con el calor y el regreso de Edward, así que tenía que seguir recordándome relajarme. Verlas tampoco ayudaba. Obviamente, eran buenas amigas. Extrañaba a mis amigas. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había visto a Alice y Tanya. No tenía amigos aquí. Excepto Edward. Y, por supuesto, tan pronto como acordamos ser amigos, me besó y desapareció al día siguiente. No era exactamente la amistad ideal._

_Edward dirigió a las damas fuera y, antes de seguirlas, Harry se dio la vuelta hacia mí y dijo:_

_―Estás haciendo un buen trabajo aquí, Clara._

_El halago me sorprendió. Harry siempre había sido amable conmigo, cuando no estaba mirándome el culo, pero simplemente no lo esperaba._

_―Gracias ―logre decir._

_―A Carlisle realmente le habría gustado lo que has hecho aquí. ―Hice una leve mueca por sus palabras, pero me obligué a sonreír―. Siempre quiso hacer algo por ti, intentar reconciliarse contigo de alguna manera._

_Mis cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. Sabía quién era yo. Sabía lo que había hecho Carlisle._

_―¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?_

_Asintió una vez. Dando un paso hacia mí, puso sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró._

_―Este siempre ha sido un buen negocio, ¿sabes? Carlisle lo hizo bien aquí. ―Asintió mientras miraba alrededor―. Pero siempre faltó algo. ―Entonces su mirada regresó a mí―. Creo que eras tú._

_―Vamos, Harry ―gritó Edward desde fuera―. Hora de volar._

_―Podemos hablar de eso más tarde si quieres._

_Le di una sonrisa suave, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Mi garganta no estaba tensa con emoción. No estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Simplemente estaba sin palabras. Así que no dije nada antes de que se volviera y se fuera. Edward condujo hacia el pequeño aeropuerto con Harry y el grupo de mujeres los siguió en su auto, donde se encontrarían con Sam y uno de nuestros otros saltadores y yo empezaría a cerrar la tienda. Normalmente, los clientes volverían a la oficina para recoger sus fotos o vídeos, pero les había preguntado si podía mandárselas por correo electrónico. Hacía demasiado calor para tratar con eso hoy. Una hora después, cuando estaba a punto de irme, el teléfono sonó._

_―¿Hola?_

_―Isabella ―dijo Edward con voz ronca y con la respiración desigual._

_―¿Sí?_

_―Es Harry. Ha tenido un ataque al corazón o algo. La ambulancia se lo está llevando al hospital ahora._

_Mi corazón cayó._

_―Mierda ―jadeé―. ¿Está todo el mundo bien?_

_―Sí. Sucedió antes de despegar. Es una suerte que no estuviéramos en el aire._

_Cerré los ojos por un momento agradeciendo al que fuera el ser superior que los había mantenido a todos a salvo. Luego pregunté si Harry estaba bien._

_―Te veré allí._

_0*0*0*0*0*0*_

_El funeral fue agradable y tan sencillo como era posible. De la manera en que Harry lo hubiese querido. Sólo asistieron diez personas y, para honrar a nuestro difunto amigo y compañero, contratamos a un piloto para el día y enviamos al avión a volar con todos nuestros saltadores para hacer un salto de despedida en su_

_honor. Edward unió la bandera de Estados Unidos que Harry había recibido por su servicio militar a su paracaídas y fue a la deriva hermosamente mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Cerramos la oficina por algunos días, necesitábamos encontrar un nuevo piloto y reorganizar el horario. Harry definitivamente sería extrañado._

_Trabajé, pero Edward y James se quedaron en casa. Les resultó más duro perder a Harry. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había muerto, así que entendí que probablemente necesitaban un poco de tiempo para llorar. Podía no soportar a James. En absoluto. Era mi grano en el culo entonces. Pero decidí probar algo demostrándole compasión. Fui a casa e hice dos guisos de pollo y brócoli, bien envueltos en papel de aluminio, y los guardé en mi auto._

_Ni siquiera apagué el auto cuando estacioné frente a la casa de James. Dejé la olla en el mini porche junto a la puerta, toqué con fuerza y me apresuré de vuelta a mi auto. No intentaba ser una perra. Solo no podría soportarlo si actuaba como un imbécil conmigo cuando trataba de ser agradable. Si tiraba la comida después de que me fuera, no lo sabría y no tendría que odiarlo por ello. Cuando arranqué, miré por el espejo retrovisor y lo vi abrir la puerta y salir al porche, mirando hacia mi auto. Luego bajó la vista, se agachó y recogió el guiso, inspeccionándolo, antes de mirar a mi auto de nuevo. Su expresión no decía nada. ¿Le afectó mi gesto? ¿Lo odió? No lo sabía. Cuando se volvió y entró con el guiso, dejé escapar un largo aliento. No importaba qué lo intenté. Hice lo correcto y si decidía ignorar mi gesto, dependía de él._

_Nunca había estado en la casa de Edward antes y no me sorprendió ver que vivía en una pequeña y sencilla casa a treinta minutos de la oficina. La casa era simple, lo que tenía sentido para él. ¿Por qué tener una enorme y bonita casa cuando podías irte en cualquier momento dado sin tener ni idea de cuándo regresarías?_

_Una parte de mí, quería tocar y correr con Edward también. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Pero quería verlo. Me sentía patética por eso, pero lo hacía. Así que me dije que le entregaría la comida que había hecho, pero no entraría. No importaba qué. Respirando hondo, toqué a su puerta, muy ansiosa. Realmente no habíamos hablado desde que volvió y, créeme, tenía mucho que decir. Pero me mordí la lengua. Este era un momento para lamentar. Mis quejas hacia Edward podían esperar._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé muda._

_Hijo de puta. _

_No llevaba nada más que sus bóxers._

_Sujeté el guiso en mis brazos y me obligué a parpadear. Entornó los ojos como si acabara de despertarse y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Pero su cuerpo lo odiaba. Era asombroso. Lo había visto sin camiseta antes, pero verlo tan desnudo en sus bóxers era diferente. Era tan íntimo. Y, de repente, me sentí muy vulnerable._

_―Hola ―dijo con voz ronca y soñolienta. Uf, incluso su voz de recién despierto era sexy._

_Lamí mis labios secos._

_―H-hola ―tartamudeé―. Te traje algo de comida._

_Su mirada se movió al guiso, luego a mis ojos._

_―¿Lo hiciste?_

_―Eh, sí. Ya que estás de luto y todo. Pensé que te gustaría algo de comer._

_Dio un paso atrás y a un lado, invitándome a entrar. Tocar y correr se había convertido en tocar y ver, y ahora era tocar y visitar. Fallé. Entré y, si pensaba que el exterior de la casa era simple, el interior no fue una excepción. Era un plano de una sola planta abierta, la sala de estar y la cocina en la misma habitación. Tenía un sofá biplaza y una pequeña mesa más cerca de la cocina, en la que sólo podían sentarse dos personas. No había televisión. Ni fotos o decoración. Sin embargo, tenía una bicicleta colgando del techo y una tabla de snowboard y esquís y una patineta que se alineaban en la pared._

_Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, preguntó:_

_―¿Qué es eso?_

_―Oh ―repliqué nerviosamente. Me di cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente su casa―. Nada. Es raro ver tu casa, es todo. ―Uf. ¿Por qué dije eso? _

_Sonrió, enseñando sus hoyuelos. Estúpidos hoyuelos._

_―Debe ser raro ver una casa que no es un caos ―se burló._

_Lo fulminé con la mirada en broma._

_―Sólo estas celoso de cuanto caracter tiene mi casa. La tuya es claramente deficiente._

_―Tienes razón ―me siguió la corriente―. Estoy tan celoso de un porche que alguien de cincuenta kilos derribaría._

_―¿Ves? ―me burlé―. Lo sabía. Además, el porche es más fuerte ahora, ¿recuerdas?_

_Ambos nos reímos._

_―Bien, cuando te pregunté qué era eso, me refería a la olla en tus manos. ¿Qué es eso?_

_―Un guiso de pollo y brócoli._

_Fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando una Coca Cola. Noté varios recipientes de mantequilla Country Crock en las estanterías de su refrigerador y sonreí para mí. Debía haber visitado a su madre recientemente. Cuando se agachó, los músculos en su espalda parecieron ondear, exigiendo que los mirara._

_―¿Quieres una? ―ofreció, sosteniendo una lata para que la viera._

_―Claro._

_Tomó otra lata y las dejó en la mesa. Luego, agarró dos platos, una cuchara para servir y dos tenedores. Después de que los dejara, se detuvo y me miró como si estuviera esperando por algo._

_―¿Estás bien?_

_―Sí, ¿por qué?_

_―No te has movido de ahí desde que entraste y estás sosteniendo ese guiso como su fuese un bebé recién nacido._

_Negué mientras me sonrojaba antes de moverme para reunirme con él en la mesa._

_―Lo siento. Ha sido un largo día._

_Tomó el guiso, colocándolo en el centro de la mesa, antes de quitar el papel de aluminio. Sus párpados se entrecerraron un poco, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta._

_―Parece bueno ―dijo. Qué mentiroso. No se veía ni cerca de bueno. Mis mejillas ardieron con vergüenza. Sabía que se veía menos que apetitoso, pero estaba siendo agradable―. Vamos a comer. ―Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero no me molesté en señalárselo._

_Nos sentamos y nos sirvió. Lo miré mientras tomaba su primer bocado. Empezó a masticar rápido, pero desaceleró. En un momento, se vio como un caballo masticando una paja. Mientras continuaba, trabajó duro para dominar su expresión. Cuando finalmente se las arregló para tragar, los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula se flexionaron dramáticamente. Parecía como si se hubiese tragado un montón de algodón. Su mirada encontró la mía, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad._

_―Está muy bueno, Bella ―mintió antes de abrir su lata de soda y tomar un largo trago. De nuevo._

_Reprimí mi risa._

_―Creo que al fin he encontrado algo en lo que eres malo, Edward._

_―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó, desconcertado mientras empujaba en su plato._

_―Mentir. Apestas._

_Se rió, recostándose en su asiento y rascándose el estómago._

_―No miento ―continuó con la mentira piadosa. Dios. Esos hoyuelos. En serio, me estaban matando. Aquí estaba, avergonzada como el infierno porque había hecho un guiso de mierda y no podía evitar sonreír a causa de esos dos estúpidos hoyuelos. Inclinándose hacia delante, colocó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y recogió más con su tenedor._

_―Edward ―dije su nombre despacio, causando que alzara la mirada―. Detente._

_―¿Detenerme? ―preguntó, su tono indicando que estaba perplejo._

_―Deja de comer. Es horrible. Lo siento. ―Me levanté y tomé ambos platos de la mesa y tiré el guiso en la basura._

_―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―inquirió al ponerse de pie._

_―No tengo ni idea de porqué cociné. Apesto. Sólo quería hacer algo agradable por ti. ―Negando, suspiré―. Voy a irme ahora._

_―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Parecía decepcionado―. Tengo un poco de comida que me dio mi madre ayer._

_―Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ―Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya y ofrecí―: Lo siento. Sobre Harry. Era un hombre extravagante._

_Edward sonrió._

_―Sí. Lo era._

_Me dirigí a la puerta delantera y la abrí, dolorosamente consciente de que estaba detrás de mí en cada paso del camino. Qué pérdida de tiempo fue esto. ¿Qué me poseyó para traerle comida? Debía haber pensado que era la mujer más triste que había conocido alguna vez. No sólo no podía hacer un simple guiso, sino que también estaba el asunto del beso por compasión. Cuán patética. Salí al porche, lista para echar a correr hacia mi auto y salir pitando de allí, pero me detuve. Ahora no era el momento de enfrentarlo por el beso. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. O de alguna manera necesitaba redimirme. ¿Pero cómo?_

_Dándome la vuelta, observé su oscura mirada y mordí mi labio._

_―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó._

_Negué, apenas capaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, juntando nuestras bocas. Cuando choqué contra él, se tambaleó un poco y habríamos caído si no se las hubiera arreglado para mantenerse de pie. Por supuesto, mientras trataba de evitar que cayéramos al suelo, yo intentaba besarle y él no podía participar al principio. Cuando se las arregló para seguir de pie, estuvo quieto por un momento, atónito, pero estaba decidida a pesar de mi menos que suave iniciación del beso. Presioné mi boca con más fuerza contra la suya y, una vez que enredé mis dedos en su cabello, vino a la vida. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos mientras sus manos empuñaban la tela de mi camisa. Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca, la mordisqueé un poco, ganándome un pequeño siseó por su parte, antes de que me apretara más fuerte. Lo que comenzó con torpeza se estaba convirtiendo en un momento más intenso._

_Cuando me las arreglé para apartarme, me soltó lentamente, sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo antes de que las dejara caer a sus costados. Sus ojos se movieron entre mi boca y ojos mientras aspiraba un largo aliento. Cuando Edward me besó la primera vez, fue tan suave; perfecto. Mi beso, bueno, fue torpe. Pero, a juzgar por su mirada de sorpresa y la manera en la que su boca tembló un poco, parecía justo tan atónito como yo había estado después de que me besara._

_Aclarando mi garganta, le di una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto, subí y me alejé. Fue agradable ser la que lo dejara sin palabras._

* * *

―Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy ―le digo a Rosalie―. Quiero volver a casa y revisar a Nessi.

―Está bien ―acepta y mueve una mano para que Emmett quite mi micrófono―. Realmente creo que a Nessi le va a gustar esto.

―Espero que lo hagas de buen gusto, Rosalie. _Tiene _doce años.

Rosalie sonríe.

―Te refieres a no mencionar toda la parte del sucio beso y el sexo.

Me encojo. Tal vez he ofrecido unos pocos demasiados detalles.

―No hemos llegado a ninguna parte sexual todavía ―señalo.

―No, pero estoy en ascuas esperándolo. Pero no te preocupes, prometo hacerlo adecuado para Nessi.

―De acuerdo. Te veo la próxima semana, ¿sí?

―Te veo entonces.

* * *

Hola que les parecio el capitulo de hoy ya nos acercamos al decenlace de esta adaptcion, muchas gracias a todas por sus coemnatrios.


	17. Chapter 17

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Edward**

Estamos sentados en la sala de estar, esperando a que Bella llegue a casa. Tuve que cancelar mi cita con Rosalie esta tarde para armar esta sorpresa, pero bien valdría la pena. Bella va a estar extasiada.

Tanya está sentada a los pies de la cama de Nessi, con una taza de café en la mano, aliviando su resaca. Aparentemente necesitaron dos Xanas y dos tragos de whiskey para hacer que se subiera al avión. Alice estaba prácticamente cargándola a caballito cuando las recogí en el aeropuerto.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto.

Toma de su café y murmura.

―Lo estaré.

Alice se sienta al lado de Tanya con Nessi tras ella, trenzando su cabello. Las dos mujeres han adorado a Nessi desde que entraron por la puerta, permaneciendo con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Es como si la madre, que cada una lleva dentro, saliera tan pronto como pasaron por la puerta y necesitaron estar a su lado.

―Acaba de estacionar ―nos informa Marcus desde donde está mirando, en la ventana frontal.

―Va a estar tan feliz ―dice Nessi mientras aplaude con entusiasmo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la he visto sonreír así. Mi corazón se hincha ante la visión. Rápidamente saca su cámara y se baja de la cama, lista para capturar la reacción de Bella. Esta niña. Siempre me mata. Está tan feliz ahora y no tiene nada que ver con ella, es todo sobre su madre. Sabiendo que su madre estará feliz de ver a sus amigas de hace años, le da una gran alegría. Un gran orgullo me inunda. Me siento honrado de ser su padre.

Tanya y Alice van a esconderse en la cocina justo antes de que Bella abra la puerta para entrar. Primero nota a Nessi con su cámara y se ríe, justo antes de hacer bizcos y sacar su lengua.

―La cámara te adora, mamá ―bromea Nessi.

―Dicen que fui hecha para ella ―bromea Bella en respuesta. Inclina su cabeza y mira a Nessi―. Parece que te sientes bien esta noche.

―Así es. ―Sonríe Nessi.

Bella me mira y sonríe. No es sólo un saludo, se siente como si hay un significado detrás de ello. Inclino la cabeza y le doy una mirada interrogante. Pero sacude la cabeza como diciendo _después. _

Nessi sigue filmándola, y James y yo observamos cada uno de sus movimientos. Bella se congela, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

―¿Qué está pasando chicos?

―Nada ―canto. Así es. Estoy cantando. No me avergüenzo de nada―. Sólo te extrañamos, eso es todo.

―¿Oh sí?

―Sí, así es ―dice Nessi.

Caminando hacia ella, me inclino y la beso suavemente. Y ella me deja. Me muevo más cerca a la curva de su oreja.

―No somos los únicos que te hemos extrañado.

―¿No? ―pregunta, con una sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos moviéndose de Nessi hacia mí mientras se sonroja. ¿Piensa que estoy siendo sucio ahora, hablando de mi pene? Mierda, ahora _estoy _pensando en cosas sucias. _Maldición_.

―Vengas, chicas ―grita Nessi hacia la cocina.

Los ojos de Bella se amplían cuando me mira con incertidumbre, pero cuando mira hacia la cocina y ve salir a Alice y a Tanya, su rostro se ilumina. Como las luces de un árbol de Navidad. _Lo hice bien_, pienso. Y casi me doy una palmadita en la espalda. Rápidamente las tres mujeres están en un círculo abrazándose, saltando y chillando como niñas. Nessi está riéndose mientras filma, mientras que James y yo sólo nos quedamos atrás y miramos la locura. Ese sonido, su risa, es el epitome de mi más grande alegría.

Nessi mira hacia mí y articula: _Gracias, papá_.

Le guiño un ojo y miro de nuevo a Bella, sintiéndome malditamente orgulloso de mí mismo. Sabía que esto alegraría su día. Ver a Nessi tan jodidamente feliz es la cereza sobre el pastel.

―¿Condujeron? ―pregunta Bella mientras se aparta de sus amigas y se limpia las lágrimas de felicidad de su rostro.

―Volamos ―dice Alice, molesta mientras le lanza una mirada fija a Tanya.

Bella resopla con incredulidad.

―¿Qué?

―Tuve que tranquilizarla como si fuera un animal salvaje, pero lo hizo ―dice Alice secamente, hablando de Tanya.

―Nunca he estado tan enojada ―confiesa Tanya, colocando una mano en su pecho.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

―Si hubiera escuchado _Jesús, ayúdame _una vez más en ese avión, me hubieran escoltado afuera con esposas.

Tanya se ríe.

―No fue tan malo.

―Sí lo fue.

La expresión de felicidad de Bella parece menguar un poco mientras mira a sus amigas.

―¿Qué pasa, chica? ―pregunta Tanya de inmediato, de forma preocupada mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

―Sólo no puedo creer que estén aquí chicas ―murmura―. Y tú volaste, Tanya. No puedo creerlo. Gracias, chicas.

Alice y Tanya sonríen de oreja a oreja y abrazan a Bella. Cuando se apartan de nuevo, Alice dice:

―Gracias a Edward. Él arregló todo esto. También pagó nuestros boletos.

Clara se da vuelta y me mira. Me encojo ligeramente de hombros.

―Quería hacer algo bueno por ti. Necesitabas algo de tiempo para ti.

Sonríe y avanza hacia mí rápidamente hasta que está en mis brazos, abrazándome.

―Gracias por esto. Muchas, muchas gracias por esto.

―Bueno, hay más ―le digo, moviendo mis cejas.

―¿Sí?

―Tú y tus mejores amigas van a irse a un día de playa mañana. Reservé un cuarto y todo.

Bella inmediatamente se aparta de mí.

―¿Un viaje de un día para otro?

―Sí ―le digo―. Sé que estás preocupada por dejar a Nessi, pero estoy aquí. Cuidaré bien de ella.

Bella sacude su cabeza.

―No, no puedo hacer un viaje de un día para otro. Es muy dulce de tu parte, Edward, pero no puedo.

―Sí puedes, mamá ―interrumpe Nessi―. Además, me gustaría algo de tiempo de padre e hija con papá.

Bella aprieta sus labios juntos, sin gustarle para nada la idea de dejar a Nessi.

―Hablaremos de eso después.

Angela se nos une y hacemos una parrillada afuera y tenemos una gran cena. Tanya y Alice cuentan historias vergonzosas de Bella, y Nessi absorbe cada una de ellas. Ama escuchar sobre su mamá, antes de que fuera su mamá. Bella tiene una sonrisa toda la noche y parece relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podría estar más agradecido con Tanya y Alice por venir. Nunca se tiene demasiado apoyo aquí. Estas mujeres prácticamente son su familia.

Después de limpiar lo de la cena, y que James y Angela se fueran a casa, Bella se ocupa tratando de hacer los arreglos para que todos duerman.

―Vamos a dormir aquí abajo con Nessi ―le informa Alice cuando ella agarra su maleta y la lleva hacia las escaleras.

―No, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes ―insiste Bella. Parece que voy a dormir en el cuarto de Bella.

―Vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas. ―Tanya sonríe mientras abraza a Nessi.

―Vamos a maquillarnos y a pintarnos las uñas. Puede que un par de tus prendas interiores terminen en el refrigerador. ―Se ríe Alice.

―Bueno, puedo unirme también ―dice Bella.

―No esta noche ―discute Tanya rápidamente―. Esta noche es tiempo de chicas con Nessi. Queremos que te relajes.

―Creo que ustedes dos podrían usar bien una noche de descanso. ―Alice se ríe con fuerza mientras me guiña el ojo varias veces, como si tuviera el síndrome de Tourette. No es difícil saber a qué se refiere.

Bella me mira y sacude su cabeza mientras hace una mueca. Su amiga es una loca.

―Sutil. ―Me río.

No estoy seguro de si esto lastima los sentimientos de Bella o no. Su expresión no es Bella, pero cuando Nessi camina hacia ella y la abraza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Bella finalmente sonríe.

―Bien. Pero nada de llamar chicos ―bromea―. O bromas telefónicas.

―¿En serio? ―se queja Alice―. No eres divertida.

Cuando todas las camas están hechas y todo el mundo tiene sus pijamas, Bella y yo finalmente subimos a su cama con el sonido de nuestra hija riéndose, mientras Alice y Tanya parlotean. Sigo a Bella a su cuarto, y cierro la puerta tras nosotros, poniéndole el seguro.

Han pasado semanas desde que estuvimos realmente juntos íntimamente. La vez que Nessi nos descubrió fue la última. Nos hemos besado y tomado de la mano desde entonces, pero no ha sucedido mucho y no creo que ninguno tenga la energía para nada más.

Bella está nerviosa. Está escrito por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos están enlazados, su labio inferior está entre sus dientes. La última cosa que quiero es que se sienta presionada. Demonios, no me importa ser sólo su almohada humana por la noche.

―No tiene que suceder nada esta noche ―le digo―. No planeé la fiesta de pijamas o nada.

Bella deja salir un largo suspiro.

―Quiero. Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mi corazón late con más fuerza. Ella me desea. Me desea. Camino hacia ella y la veo temblar ligeramente. Su nerviosismo es sexy como el infierno. Me recuerda a como éramos en la cama. Tendíamos a lanzarnos el uno sobre el otro como animales.

―No quiero que te sientas presionada.

―Edward. ―Deja salir un largo suspiro―. Necesito esto. Sólo me siento tan poco sexy. He estado en modo madre por años. Es difícil apagarlo. ―Cierra sus ojos y toma otra profunda respiración―. No soy lo que fui cuando estuvimos juntos hace años. Mi cuerpo es diferente.

―No sé lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo, Bella. Pero veo a una mujer que ha entrado y salido de mi cabeza durante los últimos trece años. Una mujer

que sin importar cuánto lo intenté, jamás pude reemplazar. Nunca he querido a ninguna otra mujer de la forma en que te quiero, en ese entonces y ahora. Y aquí estás, hermosa y nerviosa. No hay que contenerse más. Te necesito. Te. Deseo. No creí que pudiera haber algo que hiciera que te deseara m{s que te amara m{s. Pero estaba equivocado.

―¿Lo estabas?

―No sólo eres la mujer más sexy para mí. Eres la madre de mi hija, Bella. Tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo se unieron e hicieron a esa hermosa niña. La cargaste, a mi bebé. Dentro de ti. ―Lucho por un segundo, tragando con fuerza, y froto mis mejillas cuando la emoción me abruma―. No puedes entender lo mucho que me excita. Quiero que sientas lo que eres. Quiero que veas lo que veo.

Su pecho sube y baja mientras me mira.

―No sé si sea posible ―pronuncia con suavidad―. Sólo necesito que me guíes. Voy a pensar todo demasiado si no lo haces.

Una fuerte oleada de nostalgia me inunda cuando recuerdo a la mujer que usaba un exterior de valentía y determinación. Ella intimidaba a la mayoría de los hombres. Tal vez incluso a mí al principio. Pero sola, desnuda, en una cama era algo más. Se dejaba ir, se rendía, sucumbía por completo. Y era jodidamente hermosa. Era la clase de amante que nunca supe que quería hasta que la tuve. Que alguien depositara tanta confianza en mí; que me dejara dar y tomar lo que necesitaba porque complacerme era complacerla. Era de acero y titanio para el mundo, pero en el fuego de la pasión, entregaba su poder como un regalo, confiándomelo. Y lo atesoré. Era sumisa y ninguna otra mujer jamás me había hecho sentir tan hombre en la cama como ella lo hizo. La haría recordar a esa mujer; la haría ver lo que yo veo.

―Ven aquí ―le ordeno, mi voz automáticamente profunda y áspera.

Saca la lengua y la pasa rápidamente sobre sus labios rosados. Pero hace lo que le digo y se mueve frente a mí.

―Quítame la camisa ―digo con voz ronca.

Sus ojos azules van a los míos, en ellos hay un aleteó de miedo mezclado. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras alza la mano y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa desde el cuello hacia abajo. Cuando termina, alza las manos y las desliza sobre mis hombros así que cae al suelo. Está jadeando suavemente mientras sus manos rozan mi pecho, sus ojos están fijos en sus delicados dedos mientras se acostumbra con un territorio que una vez conoció tan bien.

―Brazos arriba ―le digo. Vacilante, levanta las manos, le quito su camisa y la arrojo a un lado. Baja los brazos a sus costados mientras la rodeo con las manos

para desabrochar su sujetador, beso el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Deja salir un siseo, arqueando su pecho hacia mí, presionando mi cuerpo. Tan hermosa. Dando un paso atrás, observo con asombro cuando deja caer su sujetador por su pecho y bajar las tiras por sus brazos. Sus pezones rosas están floreciendo, la hinchazón hace que el deseo sea evidente. Siempre ha tenido la piel más suave, perfectamente cremosa y suave.

―Date vuelta y mírate en el espejo. ―Parpadea un par de veces, la incertidumbre en sus ojos me ruega que detenga esto, pero hace lo que digo. Está frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, en un rincón de su habitación, mientras me muevo tras ella, presionándome contra ella ligeramente. Está temblando―. Mírate, Bella ―gruño mientras paso mis dedos por sus brazos―. Esta piel perfecta, esos senos perfectos. Mira lo hermosa que eres, bebé.

Su mirada encuentra la mía tentativamente en el reflejo del espejo.

―No me mires. Todavía no ―le digo―. Quiero que veas lo malditamente exquisita que eres. ―Paso una mano por su brazo, su piel se eriza por mi toque―. Con tu mano derecha, toca tu seno.

Su pequeña mano se desliza por su cuerpo y con suavidad toma su seno. Sus ojos aletean por el contacto, pero los mantiene abiertos, mirándose, justo como le dije. Mi pene está tensándose contra mi pantalón mientras la miro. ¿Cómo no puede saber que es jodidamente sexy? Apartándome, me doy vuelta rápidamente para quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer. Mi pene está completamente erecto, duro como el infierno. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la tuve, que siento que estoy a punto de arder de deseo. Pero esto debe suceder despacio. Apartando la silla de su tocador, la coloco detrás de ella y me siento, así que mi rostro queda perfectamente alienado con su trasero.

―Desabróchate el pantalón, Bella. ―Sus hombros suben y caen con cada respiración, pero se los desabotona y mueve sus brazos a sus costados de nuevo. _Tan nerviosa y dulce_. Engancho mis dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón y ropa interior, bajándolos por sus piernas. Jadea y me mira momentáneamente antes de salir de éstos y empujarlos a un lado. Su trasero todavía se ve maravilloso. La edad y tener una hija no la han cambiado demasiado. Apretando mis dientes, dejo que mis dedos se deslicen por sus piernas hasta que están justo debajo de sus nalgas. De repente sin timidez, arquea su espalda para que su trasero se empuje hacia mí, hambrienta por más caricias. Ahí está mi chica. Le doy a su nalga derecha una fuerte palmada, su carne tiembla ligeramente volviéndome malditamente loco. Gime por el escozor y rápidamente agarro su trasero con ambas manos y lo masajeo con fuerza.

―¿Te gusta eso?

―Sí. ―Suspira.

―Mírate, Bella ―exijo mientras miro por su costado para ver su reflejo―. Sube los brazos. ―Los levanta y los cruza detrás de su cabeza. Sostengo sus caderas y beso su espalda baja antes de inclinarme ligeramente y morder una de sus nalgas. Grita, haciendo que la haga callar, y cuando veo su reflejo de nuevo, sus ojos están cerrados, su boca se abre mientras respira pesadamente.

―Abre, Bella ―le digo.

―No puedo ―gime, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás―. Se siente tan bien.

Mantengo mi agarre en su cintura, y le doy vuelta para que me mire. Sus ojos se abren y encuentra mi mirada antes de mirar hacia mi pene. Sus ojos se mueven ante la visión de éste, brillan con deseo. Envuelvo mi mano alrededor de éste y lo acaricio con suavidad.

―¿Ves lo que me haces, Bella? Es por ti. Esto es todo tuyo. Dime que es tuyo ―digo con voz ronca.

―Es m-mío ―tartamudea.

Está paralizada; no puede apartar la mirada.

―Tócate.

Mueve su mano entre sus piernas, deslizando delicadamente sus delgados dedos a lo largo de su piel rosada.

―_Maldición_, eso es hermoso, Bella. Verte tocarte a ti misma, maldita sea, me excita. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Suave y mojado ―gime―. Muy mojado.

Mi autocontrol se rompe. No puedo soportarlo más. La necesito. Necesito estar dentro de ella. Agarro su cintura y le doy vuelta para que quede mirando hacia el espejo de nuevo y la jalo hacia mí.

―Hora de tomar lo que es tuyo, bebé.

Estira la mano hacia atrás entre nuestras piernas, encuentra mi erección haciéndome sisear y gruñir a la vez. Bajando, pasa la cabella de mi polla a lo largo de su cálida humedad antes de encontrar su entrada y dejarse caer lentamente en mi eje. Su cabeza cae hacia adelante y continúa bajando, y una vez que está sentada sobre mí, deja salir una serie de gemidos que suenan entre el completo placer y el alivio. Ms manos están apretando su cintura mientras se queda quieta y ambos nos tomamos unos segundos para recuperar el control. Queremos que esto dure. Que

sea fácil. Lento pero seguro. Estirando mi mano, agarro su barbilla y la levanto, sosteniendo su rostro para que mire al espejo.

―Míranos ―gruño ásperamente. Entonces, con las manos en sus caderas, la levanto y la bajo muy lentamente. Puedo ver sobre ella, ver lo que está viendo. Hay algo muy erótico en mirar mi pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella. Jadea mientras nos movemos, soltando pequeños ronroneos de vez en cuando. Está conteniéndose. Quiere gritar, pero no podemos. No podemos hacer mucho ruido. Ambos lo sabemos. Tenemos personas abajo que pueden oír.

―Mierda, se ve bien ―gruño―. Mi pene dentro de ti, esos perfectos pezones, esos hermosos senos. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

―Sí ―gime de placer―. Me encanta.

―¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que veo?

―Sí ―jadea, su cabeza gira hacia un lado cuando el placer se apodera de ella.

―Dime que eres hermosa. Dime que lo ves.

―Lo veo ―gime―. S-soy hermosa.

Con eso, la aparto de mí y la hago girar para que me mire. Bella necesitaba recordar lo que es; quién es. No es sólo una madre. Es una mujer hermosa y sexy. Quería que viera eso. Pero ahora, también necesito algo. Necesito que me muestre algo.

―Ahora dime que me amas.

Parpadea un par de veces, un poco sorprendida. Traga con fuerza, con su respiración errática, antes de dar un paso hacia mí y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Inclinándose, me besa, luego susurra:

―Te amo, Edward Cullen.

―Demuéstramelo.

Me monta y me desliza de nuevo dentro de ella, moviéndonos sensualmente de atrás hacia adelante, mientras susurra _Te amo, _una y otra vez.


	18. Chapter 18

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Isabella**

Edward me ha empujado literalmente por la puerta trasera. Estoy de pie en el porche mirándolo, mientras se planta en el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando mi entrada.

―Llámame si algo sucede, ¿bien? ―pregunto. Le he dicho esto un millón de veces ya, pero una vez más no puede ser malo.

―Bella. ―Suspira exhausto, dejando caer su cabeza contra la puerta―. Te juro que te llamaré si hace algo como tirarse un pedo.

―¡Papá! ―exclama Nessi desde donde está, justo detrás de él.

―Lo siento, princesa ―dice sobre su hombro.

Nessi asoma su cabeza entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta.

―Ve, mamá ―insiste―. ¡Diviértete!

―Vamos ―grita Alice desde el auto, con su cabeza colgando de la ventanilla del lado del pasajero―. Tanya orinó hace como veinte minutos. Eso quiere decir que tenderemos que detenernos en una hora.

Edward se encoge de hombros como si dijera, _supongo que debes irte_. Resoplo.

Desperté esta mañana sintiéndome en la cima del mundo. Nuestra noche juntos fue increíble, y de alguna forma mejor que años atrás cuando era joven. Salí de la cama feliz y determinada. Determinada a no ir a este viaje. Amo a mis amigas y me encantaría haber salido con ellas a una noche de playa, pero mi niña está enferma. Me necesita. ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar dejarla?

Estos son los tópicos que discutí con todos esta mañana. Fue llevado a votación: 4-1. Perdí. Seis contra mí si cuentas que intentaron sumar a James y a Angela quienes mandaron por mensaje sus votos. El teléfono de Nessi suena desde adentro de la casa y rápidamente dice:

―Adiós, mamá. Te amo. ―Antes de correr a contestar.

Edward sale al porche y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Besa mi frente, mis mejillas, mi barbilla y luego mi boca.

―Te prometo que la cuidaré bien. Por favor ve a divertirte. ―Entonces me besa de nuevo, largo y despacio, sus dedos se deslizan en mi cabello. Cuando se aparta, mi cuerpo se siente laxo. Sus ojos oscuros brillan en los míos mientras sonríe. Hijo de puta. Sabe que soy como arcilla en sus manos―. Anoche fue maravilloso ―susurra con una sonrisa―. Hagámoslo de nuevo muy pronto.

Y fue maravilloso. Me había dicho eso mismo millones de veces esta mañana. Pero no estoy cansada de escucharlo. Luego dándome vuelta, le da una palmada a mi trasero y me envía en mi camino.

Cuando subo al auto, Alice tiene una sonrisa de comemierda, pero es Tanya quien empieza.

―Parece que caminas un poco extraño hoy, Bella ―cuestiona desde el asiento trasero.

―Bella consiguió un poco Brown chicken, Brown cow ―bromea Alice, imitando la clásica melodía porno. Esa es su forma divertida de decir, _bow, chica wow wow. _

Ambas se ríen mientras yo sonrío, mi cara calentándose un poco.

―¿Qué tal estuvo? ―pregunta Alice, su tono indicando su desesperación por detalles. Se ve toda linda e inocente para el mundo exterior, pero la verdad es que es un loca pervertida.

Me encojo de hombros mientras enciendo el auto.

―Jodidamente asombroso ―admito.

―Bien por ti. ―Se ríe Tanya.

―No sabía que podía ser tan caliente ―confieso.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Alice, con su rostro arrugado―. ¿El sexo?

―Bueno, sí. Fue un poco sucio, en el buen sentido. Pensé que jamas tendría eso de nuevo.

―¿Por qué? ―ambas preguntan al unísono.

―No lo sé. ―Gimo, sintiéndome avergonzada de repente. Me siento como la chica de trece años que no ha tenido su periodo cuando todas sus otras amigas sí―. Supongo que pensé que con la edad y una niña, y no lo sé.

―Así que Edward es un súper fenómeno ―dice Alice con admiración.

Imágenes de él debajo de mí, mirándome, empujando dentro y fuera parpadean en mi mente. Uh, el sexo fue asombroso. Necesitaba eso, demasiado.

―A juzgar por la mirada en su cara, definitivamente ―resopla Tanya.

* * *

**Edward**

Nessi y yo pasamos el día mirando películas en el sofá. Alrededor de las cuatro, su teléfono suena y va a la cocina antes de responder. Luego regresa a la sala con el teléfono en la oreja.

―¿Estas aquí? ¿Ahora? ―dice a quién sea que esté en el otro extremo. Me enderezo, silencio el televisor y la observo mientras abre la puerta principal.

Es Jacob.

Jacob está aquí.

Jacob que hace llorar a mi hija.

Genial.

―Hola ―logra decir cuando deja el teléfono a su lado. Con la otra mano toca nerviosamente su cuero cabelludo. No está usando la bufanda. La pelusa parda que cubre su cabeza es tan oscura como la mía y ofrece un gran contraste con la palidez de su piel.

―Hola. Lamento aparecer así, pero quería hablar contigo y tu mamà.

―Mi mamà no esta aquí ―dice Nessi.

―Pero papà sí ―digo fuerte mientras me levanto y me acerco a la puerta. Jacob agranda los ojos ligeramente y se inquieta un poco, moviéndose.

―Oh, hola Edward ―saluda. Quitandose el flequillo de su rostro, me mira―. Espero que esto esté bien. No quería decir nada hasta estar seguro de conseguirlas. He pasado las últimas dos semanas intentando conseguir entradas para _Master of the V_. finalmente pude esta mañana.

Las cejas de Nessi no han vuelto a crecer completamente pero puedo decir que estarían tocando su cabello si pudieran.

―¿De verdad?

Jacob me mira con nerviosismo y luego a Nessi.

―Pensé, si tus padres estan de acuerdo, que quizas podríamos ir.

Nessi emite una clase grito/aullido cuando sujeta mi brazo y me acerca.

―¡Por favor, papá! Por favor, déjame ir.

Quiero golpear a Jacob ahora mismo. Debería haber preguntado antes de decirle a Nessi. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a decirle que no? Pero debo. Primero, los conciertos son ruidosos y concurridos, y las personas son agresivas. Segundo, estoy bastante seguro de que Bella diría que no.

―Conseguí una tercera entrada para usted o para Bella también ―murmura Jacob.

―Qué considerado ―contrarresto secamente.

―¡Por faaavooor, papà! ―ruega Nessi. Hoy ha estado inquieta. Mas de lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo. Hoy es un buen día. Quizás uno de los últimos días buenos que tendremos.

Estoy a punto de decir que sí cuando Jacob tira su última carta.

―Conseguí pases para el detras de bastidores.

Y vamos a ir. A Bella no le va a gustar. Mierda.

No llamo a Bella. Mi razonamiento es que nada está mal. Nessi está bien. Es feliz. Y si llamo a Bella, lo único que conseguiré es preocuparla hasta la muerte, cuando debería estar relajada. Además, estaré con Nessi todo el tiempo. Todo estará bien.

Conocemos a _Master of the V _antes del espectáculo. Zack, el cantante, que parece que metió su dedo en un enchufe esta mañana porque su cabello sobresale mucho, es bastante genial. Le da a Nessi un poster autografiado y la codiciada pulsera que tanto quería. Nessi no ha dejado de sonreír en toda la noche.

Y Jacob, a su favor, la ha tratado como a una reina. He tenido sentimientos encontrados sobre el muchacho. Pero antes de bajar del auto para adentrarnos en la noche, Nessi se miró al espejo para acomodarse la bufanda púrpura alrededor de su cabeza. Lo que ocurrió después me sorprendió.

―Deberías sacartela, Nessi ―dijo Jacob cuando se inclinó hacia delante desde el asiento de atrás.

―Me veo horrible ―se quejó.

―No, no lo haces ―insistió―. Creo que te ves fantástica sin ella.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. Es tu elección, por supuesto, pero no creo que la necesites.

Nessi cerró el visor y se quitó la bufanda, dejándola en el tablero antes de bajar. Jacob la hizo sentir genial. Ganó unos puntos importantes en mi libro esta noche.

El concierto es puro efectos y no puedo negar que es la peor música que he escuchado en mi vida. Nessi baila y salta, gritando a todo pulmón. Me inclino hasta su oreja.

―Calmate un poco, chica. No quiero que te canses.

―Estoy bien ―grita.

No deja de moverse durante varias canciones. Luego ocurre. La banda empieza a tocar una canción llamada _Promised Land_, y Zack se la dedica a Nessi.

Ella enloquece.

La melodía es suave y lenta, lo que hace que Nessi permanezca quieta. Cuando empieza a cantar, ella parece tranquilizarse, escuchando la letra. La canción es acerca de lo que está por venir, lo desconocido. Se trata de alguien que tiene miedo pero nunca lo demuestra. Después de los primeros dos versos, miro hacia abajo y veo a Nessi llorando mientras sonríe. Sus manos están entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Cuando la canción termina, la siguiente es animada y la multitud vuelve a saltar como loca. Pero no Nessi. Me mira y tira de mi camisa así que me agacho para escucharla.

―Necesito ir a casa ―murmura.

―Esta bien. ―Me pregunto qué acaba de pasar, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Le aviso a Jacob y juntos atravesamos la multitud. Nessi me sigue, con Jacob detrás de ella.

Acabamos de salir del teatro hacia el vestíbulo cuando gime:

―Papà. ―Y luego cae al suelo. Caigo, golpeando mis rodillas contra el suelo, y la sacudo un par de veces, tratando de despertarla, pero no consigo nada. Inmediatamente, compruebo sus signos vitales. Aún respira. Su corazón sigue latiendo.

Arrojo mis llaves a Jacob.

―Trae mi auto. ¡Ahora! ―grito. Jacob se apresura hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras tanto, levanto a Nessi, su frágil cuerpo inerte en mis brazos, y la

sostengo firmemente―. No ahora, princesa ―suplico, mi voz ronca cuando el miedo se apodera de mí―. Aún no.

* * *

**Isabella**

El viaje de dos horas se siente como de veinte. Cuando Edward había llamado, estaban en su camino al hospital. Había estado en un concierto con Jacob y Nessi. He tenido el corazón en la garganta desde entonces. Ella cayó inconsciente. Edward dijo que se había desmayado. Eso no ha ocurrido antes. Alice, que está conduciendo porque yo soy un desastre, me deja en la entrada y me apresuro cuando estaciona el auto. Edward está en el vestíbulo del piso de oncología, con la cabeza entre las manos. James está sentado a su lado, dormido.

―¿Dónde está? ―pregunto. Levanta su cabeza, sus ojos rojos y brillantes ahora en alerta.

―¿Bella?

―¿Dónde? ―gruño. Quiero atacarlo, destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Lo dejé con ella durante una noche y sucede esto. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en llevarla a un concierto? ¿Está demente?

―Se despertó ―dice―. Pero está durmiendo otra vez. Se fatigó.

―¡No me jodas, Edward! ―grito―. ¡La llevaste a un maldito concierto!

La gente que pasa se detiene en el pasillo y nos mira, antes de continuar su camino.

―Bella ―interviene James, dando un paso delante de mí―. El doctor dijo que podría haber ocurrido independientemente del concierto o no.

―¡Deberías haberme llamado y preguntarme primero! ―le grito a Edward, ignorando a James.

―Fue repentino. No pensé que sería un gran problema. Ella estaba tan... feliz ―explica Edward.

Dejé escapar un gemido de frustración.

―Debería haber sabido mejor que dejarla contigo durante la noche.

La cara de Edward se contorsiona de la culpa a la ira.

―¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

―¡Significa que no debería haber confiado en ti!

―Chicos ―dice James, con tanta calma como le es posible.

―¿En serio? ―explota Edward.

―Ustedes dos tiene que calmarse o vamos a tener que llamar a seguridad ―anuncia una enfermera.

―Podrías haber dicho que no, Edward. Pero _nooooo _―vocifero dramáticamente, agitando las manos―. Decir que no podría hacer que Nessi se moleste contigo. Que Dios no lo permita.

―Tienes razón, Bella ―se burla―. Debería haberle negado la oportunidad de conocer a su cantante favorito y ver a su banda favorita en concierto. Porque todos los niños moribundos quieren sentarse en su casa sabiendo que perdieron la oportunidad de hacer algo que pudieran tener. Tú puedes ser así de idiota, pero yo no.

―Oh, eres un idiota, está bien ―aseguro.

A este punto, mis amigas han llegado para ver el espectáculo.

―Bella ―Tanya dice mi nombre con calma, mientras agarra mis brazos.

Ignoro las miradas aturdidas de ella y Alice.

―Tal vez deberíamos llevarla de excursión a Brasil ―me burlo con sarcasmo―. ¿Por qué no? Ella puede manejarlo.

Edward gime de frustración.

―Es por esto que ella no te puede decir nada ―suelta―. Eres tan exagerada.

―Nessi me dice todo ―corrijo, a la ofensiva.

―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunta dando un paso hacia mí, así que tengo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarme con su línea de visión―. ¿Te dijo cómo quiere su funeral?

Presiono mis labios. Nessi me dijo una vez que quería ser incinerada. Odiaba ese pensamiento. No podía imaginar no tener un lugar para visitarla Quemar sus restos parecía el final. Yo solo no podía hablar de ello. Terminé llorando y ella nunca sacó el tema de vuelta.

―¿No? ¿Y por qué es eso? Porque enloqueces por todo. La llevé a un concierto esta noche. Estaba más viva y feliz de lo que había visto en meses. Así que vete a la mierda si quieres hacerme ser un mal padre, pero no lamento haberla llevado.

―Si quieres correr el riesgo con tu propia vida haciendo mierda peligrosa, Edward, está en ti. ―Lo señalo con el dedo―. Pero no a ella. ¡No te arriesgues con ella!

Se endereza y mueve la cabeza como si yo fuera la persona más ridícula con la que jamás haya hablado.

―Bella. ―Su tono de voz está lleno de calma enojada―. Se está muriendo. Quería que viva por una noche. Realmente viva. No la puse en una moto. No la llevé a hacer puenting. Llevé a mi hija a un concierto. Algo que cualquier padre con un niño normal y saludable haría y no lo pensé dos veces.

―¡La pusiste en peligro!

―¿Y qué si lo hice? Pregúntale si se arrepiente. Incluso ahora, con lo mal que se siente, pregúntale. ¿Sabes lo que va a decir? ―gruñe―. No. Porque hizo algo que la hizo feliz; que la hizo sentir viva. Tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Eres dueña de un negocio de paracaidismo y ni siquiera has saltado. Trece años y no has saltado ni una vez. El hecho de que no te arriesgues porque siempre estás jugando a lo seguro no significa que nuestra hija sea de esa manera. Nessi sabe lo precioso que es el tiempo. No quiere estar en la cama por el resto de sus días con miedo de salir y hacer lo que quiere. ―Con eso, sale al pasillo.

Tanya me aprieta.

―Solo está molesto.

Ahora James me mira.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―sorbo―. ¿Dónde está?

James me lleva a su habitación. Nessi se ve tan pequeña en la gran cama de hospital. Tiene tubos de oxígeno en la nariz y una vía intravenosa para fluidos. No se despierta cuando me siento en la cama y tomo su mano.

―Mami está aquí, bebé ―susurro―. Mami está aquí.


	19. Chapter 19

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Edward**

Nuestros días junto a ella están contados. El doctor dice que cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos. La trajimos a casa hoy temprano y la pusimos cómoda. Bella y yo hemos hecho las paces por su bien, pero creo que ella lo sabe. Mientras llegamos a casa con Nessi y la acomodamos, James y Angela llevan a Alice y a Tanya al aeropuerto. Las dos eran un lio de lágrimas cuando se fueron. Para ellas esta sera la última vez que veran a Nessi.

Cuando se acercaron a despedirse de ella, no pudieron esconder sus emociones. Tanya se inclinó y besó su frente. Rezó por Nessi antes de levantarse, limpiándose el rostro. Nessi le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Mi pequeña niña siempre tratando de permanecer fuerte para los demas.

―Te quiero, apestosa. ―Apestosa era el apodo que aparentemente le había dado a Nessi años atrás.

―También te quiero ―dijo Nessi.

―Nessi ―susurró Alice cuando le tomó la mano―. Siempre estas en mi corazón.

Nessi sujetó la mano de Alice y la presionó contra su mejilla.

―Estas en el mío también.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Bella las acompañó. Era la cruel realidad. Nadie quiere ver a un niño morir. Las tres madres se quedaron en el porche, abrazándose durante un largo tiempo mientras lloraban.

Hemos estado en casa durante un par de horas y Bella arropa a Nessi mientras yo le enciendo el televisor.

―Quiero terminar la historia. Quiero verla ―susurra. Su agotamiento es mas evidente que nunca.

Los ojos de Bella se vuelven llorosos e inhala y lo expulsa suavemente.

―Tenemos que estar aquí contigo, Nessi. Eso es lo que queremos.

―Por favor, termínala. Por favor.

Bella me mira, sus una vez labios temblorosos son ahora una línea apretada. Odio que estemos peleando, pero odio aún más que me culpe por esto. Solo quiero que Nessi sea feliz. ¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer felices sus últimos días?

―Lo haremos, princesa ―ofrezco―. Llamaré a Rosalie ahora mismo.

Cuando le explico a Rosalie que se nos acaba el tiempo si queremos que Nessi vea este video, necesita llevar las entrevistas al siguiente nivel. No más pequeña charla.

Rosalie lo entiende y la siguiente vez que nos encontramos, va directa al punto.

―Bella te besó, cuando te llevó comida después de que Harry falleciera. ¿Quieres continuar desde allí?

_Cuando había besado a Bella por primera vez, realmente jodió mi cabeza. Me gustó besarla. Me gustó besarla más de lo que me importaba admitir. Ese beso me hizo imaginar cosas cosas que involucraban tal vez quedarme, establecerme. Pero eso era una puta locura. Fue un beso. Un beso. Fui a casa esa noche y paseé de un lado a otro, intentando no pensar en ello. Ella era tan suave. Olía tan bien. Me estaba llegando. Joder. Eso era. Tenía que irme al menos, por un poco de tiempo para aBellar mi cabeza. Así que empaqué una bolsa y reservé un vuelo. Me fui._

_Pero estar lejos no evitó que pensara en ella. No podía parar. Lo hice un mes antes de regresar. Me dije que solo iba a casa porque mi madre estaría mudándose pronto y quería verla antes de que se fuera. Se mudó una semana después de que Harry muriera. Tal vez su mudanza fue parte de eso. Pero no realmente. Volví para ver a Bella. Había esperado que el tiempo separados rompiera el hechizo. Pero nop._

_El que Harry muriera fue duro. Era un querido amigo. Y cuando Bella apareció con ese guiso de mierda, creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que esta mujer era la indicada. No quería admitírmelo, pero fue en ese momento. Lo sé. Pero me dije_

_que no le interesaba no así. Claro, me había dejado besarla, pero como que yo lo hice. Definitivamente no le gustaba, o eso pensé._

_Hasta que ella me besó._

_En mi porche._

_Conmigo solamente vistiendo mi ropa interior._

_Fue un desastre. Prácticamente me machacó. Me arruinó. Pero solo al principio. Una vez que me recuperé y sabía que no nos caeríamos al suelo, lo poseyó._

_No le hablé durante un par de días, hasta que volví al trabajo. Actuó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Volvimos a ser Edward y Bella, socios de negocios. Eso me volvió loco. Pero lo aguanté. Si podía ser fría, yo también. Contratamos a un nuevo piloto y estaba haciendo algunas prácticas conmigo y otros saltadores. Fue un día normal nada especial. Eso pensé cuando salté del avión._

_Entonces mi paracaídas no se abrió._

_No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero fue terrorífico como la mierda. Por suerte mi paracaídas de emergencia salvó el día y aterricé con seguridad, pero mi adrenalina estaba disparada. Necesitaba una liberación. El sol acababa de ponerse cuando llegué a mi camioneta después de aterrizar. Había conducido separado de los otros y cuando pasé por la oficina, noté que Bella había dejado que James cerrara. Su auto no estaba en el estacionamiento. Los dos habían empezado una muda solución intermedia, donde uno se quedaba y el otro se iba por la tarde. Cuanto menos se veían, menos peleaban._

_Ni siquiera me molesté en detenerme en la oficina. Continué diciéndome que fuera a casa o a tomar una cerveza en algún lado, encontrara una mujer, cualquier mujer menos Bella, falta de inhibiciones y que rascara mi picazón. Me dije eso una y otra vez, hasta que estacioné en la entrada de Bella y apagué mi camioneta. Incluso mientras subía las escaleras de su porche, me dije que era una horrible idea. Me rogué dar la vuelta. Pero no lo hice. Nunca fui de los que escuchaban la voz de la razón. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?_

_Toqué a la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, su auto estaba en la entrada. Definitivamente se encontraba en casa. Bajé fatigosamente los escalones y rodeé la casa, dirigiéndome al patio trasero. Si estaba aquí, iba a verla. Casi había oscurecido, pero había luz suficiente para ver por dónde caminaba. El sonido de la radio se reproducía suavemente mientras giraba la esquina hacia el patio trasero._

_Y allí estaba ella._

_Tarareando con la música, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo._

_¿No sabía que pendía de un hilo?_

_Estaba descalza, llevando su vestido verde de algodón. El material estaba gastado y desvanecido, haciéndolo prácticamente transparente. Me daba la espalda mientras sacudía una sabana y empezaba a doblarla. Tendía su ropa de ahí venía que la esencia a ropa limpia me volviera jodidamente loco._

_Me acerqué a ella despacio, pero se volteó antes de que la alcanzara. Se sobresaltó y puso una mano en su pecho._

_―¿Es tu meta en la vida asustarme hasta provocarme un ataque al corazón, Edward Cullen?_

_Cuando recuperó el aliento, la observé mientras continuaba doblando la sábana hasta que se detuvo y me miró. Ladeando su cabeza, me observó con sospecha._

_―¿Qué te pasa?_

_No pude coquetear con ella. No ese día. Estaba demasiado alterado. Así que lo solté todo._

_―No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Se congeló._

_―No sé qué es esto entre nosotros. Paso de odiarte un momento a querer aporrear mi cerebro porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti al siguiente._

_Silencio. No. Dijo. Nada._

_―Necesito ―Tragué con fuerza. Probablemente iba a golpearme en las bolas por lo que estaba a punto de decir. No lo hagas, Edward. Simplemente vete. No has hecho ningún daño todavía. Solo. Vete. _

_No escuché._

_Por supuesto que no lo hice._

_―Necesito sentirte. ―Era la manera más educada en que podía decirlo. Con suerte, entendería el mensaje._

_Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía por un momento en tanto asimilaba mis palabras. Luego me miró a los ojos de nuevo y dijo:_

_―No soy el tipo de mujer de solo sexo, Edward._

_Seguí sin escuchar. Di un paso hacia ella. ¡Detente, Edward!, me rogué._

_―Lo sé. ―¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?_

_Su pecho se elevó cuando inspiró. Estaba sin palabras. Eso era raro._

_―Si no si no estas interesada me iré. Sin resentimientos._

_Un momento pasó en el que solo nos miramos el uno al otro. Ella parecía no saber qué decir y, bueno, yo había dicho demasiado. Tal vez._

_Finalmente, quitó su colcha del tendedero y la extendió en el suelo. Cuando se puso de pie a su lado, su mirada se fijó en la mía mientras tiraba del dobladillo de su vestido y se lo quitaba por la cabeza._

_Sin sujetador._

_Sin bragas._

_Solo Bella._

_―Suéltate el cabello ―le dije. Y lo hizo. Sin balanceo ni descaro. Era tan impropio de ella. Su cabello ondeó antes de que pasara sus dedos por él, intentando domesticarlo. Me quité mi camiseta por la cabeza y la dejé caer al suelo. Mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón, me deshice de mis zapatos. Una vez estuve desnudo, tomé un par de pasos, por lo que estaba a centímetros de ella._

_―¿Estás segura? ―cuestioné._

_Asintió._

_Y así comenzó. Necesitaba liberación y Bella la tomó con mucho gusto. Allí, en el patio trasero, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo con el otro. Incluso ahora, como una vieja canción, puedo oírlo, y verlo también. Pero, sobre todo, sentirlo. Los destellos de imágenes contra los recuerdos de los sonidos. Los grillos trinando de fondo, el sonido de la radio. Nuestras cálidas respiraciones saliendo en sonoros resoplidos, sus gemidos, mis gruñidos. La manera en la que susurraba mi nombre con lujuria. Mis dientes mordiendo su piel, de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. Sus labios acariciando mi cuerpo con tranquila disciplina._

_Esa noche, nos arañamos el uno al otro, los dedos clavándose en la carne, desesperados, hambrientos por más. Quería impregnarla, absorberla, tomar cada gota de ella. Por cada pizca que le daba, la encontraba con el mismo gusto. Fue hermoso. Me sentía como si me hubiera dejado entrar en un secreto; era privilegiado. Esta mujer en mis brazos no era Bella Swan, mi socia de negocios. Esta mujer estaba comprometida con su placer y el mío. No había superioridad. No había quién tenía razón o quién estaba equivocado. Era solo esto. Nosotros. Estos sentimientos. Este deseo. Nada más importaba. Cuando finalmente unimos nuestros cuerpos, cuando la sentí apretarse a mi alrededor y escuché su grito al llegar a su parte más profunda, todo lo demás desapareció._

_Solo éramos ella y yo._

_Y supe que mi vida nunca sería la misma._

* * *

Bella

―Te contó eso, ¿eh? ―cuestiono, mis mejillas ardiendo. No puedo creer que Edward le diese a Rosalie tantos detalles sobre nuestra primera vez juntos.

―No fue explícito ―señala rapidamente, con un atisbo de decepción en su tono―. Se contuvo.

―Entonces, ¿debería seguir desde ahí?

―Sí. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué sucedió.

_No tenía ni idea de que una noche con Edward se apoderaría de mí de la manera en que lo hizo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que sería tan espectacular. Pero lo fue. Así que lo hicimos de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Fue catártico. Éramos como dos adolescentes llevados por las hormonas; adictos el uno al otro._

_Acordamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, especialmente de James. No lo habría entendido. Demonios, nosotros no lo comprendíamos realmente, así que, ¿cómo podríamos hacer que él entendiera? Por lo que en la oficina, mayormente nos ignorábamos el uno al otro. Pero cuando nadie miraba, Edward siempre encontraba una manera de tocarme, alguna forma de decirme que me deseaba._

_Por la noche, éramos inseparables. Cocinaba para mí mientras yo trabajaba en algún tipo de proyecto de la casa. Entonces, pasábamos horas en la cama haciendo de todo menos dormir. En los pocos días que salíamos juntos, me llevaba de caminata o conducíamos lejos, perdiéndonos en medio de ninguna parte y terminando en la cama de su camioneta._

_No hablábamos sobre sentimientos o planes futuros. Todo era sobre el aquí y ahora. Había pasado meses deprimida, atravesando cada sombrío día y, de repente, era como si el sol hubiese salido y caído sobre mi rostro. En ese momento, tal vez, estaba en negación. Intenté decirme que mi recién encontrada felicidad no era a causa de Edward, pero sí. Quiero decir, obviamente era una parte de ello, pero me dije que se debía a que me había dado cuenta que había vida después de Kurt. Podía avanzar. Podía ser feliz de nuevo. E incluso si Edward y yo no funcionábamos, no me arrepentiría._

_Eso es lo que me decía._

_Vivíamos en una burbuja. Una gran y hermosa burbuja y, cada día, crecía mas y mas. Pero finalmente las burbujas siempre explotan. Era solo cuestión de tiempo._

_El día que nuestra burbuja explotó fue un jueves._

_Un típico y nada especial jueves._

_James se había ido temprano, lo cual significaba que me tocaba cerrar. Cerrar por las tardes realmente había ayudado a las cosas entre nosotros en el sentido de que si no estábamos cerca, no podíamos pelear. Como dije la vida estaba siendo malditamente buena._

_Estaba en mi oficina cuando Edward entró, con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro._

_―Hola ahí, hermosa ―ronroneó. Algo en mi estómago aleteó con esa mirada. Cada. Sencilla. Vez. En el momento en que hacíamos el amor, en el momento en que su cuerpo desnudo se presionaba contra el mío, era como si se pulsara un interruptor; se estableciera algún tipo de conexión. No podía evitar reaccionar ante él. Era natural, algo que no podía controlar._

_―Pensé que te dirigías a casa ―dije con una risita al verlo. Sí. Una risita. Eso debería darle a alguien una idea de en dónde me encontraba en esto. Bella Swan soltando risitas._

_Estaba limpiando mi escritorio cuando se puso detrás de mí y sujetó mis caderas, acercándome a él._

_―Lo estaba, pero quería verte primero ―murmuró en mi oído antes de tomar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes y morder._

_Siseé mientras me inclinaba contra él, rogando por mas por mas de todo por más de él. Su mano se deslizó rudamente por mi cuerpo, tirando de mi camisa, antes de encontrar mi pecho y manosearlo. Mi cuerpo era suyo. Estaba a su merced._

_―He fantaseado tantas veces con doblarte sobre este escritorio y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. ―En este día en particular, llevaba una falda; una que_

_llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Empezó a subir el material hasta que vio mi culo―. Maldición, amo ese culo ―dijo admirado―. Dóblate sobre el escritorio, Bella ―ordenó―. Quiero ver ese perfecto culo elevado, esperando a que lo abofetee._

_Obedecí y me tumbé sobre el escritorio, mi culo elevado y a su merced. Estar con Edward era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Era bueno en no dejarme pensar demasiado sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. Era seguro de una manera en que otros hombres con los que había estado no lo eran. El sexo había sido incómodo a veces para mí en el pasado. Había siempre tanto que planear o pensar. Mayormente para mí. Era una persona analítica; mi mente siempre estaba intentando moverse a los qué tal si y así. Otros hombres, y por otros hombres me refería a dos en ese momento, nunca pudieron sacarme de mi propia cabeza. Edward hacía lo que quería y confiaba en que era lo que yo quería. Confiaba en que si hacía algo que no me gustara, se lo diría. Pero hasta que lo hiciera, continuaría. Eso funcionaba bien para mí. Me gustaba todo lo que me hacía._

_Su mano se deslizó suavemente por mi mejilla antes de abofetearla con firmeza. Gruñí con la picazón, pero permanecí en esa posición. Escuché el chirriar de la silla de oficina mientras él la movía y se sentaba. Entonces sentí sus dientes en mi carne, ese delicioso mordisco de dolor, antes de que besara el mismo lugar, aliviándolo._

_Con su dedo, suavemente apartó mis bragas, exponiéndome a él, antes de pasar su lengua por mi piel húmeda. Gemí, cerrando mis ojos por el placer._

_―Sabes tan jodidamente bien ―gruñó antes de lamerme de nuevo. Maldición, amaba cuando me hablaba sucio._

_―¿Lo hace ahora?_

_Mis ojos se abrieron ante la pregunta._

_Ante la voz._

_Joder. _

_James._

_James estaba de pie en la entrada de la oficina, mirándonos con fijeza._

_Edward dejó que mis bragas volvieran a su lugar antes de rápidamente bajar mi falda y levantarse. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si una ola de fuego le hubiese pasado por encima, y sabía que tenía que estar rojo brillante. Ninguno habló. Edward se quedó de pie a cierta distancia y, dado el momento, la incomodidad, se sintió raro. Obviamente, raro en el sentido de que James acababa de entrar cuando el rostro de Edward estaba en mi culo, pero también porque Edward al parecer se había alejado de mí. ¿Pensaba que distanciarse de mí haría que lo que presenció James fuera_

_menos de lo que fue? ¿Realmente importaba lo que James pensara? ¿Y qué si Edward y yo estábamos juntos? Si así era como quería llamarlo, incluso aunque nunca realmente habíamos dicho de forma oficial que lo estábamos. ¿Por qué debería importarle a James? Me sentí sola y expuesta en ese momento. Crucé mis brazos mientras los dos hombres se sostenían la mirada en silencio._

_―Follandote a las sobras de tu tío ―dijo James―. Con clase, Edward._

_Mi presión sanguínea se disparó como un cohete._

_―Que te jodan, James ―dije enojada―. No tuve ninguna relación sexual con Carslie. Supéralo._

_―¿También le gustaba inclinarte sobre los escritorios, Bella? ―se mofó James, ignorándome. No iba a dejarlo. No esta vez. Me había atrapado con los pantalones bajos, o la falda subida, y no iba dejarlo. Miré a Edward, buscando por un poco de respaldo. Pero no dijo nada._

_Ni. Una. Puta. Palabra._

_En realidad, nunca había salido en mi defensa. Y las veces en que James y yo habíamos discutido en presencia de Edward, se había movido a nuestro alrededor de puntillas como si caminara sobre un piso hecho de cáscaras de huevo. Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. James me estaba llamando puta, básicamente. De nuevo. Y Edward no decía nada._

_Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en el piso mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo miré. Sabía que podía sentirlo; no había manera de que no pudiera. Pero permaneció en silencio y dejó los insultos de James colgar en el aire._

_Me volví y tomé mi bolso. Cuando la correa se enganchó en el brazo de la silla, tiré con rabia, mi frustración asomando su fea cabeza. Mantente fría, Bella. No dejes que James gane. Cuando finalmente la liberé, la puse sobre mi hombro y me encontré con la mirada de James. Estaba sonriendo. Pensaba que me había descubierto. Quería sacarle la sonrisa a golpes. Me tomó toda mi fuerza no hacerlo. Y fue cuando tuve bastante. Estaba tan enojada y bueno herida, que perdí mi camino por un momento. Encontrando la mirada de James de frente, le di una sonrisa tranquila._

_―Supongo que lo has descubierto ―dije―. Carslie y yo éramos amantes._

_Podrías haber escuchado un alfiler caer en la habitación. Ambos estaban perplejos. Sabía que los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en mí ahora, pero me negué a mirarlo. No podía. Lo odiaba en ese momento. James podía ser el que me insultó, pero la actitud silenciosa de Edward fue peor. Fue el mayor insulto._

_―Lo hicimos justo aquí, sobre este escritorio, un par de veces ―ronroneé. Negué mientras suspiraba―. Estaba en una de esas fases que algunas chicas pasan, ya sabes, aquellas donde somos tan jóvenes pero queremos tener sexo con hombres realmente viejos. ―Mi tono destilaba sarcasmo. Estaba diciendo que ocurrió, pero asegurándome de que ambos se dieran cuenta de cuán ridículo sonaba―. Nunca he tenido un mejor amante ―continué._

_Silencio._

_Nadie dijo una palabra._

_Miré a James mientras él me observaba. Ambos fulminando al otro._

_Pero no había acabado. En absoluto._

_―Supongo que debería decirte un par de otras cosas, también ―seguí―. Tengo un súper poder. Cuando duermo con un hombre, puedo hacer que haga lo que sea ―me jacté, con mis ojos exageradamente amplios―. Por ejemplo, puedo hacer que un hombre cuerdo me deje la mitad de su negocio. ―Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia―. También puedo convertir a un hombre en un mudo sin caracter ―dije con rabia, dirigiendo mi mirada a Edward. Agité un brazo en su dirección―. ¡Mira! ―Me reí con mofa―. ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!_

_La expresión de Edward era conflictiva. Se veía en algún lugar entre enojado, avergonzado y culpable._

_Fui hacia la puerta, obligando a James a moverse a un lado para poder salir. Mirándolo, me burlé:_

_―Solo imagina lo que podría hacerte, hombrecito._

_Me fulminó con la mirada, pero no habló. Fue una primera vez. Siempre tenía una respuesta; un insulto. Siempre. Había ganado esta vez. Esta única vez cuando se trataba de James tuve la última palabra. Pero en realidad no me sentí la ganadora. En absoluto. Salí de la oficina y dejé a Edward para arreglárselas con James. Por lo que a mí respectaba, habíamos acabado._

_Terminado. Fin._

* * *

hola en esta semana terminarela adaptacion solo quedan 4 capitulos para finalizar.


	20. Chapter 20

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Edward**

Nos encontramos con Rosalie a diario ahora. Es duro revivir el pasado. Es difícil recordar las cosas malas. También las buenas. Especialmente cuando Bella y yo todavía estamos en desacuerdo en este momento. No peleamos. Hablamos, pero solo con respecto a Nessi. Es lo mínimo. Nuestro desacuerdo es tonto. En serio. Sé que está frenética mucho tiempo; preocupada por Nessi. Sé que intenta cargar con todo, como que si no hubiera dejado a Nessi conmigo esa noche, no hubiera empeorado. Pero reconozco que mientras me culpa, realmente se culpa a sí misma. ¿Por qué cuando estamos heridos siempre lo descargamos con los que más queremos?

―Cuando James entró, los atrapó y Bella se fue esa fue una mala noche ―nota Rosalie.

―Lo fue ―concuerdo.

―¿Qué ocurrió?

* * *

D_espués de que Bella se fuera enojada, James ladeó su cabeza y apretó sus labios pensando._

_―De acuerdo. Así que, tal vez, no era su amante._

_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. ¿Hablaba jodidamente en serio? ¿Ella tuvo que perder los estribos para convencerlo?_

_―Entonces ¿cuanto tiempo ha estado pasando eso? ―Señaló al escritorio donde Bella había estado inclinada para mi placer solo momentos antes._

_―No mucho ―gruñí mientras empujaba la silla bajo el escritorio. Estaba jodidamente molesto. Molesto con James por entrar y hacer una escena. Molesto_

_con Bella por llamarme hombre sin carácter. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ser un cobarde. Debería haberla defendido. Quería hacerlo. Pero no supe qué decir. James era familia. Ademas, no quería insinuar que ella y yo éramos informales tal vez lo éramos, pero no lo sabía. No quería hacerlo parecer como si tuviéramos una cosa tampoco. No estaba seguro de qué éramos y, en ese momento, sentí que la enojaría sin importar lo que dijera. Así que no dije nada. Había decepcionado a dos personas al mismo maldito tiempo. No fue mi mejor momento._

_―Tú ¿con ella?_

_―Joder, no lo sé, James, ¿de acuerdo? ―espeté._

_―¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? ―preguntó con enojo._

_Lo miré fijamente, perplejo._

_―Eh, veamos ―empecé con una arrogante carcajada―. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más tolerante con ella? Quiero decir, en serio._

_Parpadeó, su expresión ilegible._

_―Nuestro negocio va mejor que nunca. Permanece fuera de tu camino, la mayor parte del tiempo. Podría despedirte por actuar como un imbécil, y si lo hiciera no podría culparla. ―Sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo fino._

_―¿Le permitirías despedirme?_

_―He intentado mantenerme al margen. He intentado dejar que ustedes lo resuelvan por su cuenta. Te quiero, hombre, pero no paras, James. Ella no va a ninguna parte. No vas a acosarla hasta hacer que salga de aquí y, francamente, no quiero que se vaya._

_Sus cejas se alzaron._

_―La amas, ¿verdad?_

_Le di la espalda y dejé caer mi cabeza. A eso sonaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Es lo que quería decir? Mierda. Estaba confuso. Tal vez no confuso, pero definitivamente en negación._

_―Tiene que parar, James, tienes que dejar de provocarla._

_Cuando me giré y lo miré de nuevo, fruncía el ceño._

_―Solo no entiendo por qué se lo dejó a ella y no a mí. ―Me sentía mal por él, de verdad lo hacía. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. A eso se reducía todo. Estaba herido. De alguna manera, yo era como el primogénito de _Carlisle _. Ayudó a criarme. Con mi carrera y habilidades, pensé que sintió que tenía que dejarme la mitad del negocio. Sabía que podría dirigir los saltos. Pero con Bella, no tenía sentido. Había estado trabajando con ortodoncias. Lo había mencionado una vez._

_¿Qué tenían que ver las ortodoncias con el salto en paracaídas? Había una pieza del rompecabezas que simplemente no encajaba, no importaba lo duro que intentáramos ponerla en su lugar. Además, James siempre se había ocupado de la oficina._

_―Tal vez, si intentas ser más amable con ella te lo contara finalmente. Carlisle te quería. Estoy seguro de que hay una buena razón por la que hizo lo que hizo. ―Quería saber tan desesperadamente como James, si no más._

_Movió su cabeza un par de veces._

_―Tengo que irme._

_―James ―lo llamé mientras dejaba la oficina. Pero no se volvió. Me paseé por la oficina por unos momentos, intentando pensar con calma. Esta noche se había convertido en una mierda. James no estaba complacido conmigo. Pero sabía que no tenía que joder con él en este momento. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para relajarse. Bella estaba enojada conmigo, también, y con todo el derecho. Respiré profundamente y me armé de valor. Era el momento de intentar arreglar esto._

_No respondió a la puerta cuando toqué. Después de tocar por cuarta vez, probé con el pomo. Estaba abierto. Entré con determinación. Arreglaría esto. De alguna manera. Me dirigí a la cocina y la encontré sentada en la mesa, con una taza de café a su lado y un pedazo de papel doblado delante de ella._

_―Supongo que no me oíste tocar ―bromeé. No lo encontró divertido. Retirando una silla, me senté a su lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café―. Soy horrible disculpándome._

_―No necesito tu disculpa ―dijo―. No necesito nada de ti._

_Ay. Eso no se sintió bien. Se había puesto su armadura y lo odiaba. Había conseguido ver la suavidad que yacía bajo el duro exterior y ahora la estaba escondiendo de mí._

_―Lo siento ―continué. Tal vez no quería mi disculpa, pero la recibiría de todos modos―. Estaba confundido._

_Resopló con molestia._

_―Voy a decirte por qué me dejó el negocio. Luego, quiero que te vayas._

_Fruncí el ceño. Quería que me fuera. Mierda. Esto era malo._

_Deslizó el pedazo de papel delante de ella hacia mí._

_―Lee eso. Lo explica todo._

_Lo desdoblé, no teniendo ni remota idea de qué revelaría. Era la escritura de mi tío. La reconocí de inmediato._

**_Querida Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. _**

**_Estoy seguro de que has oído mi nombre. Estoy seguro de que en tu mente, soy un monstruo; una mala persona. Cuando tenía veintidós años, vivía en Florida. Trabajaba como mecánico, cambiando aceite en alguna tienda del montón. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y vida. Era la mayor decepción de mi padre. Un viernes, había tenido un día particularmente malo. No puedo recordar por qué. Fui a mi bar favorito, encontré un taburete y bebí para olvidar. Cerré el bar esa noche. Tuvieron que echarme a patadas. _**

**_Cuando estuve en mi auto, encendí mi radio, bajé mis ventanas y encendí un cigarrillo para el camino a casa. Diez minutos después, golpeé otro auto de frente yendo a noventa y seis kilómetros por hora. De alguna manera, injustamente, sobreviví. Me rompí el brazo, la nariz y me agrieté algunas costillas. En realidad, perdí unos pocos dientes. Tu madre y tu padre, sin embargo, perdieron mucho más. _**

**_Murieron con el impacto. _**

**_El juez fue suave conmigo. Los tiempos eran diferentes entonces. Fui a rehabilitación e hice servicios comunitarios. Estuve en libertad condicional durante cinco años. Ese día cambió mi vida. Nunca volví a beber. Fui voluntario con niños desamparados, intentando ser un buen mentor para ellos, esperando, tal vez, salvar a algún niño de cometer los mismos errores que yo. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo y ahorré dinero antes de mudarme a Virginia y empezar el negocio de saltos en paracaídas. _**

**_Ha terminado bien. Eras solo un bebé cuando te quité a tus padres. Y sé, en el fondo, que no sólo me llevé dos vidas esa noche. Tomé tres. Tomé la tuya. Tomé años de amor y abrazos y recuerdos. Sé que nada de lo que pueda hacer o decir hará que lo que hice esa noche esté bien. Pero espero que sepas que he pensado en tus padres cada día de mi vida. He pensado en ti también. Así que te doy lo que tengo. _**

**_La mitad de un negocio de saltos en paracaídas puede no parecer muy emocionante, pero espero que lo veas de una de dos maneras. Con el tiempo, o puedes llamar a mi sobrino, a quien planeo dejarle mi negocio, o mantener el dinero y gastártelo en algo que desees. Tal vez verás esto como una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de probar algo diferente. Una oportunidad de volver a empezar… si eso es lo que necesitas. Lo que sea que decidas, Bella, por favor, entiende que… lo siento. Desde lo m{s profundo de mi alma, lo siento._**

**_Sinceramente, Carlisle Cullen. _**

_Miré al suelo mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa. Estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo no sabía esto? Levanté mi mirada para encontrar la de Bella y la encontré observándome. Estaba enojada. Y herida. Con todo el derecho. Nunca ni en un millón de años habría pensado que este era el porqué mi tío le dejó la mitad del negocio._

_Tomó la carta y la dobló, colocándole delante de ella._

_―¿El llavero? ¿Son las iniciales de tus padres?_

_Asintió._

_―Bella, yo…_

_―Solo vete, Edward ―me interrumpió._

_Me quedé sentado y la observé. No podía moverme. No podía obligarme a irme así. Se puso de pie y llevó su taza al fregadero. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Mi tío mató a sus padres. Me sentía tan traicionado y furioso. Era mi héroe, mi ídolo en tantas maneras. ¿Cómo pudo haberme ocultado esto?_

_Poniéndome de pie, me reuní con ella en el fregadero e intenté abrazarla, pero me alejó._

_―No ―gruñó. Pero no escuché. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé incluso cuando luchaba para apartarme―. Jodidamente no me toques ―dijo furiosa._

_La solté y la dejé alejarse. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de enojo mientras respiraba agitadamente, fulminándome con la mirada. Mierda. Odiaba verla así. Me apresuré hacia ella antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de detenerme. La levanté y la senté sobre la encimera. Sus manos se presionaron contra mis hombros, intentando alejarme, pero yo era más fuerte. Besé su cuello y sus hombros, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, y le supliqué:_

_―Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento. Soy un imbécil. Por favor, Bella. ―No podía dejar de disculparme. Luchamos juntos, ella alejándome, yo intentando aguantar. Finalmente, pareció rendirse, sucumbir a mis labios en su piel. Se permitió un momento de tranquilidad antes de recordar su ira y luchar contra mí de nuevo―. Shh ―susurré―. Solo déjame sostenerte. Déjame compensarte._

_Su cuerpo pareció hundirse con mis palabras mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. La levanté y la llevé a su cama. Pasé las siguientes tres horas diciéndole cuánto lo sentía sin palabras. La adoré. Acaricié su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Besé cada centímetro de su suave piel. Le hice el amor._

_Y cuando terminamos, cerró los ojos, con su mente y su cuerpo saciados. La observé dormir por un tiempo antes de salir de la cama y vestirme. Estaba inquieto, mi mente se movía a miles de kilómetros por minuto. En silencio, bajé por sus viejas y chirriantes escaleras y fui a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador, miré al vacío y resoplé. No tenía ni una mierda. Tal vez iría por algunas cosas y le cocinaría algo agradable para cenar. Necesitaba hacer una lista. Empecé a abrir cajones, buscando un cuaderno, cuando encontré un pedazo de papel que parecía una anotación en un diario hecha por Bella. Reconocí su escritura de los muchos papeles que habíamos completado juntos en la oficina. Miré al papel de nuevo. No debería haberlo leído. No me incumbía, no sin permiso. Pero lo tomé del cajón y dejé que mis ojos leyeran línea tras línea._

**_Hoy ha sido un mal día. _**

**_Hoy, hace veinticinco años que mis padres murieron. _**

**_Hoy, James actuó como un gran imbécil. _**

**_Hoy, Kurt se alejó otro paso de mí, de nuestra vida juntos. _**

**_Creo que lo echo de menos. _**

**_No debería. _**

**_Tal vez, solo nos echo de menos a nosotros… quienes pensé que éramos. _**

**_Es mala persona. Lo sé. Tal vez, no completamente mala, pero mayormente mala. Me apartó. ¿No merecía algo mejor? ¿No lo amé con suficiente fuerza? ¿No le di suficiente? Creo que lo hice. Realmente lo hago. _**

**_He hecho las paces con la muerte de mis padres. _**

**_El que fuera tan joven hizo que fuera un poco más fácil de soportar. _**

**_Pero Mike es una herida reciente. _**

**_Necesito dejarlo ir. Pero el corazón no funciona como los interruptores de luz, no se encienden y se apagan. Se llenan rápidamente con amor y sangran lentamente con dolor. _**

**_Debería ser fuerte. Debería ser capaz de cerrarme a su recuerdo. Pero aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. _**

**_Dicen que lo opuesto al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Lo odio. Lo odio tanto que siento que se filtra por mis poros, intoxicando todo a mi alrededor. _**

**_No quiero que vuelva. No lo hago. No quien es ahora. Quiero mi vida de vuelta. Quiero la seguridad que sentía en mi matrimonio. Quiero los días en que nos tomábamos de las manos y soñábamos millones de cosas juntos, cuando creía en él cuando decía que era_**

**_para siempre. Cuando me afirmó que nadie podría tomar mi lugar. Quería ese hombre de vuelta. Quería ese tipo de amor en mi vida. _**

**_Pero se ha ido. _**

**_Y ahora, con su crueldad y acciones aparentemente insensibles, tengo que preguntarme… ¿realmente estuvo allí alguna vez? ¿Fue todo una fachada? ¿Fui una tonta todo el tiempo viendo lo que quería ver? _**

**_Quiero ser feliz. _**

**_Quiero un para siempre. _**

**_Quiero… _**

**_Quiero un bebé. _**

_Dejé caer el papel en la encimera y retrocedí._

_Para siempre. _

_Bebé. _

_Eran dos palabras que desafiaban todo lo que quería. Eran dos potentes palabras que no estaba seguro, sin importar cuánto amara a Bella, que pudiera darle. Necesitaba libertad y aventura. Los pensamientos de no tener cualquiera eran agobiantes. Necesitaba ser capaz de saltar de un avión a mi antojo y no deber ninguna explicación. No podía tener eso y a ella. Y no podía prometerle algo que no podía dar. No estaba hecho de esa manera. Solo no lo estaba. Tal vez con ella, la idea era más fácil de aceptar, pero no estaba preparado ni siquiera para la idea de eso. Pero la más dolorosa confirmación era que no me amaba. Ni siquiera estaba en su proceso de pensamiento cuando derramaba su corazón. Lo quería a él. Todavía amaba su recuerdo. Extrañaba a su esposo. Quería la casa con la valla blanca y un bebé con él._

_Era tan tonto. Por pensar que estaba preparado para decirle que la amaba. Bellamente era un error. Era un jodido sustituto. Tenía que salir de allí. Todo lo que podía pensar era en huir._

_Me escabullí en silencio para no despertarla y me fui. Estaba todavía oscuro, solo eran las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía que terminar con ella. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero si lo hacía, no podría quedarme. Incluso si iba y volvía, me odiaría. No era lo bastante fuerte para arreglar lo que Mike había hecho mal. Nuestra relación sería horrible. Si me iba tenía que irme para bien. No habría vuelta atras._

_Fui a casa y empaqué una maleta. A las ocho de la mañana, fui a la oficina de Alec Vulturi en el centro. No le gustó que apareciera sin ser anunciado, pero me_

_recibió. Firmé un poder limitado, dándole permiso para representarme con respecto a los negocios y la venta de mi casa. No me importaba si Bella compraba el negocio. Le dije que podíamos seguir siendo socios si me pagaba un salario reducido, el cual Mateo ingresaría en una cuenta para mí._

_―Solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas ―le dije―. No estoy intentando joderla. Solo necesito lo suficiente para arreglármelas. ―Cuando los papeles se firmaron, fui directamente al aeropuerto. Y me fui. Para siempre._

* * *

―Estabas equivocado. Lo sabes ahora, ¿verdad? ―declara Rosalie.

Ladeo mi cabeza.

―¿Sobre qué?

―No estaba enamorada de Mike. Te amaba.

Asiento con comprensión.

―Lo entiendo ahora.

Me da una triste sonrisa y vuelve a los negocios.

―Entonces ¿No volviste a Estados Unidos durante trece años? ―continúa Rosalie con un ceño especulativo.

―Una vez ―admito―. A Florida. Hace cuatro años, cuando mi madre falleció. Contactaba con ella una vez a la semana. No descubrí que había muerto hasta tres días después. Estaba enterrada para el momento en que volví. ―Frunzo el ceño ante el pensamiento. Odio haberme perdido su funeral. No estar allí para ella.

Rosalie esboza otra compasiva sonrisa.

―Nos reuniremos con Bella una vez más. Luego, deberíamos empezar a unir esto.

Asiento, sintiéndome como la mierda. No es fácil recordar lo imbécil que fui. Y el tiempo que se malgastó por un malentendido.

―Por favor, recuerda que esto es para nuestra hija.

―Lo haré, Edward. Nessi lo amará.


	21. Chapter 21

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Isabella**

―¿Qué pensaste esa mañana cuando despertaste y él no estaba ahí? ―pregunta Rosalie, con el extremo de su pluma entre sus dientes.

Inhalo profundamente, y lo suelto lentamente.

* * *

_Eran las diez de la mañana cuando desperté. No había dormido así en años. Me estiré y me senté, tratando de escucharlo en la casa. Cuando no oí nada, me imaginé que debía haberse ido a la oficina y me dejó dormir. Sonreí pensando en lo dulce que era. Me tomé mi tiempo bañándome, ingenuamente, saboreando el dolor que sentía por la noche que pasamos juntos. Se sintió bien decirle finalmente cuál era mi afiliación con Carlisle. Sentí como que un peso enorme se había levantado de mis hombros._

_Cuando logré llegar al trabajo, la camioneta de Edward no estaba en el estacionamiento. James estaba en la parte delantera, resurtiendo las dispensas. Se volvió y se encontró con mi mirada cuando entré. Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Parecimos concordar en no decir nada por el momento. Con un movimiento de cabeza, volví a mi oficina y encendí la computadora. Alrededor del mediodía, traté de llamar a Edward a su casa, pero su línea estaba desconectada. Pensé que tal vez había olvidado pagar la factura._

_Pero cuando sus clientes de las tres en punto se presentaron y todavía no lo habíamos visto, empecé a preocuparme. Cuando no pudimos localizarlo, James llamó a Sam y le pidió que viniera para cubrir los saltos de Edward. Les dimos un descuento a los clientes por las molestias.._

_Ningún policía se había presentado para avisarnos de un accidente, así que di por terminado el día. Fui a su casa después que salí de la oficina, pero su camioneta no estaba allí. Cuando no se presentó de nuevo al día siguiente, me pregunté si había salido de nuevo para una aventura. Pero ¿por qué ahora? Después de la noche que compartimos. ¿No podía ver que ahora era un mal momento para huir durante un mes? ¿Y qué hay de nuestro negocio? Tenía saltos programados. Era inaceptable._

_―Probablemente sólo deberíamos programar a los otros chicos para que tomen sus saltos por el próximo mes más o menos ―sugirió James―. No tiene sentido que nos matemos todos los días para cubrirlo._

_Asentí, dejando escapar un suspiro inquieto. Pero mi expresión lo decía todo._

_―Volverá, Bella ―me aseguró James―, siempre lo hace. ―Lo que dijo, parecía como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me quedé impactada. Asentí y él volvió a su trabajo._

_Pasaron dos semanas, y ni una palabra de Edward. Estaba tan herida. Traté de no estarlo, pero lo estaba. No pude evitarlo. Me había enamorado de él. ¿Por qué siempre se iba después de tener un momento conmigo? ¿Cómo podía simplemente irse y no ponerse en contacto conmigo en absoluto? Era un miércoles, cuando James colocó un sobre en mi escritorio. Era grueso. Eso por sí solo me dijo que no podría haber habido algo bueno en él._

_―De Alec Volturi ―señaló._

_Lo abrí, sin preocuparme que James me estuviera observando. Leí una hoja y luego la siguiente. Las dejé caer en mi regazo, frunciendo las cejas confundida e impactada._

_―¿Qué es? ―preguntó James._

_Le entregué los papeles, parpadeando con rapidez para mantener a raya mis lágrimas. No podía ser lo que pensaba que era. No podía._

_Los hombros de James se hundieron mientras leía._

_―Ese imbécil ―se quejó._

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza, el sonido silbando en mis oídos. Edward quería que comprara su negocio, su parte de todos modos, o mantenerlo como un socio y pagarle un salario reducido. No iba a volver._

_¿Por qué todo el mundo que amaba me dejaba? Pero no fui la única que se sintió traicionada. James parecía como si quisiera golpear algo. Arrojó los papeles sobre la mesa y salió de mi oficina sin decir nada más. Me temblaban las manos_

_mientras metía los papeles en el cajón de mi escritorio. Estaba tan abrumada por la emoción que apenas podía estar de pie. Pero lo hice. Me tenía que ir._

_Esto era una mierda. Él era una mierda. Agarrando las llaves. Me lancé a mi auto y salí rápidamente del estacionamiento. Necesitaba ver algo. Necesitaba saber si Edward se ha había ido para siempre o no. Esto no podía estar pasándome de nuevo. Conduje a su casa. La grava de la entrada de su casa crujía bajo mis neumáticos mientras conduje lentamente por la señal de En Venta. La miré fijamente durante un largo momento antes de bajar la cabeza al volante, llorando como nunca había llorado antes._

_Se fue._

_Se fue, al igual que todos los demás._

_Cuando me calmé, conduje a casa, me arrastré a la cama, y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Me desperté a mitad de la noche, me dolía toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo porque tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Encendiendo la luz en mi cuarto de baño, me quedé mirando la caja que había dejado allí el día anterior. Ahora era un buen momento como cualquier otro. Abrí la caja, saqué el pequeño palo blanco, y oriné en él._

_Tres minutos después, mi mundo cambió para siempre._

* * *

Rosalie luce una sonrisa triste mientras me observa limpiarme debajo de los ojos.

―Lo siento ―digo con voz ronca―. Es difícil cuando recuerdas uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida como uno de los más dolorosos.

Inclinándose, saca un pequeño paquete de pañuelos de su mochila y me lo entrega.

―Gracias.

―¿Lo odiaste? ―pregunta después que me he limpiado.

―Al principio ―admito―. Decidí mantenerlo como socio comercial. No estaba segura de que pudiera decirle que estaba embarazada, no entonces de todos modos. Estada demasiado herida. Cuando pensaba en él, era demasiado. Pero quería asegurarme de poder llegar a él, si era necesario.

―¿Intentaste contactarlo?

―Unas pocas veces. Le envié correos electrónicos. Le dije que necesitaba hablar con él, pero no le dije sobre qué.

―¿Te sorprendió cuando no respondió?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Sí. No.

―¿Qué pasó con James después de eso?

_Habían pasado dos días desde que había recibido la carta de Vulturi en nombre de Edward. Llamé a James a mi oficina y le pedí que se sentara conmigo._

_Intenté explicarle mis planes en relación al negocio pero él habló primero._

_―Voy a darte mi renuncia._

_La sangre se drenó de mi rostro. No había duda de que nos odiábamos el uno al otro. Yo, por una parte no podía soportarlo. Pero con Edward desaparecido y un bebé en camino, no estaba segura de poder manejar las operaciones del negocio sin James. Él sabía el teje y maneje. Y tenía una gran relación con los empleados._

_Me hundí en mi silla, completamente derrotada. El universo estaba en mi contra._

_―Ambos conocemos a Edward, aunque no era el mejor mediador, era la única razón por la que logramos coexistir hasta ahora ―explicó―. Simplemente no creo que podamos tener un ambiente de trabajo saludable._

_―¿Y si te pido que te quedes? ―pregunté con cautela._

_Inclinó la cabeza, una pliegue profundo formándose entre sus cejas._

_―¿Por qué me pedirías que me quedara? ―resopló._

_Odiaba tener que estar vulnerable frente a él. Tenía miedo de que lo usara como arma para menospreciarme más. Pero no tenía opción._

_―Estoy embarazada._

_Parpadeó algunas veces, con la boca presionada en una línea delgada._

_―¿Edward lo sabe?_

_Sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa._

_―¿Has tratado de contactarlo?_

_―Le he enviado correos electrónicos. Dejé un mensaje con Vulturi indicando que era un asunto urgente que hablara con él. Pero no he oído respuesta._

_―¿Vas a consérvalo? ―preguntó con cautela._

_Coloque una mano sobre mi vientre, mi boca sonriendo ligeramente._

_―Definitivamente._

_Cuando levanté mi mirada para encontrar la suya de nuevo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Moviendo su mirada hacia el techo dejó escapar un gruñido en voz alta._

_―No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto ―murmuró para sí mismo. Bajando la cabeza, dijo―: Me quedaré si levantas la prohibición de las bromas ―regateó._

_―No. ―No había ninguna forma en el infierno en que alguna vez accediera a eso._

_―Tienes que darme algo Bella ―argumentó._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

_―No ―afirmé._

_Se encogió de hombros y empezó a deslizarse de su asiento._

_―Bueno, buena suerte ―dijo animado. Rechiné los dientes, sabía que me tenía._

_―Bien ―establecí―. Una vez al mes._

_―Cinco al mes ―replicó._

_―Dos._

_―Tres ―ofreció con firmeza―. Y es mi última oferta._

_Sonreí un poco aunque era frustrante como el infierno._

_―Bien, tres._

_Se deslizó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio, extendiendo su mano._

_―Tregua._

_La tomé y sacudimos las manos._

_―Tregua._

* * *

Es chistoso cómo cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros. Le confesé por qué Carlisle me dejó la mitad del negocio, y deseé haberlo hecho antes. James parecía tan en paz cuando descubrió la verdad. Poco a poco construimos la confianza entre nosotros y nos volvimos amigos. La noche que firmé los papeles de divorcio de Mike, me invitó a salir a un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer y helado. Sabía cómo celebrar con una mujer embarazada. En realidad se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. A este día, James _es _mi mejor amigo. Estuvo ahí el día que Nessi nació, fue el primero en sostenerla después de mí. Le enseñó a andar en bici. Fue su amigo, su compañero de juegos. Estuvo ahí el día en que fue diagnosticada. Ha sido una roca para nosotras. Y por siempre estaré agradecida con él.

Rosalie sonríe mientras cierra su libreta.

―Bueno, ahora ya sabes todo, supongo.

―James suena como un tipo bastante increíble.

―Lo es ―concuerdo.

―Creo que eso es todo, entonces. ―Suspira―. Tenemos muchas grabaciones que repasar.

―¿Vas a hacerlo de buen gusto? ―le pregunto de nuevo, de una manera que implica que, más le vale que lo haga _malditamente _de buen gusto.

―Sí, sí. ―Se ríe―. Lo prometo.

Me levanto y me estiro.

―Vamos a tratar de tener esto listo en los próximos días. Así Nessi puede verlo.

―Lo aprecio. ―Le hago un pequeño gesto con la mano y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Una mirada más a la oficina y me largo de aquí.

―Bella ―dice mi nombre, haciendo que me gire―. Sé que Edward era el aventurero el arriesgado que corre riesgos. Sé que bromearon sobre la forma en que nunca saltaste, pero si piensas en ello lo hiciste.

Sonrió, insegura de a qué se refiere.

―Dejaste tu hogar y te trasladaste a un estado diferente, tomando un trabajo del que no sabías nada. Compraste una casa por tu cuenta; en su mayoría la arreglaste por tu cuenta. Tuviste un bebé como mujer soltera. Puede que no sea un salto de un avión, pero suena como un infierno de una aventura para mí. ―Me da una sonrisa agradecida―. Eres bastante impresionante, Bella.

Sonrío.

―Creo que esa es una forma de verlo. Gracias, Rosalie.

Con otro saludo con la mano, estoy fuera de la puerta.

* * *

**Edward**

Estamos a la espera de que Rosalie y su equipo lleguen. Rosalie llamó ayer y dijo que la cinta estaba lista. Bella está arriba tomando una ducha y yo estoy tumbado junto a Nessi en su cama, haciendo una lucha de pulgares. Ella está tan débil, que apenas puede jugar, pero todavía lo intenta. La dejo ganar de todos modos.

―Papà.

―¿Sí, chica? ―indago.

―¿Crees en el cielo?

Su pregunta me aturde por un momento. Enlazando mis dedos sobre el pecho, dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

―Quiero creer en el cielo ―admito―. ¿Y tú, niña?

Mira hacia el techo.

―Creo que esto no puede ser todo. Tiene que haber mas. ―Voltea la cabeza y me mira―. No quiero ya no existir.

Maldita sea. Su declaración me llega. Esta chica sabe cómo retorcer mi corazón.

―No quiero que ya no existas tampoco, Nessi.

―Tal vez es como un sueño ―reflexiona. ―Tal vez si sólo me lo imagino, lo será.

Sonrío tristemente. Tomando su pequeña y frágil mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos. Su piel está fría en contraste con la mía.

―¿Me diras lo que ves?

Sonríe.

―Bueno. Cierra tus ojos.

Hago lo que dice y se acerca, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Veo una playa de arena que es casi blanca. Se siente suave bajo mis pies. El agua es azul, pero se puede ver el fondo, es tan Bella. Quiero que haya color. Tal vez el cielo tendrá ese brillo justo después del atardecer, ya sabes, cuando es de color naranja y rojo.

Mis ojos aún están cerrados pero sonrío. Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

―Eso es perfecto, princesa.

―Mamà estaría allí. Y estaría riendo. Como realmente riendo. Su cabello estaría flotando en la brisa y apuntaría con su mano hacia el cielo, a ti.

―¿A mí? ―pregunto.

Resopla una risa cansada.

―Tú apenas acabarías de saltar de un avión y estarías a la deriva hacia nosotras, con el paracaídas abierto. Cuando aterrizaras, caminarías hacia nosotras, sonriendo. Tendrías que besar a mamá y ella sonreiría.

―Eso suena increíble, Nessi ―reconozco, mi voz volviéndose ronca de la emoción. Y me aferro a su mano con mas fuerza―. ¿Qué más?

Suspira.

―Tendría cabello de nuevo. Cabello largo. No estaría tan cansada. Estaría saludable y feliz. James y Angela estarían allí, también. ―Deja escapar una pequeña risita―. James me dejaría a enterrarlo en la arena como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

Me río.

―Estoy seguro de que lo haría.

―Ese es mi cielo.

Apretándole la mano, vuelvo la cabeza y la beso en la sien.

―Ahí es donde te veré, Nessi ―logro decir―. En esa playa, con un cielo de color naranja rojizo y el agua azul.

―Y voy a tener cabello ―me recuerda.

―Sí ―estoy de acuerdo.

―Y bubis ―añade.

Casi me ahogo con sus palabras.

―No estoy seguro de que quiera imaginarte con ellas.

―No quiero parecer de doce por toda la eternidad, papà ―comenta con sequedad.

―¿Qué tal si te imagino madura? ―ofrezco―. Sólo no nos vamos a enfocar en ninguna parte del cuerpo en particular.

―Eso es justo.

Unos minutos más tarde, su respiración se ralentiza mientras se queda dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en mí, y trato, pero no puedo detener la lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla.


	22. Chapter 22

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Isabella**

Rosalie, Emmett, y Jacob se acaban de ir. James, Edward y yo los acompañamos fuera, dijimos nuestras despedidas, y los abrazamos por su arduo trabajo. La cinta era hermosa. Hicieron dos, una que daba un breve resumen de nuestra historia que tienen la intención de compartir con el público, y una solo para nosotros.

Oír a Edward contar su lado de la historia fue duro, pero fue una experiencia reveladora también. Algunas partes me hicieron desgarrarme, otras me hicieron reír. Nessi no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba absorbiendo cada detalle. A medida que los chicos se fueron, prometimos llamar si necesitábamos algo. Nessi solicitó que esta sea la última vez que ellos nos visiten antes de que muera. No quería que la recordaran en su peor momento.

Rosalie, normalmente dura como una piedra, estaba llorando. Decir adiós a Nessi era difícil para ella, tal vez más difícil de lo que imaginaba que sería. En cuanto a Jacob, cuando dijo adiós, sostuvo la mano de Nessi, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, antes de besar su mejilla. Es un chico dulce. Emmett estaba masticando sus uñas, le apretó la mano y dio un adiós informal. Me di cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se puede decir realmente en estas situaciones?

James regresa al interior mientras Edward y yo observamos su camioneta irse. El día es cálido; el verano está en camino. El cornejo en mi patio delantero está empezando a florecer. Planté ese árbol el año que Nessi nació. Está comenzando a florecer de nuevo este año, volviendo a la vida y compartiendo su color, mientras que nuestra hija se está marchitando ante nuestros propios ojos. Mi mirada se traslada a Edward y me da una sonrisa de lado.

―Lamento haberte dejado de la manera que lo hice. De hecho siento haberte solo dejado. Y a pesar de que estás enfadada conmigo en este momento, no voy a dejarte esta vez, Bella. Lo juro.

Sé que estar enojada con él es injusto. No quería que esa noche en el concierto terminara de la forma en que lo hizo. Dando un paso hacia él, dejo que mi cabeza golpee contra su pecho.

―No creo que pueda hacer esto, Edward. No sé cómo dejarla ir.

Sus manos frotan mi espalda mientras su barbilla descansa sobre mi cabeza.

―Me gustaría que tuviéramos una opción en eso, Bella.

La puerta de entrada se abre, y James sale, sorbiendo, sus pequeños dedos limpiando debajo de sus ojos.

―¿Estás bien?

Sacude la cabeza en un no.

―La primera vez que descubrimos que Edward no era compatible, y supimos que teníamos un tiempo limitado, Nessi me dijo que no quiere que le diga adiós. ―Toma una respiración entrecortada―. Le pedí que cuando pensara que era casi la hora, me diera un día con ella. Un último día para pasar el rato. ―Sus ojos vidriosos miran hacia arriba, encontrándose con los míos―. Me pidió ese día. Mañana.

Mi garganta se siente como que se está cerrando. La cabeza de Edward cae y todos permanecemos en silencio por un momento.

―Voy a estar aquí muy temprano ―dice James. Me agacho y lo abrazo antes de que se marche.

Edward toma mi mano y enlaza nuestros dedos mientras lo vemos irse. Él no dice nada. Yo tampoco. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es jalar fuerza entre nosotros y esperar que sea suficiente para atravesar esto.

Tiene que serlo.

* * *

**Edward**

Bella durmió en el sofá la noche anterior, mientras yo ocupé la cama. Pero permanezco inquieto toda la noche. Después de dar vueltas durante horas, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, salgo de la cama, decidiendo que no tengo esperanzas de dormir. Bajo las escaleras hasta donde Bella se encuentra dormida en el sofá, con un brazo colgando sobre su lado. Pero la cama de Nessi está vacía. Escucho algo siendo raspado, parece provenir de la cocina. Siguiéndolo, la encuentro en la cocina, sentada en la mesa con un cuchillo de carnicero gigante.

―¿Qué estas haciendo? ―siseo con miedo, sobresaltándola. Deja caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa―. ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto, calmandome.

―Estoy bien ―logra decir sin aliento.

Cuando enciendo la luz, se estremece.

―Lo siento, princesa. ―La mesa tiene polvo de madera en el centro. La miro interrogándola.

―Quería tallar mi nombre en la mesa, también. Supongo que primero debería haber preguntado.

Al instante, sonrío y levanto el cuchillo.

―Creo que es una gran idea, vamos a buscar un cuchillo pequeño. ―Encuentro otro cuchillo, se lo entrego y regresa a su misión. Se muerde el labio mientras trabaja; concentrada. Preparo una taza de café y para el momento en que está lista, ha terminado. Desliza la mano por el grabado y sonríe.

Escribió su nombre debajo del mío, pero en letras más grandes.

―Tratando de superarme, ¿eh? ―bromeo mientras me inclino y beso su cabeza.

―La vida es demasiado corta para ser sutil ―replica en respuesta.

Obtuvo eso del vídeo que hizo Rosalie. Me está citando.

―Eso es cierto, princesa. ―Frunzo el ceño. La vida _es _demasiado corta.

Nessi y James pasan el día juntos. Trato de mantener mi distancia, dándoles espacio. James es alguien para Nessi que nunca podría ser yo. Siempre ha estado cerca. Es una figura paterna y un amigo, todo en uno. Él ha visto un millón de momentos preciosos; posee un millón de recuerdos de su vida. Quiero odiarlo por eso. Pero no puedo. Se acercó cuando yo no estaba. Nessi es una niña increíble debido a que James jugó un papel en su vida. Estoy agradecido porque se quedó y ayudó a Bella. Por la tarde, ayuda a Nessi a salir a la calle y se sientan en el escalón superior del porche, Nessi se inclina contra él mientras charlan. Bella y yo los comprobamos un par de veces, mientras hablan en voz baja. Después de un tiempo, él la lleva de nuevo al interior y la arropa besando su frente.

―Hasta luego, cocodrilo ―dice, con voz ronca.

―Hasta dentro de un tiempo, cocodrilo ―responde Nessi murmurando, su sonrisa es débil y triste. No es un adiós.

Es _hasta luego. _

Es _hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. _

Así es como Nessi lo desea.

Mi propia garganta comienza a esforzarse, tragando incómodamente muchas veces. James está luchando para no perder la cabeza. Su labio tiembla ligeramente mientras le toma la mano y la besa antes de darse vuelta y salir por la puerta principal sin decir nada más. Lo siento por él. Realmente lo hago. Esto no es fácil para cualquiera de nosotros. Bella lo sigue para asegurarse de que está bien mientras yo me siento en la cama con Nessi y acaricio su pierna. Está acurrucada en su lado, la manta hasta arriba justo debajo de su barbilla. Su expresión es difícil de medir mientras mira a la nada. Mi niña se ve triste. Triste y cansada. Pero demasiado cansada para llorar. Unas punzadas de desconsuelo se clavan en mi pecho. Para todos los efectos, James es su mejor amigo, y acaban de pasar lo que se supone que será su último buen día juntos. Puedo ver que le duele no importa lo fuerte que trate de actuar.

―Te amo, niña ―le digo―. Estoy contigo. ―Solo quiero que sepa que no esta sola. Que a pesar de no poder llevar esta carga por ella, sin importar lo mucho que quiero, estoy aquí. No está sola.

* * *

**Isabella**

Dos días han pasado desde que James dejó nuestra casa llorando. Él ha estado en silencio desde entonces. No lo culpo. Era un desastre. Verlo luchar contra las lágrimas a veces y caerse a pedazos, fue tan condenadamente difícil. Es extraño la cantidad de dolor que hay que experimentar a través de todo esto.

Algunos días no sé si puedo soportar la agonía. Es un abismo sin fin. Una verdadera tortura. Me duele y en silencio rezo por Nessi; mi hermosa niña que se encuentra en la cama esperando su propio deceso. Verla deteriorarse rápidamente, cómo lucha, es un ciclo inconmensurable de tormento. El inmenso dolor llega desde el fondo de mi alma, dejándome en un estado constante de tristeza absoluta. Me duele por Edward. Mi corazón está con él. Él es el padre que está consiguiendo solamente una muestra de lo increíble que realmente es ella.

Su ventana ha sido increíblemente pequeña. Tenerla separada de golpe de su lado es su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Se mantiene controlado debido a mí, pero sé que está gravemente herido. Y James. ¿Cómo puedo pagar alguna vez a este hombre por lo que ha hecho por mí? ¿Por ayudar a criar a mi pequeña niña? Me duele por él; por su buen corazón. Es el hombre que nunca hubiera tenido que amarla, que no tendría que estar allí para ella todo el tiempo, pero la amaba como si fuera suya. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que la veo. Con mucho gusto renunciaría a mi propia vida para que pudiera mantener la suya. A Dios no le importaría si hay un ángel más aquí en la Tierra. Ella es el mío, y simplemente no quiero dejarla ir.

La cantidad de dolor inconsolable es inconcebible.

Miro hacia ella. Es hermosa y angelical. Su exterior de porcelana se acentúa con pequeñas pestañas. Está descansando mucho en estos días. Su respiración ha comenzado a volverse dificultosa, sobre todo cuando duerme. Pero incluso cuando está despierta, con cada respiración que toma, hace un sonido casi asfixiante. Su pecho se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo violentamente, como si alguien estuviera bombeando aire en su interior, luego lo devuelve justo hacia fuera. La noche

anterior estaba agitada, gimiendo en voz baja en su sueño, mascullando tonterías. Cuando le pregunté lo que necesitaba, su mirada se encontró con la mía con sueño, pero sus ojos parecían vacíos. Ha estado tomando pastillas para el dolor, pero ahora nos hemos movido a un horario. No ha sido fácil. Pero necesita la medicación cada pocas horas para mantenerla de alguna manera cómoda.

Arrastrándome a la cama, me acuesto a su lado. Trazo mi dedo desde la frente hasta su puente de la nariz y de nuevo otra vez hacia arriba. Es algo que solía hacer cuando era pequeña para ayudarla a dormir. Su piel es tan pálida que me está rompiendo el corazón. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, pero sus párpados se agitan suavemente con mi tacto, y su boca oscila muy ligeramente antes de que se extienda y tome mi mano, apretándola contra su pecho.

Lentamente, pasa su lengua a lo largo de sus azulados labios agrietados, cerrándolos de golpe. Su boca esta siempre tan seca. No siempre fue así. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, su boca color rosa haciendo pucheros, haciendo sonidos para dormir, de arrullo, sus pestañas oscuras revoloteando sobre su inmaculada piel del bebé. Antes, cuando el cáncer era lo más alejado de mi mente. Antes, cuando soñé una vida tan grande y hermosa para ella, llena de felicidad sin fin. Ella iba a gobernar el mundo, en lo que a mí respectaba.

Nunca habría imaginado que mi vibrante y colorida niña sería reducida a esto. Apenas come ahora, un poco de caldo aquí y allá, y solo bebe pequeños sorbos de agua. Es todo lo que puede llegar a tragar.

Mientras la miro, estoy tan abrumadoramente triste que apenas puedo respirar. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa. La discusión que Edward y yo tuvimos en el hospital ha sido una pesada carga sobre mí. He odiado que él estuviera en lo correcto. He odiado que hice a Nessi sentir que no podía decirme cosas; pedirme cosas. Ella ha sido tan valiente a través de todo esto; aceptó su destino como un soldado, valiente y sin miedo. No ha tenido ningún control sobre nada de esto, sin embargo, no se ha quejado una vez. Todo lo que quiere es el control de lo que sucede cuando muera.

―Nessi ―susurro su nombre.

Con cuidado, gira la cabeza para hacerme saber que me escucha, pero no del todo. Está tan cansada que parece que no puede abrir los ojos.

―Voy a hacer lo que quieres, nena. ―Trago saliva―. Te daré lo que quieras. Me aseguraré de que suceda exactamente como lo desees. Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir como si no pudieras venir a mí y decirme tus deseos. Debería haber escuchado, y lo siento por no hacerlo. ―Sollozo mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mi cara. Abrazándola más cerca, presiono mi frente a un lado de su cabeza.

Traga con dificultad, su garganta seca.

―Solo haz lo que dice papá ―murmura. Asiento para que pueda sentir mi respuesta.

He estado esperando por un momento; un momento en que se sentía correcto para tener una última conversación. Un tiempo cuando sepa que ella todavía va a escuchar y comprender lo que estoy diciendo. Ha sido un pensamiento imposible. ¿Cómo puedo decirle adiós? ¿Cómo una madre puede resumir en palabras la profundidad de su amor por su hija? Me desgarra. Pero de alguna manera, debo hacerlo. El tiempo se agota. Y algo en mi interior me dice que es ahora.

―El día en que naciste, mi pecho dolía tanto. Creo que fue porque mi corazón creció diez veces más grande. Es extraño cómo el amor puede hacer daño de esa manera. ―Gimo mientras mis labios tiemblan―. Pero dolía de la mejor manera posible. Te deseaba tanto. Tú fuiste un regalo, algo que pensé que nunca tendría. Tú eres, con mucho, mi mayor logro, Nessi. Me siento honrada de ser tu madre. Ha sido mi mayor privilegio. Gracias por ser más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Gracias por la alegría y la risa que has traído a mi vida. Gracias por los besos, las cosquillas y los abrazos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo que eres. Te amo mucho bebé.

Está tranquila por un momento y me pregunto si se durmió, si me ha escuchado en absoluto. Entonces, veo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla antes de que apriete suavemente mi mano y susurre:

―Te quiero, mami.

Es la última vez que escucho esas palabras de ella.


	23. Chapter 23

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Edward**

Hace un par de días, Nessi se fue a dormir y no pudimos conseguir que despertara de nuevo. Al principio su cabeza se movía a veces con el sonido de nuestras voces, pero sus ojos nunca se abrieron.

En las últimas horas de la vida de Nessi, Bella habló con ella, en voz baja, mientras yacía en la cama a su lado, mientras que James y yo nos turnábamos tomando sus manos y besando su cabeza. Angela se sentó en silencio junto a James, con su mano en la boca. Habíamos llamado a Esme, del hospicio, y ella ayudó en todo lo posible. Permaneció a un lado, dándonos tiempo con Nessi. Bella se balanceó suavemente mientras sostenía a Nessi, y habló sobre el día que Nessi dio sus primeros pasos. Y el momento en que Nessi tenía cuatro años y había estado fuera jugando y entró y saludó a Bella con una serpiente, casi dándole un ataque al corazón. Incluso a través de las lágrimas todos reímos con algunas de las historias. Bella siguió hablando. No se detuvo. Cada historia era hermosa y llena de amor y de vida. Ella solo quería que Nessi oyera su voz, la sintiera a su lado, así sabía que no estaba sola. En los minutos finales, todos le dijimos que la queríamos, y que estaba bien dejarse ir.

Su último aliento salió en un largo silbido de aire, como si su cuerpo estuviera expulsando la última gota de vida de ella. Casi sonaba como que se dejó ir con alivio puro y absoluto. Sostuve su mano durante mucho tiempo, tratando de controlar mis lágrimas. Nos quedamos a su lado durante mucho tiempo, abrazándola, tocándola.

Esme se encargó de llamar a la funeraria, mientras que Angela trató de asegurarse de que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, ya sea si se trataba de una bebida o pañuelos. Bella jaló el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Nessi en sus brazos más apretado y la sostuvo mientras sollozaba en el hueco de su cuello, diciéndole que la quería, una y otra vez. Antes de que llegaran a recoger su cuerpo, me recosté al otro lado de ella y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ambas preguntándome cómo demonios cualquiera podría experimentar tanto dolor y sobrevivir a él.

Me sentía reducido a cenizas.

Cuando fue hora de que tomaran su cuerpo, me puse de pie y miré a mi hija. Ella era mía. Era lo mejor de mí.

Inclinándome, presioné un firme beso en su frente.

―Tú eres es mi aventura más épica, princesa.

Me tomó un tiempo convencer a Bella de alejarse de Nessi para que pudieran llevarla. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. Bella se derrumbó, su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos. Estaba tan emocional que apenas podía respirar. James y Angela se fueron. Simplemente no podían afrontar verla de esa manera. Se sentían perdidos ellos mismos. Le dije a Esme que teníamos que estar solos y empacó rápidamente sus suministros y se fue. Levanté a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé arriba, sentándola en el inodoro. Dispuse la bañera y mientras se llenaba, nos desvestí a los dos. La puse de pie, y entramos juntos, me senté primero, luego ella entre mis piernas. La parte posterior de su cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho mientras exprimía el agua de una toalla sobre su pecho, su cuello y sus hombros. Ella no quería hablar. Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras tomaba respiraciones irregulares. Los sonidos que hacía mientras sollozaba fueron de tortura. Era el sonido de mi propia desesperación. Tampoco hablé. Las palabras eran solo eso, palabras. Me concentré en que me sintiera. Mi presencia. Que estaba con ella.

Después de nuestro baño, la sequé y nos envolví a cada uno en una toalla y la llevé a la cama. Acurruqué mi cuerpo al suyo y besé su cuello delicadamente mientras frotaba suavemente su brazo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí antes de que se quedara dormida, pero me negaba a moverme. No quería hacer nada para molestar a su corto momento de paz.

En cuanto a mí, nunca me había dolido nada tanto en mi vida. Siempre he pensado que soy un tipo duro, pero esto perder a Nessi es asfixiante. Pero cuando Nessi me dijo sus deseos para después de su muerte, este fue uno de ellos.

_"Prométeme que cuidaras de mamá. Sé fuerte para ella. No la dejes morir conmigo. Prométemelo, pap__à__". _

Esa noche cerré los ojos mientras me acerqué un poco más a Bella. Con mi boca en su hombro, dije en voz baja:

―Me haré cargo de ella, princesa. Lo prometo.

* * *

**Isabella**

La visión era preciosa, excepto por los periodistas que miraban embobados fuera de nuestra casa y de la funeraria. Buscando desesperadamente a Eddi tocó a tantas personas. El mundo lloró una niña que ni siquiera habían conocido.

Ha pasado un mes desde que nos dejó. Con cada día, siento que consigo respirar un poco más fácil. La extraño. Es casi como un peso alrededor de mi cuello, la extraño tanto. Hay días cuando abro los ojos y espero verla mirándome con una cámara en sus manos, apuntada hacia mí.

Desde el día que sus cenizas nos fueron entregadas, Edward ha separado pequeñas cantidades en pequeñas bolsitas. Nessi siempre quiso viajar. Ahora lo haría. Llevaremos un poco de ella a Brasil, China y algunos otros lugares. Ésta fue su petición. El resto está en mi regazo en estos momentos mientras me siento en la zona de recepción de Sky High. Jacob está colocando su ordenador portátil para mostrarnos algo que él dice que Nessi dejó para nosotros. Edward está a mi lado, con James junto a él. Rosalie y Emmett están de pie a un lado.

Cuando todo está configurado, Jacob se vuelve hacia nosotros y dice:

―¿Están listos?

Ya estoy sollozando, pero asiento. Edward frota mi espalda mientras Jacob presiona el botón de play y la pantalla vuelve a la vida.

Lo primero que vemos es a Nessi.

―Hola, mamá, papá, James ―dice. Sus grandes ojos marrones, nos miran a través de la pantalla y mi corazón quiere estallar fuera de mi pecho. Su cuero cabelludo esta calvo, lo que me dice que esto debió haber sido grabado hace un tiempo, antes que las cosas se pusieran realmente mal―. Sólo quería decirles te quiero una vez más. Y quería decir gracias por amarme. Quería mostrarles algunos de mis recuerdos y momentos favoritos. Quería que vieran mi vida a través de mis ojos. ―Sonríe y mira al vacío como si estuviera pensando, entonces su mirada se mueve de nuevo a la cámara―. Así que aquí está.

Me limpio la nariz con un pañuelo de papel mientras la pantalla vuelve de nuevo a la vida. Es un vídeo que James me tomó sosteniendo a Nessi el día en que nació. Eso es seguido por varios vídeos míos bañándola por primera vez, durmiendo en su cuna, y alimentándola con guisantes mientras gotean de su boca. Los vídeos son cortos, pero siguen y siguen, recordándome la hermosa bebé y niña, que una vez fue. Algunas de las imágenes cambian hacia ella con James cuando los estaba grabando. Nos reímos de aquel en el que Nessi tenía tres años y trató de golpear una pelota de un soporte. Accidentalmente la golpeó del modo incorrecto e impactó a James en el rostro. Otra es de los dos tomados de la mano, saltando a la piscina juntos.

Mi niña era tan sana entonces. Estamos llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos felices tan desgarradores. Después de un tiempo, el material pasa a cosas que Nessi grabó, yo cantando mientras me seco el cabello, y sacando las galletas quemadas del horno mientras hago una mueca de dolor por las nubes de humo. Luego está Edward. Vídeos cortos de algunos de sus trucos, luego, la primera noche en que lo conoció cuando abrí la puerta. Había acercamientos de nosotros, la forma en que nos miramos el uno al otro.

Es increíble las cosas que capturó, lo que vio, y la forma en que nos está mostrando el mundo a través de sus ojos. Todo el mundo se ríe de las imágenes de Edward y James luchando, con los rostros como remolacha roja, mientras jadean. Luego está la grabación de Edward y yo dormidos, su brazo alrededor de mí. Nos vemos tan tranquilos. Mi favorito es el vídeo del afeitado, cuando filmó a Edward afeitándome el rostro, y luego la filmé afeitando el de él. Ese fue un buen día. La última imagen es sólo un tiro de nuestra mesa donde ella talló su nombre debajo del de Edward.

La pantalla regresa a ella, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

―Recuerden sin adiós. ―Nos recuerda―. Sólo hay un _te veo después. _Y _hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Nos manda un beso.

―Hasta luego, cocodrilos. ―Y entonces se ha ido. Me aferro a la urna de sus cenizas en mi regazo como si la abrazara. Edward sorbe junto a mí y se aBella la garganta. Incluso James está llorando. Jacob cierra el ordenador portátil y saca la tarjeta de memoria USB. Se la entrega a Edward. Edward lo toma y la aprieta en su mano, asintiendo en agradecimiento hacia él.

Una vez que nos hemos recompuesto, subimos en nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a la pista de aterrizaje. Mi corazón está tronando y sostengo la urna con fuerza.

_Tienes que hacer esto, Bella, _me recuerdo. Esto es lo que ella quería. Es una de las últimas cosas que pidió.

El piloto nos da un pulgar hacia arriba, el avión ruge a la vida y Edward me conduce a él, apretando mi mano, tratando de consolarme. Miro hacia atrás y veo a James, Rosalie, Emmett, y Jacob, observándonos subir al avión, justo cuando el sol está a punto de ocultarse. Emmett saca su cámara, listo para filmar. Una vez que estamos a bordo y el avión despega, Edward se inclina de modo que lo puedo oír.

―Va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Asiento animadamente mientras tomo una respiración profunda.

Cuando hemos alcanzado la altitud adecuada, Edward me da una palmada en la pierna, dejándome saber que es hora de engancharnos juntos. Me pongo de rodillas y le doy la espalda para que nos pueda conectar. Nos engancha juntos y me empuja suavemente para que me mueva hacia la puerta. Luego la abre y el viento provoca que mi cabello vuele por todas partes. Saco la bolsa con las cenizas de Nessi de la urna y la sostengo con fuerza.

―Es hora, Bella ―dice Edward. Estoy temblando Estoy tan aterrada. Sé que estoy a salvo.

Sé que Edward ha hecho esto un millón de veces. Solo no puedo evitarlo. Pero sé que es hora. Saco mis pies a la pequeña plataforma, fortaleciéndome contra el viento. Me explicó el procedimiento varias veces, así que sé qué hacer cuando me lo indique.

―A la cuenta de tres ―grita―. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!

Entonces estamos volando. Durante unos segundos, no respiro mientras la adrenalina bombea a través de mí. La caída parece ir en cámara lenta, sin embargo, ocurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando jala del paracaídas, nos tambaleamos un poco y nuestra caída se desacelera. La vista es impresionante.

―Esto es increíble ―le digo.

Edward se ríe.

―¿Ves lo que te has estado perdiendo?

Miro hacia arriba lo más que puedo, y veo algo flotando por el lateral del paracaídas. Por la forma en que la luz del sol ocultándose está brillando, no puedo descifrarlo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto.

―Su bufanda púrpura ―responde.

Mi corazón se llena de amor por este hombre, mientras me lloran los ojos.

―Edward ―digo su nombre―. Gracias por ser tan fuerte a través de todo esto. No podría haber sobrevivido sin ti.

―Estoy aquí, Bella. No voy a ninguna parte. Lo prometo. A donde tú vas yo voy.

Dejo escapar un suave suspiro. Eran las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Los dos hemos cometido tantos errores. Los dos hemos perdido demasiado. Pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ningún otro hombre me ha hecho sentir de la manera en que lo hace Edward James. Ningún hombre jamás lo hará.

Él es eso para mí.

―¿Estás listo? ―pregunto.

―Dejemos volar a nuestra niña ―responde.

Me aferro a la bolsa una vez más, diciendo una última despedida a mi hija.

―Vive libre, Nessi. Te amo. ―Abriendo la bolsa, la inclino, dejando ir poco a poco las cenizas de Nessi a la deriva suavemente en el aire. Las cenizas flotan en una corriente, disipándose ante nosotros. Cuando he derramado la última de ellas, sonrío a través de mis lágrimas mientras Edward me besa la sien.

Entonces, susurra:

―Descansa en paz, bebé.


	24. Chapter 24

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

**ANTES DE LEER lo que esta cursiva es el pasado**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**10 años después**

**Rosalie**

La oficina está cerrada cuando me detengo en el estacionamiento. Las horas eran diferentes hace años, cuando venía aquí casi una vez a la semana a entrevistar a Edward y Bella. Fui a su casa primero, pero no hubo respuesta cuando toque. Con una hora para matar, juego en mi teléfono mientras me siento en mi auto de alquiler y espero.

Son veinte minutos antes del mediodía cuando una camioneta Ford se detiene y estaciona junto a mí. Él es ajeno a mi presencia. Había retrocedido hasta el lugar de estacionamiento. Cuando Edward sale, sonrío para mí. La última vez que lo vi tenía el cabello oscuro con toques de gris, pero ahora al parecer es lo contrario. Cabello gris o no, todavía se ve muy guapo.

Mientras abre la puerta de la oficina, salgo de mi coche y me acerco, aBellando mi garganta para alertarlo de mi presencia. Se vuelve y le toma unos segundos reconocerme, pero cuando lo hace, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa gigantesca.

―Vaya que creciste. ―Se ríe mientras abre sus brazos para un abrazo.

Resoplo una risa y lo abrazo. Es más suave ahora.

―Soy toda una adulta, pero sigo siendo un dolor en el culo.

―No lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Nos separamos y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

―¿Cómo has estado?

Le doy una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Bien ―respondo con poco entusiasmo. Los ojos de Edward se estrechan y puedo decir que no está tragándose mi respuesta―. Tenía la esperanza de atraparlos a ti y a Bella juntos.

Edward se dirige de nuevo a la puerta y procede a desbloquearla mientras dice:

―Vamos a llamarla. Fue a la ciudad esta mañana para hacer algunas compras, pero debe estar de vuelta en casa ahora.

Mantiene la puerta abierta para mí y una vez que entro anuncia:

―Ya regreso. Nadie ha llegado todavía. Sam y Paul no estarán aquí en una hora o dos. Ponte cómoda.

Dejándome en el área de recepción, se lanza a la parte posterior. Estoy asumiendo que para llamar a Bella. Dejo mi mirada buscar perezosamente por las paredes, deteniéndose en cada foto. La mayoría son de Edward y de los otros saltadores, saltando juntos o un tandem con los clientes. Entonces hay algunas de Edward y Bella. Sonrío y mi corazón se hincha cuando encuentro una de ellos en el día de su boda, empujando pastel en la cara del otro. Se siente bien verlos felices. Siempre me he preguntado si lo habían logrado después que Nessi falleció.

Edward regresa, me entrega una botella de agua y juntos miraros fijamente la foto de la boda.

―¿Cómo la convenciste para decir que sí? ―bromeo, girando la tapa en la botella.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

―No tengo idea. ―Se ríe.

Hacemos una pequeña charla durante unos minutos antes de que llegue Bella, entrando como si nada, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estoy sorprendida por lo bien que se ve. Pensé que ambos se verían mucho más viejos, pero el tiempo ha sido bueno con ellos.

―Rosalie. ―Sonríe al abrazarme, estrechándome fuerte―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy bien ―admito. Bella se aleja, su mirada sospechosa corriendo por mi cuerpo.

_¿Lo sabe? _

―¿Tienes hambre?

―No, estoy bien.

Todos tomamos asiento y charlamos sobre el pasado. Preguntan por Emmett y Jacob, ambos están casados y con hijos. Emmett trabaja para la compañía de concreto de su padre, y Jacob es diseñador gráfico para una empresa pequeña en Manhattan. Hace años que no nos vemos, pero Facebook nos permite estar en contacto.

―¿Y dónde guió la vida a ese testarudo dolor en el trasero que conocimos hace años? ―bromea Edward.

No es ningún secreto que pensaba eso de mí. Y tenía razón. Estaba hambrienta y era implacable. Era una adolescente tratando de contar una historia que estaba más allá de mi capacidad para comprender en verdad. Sabía que era una historia de amor. También sabía que era una historia triste. Pero no tenía idea de la magnitud y profundidad que _Buscando desesperadamente a Eddi _realmente implicaba. Estaba orgullosa de lo que logramos. La historia fue un éxito y me catapultó a la fama. Después de todo, tenía solo diecisiete años y de alguna manera me las había arreglado para conseguir que esta familia me diera los derechos exclusivos de su historia. Siempre ha sido su historia. Pero mi juventud me impedía verlo como tal. En aquel entonces, era _mi _historia. Era _mi _plataforma. Y a medida que iba a los programas y me convertí en la que estaba siendo entrevistada, nunca pensé de manera diferente.

Pero lo hago ahora.

Ahora, todo eso simplemente no parece tan importante como lo parecía una vez.

Sonrío a Edward, sabiendo que acaba de bromear conmigo. Pero golpea un punto sensible. Ahora me pregunto si creen que le hice justicia a su historia. ¿Sienten que le hice justicia a Nessi?

―Me dieron una beca para _Northwestern _donde me especialicé en periodismo. He estado trabajando para el _New York Times _durante los últimos años.

―Eso es increíble. ―Se entusiasma Bella―. Sabía que ibas a hacer algo grande.

―Acabo de dar mi aviso de renuncia, en realidad ―digo. Ambas sonrisas se desvanecen y me miran, esperando que me explique.

Tragando saliva, me río.

―Me estoy mudando de nuevo aquí. De hecho, me acabo de comprar una casa no lejos de aquí.

―Bueno, bien por ti ―me anima Edward mientras frota la espalda de Bella. Puedo ver bajo la superficie de cristal de la mesa que la mano se encuentra en su muslo. Todavía están locos el uno por el otro.

―Algunas cosas han surgido recientemente ―Me detengo, en busca de mis siguientes palabras―. He estado pensando mucho en Nessi. ―Los ojos de Edward parpadean hacia abajo, su boca se curva en una sonrisa triste―. Espero que sientan que su historia fue bien presentada y que les hizo justicia.

Bella mira a Edward, su mirada triste, antes de regresar a mí.

―Rosalie, cariño, le diste a Nessi exactamente lo que quería. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Edward asiente justo cuando mi garganta empieza a cosquillear. Van a hacerme llorar.

―Creo que a Nessi le encantaría escuchar sobre todo el éxito que has encontrado.

Asiento en agradecimiento.

―¿Valió la pena? ―me atrevo a preguntar. Edward entrecierra los ojos, confundido por mi pregunta. Pero la boca de Bella sonríe con suavidad y sus ojos brillan. Ella sabe exactamente lo que estoy preguntando. Desliza sus manos sobre la mesa y toma la mía, apretándola suavemente.

―Lo haría un millón de veces si eso significaba que era la única manera de tenerla. Su vida, su amor fueron mis regalos más grandes. ―Chasquea los ojos a Edward y sonríe.

Asiente.

―Nuestra aventura más épica.

Las lágrimas caen por mi cara, luego Bella empieza a llorar también. Sin soltar mi mano, dice:

―Vas a ser una madre maravillosa, Rosalie. ―Sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de hablar mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Bella se levanta y rodea la mesa, inclinándose para abrazarme―. Me gusta pensar que si Nessi estuviera viva, sería mucho como tú. Audaz. Ambiciosa.

Edward desliza una caja de pañuelos hacia mí y tomo unos pocos, limpiándome, luego tomo una respiración profunda. Cuando me levanto, Bella pone su mano sobre mi vientre.

―¿Niño? ―pregunta.

―No lo sabremos hasta la próxima semana ―resoplo―. Mi prometido, Brian, él quiere saber, pero creo que me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―pregunta Edward, finalmente, poniéndose al día, haciéndonos reír a ambas―. Pensé que tal vez habías ganado algo de peso.

Bella rueda sus ojos.

―Hombres. ―Resopla.

Charlamos un poco más sobre mi embarazo y también recordamos a Nessi. Entonces me cuentan que James y Angela se casaron y tienen dos hijos. Un niño llamado Harry, en honor a su ex piloto y amigo, Harry, y una niña llamada Nessi. Edward y Bella no pueden dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Es obvio que están disfrutando de sus papeles de tíos. Me hubiera gustado haber visto a James en acción con sus hijos. Es un tipo bastante genial. Y cómico. A menos que estés en el extremo receptor de sus bromas. Él y Angela están en China en este momento, visitando a la familia de Angela. Bella saca rápidamente su teléfono y me muestra una selfie de la familia. Se ven increíblemente felices.

Cuando es el momento de irme, ambos me abrazan fuertemente y me dicen que tan pronto como el bebé nazca y esté lista, regrese por un salto.

Mientras conduzco lejos, con mi corazón contento, froto mi vientre y susurro:

―Tengo la sensación de que tú vas a ser mi aventura más épica, también, pequeño.

**Fin**

**Libro Desperately Seeking Epic**

**Autor B.n. Toler**

* * *

bueno llegamos al final de otra adaptacion subire otra en especial de navidad.

muchas garcias por sus comentarios y por estar pedientes de la adaptacion MUCHAS GRACIAS


End file.
